Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story
by TheNew959
Summary: I know the story title sucks, but this will be an epic fanfiction. Follow a young 11 year old girl's footsteps as she goes to Duel Academy in hopes of being a great duelist like her father (after suffering a tragic past). She will makes friends and rivals, and soon they are all pulled in for one epic journey. Read and review, and visit my forums for more interactive fun.
1. The Story Begins, (A Tragic Past)

Yugioh GX: American Duel Academy story

A TheNew959 story

Summary: Okay, this is a new TheNew959 story from me, and yet I have still have yet reach the other fanfics, but here's the point here, since I have worked on the Yugioh 5D's story Duel Academy 5D's Style a bit, and planning to start Season 2, I figure I would make my own series myself and start an epic fanfiction myself. The story takes place 15 years after the events of the Yugioh GX anime, and the story is about an 11 year old girl named Sonia Stryker who is the daughter of a world famous duelist known as Sam Stryker. Sam Stryker has been known for his extensive dragon deck that includes the ace winning card known as Gandroff, the Dragon King. Sam Stryker was a sensation around the world and has even became second to Yugi himself, but had the media in a storm. The setting of his dueling style and where both Sonia and Sam live is Los Angeles, California. Sam loves his daughter very well and even teach her the game, although she only duels on occasions and tends to watch from the sidelines. That is when Sonia was young, her real story came into mind. However, soon her life takes a huge turn for the worse, and eventually, she is tossed in a new adventure. (you will see the whole opening soon.)

**TheNew959 presents**

**in assoication with Hellfire Studios**

**Yugioh GX: The American Duel Academy Story (I know the title sucks, but the story will be good, trust me)**

/

**LA Dueling Stadium, Los Angeles, California, August 12 2014, 7:56 PM (6 years ago)**

The crowd was all there, the pure excitement of the dueling arena was explosive in the air as the fans pile up to fill the stadium, for one huge reason, and that reason is to see the duel between both Sam Stryker and an unknown person that is really muscular and strong, with black spike hair, wearing no shirt and black pants. Sam Stryker however, was a different story in terms of looks. Sam Stryker has brown hair, brown eyes, his face is heavily scarred, particularly on the right side and on the bridge of his nose. His skin is a bit orange and tan, and he is muscular enough to be athletically capable, and he dresses a bit like a cowboy in 1911, but he actually doesn't wear a hat at all.

Okay, now onto the duel as it was cut a bit through. The unknown man actually has a King Dragun monster on the field, a Luster Dragon number 2, Diamond Head Dragon, and a Red Eyes Black Dragon, all on the field, and no face-down cards.

Here are the stats for all the cards on his side of the field, and his life points is 1800 is you are asking.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 2400 Def: 2000 Level: 7 (Red Eyes Black Dragon)

Attr: Wind Type: Dragon Atk: 2400 Def: 1400 Level: 6 (Luster Dragon number 2)

Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: (at the time 4000) Def: 2800 Level: 8 (Diamond Head Dragon)

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 2400 Def: 1100 Level: 7 (King Dragun)

For Sam Stryker though, he is better in someway in terms of one card he has in his hand, but his life points is 100, and he is about to lose on that standard. However, he was just smiling at the card he has in his hand that will grant him victory, and the fans that are around are about to see it in action, and he tribute an unknown monster for it.

"Well… this duel is just about over, as I have just drew the card that will defeat you." Sam Stryker said to the unknown duelist, and the latter just mocked.

"How could you, you don't have a single card in your deck that can stand against my Dragon brute force, there is no way you can win." The unknown man said, but Sam disagrees.

"I have to disagree on that, and here is why. Whenever I have one of each attribute of monsters sent to the graveyard prior to tributing my Gandroff The Dragon Prince, I am allow to Special Summon Gandroff, the Dragon King, the monster that will defeat you." He said as he summons his ultimate beast. The dragon had to brown wings that flied like a demon, its claws were raw and dirty, the teeth was sharp, and it's face and body look like an old man, and it roared into the air and flew around the stadium, getting the people excited for the next big move that he is about to pull off. It did this for about a minute before the dragon landed behind Sam.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 3500 Def: 3000 Level: 8

"And get ready, because when he is summoned this way, every card on your side of the field is automatically destroyed right on the spot." Sam explained as his dragon flies into the air and prepares its assault as lasers formed from its body and fires it towards his monsters. "Now take it away Gandroff!" Sam ordered as his dragon fired all of his lasers at the opposing dragons, and in one deadly blast after another, the dragons soon started to fall to their deaths and explode on the field.

"NO! THIS CANNOT BE! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the unknown duelist said as the dragons exploded around him, and he was attacked immediately afterwards by Gandroff, the Dragon King, and was knocked down to the ground immediately afterwards.

Unknown Duelist LP: 0

"And we have our winner… the brave man that isn't afraid to fight dirty, the man that knows the game inside out and all its tricks and secrets, the one… the only… SAM STRYKER!" the judge said in excitement as the crowd then screams his name. Sam Stryker has received a lot of fame for his deck, his style of dueling, and his respect for his opponents. A good example of this is Sam walked over to the man that was knock out, and as the man gets back up, Sam had this to say to him.

"You played a good game, you did your best, but it wasn't enough in this one." Sam said as he helps the man get back up. "Thanks… you are sure what the people call you, a champion, a master, a honorable man." The unknown duelist responded as Sam now walks away and into another room.

/

**Sam's House, 10 PM**

We now see a 5 year old Sonia in her room, fast asleep with her Kuriboh toy. At her age, Sonia is an incredibly cute little girl with short dark red hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and is right now wearing her normal pajamas and like stated, is fast asleep like a little sleepy bunny with her cute little Kurbioh toy. Sam was then seen coming into the room and rubbing her head softly to ensure she didn't wake up, and to ensure she was alright. Sam came out of the room seconds later and shut the door, and then sees his brother (Sonia's Uncle) right there.

"That was some amazing dueling man… it seems your winning streak will never be going out any day soon, and yet you want to live a simple life without the riches." His brother chuckled to Sam, and Sam gave him a grin.

"Well… it is a lesson our father has thought us, and yet… you are as a blind to that idea as if you were blinded by your ears." Sam chuckled at his brother for that comment he just made a few moments ago, and his brother chuckled as well (not gay). They then both went down stairs where Sam is about to leave to go to a bar. Sam is not a complete drunk, but he does go to bars a lot to hang out with his friends and kill some time before midnight where he has to be back. "Well… got some people to meet at a bar, just killing time, and if you don't mind watching Sonia while I am gone, that would be great." He added, and his bro, being sure, but knew that this was just a moment for him to get drunk, is a bit mixed.

"You know, to be a father, it is best not to be drunk, and going to a bar makes you even more tempted." His brother mocked him a bit, before he laughed.

"Don't worry man, I don't drink a lot, and I will be back by midnight, and thankfully Sonia is asleep, I care for her as much as you do." Sam responded as he gets his jacket and prepares to leave.

"Say… I can tell where you are going… you are going to a bar to get drunk?!" his brother chuckled loudly, and Sam laughed. "Well… from the look of things, yeah, but you know I don't get drunk, unlike you that drink 10 beer cans there a day." Sam friendly insulted his brother.

"Well… you keep going man!" his brother said just as Sam walks out to his truck and drives away, but not before he tells him this. "Just make sure Sonia remains alright for right now, I got to go to the bar, and meet a couple guys for a talk."

/

**Duelist Drunk Bar: 10: 15 PM**

The bar is as busy as always as there was in this case, underground illegal duels are right now going on with many people drinking beer, hanging out with friends, listening to the loud music, and even getting into bar fights in no holds bars hand to hand combat. This bar sure was popular for a bunch of people, and we now see Sam Stryker now entering inside the bar and taking a seat on one of the booths, and then raising his hand to get the attention of the owner of the booth for a drink. (won't get into specific looks of Sam's brother and the people here until the later chapters, but this will do for now).

"Hey… hey… hey…. Sam Stryker, the undefeated duelist in L.A. who just won tonight's match man… Nice to see you on a day like this." The owner of the bar said, giving Sam his beer to drink.

"Well… its been like the same shit for the last several years, winning duels that aren't even a challenge, beside Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler, 3 unbelievable legends, I would give my own soul to duel them in the future before I die." Sam said, both the owner and him were great friends since they were young. They use to get into trouble with each other, steal tons of stuff from others, etc.

"Yeah, say… I wonder what's up with your life so far?" the owner asked.

"Well, its been nothing but pointless duels with no challenges, tons of meetings with the sponsers, and not a lot of time being able to watch over my little Sonia, as she is the only I have left other than my brother." Sam added as he drinks a part of his beer bottle as he pays with cash his beer.

"Well, sometimes you really want to just get out of one tough life of fame and just have a simple life, it's like myself wishing I could work at a farm instead of working at a bar… with all the shit load of people here it is tough to manage a good business, not to mention this dueling business here is illegal as this is underground, paying for keeps here, it's always fun to have some illegal fun here, and so far… never caught by the police for it." the owner also responded as he serves another person his drink.

"Yeah, that is all true, I just one day I had a simple life, away from the fame, away from the fortune, and just live a simple plain life in a farm, out in the country, with all the wildlife, and just be a simple worker there, heck… I may just want to be a farmer instead." Sam added as he finishes his drink before getting out of the booth and heading outside, but he was stopped by the owner for some reason, and the owner seems to have an idea.

"I have an idea, if you win a duel against me, just one duel, then I can ensure you that your wish of a simple life can happen." The owner suggested, but Sam refuses.

"No way man… you know I will beat the shit out of you in the game, so why try to even challenge me at a time like…" Sam explained before suddenly 2 guys appeared behind him and swings a bat on his hand, knocking Sam out into unconsciousness and he falls off. Everyone soon saw the event, and looked in shock, but the owner is calm, and tells them this.

"Tonight, I will give you a match you all want, he will be dueling me at midnight in a no hold's bar duel, and the loser… well, you know the story, we have death happened he in a lot of times, and I will plan to give you the freshest one yet! Sam Stryker!" the owner announced before the crowd started to get excited in the bar as Sam is escorted away.

/

**At midnight!**

Sam (who is now woken up) is being escorted to a cage like dueling arena where the underground crowd is watching. Sam knew that the owner was up to something and as he enters the ring with his Duel Disk and deck, he scorns at the owner for what he has done by setting him up. The owner is seen taking his position on the left side of the ring, and Sam on the right, and for both of them… they are suddenly force to wear a collar that has a nasty surprise. (I know this is pretty underdeveloped, but heck… it is time for the scene).

"If you pay close attention to the right side of the stage… we have the undefeated champion that has proven himself, time and time again, he is the one that contains the dreaded monster that everyone is excited about, his talents are excellent, and if you cross with this man… you will get slashed right back! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN…. I GIVE YOU! SAM STRYKER!" The judge said excited as the furious Sam gives a middle figure at his friend on the left side of the dueling arena.

"You son of a bitch! This is the way you repay me, by suddenly forcing me to a duel… I should have been home right now, getting some sleep, because you know I have a daughter I have to watch!" Sam scorned the owner with all his life.

"Yes… but the real truth, recently… I was working with the mafia to plan to rob you of your deck and family, it's business…. And I am sorry to do this my friend… but you left me no choice!" The owner said.

/

Sam's LP: 0

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Sam yelled out in pain as the collar was shocking him with a dangerous amount of volts of electricity, and after seen for 10 seconds, all his monsters were destroyed, and he collapsed to the ground, breathing hard as he is paralyzed from the waist down, and he seen to be going into trauma a bit. The owner than walks up to the now critically injured Sam and spits right in his face, mocking his very image in front of an underground crowd.

"You know… I may not want to take your deck after all, I rather you die with it!" the owner said as he brings out a pistol, and points it right at Sam's mostly burned face, but just before he is about to shoot, a loud bang on the door was made, and then suddenly, one of the people went to look to see what's up, and that person opens the door, and it was seen from then… 2 police officers, who immediately charged into the dueling ring, with their guns armed, and everyone was scattering out of the building as the owner prepares to shoot Sam, but the police sees this immediately, and got into the ring.

"LAPD! Are you the owner of this bar?" one of the officers asked the owner.

"Of course… I am the damn owner of this damn place, what makes you think that I am doing something wrong here? Is my place bad?" he asked.

"You damn right it is… we have a warrant for your arrest for involvement in the mafia gang, business fraud, running an illegal underground dueling arena, running an illegal fight club, and that is just few of the many charges you have. You also are charged with assault, giving drugs and alcohol to minors, robbery…" the officer explained before seeing the struggling body of Sam right in front of him.

"Oh my god man! We got a critically injured body here, and it's….. Sam Stryker!" the other officer said as he informs the first officer this, and he turns his head to see his dead body.

"Now you are in some big time trouble…. You are now charged with attempted murder, and it he dies, then it's a murder! You are going to jail… big time!" the officer said as he cuffs the owner and takes him to the car. The hospital was called in response, and they took Sam to the hospital.

/

**L.A. Hospital, 10 AM! Saturday**

The hospital room has been very silenced for the last few hours as Sam Stryker (very bad heart condition now) is starting to pass out because of what transpired last night. We now see in the room his brother, and Sonia. (won't explain looks for now, but this is a big scene), both of them, who are shocked, worried, and for Sonia… she is in tears.

"Daddy… please don't go!" Sonia cried in tears over Sam as she is terrified and in horror of what happened to her father last night, when pretty much got himself killed at the bar because of the force match off he had, that he lost. However, Sam tries to bring himself to Sonia with his arms, and he used most of his remaining strength to do so, and he brought her in for a slow hug.

"It's going to be alright Sonia, I promise….. you…. It's going to be alright." Sam struggled to say as he gives his daughter a slow and sad hug as he nearly is about to pass out. "But I ain't sadly, but remember this… that… I love you, and that I will always be there for you in your heart… no matter what." Sam said as he reaches for the last thing that he wants Sonia to have before he passes out.

"Sonia… there is one more thing I want you to have….." Sam said, as he brings up his very own deck to her hand, and makes her open her hand, and then both hands were on the deck together. "My… deck… is yours Sonia… don't lose hope, my deck will show you the way, I promise." Sam said as Sonia receives his very own deck, and she is now in even more tears.

"Last thing, to my brother…. Watch over Sonia for me, and get out of the city life… please, I want you 2 to have a simple life, and I have worked hard to ensure that, and soon Sonia… you will embark on a journey… unlike any other." Sam said as he now goes from slightly active, to none as now the dreaded straight line on the heart beat meter now appears, confirming that Sam's heart has stopped beating, and there for… he is dead. Both the uncle, and Sonia were now crying, but Sonia took it the worst as she cried for hours on end, with no stop at all, and for good reasons… as her father… has just passed away.

/

**Sonia's POV**

**My father's wish for us to have a simple life did came true, both me and my uncle moved out of Los Angeles, and found a simple life out in Massachusetts near the ocean, in a small town that wasn't all urbanized. When I moved into this country, it was like a blessing to me as we are now away from the media, and everything, but not before we had to encounter them somehow as everyone was shocked by the murder of my dad. It was like a pain with the high life, and now we can just experience a mid-life, simple, easily, and effective.**

**However, there was one more heartbreaking moment that took down my life almost for sure, and left me with something I never imagined at all. One night after a huge school duel tournament that my uncle took me to see (which I never took part in because I rather would play the old fashion way) we were driving back home. My uncle had a phone conversation with some business, and he was really arguing, and I was a shy girl at the time as I didn't want to be talked to. I did okay in all my subjects, even if they weren't the As you would expect. I didn't bother the phone call at own, but I had too when a vehicle was getting close to us at high speed, and when by the time interrupted it, the vehicle hit both me and my uncle. The vehicle rotated several times before it meet its end on a small cliff. Sooner or later the people were called to rescue me, but I had another heartbreaking moment in my life, and this all happened when I was 8 years old. I still kept the deck with me no matter what, but the injury I had changed my life forever, and I didn't knew how to react, in tears or in anger that my life is being destroyed left and right, but I still would always remember the important lessons that my father teach me when me, him, and my uncle went camping when I was 5, that you don't need a high life to enjoy life itself, and that is something I always remember.**

**Since I had no other family members at all at the time, and no guardian, I was put up for adoption by the law, and it didn't took long for someone to adopt me. However, the person who adopted me, was one of the many remaining Indians in the world, his name was Chiturao, and he had a tough life as well. He fought through several wars, and he was 60 years old, and he somewhat became of a father to me. He too played Duel Monsters to make a living, and he knew about the thing that changed my life forever.**

**One night, when I slept by myself, I noticed my deck was glowing a bright light, and I took a look at what it is, it happened in the middle of the night, and when I looked at it, suddenly…. The spirits of my cards then started to came right out, and at first, they look real, but they were never harmful to me at all, and they seem to have a bond with me as I was the daughter of my father. The person who adopted me told me that my gift now thanks to what happened on that night that I was sent to the hospital is now I can communicate with Duel Monster spirits, and can go to the Spirit World itself. It as a talent that very few people have, and Chiturao told me of a person known as Jaden Yuki, a person that can communicate with the Duel Spirits like me now, and I thought it was a legend, but he told me… it was very true as Chiturao meet him.**

**Well, that does that for my life so far, and soon you will see my real side, and my tale… will be told in all of it's full details. I have hidden the truth until now, and now…. It is your time to see it.**

**/**

A/N: Okay, next chapter, I will be doing the official opening chapter soon to this fanfiction, and it will be my old tale, so you will see many duel cards from before, and even some new archtypes, but you will see that very soon.

Next Time: Sonia's Journey Begins!


	2. Sonia's Journey Begins

Chapter 2: Sonia's Journey Begins (Exam Duel for Duel Academy)

A/N: Alright, the last chapter was basically all about Sonia's very horrible past, on how she lost her father and her uncle at different times in her life, and another element here, never getting to know her mom at all since she died by unknown means when she was born, and now it is time to see her deck in action in this chapter, so enjoy.

/

Friday August 12, 2020, 8:58 AM

We now see the city as busy as always as people are walking in the streets, taking taxis to get to certain places, basically all that crap you expect in a big city, but for this case… we see someone biking (with a bike) furious to get somewhere, and the huge stadium is a big hint of what is going on.

As the years pass, middle schools and high schools closes down for the new Duel Academy's that are appearing on islands all over the world, and they now hold grades 6-12 all there with one huge agenda other than being a combination of both schools together, it's for Duel Monsters, where people learn the game, and even compete in duels as their agenda, and they do have math, science, history, etc, basically what you expect, and everyone is forced to go as the government will send out letters to every house that has children, families with kids when they are young, etc. This happens when the kid goes into 6th grade, they get a letter in the mail… telling them that they have been invited to Duel Academy, and then you have to show up for the entrance exams, and then they give you a physical test, a knowledge test, any prior dueling background, then you take your dueling test, and if you pass any of them, you will then be assigned a jacket that symbolizes your rank, and then a day later, you go to a ship that symbolizes your rank, and then you go to Duel Academy.

The person who was biking so furiously was none other than Sonia Styrker herself, and she was seen wearing a black shirt with a heart symbol on it, with black pants, red shoes and white socks. (she has mature in terms of body with a decent size breast, and her hair is more darker red, and sometimes compares this to Sonia Strumm from Megaman Starforce). Somehow her adoptive father made her eat breakfast and all that other stuff you can imagine (not abusive, but for her to be ready for her day) as it was a day for her that will determine the rank she gets for Duel Academy.

"I got my deck, I got my gear, I got my invite card, and I got about 5 minutes to get to the arena so that I can be tested first before the line gets long!" Sonia said to herself as she peddles her back furiously, dodging through traffic and everything else to get to the arena before the lines get long. Sonia is a great biker and can go very fast without any problems and she has been riding it when she was 6 years old.

Sonia was now seen sliding on her bike to dodge a semi-truck that was going slow, and she did it so cool and immediately got back on as she feels an adrenaline rush, and she has almost made it to the arena to be tested, but then she suddenly got a phone call on the right, and immediately pulls it up, to see that it was adoptive dad, and she immediately calls him while she's riding her bike.

"Yes…" she asked to her adoptive dad.

"You got all day, you don't have to be in a rush to get there…"Chiturao said.

"Well, don't want to wait in a long line to get tested, and it would stink if I am there for lunch and dinner as this could go all day." Sonia said as she closes in on the arena.

"I know…. But I worry for you at times, especially… when you are in an adrenaline rush." Chiturao added.

"Look, I don't got time to talk, so I will call you back, see ya." Sonia said as she stops the call, with Chiturao understanding. However… Sonia should have saw in soon as she was forced to put on the breaks immediately when a vehicle was starting and was pulling up slowly (only one block away from the arena), and she immediately hit the vehicle with the bike, causing Sonia to lunge right off her bike, over the card, and to hit the pavement on accident. Thankfully she had her head, shoulder, and knee gear on, so she did took less pain from the fall. The person who was driving this vehicle (a black Mustang GT Convertible) immediately gets off, and runs to Sonia.

The person running up to her was wearing a red shirt, black shorts, blue sneakers, looks 17 years old with short black hair, tan skin, blue eyes, looks quite like a biker like Sonia, and as he runs to Sonia (who is somewhat injured from her fall), he feels some emotion that he hurt her on accident, and he was running to see if Sonia was alright.

"Are you okay?!" the 17 year old person said to her.

"Yeah… I am fine… I was just getting to arena where the tests are being hold at before the line gets long." Sonia said breathing as she gets up and gets on her bike again.

"I know, of course since I been a top duelist here… I am getting the chance to watch the newcomers go and get themselves tested for dorms that they will be assigned once they go to Duel Academy, so the better your results here… the higher standards of living you will get, and trust me…. If you do get a Slifer Red rank… then good luck making friends, earning respect, and well… enjoying your life there." The 17 year old student said. "BTW… my name is Ridely Parson, who are you?"

"Sonia Stryker, daughter of Sam Stryker… and it's nice to meet you." Sonia replied as she walks towards the bike rack and place the lock on it, and starts walking towards the arena, however… Ridely, upon hearing about Sonia Stryker is the daughter of the legendary duelist Sam Stryker, immediately stops her.

"Wow…. I know your father, he was the big shot in all of Duel Monsters, a legend, a star, and it seems you are going to be following in his footsteps of being a Pro-League duelist. That is something I am going for after my final year in Duel Academy, which is my senior year." Ridely said as he stops Sonia from walking in to get her exam for a moment, as he has some questions, much to Sonia's annoyance.

"What now?" Sonia said annoyed.

"I just want to ask a few questions in privacy…" Ridely whispered but Sonia storms off, really annoyed.

"I don't have time for…." Sonia said as she walks towards the arena, only to see there is a massive amount of young duelists piled up in a huge line from a good distance from the door, and the arena, and now Sonia was really annoyed, and is actually irritated. "That's just perfect! That's just real perfect! Thanks to you, I now have to wait in a huge line to get my exam done, and I did promise my adoptive dad named Chiturao that I would be back early and now I am expected to be here until afternoon." Sonia said annoyed at Ridely.

"Look… I am sorry that I invaded your space a bit, but I just had a few questions to ask you." Ridely said before Sonia got in line, but not before she said this. "We will talk later!"

/

**1 hour later**

Sonia was now finally through the line and is preparing to take her first exam in the arena. It's a physical exam where they run, climb, etc… and check for backgrounds in health. She was pared up for her test by 9 other students who are also going into the Duel Academy Entrance Exam, and they are all with her for the physical test. The person who is giving the test is actually a person that is wearing a dark green military shirt with tan like pants, looks very muscular, has a bit of a dark orange to brown hair, looks as if he was in the military for so many years (around 38 for his age) and he has basically a bad attidute.

"Alright you damn faggots… I am Nick Parker… or what the teachers call me ("Havoc!") And I will be your physical test administrator, and I am also the PE and Assault tactics teacher in Duel Academy, now I hope your physical self can stand up to the attacks and the struggles your about to witness when your enter Duel Academy… now I want push-ups until you tired out!" Havoc ordered and then he blew the whistle and the test is now started. "Remember this… this is not a place for the weak, and if you aren't going to exercise or get strong… than you don't stand even a chance of being successful in Duel Academy, I can promise you that!"

The 10 students (including in the 10 is Sonia) then immediately got onto the ground and started to do pushups for an endless amount of time non-stop until there is 1 left that is still going. It was 15 minutes before 9 out of the 10 students taking this test quits down in pressure, but the only one that is still standing and is still doing pushups, is Sonia… she went non-stop, and faster than everyone else. Sonia is been known for her excellent physical abilities, and her non-stop pushups proved that.

The next test was running around the arena track until (like before) 9 out of the 10 people are tired out completely, and just like in the last test… Sonia exceeded expectations by being the only person to run for the longest, and a surprising 30 minutes. In the first 3 minutes, 5 of the people got tired out, than in the 6-7 minute mark, another 3 people got very tired, than the last person got tired just as Sonia hits the 30 minute mark, and she kept going.

"How does this girl do it?" Havoc thought to himself, seeing Sonia's impressive alethic abilities as she runs nonstop, and even she eventually decides to stop as she knew she was the only one.

However… seeing from a distance and above the stands were 2 girls at the ages of 14 respectively. The first of those girls was a black hair (Tron Bonne like), tan skin, green eyes, somewhat sexy looking skinny gal that is wearing a pink shirt, with a white skirt with red fancy shoes, white socks, and with 2 rich earrings on her ears. Her name is known as Trona Mania, and she is the toughest entering freshmen in Duel Academy, and she has so far knock down every single tester today without any sort of problems.

The other girl was too a freshmen like Trona Mania, but her name is Kari Kayala (not referring the one from Zexal). Kari is too a 14 year old girl with completely short brown hair, a cute little face look for a 14 year old girl, orange eyes, pale skin, and is wearing a pink/white shirt with blue green pants, white socks and red sneakers. She has also took out testers, but she was taken out by some of them, but has no problem with them as she learns from her past mistakes… unlike her friend Trona, who is always arrogant.

"Say… this gal got some talent with her body." Kari said, pointing out Sonia as she has managed to outdo everyone else in the physical tests so far.

"Yeah… I know, but the question is… can that translate into her dueling skills?" Tron said, mocking her.

"Hey… everyone's got potential of being a great duelist, and yet you are always a jerk to those who are having potential, heck… even Slifer Reds have potential to become great duelists… and I think this girl has what it takes." Kari argued in Sonia's defense as she did manage to impress with her physical strength and stamina.

"Well… you are kinda of right, you can't judge a book by its cover, but if she cannot pull that into her dueling skills, than goodbye potential for her for good." Trona added before she left to get a drink.

"I have got to talk to her." Kari said, as she goes off to meet Sonia, who is right now heading for her written test.

/

**1 hour later (again)**

Sonia was done taking her written test that involves multiple choice questions of the game, math, science, etc. Her paper shows her making a C+. Not bad, but not great! It seems she was able to read and known the game and math well enough, even if history and science stumbled her a bit, basically she isn't a person that is a high grade maker.

Upon exiting the room and heading to her next test segment, Sonia was saw by Kari who waiting for her, and Sonia is a little surprised that someone would want to visit her before the next exam evaluation, and Kari stops her a little bit to talk to her.

"Hey… I would like to talk to you for a moment if you don't mind, before you go into your next test." Kari asked Sonia, and Sonia agreed as she got some time to kill as she wasn't expected for at least another hour, which during that time she would be having lunch.

"Sure thing… why not?" Sonia replied, and then the 2 begin walking towards to the lunch room, and Kari was ready to ask the questions, and after looking her paper she got from her test, she kinda looks disappointed, but still friendly.

"Well… I see you aren't the person to make the highest of grades, yet you exceeded in your physical evaluation with flying colors. My advice would be to study, and it's true that better grades than the C+ you made helps." Kari suggested as they now enter the lunch room, which is right now filled with hundreds of students and testers, and both Kari and Sonia sit at a table together for a little while.

"Yeah… well, I was in a hurry to get here, plus my adoptive dad made me for sure prepare with dueling advices and some other stuff… etc, so not a lot of time to study." Sonia replied as she pulls out her backpack her lunch box, that has 2 ham and cheese sandwiches, an apple, a small salad, and a bottle of water.

"I can see, say…. What's your name? Mine is Kari Kayala." Kari said, introducing Sonia to her.

"My name is Sonia, Sonia Stryker, daughter of Sam Stryker, died 6 years ago in an underground duel he was forced into by an owner in a bar, then my uncle died 3 years after when he was talking on the phone and we got into a car wreck, got flipped over the hill and then from there… it was just chaos. Never got to knew my mom that well, lost my father, and my uncle, and it was tough for me to handle." Sonia said, sounding a bit depressed as she mentioned her past to Kari, who understands, but kinda jokes that she is the daughter of Sam Stryker.

"It's sad… and I am sorry to hear that. But not to offend you by any means, but I almost felt that story was kinda up, as there is no way you are his daughter." Kari said, slightly giggling when she made the joke.

"Many said I made it up, but it is true though, and if you need prove… you can perhaps look at my deck." Sonia said, still depressed, but started to look up after she takes out from her duel disk her deck, and hands it to Kari, who then looks at her deck. Kari however looked surprise though as she looks through these cards.

"Well… it seems you may be right after all… you are the daughter of Sam after all, but the real Sam would for sure have the….." Kari said surprised as she looks over the cards until she reaches Gandroff the Dragon King, and then she becomes shocked as she sees the very card.

/

**Okay guys… I will give you a preview right now of a segment you are about to start seeing right now for starters. Once a chapter, I will explain a made-up card that is in the fanfiction, and here is your example.**

**Gandroff: The Dragon King**

**Attr: Dark Type: Dragon/Effect Atk: 3500 Def: 3000 Level: 8**

**Summary: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Special Summoned by tributing one Gandroff: The Dragon Prince when they are at least 1 monster in each attribute. (1 Dark, 1 Wind, 1 Light, 1 Water, 1 Earth, and 1 Fire). When this card is Special Summoned using the above method, destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field. This card cannot attack on the turn it was summoned if the above special ability is used. If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, return it to your deck at the end of your turn. If this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, Special Summon one Royal Dragon Monster from your deck, then shuffle the deck. This card cannot be destroyed by Spells or Traps.**

**/**

**(You will see the Royal Dragons this chapter, I ain't going to explain them yet.)**

**Gandroff: The Dragon Prince**

**Attr: Dark Type: Dragon/Effect Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Level: 7**

**Summary: You can banish Dragon-Type monsters from your graveyard, and increase this monster's attack points by 300 per card. If this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, return all monsters banished this way to the graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by Spells or Traps.**

**/**

"It is true… you are the daughter of Sam Stryker… and I bet he passed his deck to you before he died?" Kari asked in worried as Sonia has such a powerful deck from someone that was a legend.

"Exactly, and it happened when I was 5, but even then… I never truly duel with a duel disk, and only had 3 duels in a normal way (the no virtual way) and won all of them, so I had a bit of luck to win those duels, plus my Uncle was teaching me about the game when I was 8, one night before he died in the car crash, but still… I wasn't interested in dueling till now, since it's a main thing, so… might as well join in on the fun." Sonia said somewhat in tears as she mentioned her past again that was the darkest and hopeless moment in her life.

"I know, but you need to be careful… because with a deck like that… who knows who will try to steal it, or worse…." Kari said in worried, unaware that in one of those decks, Trona was setting there, and looks at her deck with a good eye and a good distance, and manages to see Gandroff the Dragon King. "Oh this pisses me off big time…. A Slifer and a newbie should have weak cards, I must inform someone about this." Trona said as she starts to run towards to the office to inform the principal (of their school).

It took her some distance, but she got there, and when she got there, it was too late. Havoc beat her to the principal, and Trona was disappointed that he couldn't inform the news.

"Think about in the future of getting rid of Slifer Red and expelling all those students in it as they disgrace our school with their weak dueling skills, terrible grades, bad living conditions, and worst of all…. They are all absolutely disgraceful to the school, think about ending 1000s of student's dreams of being a great duelist, as this place is only for the elite, the talented, and I don't want to waste my time teaching Slifers, as they will disgrace anyway in the game, please… take my suggestion." Havoc suggested to the principal, who is a 55 year old African American bold head person with green eyes, and a tough heart, and since he is the boss, he decides how things go.

"I am the principal of this school, and what I say goes… I was one of the founding fathers of this school, and I believe that everyone has a chance to improve, and shine… sure they might have not the best of living conditions, but they were able to make the best of it, plus they have fun doing it… and I ain't willing to take down a dorm just for your selfish needs, yes you suggested it, but that will be over my dead body! I have respect for them, for you, and everyone… so let it be!" the principal said.

"But do please take my consideration sir, who needs disgraceful Reds if you can have Yellows and Blues, and I rather see them in normal schools than anything else." Havoc added as she tries to state his point, but it doesn't work at all, and the principal is still as still opposite on his view like every day. However, Trona was seen coming inside the room, with some important news, and both Havoc and the principal turn to see Trona. "Trona, what brings you here?"

"You aren't going to believe this, but Sonia is the daughter of Sam Stryker, and she has her father's deck, that contains the Gandroff The Dragon King card, and she is here in the building today, I just saw her talking to Kari and I saw her exceeding expectations in her physical test." Trona explained to the principal and Havoc, and both of them were suddenly surprised on her news that she has obtained.

"Is this true?" Havoc asked, surprised that Trona would bring this up.

"Exactly, Sonia was showing her deck to Kari during that time and then I saw her father's best card in there, and it's all true." Trona brought up to Havoc, who is now shocked of the news he has now received.

"That can't be true, and if you are real serious about that fact, than I will take care of it." Havoc smirked to Trona happily, and then Havoc turns his head to the principal with an idea. "If you don't mind… I would like to be the one that tests Sonia Stryker, and if that theory is true… then you and I have to take care of it." Trona added.

"Nonsense… you are a good tester and a good student, but the more ruthless the opponent Sonia gets, the more she will crack like an egg." Havoc said to Trona to be sure, with a small grunt on his face.

"Principal Thomas Getterson, if you give me the authority of testing Sonia, I will test her real good, and see if Trona's theory is true, and that she does contain her father's deck, and the Gandroff King card, then I will make sure she gets the beating of a lifetime, heck… I may make her turn away." Havoc asked to the principal, and he approves.

"Very well then… I am interested in the theory that Trona brought up, and if it's true, than I would like to see how her year goes." The principal approved before both Trona and Havoc walked out of the room and into the testing rings where they are now testing students on their dueling skills.

/

**Duelist Experience Room, 30 minutes later**

We now see Sonia going into the next part of her exam, which the examiner will ask questions regarding any prior experience in Duel Monsters, the level of education they got, plus some other questions. Many said that this portion of the entrance exam is deadly as this can determine the dorm you get just with this part, and regardless if you do well on your other exams. For example, a student got Slifer Red because he had no dueling experience at all, even though he got an A+ for his physical, dueling, and his written part. This part is where you must have some experience to avoid getting a Slifer jacket immediately as if you had extremely little to no experience, you are going to be a Slifer immediately, simple put.

The person who is giving this test is a bold-haired person with a small white mustache and brown skin. He was seen wearing a doctor uniform and looks close to 70 for his age. His name is Dr. Freeman (No Morgan Freeman references here) and he is the doctor in Duel Academy, and today, he is the test administrator of this portion call the Experience Test.

First of all, the doctor does all the normal stuff like checking temperature, weight, etc. Then he ask a series of questions, then checks the deck for any illegal or rare cards, and like stated, this part is very dangerous as it can get you to Slifer Red almost immediately.

"It seems you are in good health, everything is fine, and all in tip top condition. Now I will start the next part of your test right now. I am going to ask you a series of questions, and I need you to answer them." Dr. Freeman asked to Sonia as he now gives his next test to her.

"Okay, throw me any question at me." Sonia replied as she starts the next portion of the test right now.

"Alright, since I have read from your bio… it seems you had a terrible past, and I am very sad for it, who was your former father's name?" he asked.

"Sam Stryker, number 2 duelist in the whole world." Sonia replied.

"Now I have heard that he died because he was forced into underground dueling from the owner of the bar, and that he handed his deck to you… is that true?" he asked again.

"Exactly, and it wasn't a good time either, as he was wanting to move to the country life and leave dueling altogether, and then illegal duel took a toll on him and in case you were going to ask, my uncle died 3 years later when he was taking me home from a duel and then we got into a car crash and then… everything went downhill from there." Sonia explained as she continues on with her test, and now… Freeman in interested in her story, and continues on with the test.

"Okay... and now here is the real question… in order to get into a good dorm, you would need to have some duel talent, so did you ever played the game?" he asked.

"No." Sonia replied.

"Did you watch duels when you were young?" he asked again.

"Yes." Sonia replied to answer his simple question. "I never had to duel till now, and I think it would be fun, and I am also doing this for Sam Stryker, my dad… as he wants me to grow up and have a good life. I know the rules of the game, and my uncle gave me some tutoring lessons in the game, so I know some of the game, and played only against my Uncle, but that was it. No other dueling experience at all."

"It seem so depressing with your story, and I got to admit, that is a lot of heart to say that, now I just have to check your deck and then you can be on your way to the last portion of the test, the duel… and since you have no experience at all, I hope you can pull off a lucky win." Freeman said as Sonia gets going to the dueling ring after he checked her deck (no illegal cards, and her rare card is the Dragon King) for her last exam portion to get her into Duel Academy.

The whole arena portion of the arena today is being used for dueling tests (the last portion of the Entrance Exam) and there have been tons of duels that have went short today… as the testers were creaming students left and right, and with some even being former students now being the testers. Trona and Kari were seen testing 2 losers and several of the teachers were inflicting tons of pain on the students with low test scores.

Right now, we see in one of the dueling rings Trona beating down a young girl with dark black hair, a pink skirt, a white shirt with a love symbol on it, and even a nice pale skin with red socks and a pink shoe. The duel was already coming to an end, and the young girl came inside to the seats in shame as she lost the duel, and Sonia sees this and decides to help her a little bit as the lonely 11 year old girl comes by and sits somewhere, Sonia than moves and sits with her, and the girl than wakes up to see Sonia's eyes.

"Hello… are you alright?" Sonia asked, and the girl replies. "I am fine, it's just Trona is a real push over, and I was so close to winning this duel, and then suddenly, she makes a comeback and beat me down as if I was a stray dog, and it was just a painful experience, I am for sure a Slifer Red jacket. I am Soya BTW."

"Hey Soya… I am Sonia Stryker, and don't feel bad, as I might get placed in the same dorm as you since I too had my share of average results." Sonia said to cheer her up, and suddenly, she started to cheer up as Sonia seemed to be reliable and heartwarming. (not lesbian). Sonia is always willing to stand up to anyone that opposes her or her friends, just like her father used to teach her. If one person gets in your way, show them what you are made of.

"Thanks… and we can become friends as well." Soya added just as Havoc comes up to Sonia's row, and has a message for Sonia, as her last test is just about here. Havoc seems to be ready and grinning evilly, as if he had a surprise for Sonia, and for sure… it was going to be a surprise.

"I like the two of you starting to have such a good friendship bonding, but it is just about time for Sonia to take her test… but don't worry Soya, you will get to watch my dueling expertness, and hopefully you may learn something from me." Havoc said, noticing both Sonia and Soya starting to bond a little bit as friends, but Soya seemed afraid of Havoc for his brute methods, and bad-boy attitude, but Sonia was sure that she can take her on, and show Soya not to be afraid.

"I ain't afraid, and I will show you what I can do, sure it's my first time dueling with a duel disk and my first actual time dueling in public, but I am going to take you out with my father's deck." Sonia said, confident in her abilities that she can pull off a win on her first duel, and show her what she can do. "Let's do this."

Both Sonia and Havoc walked out of the row and starts to head into the arena for their exam duel, Havoc seems ready with his brute force deck, and how he can bring the pain to Sonia, and grins and thinks evilly on her. "She has no idea what she is in for!" he said to himself in his head.

"I won't be scared of Havoc, as I saw him duel several times today, so I should have an idea what to expect." Sonia said as they both enter the arena and got their duel disk on for this duel, and both of them inserts their decks. Both of them drew their 5 cards and then the duel started.

**Duel! Both Sonia and Havoc yelled out.**

**Sonia's LP: 4000**

**Havoc's LP: 4000**

/

A/N: I am going to delay the duel to the next chapter, since making a chapter over 10000 words long would just be a bit excessive to some of you, so the duel is in the next chapter.

**ONE BIG ANNOUNCMENT!: I am going to accept OCs from any of you, as we are all in on this story. All you got to do is provide me your character bio (age, etc) and then, make some cards, than I will add the character to the story. You must also make an idea on how you want me to use your character in the story, so we are sure on everything.**

Next Time: Giant Robo Monster Unleashed: Sonia's First Duel!


	3. Sonia's First Duel

Chapter 3: Giant Robo Monster Unleashed: Sonia's First Duel!

A/N: Alright, the duel you have been waiting for, Sonia vs Havoc, and Sonia's very first duel. This is going to be a real blast, now read and review it, and if you got an OC character you want in, I will place it in when you notify me. And 2 things to bring up is Gandroff King's effect, the attribute monsters need to be in the graveyard, and lastly I hope you like the chapter.

Lastly, Gandroff King lets you choose if you want to destroy all cards now, in cost of not attacking.

/

Sonia's LP: 4000

Havoc's LP: 4000

"Since I am the teacher, and seeing you as the younger gal, ladies go first." Havoc announced, giving Sonia the first turn to do something.

"Sure thing… I draw!" Sonia said as she drew her first card. "I summon Royal Dragon Knight in Attack Mode." She said as an armored dragon with a rider with a sword riding it appears right before her. The knight was like dark metal, and the dragon was white armored, etc.

Attr: Wind Type: Dragon Atk: 1600 Def: 1300 Level: 4

"Then I will end my turn by placing 3 cards face down, your move Havoc!" Sonia said as she plays her 3 face-down cards immediately.

Sonia's Hand: 2

"Big deal… I will make short work of that monster. I draw!" Havoc said as he drew his card. "First of all… I am going to play my Cost Down spell, it lets me send a card to the grave, then it lowers all of my monsters by 2 levels, but wait… that isn't the only thing I am going to do, as now I play my Star Blast card, so for every 500 life points, I can drop any monster level by 1, and I pay 1000 life points. With both these cards in effect, my level 8 monster is now level 4, which means I can summon it without a tribute. So come to the field my Tyrant Dragon." He said as his dragon (same one from the Episode 162 duel in Yugioh) appears.

Attr: Fire Type: Dragon Atk: 2900 Def: 2500 Level: 8

"I ain't scared, so give it all you got! I dare you!" Sonia dared Havoc, making him mad.

"Oh yeah… then try this… Tyrant Dragon, attack Royal Dragon Knight with Flame of Death!" Havoc ordered as his monster fires its fire at her beast.

"I don't think so, I activate my 2 trap cards, both my Royal Dragon Soul Shield, and my Reward of Resolution." Sonia announced as her two face downs activate.

"Oh… like I am scared… my dragon cannot be affected by Traps that target." Havoc points out.

"Who said I was using it on your Dragon, because for me… I can send one Royal Dragon monster from my hand to the graveyard to activate Royal Dragon Soul Shield's effect, I can make my monster indestructible this turn, but I must take twice the amount of damage if I do so, but it will be worth it." Sonia points out as her monster is now protected by the shield, even if some of the flames did reach Sonia a bit. The monster sent is Royal Dragon Cannon. Attr: Earth Type: Dragon Atk: 0 Def: 2500 Level: 6

Sonia's LP: 1400

"Nice move Sonia, you may have cost some points, but you saved your monster from destruction, I promise you… next turn will be different." Havoc grunted.

"Yeah, and it will be right now… thanks to my Reward of Resolution, if I have taken 2500 or more points of damage in a round, which thankfully I done so on purpose, everyone of your monsters in attack mode is destroyed on the spot, then… half of all of those attack points is then taken out of your life points, I say that is a nice trade-off for taking all that damage." Sonia points out before Tyrant Dragon starts exploding, causing Havoc to lose his balance and fall off a bit. Since Tyrant Dragon only negate traps if he is targeted, and Reward of Resolution doesn't target at all, it was gone on the spot.

Havoc's LP: 2550

"Lucky Sonia, just plain lucky… I promise you, that won't be happening again. I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Havoc grunted as he places his cards face-down.

Havoc's Hand: 0

"Alright… it seems this duel won't be going on long anyway, so it is just about time to end this." Sonia said with confidence that she can end this quickly. "Now… Royal Dragon Knight, attack Havoc directly and end this duel." Sonia ordered as her dragon flies into the air and swoops down at Havoc, but little did she know that Havoc had something on his side.

"That is a rookie mistake, attacking an opponent when they are 2 face-downs, and you just triggered one of them, a simple trap known as Negate Attack, and there, you attack has been immediately cancelled out, along with your battle phase." Havoc said as a barrier magically appears and stops Sonia's attack.

"Fine then, I place this face-down and call it a turn." Sonia said, placing her new card face-down.

Sonia's Hand: 1

"Impressive of you Sonia, I am starting to take a little liking into you, so let me show you something cool… I draw!" Havoc said evilly, as he drew his card. "I play my Pot of Greed magic card, and this card lets me draw twice this round. " Havoc drew his cards. "Then I play my Monster Reborn card, to bring my Tyrant Dragon back into the game." Havoc yelled out as his Tyrant Dragon reappears.

"Alright, now what?" Sonia smirked.

"First of all my monster's effect would require me to tribute a dragon, but not with this, my face-down magic card. Tyrant Offer! This can be played when Tyrant Dragon is special summoned from the graveyard, so if I take 2 spells from my grave, like my Cost Down and Star Blast card and send them out of the game… I don't have to abide by the tribute conditions this turn." Havoc explained.

"Nicely played, anything else?" Sonia mocked.

"Oh… it's here, I play the powerful magic card known as Creation of the Robo-Dragon, this card can only be activated when I have successfully revived a Drgaon-Type monster from the grave, and now I must tribute my monster, and pay 1000 life points, and that…" Havoc said as his monster disappears behind him, and then the ground started to rumble as a metallic robotic dragon appears and roars behind him. "This lets me summon my Robo-Dragon Quatz!"

Attr: Earth Type: Dragon Atk: ? Def: 3000 Level: 12

Havoc's LP: 1550

"It's attack strength isn't even determined?" Sonia said in shock, seeing that towering beast.

"First of all, my monster is immune to your spells and traps, and it gains all the attack points of the monster that was tribute, plus an additional 1500 points on top of that, so with 2900 points as the original, this monster's attack strength is now 4400." Havoc said as his Robo-Dragon got even more powerful and bigger.

/

"Oh no… this is not good." Soya said from the stands, worried for her friend that is about to lose the duel, then Kari and Trona enters in and sits with Soya.

"Not good at all either, since she already took twice the battle damage thanks to Royal Dragon Soul Shield's effect, one more hit and it's over for good." Kari added, and Trona just mocks this, much to Soya and Kari's dismay.

"Well… it was nice knowing Sonia, I bet she wouldn't be a good duelist anyway with those skills." Trona mocked. "Say, if she does win, I own you 20 dollars, if she loses, you owe me 20 dollars Soya." Kari then got angry at Trona and turns her head and glares at Trona.

"First of all, that is not funny, secondly, you can't just bet a young girl like Soya money if Sonia wins or loses, and third of all and the most often reason I have to repeat to you every time, don't just a duelist by her starting talents, they have potential to be." Kari argued again, but Trona doesn't listen at all.

"Boo that crap from you, if they don't have talent when they enter… they are dead, just like Soya." Trona mocked again, making Soya sad, and Kari even more furious.

"You are starting to piss me off Trona, you really are!" Kari grunted at Trona as if she was just about ready to punch Trona in the face, but Trona decides to leave before she gets involved in any more crap with Soya and Kari. "Fine then, walk out!"

"That gal you hang out with is a real crook." Soya mentioned to Kari before she shook her head yes.

"Exactly, why was I friends with her anyway?" Kari added as well.

/

"Now Robo-Dragon Quatz attack Royal Dragon Knight with Hyper Stream of Destruction!" Havoc ordered as his monster charges a powerful dark stream attack to launch at Royal Dragon Knight, but Sonia was ready for this.

"My uncle told me something, it's that life will give you all sorts of cards, and sometimes you have to make the most out of them. I play my face-down trap card, Immediate Defense! This activates when a monster is going to be attacked when it's in attack position, now I can immediately change my monster to defense mode immediately." Sonia yelled out with her determination as her monster changes to defense mode immediately by the dragon covering its wings.

"Lucky you, you just saved your life points for once, but my dragon will still destroy yours with no problem." Havoc said as his attack continues at Sonia's monster, and then it got blown up to bits, causing Sonia to lose her balance and be blasted straight to the wall.

Sonia's LP: 400

"Wait a minute, how did I lose 1000 of my life points, my monster was in defense mode?" Sonia said in shock as she gets up for more.

"My monster has another special ability, whenever my monster destroys a monster in battle, you take 1000 points of damage." Havoc added. "And with that, my turn's done!"

Havoc's Hand:

"Well played for your monster's effect, but this duel ain't over yet, as it is now my turn." Sonia said as she drew her card. "First I activate Card of Sanctity, and that lets us draw till we have 6 in our hand." Sonia said as both her and Havoc draws their cards. "And I hate to admit this, but this duel is just about done."

"What do you mean?" Havoc grunted.

"I will show you, first of all I will play my The Dragon King Deception magic card in my hand. Now for every Spell and Trap card I choose to remove from the game from my graveyard. I send search through my hand and my deck, and send the same number of Royal Dragon monsters to the graveyard. So now I will remove my Immediate Defense, Reward of Resolution, Royal Dragon Soul Shield, and my Card of Sanctity, so that I can send 4 monsters to the graveyard." Sonia explained to Havoc, who is in shock on why she would send her own monsters to the grave.

"This is strange! Why are you sending your monsters to the grave? Are you trying to lose on purpose?" Havoc said in shock, until he realizes something.

"You are about to see why I did that, because now I play the magic card… Ancient Rules, and it lets me summon a Level 5 or higher monster immediately without a tribute, and I summon my Gandroff the Dragon Prince!" Sonia yells out as her mighty dragon appears behind her, it looks armored like the Power Tool Dragon, there is somewhat of a human face on the dragon wearing ancient like helmet, and the entire beast looks like a mighty soldier, but with dragon wings.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Level: 7

"Sadly my beast won't be out here for long, but to start this turn off I will place 2 cards face-down, and then I will tribute Gandroff the Dragon Prince, and when I do this when there are a total of 6 monsters with different attributes in my graveyard, this enables me to summon my all powerful… Gandroff the Dragon King!" Sonia yells out as her monster is now tribute for the ultimate form of her dragon. (see looks detail in chapter 1).

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 3500 Def: 3000 Level: 8

/

The entire audience was in awe when they saw the mighty Gandroff the Dragon King as everyone used to remember seeing it in action when Sam Stryker used to use that card in his duels, and now for the daughter of the once famous person to use it today on the entrance exam, it might have just gotten a lot of people excited.

"Oh my god! I cannot believe it, she has Gandroff the Dragon King!" Ridely said, eating a hot dog with his friends as he sees the mighty beast. "I must duel her one day!"

"I cannot believe it… she managed to summon it! She could turn this duel around right now!" Kari said, excited, and Soya cheered her on from the distance.

"I must admit, she is impressive." Trona mumbled to herself as she was about to walk out herself. "But one day, that go-lucky gal will seriously be in for it."

/

"No… I cannot believe this! She managed to pull off a combo… NO!" Havoc panicked as he sees the mighty dragon roars.

"Well it's about to get worse as I now play my two facedown cards, both my Sword of the Dragon King, and the Gandroff Rising Trap! I will start with the latter trap, and this can be activated when my King is summoned successfully, (little correction here, you can choose to destroy all cards with the Gandroff King in the cost of not attacking) my monster gains 1000 points until the end of this turn. (Atk: 4500)" Sonia said as her monster got stronger. "Then we go to my Sword which gives my monster 300 attack points, for every Royal Dragon monster that is in my graveyard!"

"No, that cannot be!" Havoc screamed in panic. (Gandroff's ATK: 6300)

"Alright, Gandroff the Dragon King, end this duel with Hyper Sword Blast!" Sonia ordered as her mighty monster flies into the air with its Royal Sword, and it fires its hyper beam attack along with the sword's beam, and both of them combine to take out the Robo-Dragon monster, and this ended Havoc as he now loses his balance and hits the wall.

Havoc's LP: 0

/

"OH YEAH!" Soya cheered on along with Kari and the crowd. "Wait to go!"

"That was one awesome duel Sonia!" Kari added.

Sonia feels the crowd cheering her for her victory just like Sam when he used to get cheered on in the arena, and as she exits the stage, Havoc gets back up, and gives her a smile. "Well done Sonia, well done indeed." He mumbled to himself, proud that Sonia defeated him.

We now go to the principal's room where the principal of the school was watching the whole duel unfold. He was proud and courageous of the actions that Sonia managed to do during her duel, and seems to be happy for Havoc's lost, and just as he continues his paper work, he says this to himself. "Bloody well done, bloody well done indeed! I see a lot of potential of you in Duel Academy!"

/

**Rank Determination Room**

We are now at the end of the day for the Entrance Exams as everyone is now receiving their jackets that shows their rank. Trona, Kari, and Ridely are again in Obelisk Blue because they have proven themselves throughout the years. Sonia and Soya are paired up in Slifer Red, which isn't too bad for them at all as they are sure to be good friends together, and they are many that are about to take in a journey unlike any other, and they are all in the arena as Principal Thomas Getterson now comes out and addresses the students several very important things.

"**Students of Duel Academy, I am glad to be here for all of you today as we have another exciting year ahead of us. For some, this will be the adventure of a lifetime, and it can open doors for many of you with talent, passion, heart, courage, strength, and the will to fight. For some, it will be difficult, ruthless, and even… nerve racking. Some of you have fears, some of you have a strong heart, but here in Duel Academy, everyone will have everything they need to succeed, and we will teach them the things they need to know. We will help you guys overcome your deepest and darkest fears you may have, and develop your strength into hard-working people."**

"**This place will also be known for its Duel Monsters, and we will test you on that as well, as we are going to start a new generation of Duel Monster champions. They have been some great time legends like Yugi Motu, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, in the past… Sam Stryker! And everyone will have a chance to meet that legend, and one day… if you are lucky, to duel one of the most famous duelists in the whole-wide world."**

"**I have faith in everyone of you, and everyone should have faith in each other, in yourself, and this experience will help you all. For some it will be difficult, but the rewards will be great for those who can do it, and my belief here is that everyone has potential. Not just in their decks, but in their heart, in their soul, and in their minds, and I want you entering Duel Academy tomorrow being that way."**

"**Now remember, you must be at the Docks tomorrow so that you can get onto your boat to travel to Duel Academy, and once you are there, your journey will begin. Pack up your stuff, say your goodbyes to your family and friends, and prepare to enter for a life's journey unlike any other."**

As soon his speech ended, everyone of the students immediately left the arena and either took taxis, walked, bike, etc.. home so that they can pack up and prepare to leave for Duel Academy. However, just as Soya, Kari, and Sonia were walking back to their bikes to prepare to go home, Trona beats them there, apparently looking worried at Sonia and the group.

"Hey Trona… any problems?" Kari asked in worried, and Trona knew what the problem is.

"Well… to me it is sad to see Soya and Sonia going into Slifer Red where the weakest of the weak are housed in, and I just want to give them a few words of encouragement, talk to them a little, etc." Trona said in a bit of sadness.

"Sure thing." Sonia replied as she and Soya went to talk to Trona.

"Say, it was awesome that you managed to have your father's deck, and that famous card… how did you learn how to duel so good?" Trona asked Sonia, and Sonia smiles.

"Well, my uncle teach me a thing of 2, and I master it with him quickly, but never really duel till now." Sonia replied to Trona, making her more interested.

"Well… that is good, and as for Soya, I will admit this, you did come close to winning, and there is no shame in being sad or anything." Trona said to Soya to cheer her up, but Soya is resistant to Trona.

"Well it wasn't fair that you had a better deck and more experience than me, it was like I had to fight for my life a bit." Soya said in sadness a bit as they sit down on a bench.

"Well they needed testers, so I became yours, but like I said, you did come close, I like your deck of all those strong and good monsters, and I believe you can shine in the coming months." Trona smiled at her and Sonia, and Soya seemed to feel a little better now as it was for reason. "Say Sonia, I would like to look at your deck?"

"Sure thing, go right ahead." Sonia said, and then Trona started to check Sonia's deck (after she got it out of her pocket) until she reach the Dragon King card, and there she pull it out for herself and look at it closely.

"This is very interesting that you have such a powerful card in your very deck…. Which is good!" Trona said to Sonia as she was about to hand her deck and the card back to her, but then as she hands her deck, Trona steals the "Gandroff the Dragon King" card from her, and then Sonia knew what was up with Trona.

"HEY!" Sonia whined as Trona runs off with her ace card, and both her, Soya, and Kari start chasing her around the arena for a moment. Sonia knows that this is her father's card, and she wasn't about to let Trona get away with it. The chase last about 5 minutes before Trona got slow and weak from all that running, and Sonia and the gang was able to catch up with her.

"What's your problem?! You don't deserve to have this card, plus everything I said to you and Soya is a lie!" Trona grunted evilly as she was about to do something very shocking as she got ready to tear the card.

"That isn't funny Trona, hand back her card right now!" Kari yelled in anger at Trona, but she mocks this.

"Okay, I will… in pieces!" Trona smiled evilly as she tears up the Gandroff the Dragon King card right in front of them. In an instant, Sonia's heart just dropped and she collapses to the ground in absolute shock and sadness, and she was even seen crying, and Trona decides to boo hoo her to death.

/

Sonia is then suddenly seeing herself on a card with Trona tearing it, as if her sadness wasn't bad enough, and seeing this is a nightmare, she got over it. But not over the fact that Gandroff the Dragon King was her father's ace card, and it was also a memory for Sonia.

/

"You despise me Trona, you really do, but to tear a card up that was her father's prized possession, memories that she had with her dad… you disgust me Trona!" Kari yelled out in absolute anger as she walks over to Trona and punches her in the face 3 times before she fell down. (thankfully this was off grounds so Kari wasn't in trouble.) Trona was seen coughing blood as Kari's fist was hard and boiled, and she immediately gets up and walks away. "Don't you ever show your face again to me Trona… we are no longer friends as of right now!" she yelled and Trona walks away with no regret for her actions. Kari then return to Sonia, worried again.

"Don't worry, Trona won't bother you again with your deck, but it's going to be okay, I promise." Kari said as she places her hand on Sonia's face, hoping to stop her tears, but it didn't work.

"Thanks, but it was worse than that, it was my father's card… Sam's card, and it was the only memory of my dad that stick with me till now." Sonia cried as she got up and gets on her bike and starts biking back home.

/

**Back Home**

By the time Sonia got back home, Chiturao wanted to talk to her about her time in the entrance exam. However, the moment she walked right in the house, she was in tears, and didn't wanted to be talked to at all. Chiturao started to worried a bit as she didn't show up for dinner, or anything, and it is starting to really worried him as he noticed Sonia's red Slifer jacket, showing that she got into the school, but it is strange that she was distant for hours on hand, crying down on her bed, and when she did stop crying, she sat on her desk at midnight, and started to read a dairy she made for herself when she was 6, and she was shown to have expert writing skills.

**Dear Dairy, August 12, 2020.**

**One of the worst days I had in my life just came upon me, and it was like a storm of tears that would never stop at all. After all, what Trona did to me was unspeakable! She wanted to look at my deck after I won against Havoc, and then she snapped the Gandroff The Dragon King card and torn it up, all right in front of me. It was Sam Stryker's best card, my father's best card, and when he gave me his deck when he passed away, I promise to keep it safe, and now… I failed that promise. I would never forgive Trona for her very actions she has done onto my deck. I almost didn't want to go to Duel Academy, but I will… and hope that I can fit in with the rest of the crowd.**

Sonia was done writing on her dairy and almost prepared to sleep on her bed, hoping to let the bad memory she had today become a thing in the past, but it couldn't. As she tries to sleep, Chiturao opened the door very slowly and came in. He looked like a 60 year old bold old man with a mustache, and he was wearing a suit as if he had something to do recently.

"Sonia… if you don't mind, I just want to talk with you about some stuff." He asked, and Sonia got up slowly.

"Sure thing, as I admit it… I do need to talk to you about some stuff." Sonia replied as both Chiturao and Sonia walk down the stairs and take a seat in the living room.

/

**August 13, 2020, 5:30 AM**

Both Sonia and Chiturao has a very long conversation over the night on what transpired yesterday, and Chiturao was very shocked to hear what Sonia said about her father's card being destroyed.

"It is sad to lose a card of a person you really loved before he passed away, I too feel the same anger at the person responsible for the incident." Chiturao said to her.

"Yeah, not to mention that card used to bring me back a lot of memories of my dad, as he was always there to support me, and he always loved me more than anything else, and one time… he wanted to get out of the city life and move to a country life, but… suddenly fate took its chances, and my dad is now gone." Sonia cried as Chiturao and her walks up the stairs for obvious reasons, to prepare to depart for Duel Academy.

Sonia got everything she needed in her bags (the airport one like backpacks). Clothes, money that Chiturao is going to support her with, her pictures of her and her family, her bible, her duel disk, her food she would need for the trip, her phone, her laptop, etc. The most important thing in there and right on her side is her incomplete deck, now without her father's card.

"Got everything I need to get going today, got to be at the docks at 7 AM in the morning as the boats will be departing then." Sonia said as she finish packing up her stuff and was preparing to leave, however, Chiturao stop her for one moment to hand her something that would be very important for her to have.

"Wait… Sonia, I got one thing that I feel would make your life better after what transpired last night, and it can be a very useful card in your deck, and a very close friend." Chiturao said as he gives Sonia his rarest card, but Sonia doesn't look at it yet for some reason. "You can look at it now."

Sonia then turns the card to see on the card's text that it was a KuriDragoon. The monster looks mostly like a Kurbioh, but it has dragon wings. Somehow, the card's eyes started to roll around, and then the spirit came up to Sonia and cheers her on.

/

**KuriDragoon**

**Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 300 Def: 200 Level: 1**

**Summary: If you discard this card from your hand, your damage is reduced to zero for the turn. If destroyed in battle, you take no damage from this card. (can stop damages in both ways). This card is also treated as a Fairy Type monster.**

**/**

"Thanks." Sonia replied as the little KuriDragoon now disappears (into her deck) beside her for now as she now departs to the docks for Duel Academy right now in the car.

/

**Docks**

They were 3 ships on the island and they were all big in their own ways. The Red ship is where the Slifers are, and their ship is busted down, rotten, has no much things to do, and their staff is mostly old men and fish goers. The Ra Yellow was much better, had a pull for swimming in, but not as good as Obelisk Blue, which is like a cruise ship to them, with all the luxurious stuff. Sonia already says her goodbyes to Chiturao tearfully as he watched her when she lost her Uncle, and he cried too as she got onto the ship with Soya and the rest of the reds. Then, the ship departed, and there for, the journey to Duel Academy… begins!

/

A/N: Alright, another big chapter for Yugioh GX America done… it is about time for me to update both my Mortal Kombat vs Capcom and Sonic the Hedgehog Secret of the Chaos Vault. Remember, if you have any OCs you want to submit to your story, here is the format, and already… this person just give me his confirmed character, and I will use it. Thanks to MercWithTheMouth13, and this is how the format will work. His will be an example.

/

Name: "Captain" Brandon Palmer

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Deck: Blackwings

Key Card: Blackwing - Spiral the Vortex (3000/1500) DARK Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect *8

Appearance: 5'10, 165 pounds, pretty muscular. Slightly tanned skin, green eyes, grey hair

White Slifer Red jacket with rolled up sleeves.

Dorm: Slifer Red

Background: Brandon is the 4th generation of Fighter Pilots. His great grandfather was one of the first American Military Flying Aces. Brandon has spent years working on an old Grumman F6F Hellcat that he found on the island, leftover from the Pacific War.

Personality: Cocky, Trash-Talk Spouting future fighter pilot. He pretty smart and a talented duelist, but rarely shows up for class and is usually found flying his plane. He has a pretty short fuse and is known to get into fights.

Additional info: Palmer is an expert mechanic and ace pilot. He's a good fighter as well.

**Synchro Monsters:**

Blackwing Armor Master

Blackwing Tamer - Hawk Joe

Blackwing Armed Wing

Blackwing - Gram the Shining Star

**Blackwing Spiral the Vortex**

**DARK Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect *8**

**ATK 3000/DEF 1500**

**1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Blackwing" monsters**

**Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 "Blackwing" monster to destroy 1 card on the field. When this card destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard and your opponent controls another monster, this card can attack once again in a row.**

**Blackwing Jucklee the Crystal Sword**

**DARK Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect *6**

**ATK 2400/DEF 1800**

**1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Blackwing" monsters**

**Once per turn, you can select 1 monster and switch it's Battle Position. You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 level 6 "Blackwing" monster from your Graveyard, except this card.**

/

**Monsters:**

Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer (2300/1600)

Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn (2000/900)

Blackwing - Kris the Crack of Dawn (1900/300)

Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame (1800/1200)

Blackwing - Bora the Spear (1700/800)

Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite (1600/1000)

Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow (1400/1000)

Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind (1300/400)

Blackwing - Damascus the Polar Night (1300/700)

Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North (1300/0)

Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun (800/1500)

Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor (800/0)

**Blackwing - Auraboras the Sky Giant**

**DARK Winged-Beast/Effect *8**

**ATK 0/DEF 2000**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned, except by Tributing 2 level 4 or lower "Blackwing" monsters. Increase the ATK of this card by the combined original ATK of both monsters used to Special Summon this card. When this card is Special Summoned, you can add 1 level 4 or lower "Blackwing" monster from your Graveyard to your hand. You cannot Special Summon any other monsters during the turn this card is Special Summoned.**

**Blackwing - Sparrow the Dark Night**

**DARK Winged-Beast/Effect *6**

**ATK 2400/DEF 1500**

**If you Tribute Summon this card with a "Blackwing" monster, you can destroy 1 set card on the field. Once per turn, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of "Blackwing" monsters you control x300. This card cannot attack on the turn this effect is activated. If this card is in your graveyard and you control a "Blackwing" monster, you can place this card on the top of your deck.**

**Blackwing - Talon the Cyclone**

**DARK Winged-Beast/Effect *4**

**ATK 1800/DEF 700**

**You can discard 1 monster in your hand to Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card inflicts damage to your opponent, remove from play 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard to increase the ATK of 1 other "Blackwing" monster by 300 until the End Phase of the turn.**

**Blackwing - Autan the Turbine**

**DARK Winged-Beast/Effect *4**

**ATK 1800/DEF 500**

**Once per turn, when you Special Summon a "Blackwing" monster, you can draw 1 card. You can remove this card in your Graveyard to change the Battle Position of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls.**

**Blackwing - Zonda the Predator**

**DARK Winged-Beast/Effect *4**

**ATK 1700/DEF 1300**

**You can Special Summon this card from your hand if you control 2 or more "Blackwing" monsters. You can only control 1 "Blackwing - Zonda the Predator". You can Tribute 1 Tuner monster to increase the ATK of this card by 1000 until the End Phase of the turn.**

**Blackwing - Downburst the Sniper**

**DARK Winged-Beast/Effect *4**

**ATK 1600/DEF 0**

**When this card is added from your Deck to your hand, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can select 1 "Blackwing" monster you control. Halve the ATK of the selected monster until the End Phase of the turn, and that monster can attack your opponent directly during this turn.**

**Blackwing - Pinaka the Waxing Moon**

**DARK Winged-Beast/Effect *3**

**ATK 1200/DEF 1000**

**When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 2 level 4 or lower "Blackwing" monsters from your Graveyard to your hand, except "Blackwing - Pinaka the Waxing Moon". **

**Blackwing - Mystic the Silverwing**

**DARK Winged-Beast/Effect *1**

**ATK 100/DEF 100**

**You can discard this card in your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower "Blackwing" monster from your Graveyard. That monster cannot attack on the turn it was summoned.**

**Blackwing - Marin the Silence**

**DARK Winged-Beast/Effect *3**

**ATK 1200/DEF 1300**

**When this is card is sent from your field to the Graveyard, you can add 1 "Blackwing" monster with 1200 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand. **

/

**Spells:**

Black Whirlwind

Dark Hole

Mystical Space Typhoon

**Swallow's Nest**

**Squall Nest: Continuous Spell: When you Special Summon a "Blackwing" monster, place 2 Black Counters on this card. Increase the ATK of all face-up "Blackwing" monsters by 100 for each Black Counter on this card. You can send this card to the Graveyard and add 1 "Blackwing" monster from your Deck to your hand whose level is equal to or less than the number of Black Counters on this card. You can only control 1 "Squall Nest". **

**Searchyard**

**Continuous Spell**

**When you add a card from your Deck to your hand, place 1 Search Counter on this card (Max. 2). You can send this card to the Graveyard and draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of Search Counters on this card when sent to the Graveyard.**

**/**

**Traps:**

Blackwing Delta Union

Delta Crow - Anti Reverse

Trap Stun

Fake Feather

Mirror Force

Black Sonic

/

**Delta Sparrow - Black Cell**

**Normal Trap**

**Activate only while you control a face-up "Blackwing" monster. If you control exactly 3 "Blackwing" monsters, this card can be activated from your hand. Decrease the ATK of all face-up monsters your opponent controls equal to the number of "Blackwing" monsters you control x400. Then equip this card to 1 face-up "Blackwing" monster. When the equipped monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Card effects.**

**Delta Eagle - Counterstrike**

**Normal Trap**

**Activate only when you control a "Blackwing" monster. If you control exactly 3 "Blackwing" monsters, this card can be activated from your hand. Destroy all face-up Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.**

/

Simple stuff right plain here, all you need to do is explain name, personality, etc, and his/her deck's cards. I will want info on any cards that is made up by you, and do keep them in balance people. Brandon Palmer is a confirmed character in my story, and I want all your input for this fanfiction, so make your characters and I will do it. My characters you will see their decks fill up slowly over time, and I will explain it myself. Other than that, thank you for reading the chapter, and I will start a new one soon.

Next Time: The First Day in Duel Academy


	4. First Day at Duel Academy

Chapter 4: The First Day in Duel Academy

A/N: Okay, it seems we got several OCs… I am going to mention, but I will wait till the end, if anyone has an easier way for OC management, tell me. A forum? A fanfiction with the reference notes, etc? If anyone has got a suggestion, please PM me, I would like to know, but you will see one of the OCs today in this chapter, and the owner's name is Fille0314, so thanks to him, and the unknown person of the second OC that will also be mentioned in this chapter as well.

/

**August 13, 2020 10 AM**

Out in the sea, the Red Slifer ship is sailing along with the other 2 ships towards Duel Academy, and they were only a few students of that dorm outside doing anything, like dueling or anything, and they are a bit of a few miles away from the area as the huge island and its volcano can be seen in the distance along with the huge mountains. This Duel Academy is about 10 times the side of the original Duel Academy Island, and there is a very special reason for it that you will see soon.

On the boat we see a few students dueling each other, and at the front of the boat is Sonia herself as she looks at the sea to remind of her good memories of her father taking her out to the ocean for several boat tours, and even went fishing one time with him. She was reading her dairy of all the memories she had of her dad, her uncle, and even herself before Soya came up to ask her something important.

"Say… Sonia… I don't know what is going to be your reason you are coming, but I hope to know as my reason for now is to pass." Soya said to cheer Sonia up, and Sonia just smiles at her.

"Well… I am basically here to make a promise come true for my dad, become a great duelist and successful in life, and basically I hope to find a bigger purpose than that, perhaps I may want to be a person that would help the poor, etc." Sonia thought to herself and said to Soya as they near the docks of the epic Duel Academy. Suddenly one of the staff members pulled them in for moment and took them inside the ship for a meeting where the other Slifer Reds are meeting.

Their staff is mostly old men and tough guys who are like underdogs, and one of them now coming to speak look like a mostly wrinkled 50 year old short black hair man wearing Western like clothes as if he was a church person, he struggles to get up to the microphone as he is getting older, but he did made it, and announces his speech to the Slifer Reds. (he kinda looks like Tom Brady from Lawless).

"Newcomers, fresh meet, and underdogs, I am your headmaster Moon Sandlock, and I hope this year for some new people entering Duel Academy, and for most of you returning a better year as some of you may had bad experiences in the past, but let's just focus on for the feature as I see potential in every single one of you, some might have bad grades, decks that are weak, and your skills are poor, but everyone has the potential to improve, and I see it in every one of you. Now today you will get to see Duel Academy and get your classes, than we will come to our living towns for dinner, then tomorrow you will get a free day for yourselves, then on Monday… Duel Academy will officially begin its new year, and I will promise you, it may be the best year yet." Moon said as he now gets out of the stage and everyone prepares to leave the boat and place their feet on the docks of the experience of a life time. Sonia and Soya walked out to see the massive Duel Academy island very close, with all the buildings, all the mountains, etc, and it was jaw dropping for many students when they look at it, and for some… it look like heaven for them. The boats was soon anchored at the docks (Slifer Reds have anchors) and everyone from all the dorms started to pile out of their ships and soon everyone was seen in one area as they pile right inside the building to see the many rooms, the dueling rings, and many other stuff that they will be able to do while they are here, but they are all redirected to the main arena room for a huge speech done by the principal. Sonia and Soya takes their seats, and Kari spots them, and comes by to sit with them today, and for good reasons.

"Kari… what brings you here?" Soya asked.

"Well… long story short, let's just say that Trona did something that I won't forget at all." Kari said in a bit of worry as the principal speech now starts. (Principal speech in black)

**Ladies and Gentlemen… welcome to Duel Academy, the home for the many duelists that will raise their skills and pick their cards rights, and learn for the next 7 years for some of you, and shorter amount of time for others who have already been students for years already. Here will be able to do many things during your stay, and depending if you play your cards right or wrong, you may be rewarded, or punished. The choice is up to you and how you play the game, and learn your material, and during your stay we will provide you with everything you need to succeed, the only thing you have to do is use them right. Now today you will go to your living town, and your headmaster will start explaining everything about your rank, and the whole layout of the place, and how we do things here.**

As more of the speech goes on, another person comes into the scene and sits one row above Sonia, Kari, and Soya. He has emerald-green hair and eyes and is pretty tall. He wears an old ruin-looking pendant around his neck that he got from his father when he was young. He is in his late 20s, and he was wearing a Red Staff uniform (Slifer Red uniform for staff members), and apparently he was coming by to check up on some stuff, and he decided to sit down with the 3. The person is 28 years of age.

"Yeah… same boring speech that they do every year, if I was a principal I would make one up." The unknown person said, catching Sonia, Kari, and Soya by surprise.

"No kidding, they do this every year." Kari added.

"Say, what's your name?" Soya asked to be nice.

"My name is Daniel (Danny) Greyson, but you can call either Dan or Danny." He responded, and the 3 take some interest into him. "This place is filled of good stuff, and bad stuff, and then… they are the worst stuff, and then they are 50 feet worth of crap."

/

After the whole speech, the students then started to explore the place for about 3 hours, then they go to lunch then they go there dorms. During that time however Sonia, Kari, Soya, and Danny were walking around, shock to hear what Kari just explained to them. (30 minutes into their 3 hour free time).

"You got to be kidding me… did she really did that?!" Soya responded in shock along with Sonia and Danny.

"Yep… it was true, I was a witness there. Trona dueled against a few young boys and girls and took them all out, then snatched a card from their respective decks. So far I heard Trona had done this a few times before entering the Duel Academy assembly, and to me… it is just rotten for her. First she tear your rare card up, then she starts stealing cards from defeated duelists. I am glad to no longer be friends with her." Kari grunted.

"I agree, I would never want Trona as a friend at all." Sonia added, then Danny's phone starts ringing and he had to leave the group to respond to it.

"Say… if I ever see Trona, I will give her a piece of my mind, and beat her down in a duel for payback, won't kill her, but will sure defeat her." Sonia also added before an explosion from a duel downstairs was seen, and everyone came to take a look at the incident, and it was revealed to be Trona up to no good again basically. She has just beaten another duelist in the area, and many students were watching during that time, and the student revealed to be a young 11 year old Slifer boy.

"If anyone reports this to the authority or the staff, I am coming after you, and your best card is your target." Trona threaten everyone as she takes the next best card from another student, but just before she can do that, Sonia steps in, and she appears in Trona's eyes, and Sonia doesn't seem to be happy.

"Hands off that student's deck!" Sonia grunted as she gets the boy back up and takes back the boy's card and hand it to the boy. "I have heard what was up thanks to Kari, and whatever you are doing, you better stop and give those cards back to the responsible owners!"

"Or what! You will call authority, and the staff?" Trona mocked as she makes Sonia even angrier than ever, and almost to the point where Sonia wants to punch Trona in the face.

"Hey you… back off!" Kari grunted at Trona as she stands for Sonia's case. "What you have been doing is just mean and rotten, you better hope the staff and the authority doesn't catches you."

"Alright… it seems you are standing up for her, then stand up for her in a duel against…?" Trona mocks at Kari before Sonia rudely interrupts.

"Me! I got an old score to settle with you, you tearing my father's card up… that is just unforgivable, it was my dad's most prized possession, and you took it and tore it, I hope you are happy with the choice you made, as even without it… I will still take you down, I took Havoc out, so show me what you got!" Sonia grunted as she prepares her duel disk.

"Fine then… this should not take long, since I got rid of your father's card, you should be an easy cakewalk for me." Trona mocked as she now arms her duel disk.

Sonia's LP: 4000

Trona's LP: 4000

"Let me show you how it's done here!" Trona said as she draws her card. "First off I am going to send a machine monster to the graveyard, and pay 1500 life points."

Trona's LP: 2500

"Why specifically would you do that?" Sonia asked confused.

"To play my Ultra Machine Production spell card, so for 3 turns starting now, I am allow to summon any Machine-Type monster from my hand or deck without needing to tribute one monster at all. So come to the field my Barrel Dragon! (from deck)" Trona grunted as she now summons her 3 gun machine beast to the playing field.

Attr: Dark Type: Machine Atk: 2600 Def: 2200 Level: 7

"Alright, well played… you managed to summon a strong beast on your first turn, what more?!" Sonia said, not amused.

"Well there is more, now I summon the tuner monster Dark Coreinator!" Trona added as she summons to her field a dark machine ball.

Attr: Dark Type: Machine Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 1

"Now I tune my 2 beasts together to create a beast that will have you in fear!" Trona said as her monsters do the whole tuning process like the anime, look do I have to explain it to you. "I Synchro Summon, Dark Cybergirl Nataku!" Trona laughed evilly as a giant sexy looking cyborg girl appears behind her.

Attr: Dark Type: Machine Atk: 3000 Def: 2800 Level: 8

"Alright, now that is a strong beast!" Sonia gulped in worried as the girl now roars at her.

"I will then end my turn… try beating my beast." Trona mocked.

Trona's Hand: 3

"Alright, I will give it a shot! I draw!" Sonia said as she drew her card, and after seeing her hand, it seems that she may be able to pull something off, even if it ain't the best of options as it is quite risky. "Alright, I will show you something to beat your beast. I summon the tuner monster Royal Dragon Statue!" she said and then a metal dragon statue appeared on the field.

Attr: Earth Type: Rock Atk: 0 Def: 1000 Level: 2

"And whenever Royal Dragon Armor is ever summoned, I am allow to special summon one level 4 or below Royal Dragon monster from my hand, so now I summon Royal Dragon Mercenary." Sonia added as she now special summons another Royal Dragon monster, only this one had a royal gunner on it, and 2 cannons on the back.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 1900 Def: 1100 Level: 4

"One more thing I should bring up, whenever the mercenary is summoned when there is another Royal Dragon monster on the field, then I am allow to take down one card on your field, so say goodbye to your Ultra Machine Production spell card." Sonia pointed out and then the spell is now gone, and both her monsters are now in the air for the tuning process. "I now tune my Level 2 Royal Dragon Statue with my Level 4 Royal Dragon Mercenary, to bring out… Royal Dragon Double Blader!" then another royal metal dragon appeared, but this soldier has 2 swords in its hand.

Attr: Wind Type: Dragon Atk: 2400 Def: 1800 Level: 6

"Big deal, so you got some fancy royal dragons, what threat do they pose?" Trona mocked.

"They pose a big threat at you, because now I equip my monster with the equip spell, Royal Dragon Double-Edge Sword." Sonia said as she plays her equip spell, and the soldier's weapon change to a double blade sword. "Not only my monster gets a new fancy sword, but it grants it an additional 800 attack points, and I plan to make every use of it." (Atk: 3200) "Now Royal Dragon Double Blader, attack Dark Cybergirl Nataku now with Double Slash." She ordered as her monster slashes two times with its blade, and Dark Cybergirl Nataku is… still standing as it wasn't destroyed at all, much to Sonia's shock.

"Guess you Slifer should have realized something here, I am an elite, and you are just nothing but a cockroach that is meant to be squished, and here is why, by removing one Machine-Type monster from the game once per turn, I can prevent my monster's destruction." Trona mocked, but still took damage.

Trona's LP: 2300

"Alright fine… have it your way! I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Sonia grunted.

Sonia's Hand: 1

"Alright, let me show you how a pro really plays, I draw." Trona said as she draws her next card. "Thanks to my Ancient Rules spell card, I am allowed to summon a level 5 or above monster with no tributes, so come to the field my Perfect Machine King." And then a huge robot appears beside the Dark Cybergirl beast.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 2700 Def: 1500 Level: 8

"And get this, this huge robot gets 500 points for every other machine monster on the field, and since my Dark Cybergirl fits the requirement for him, that's 500 more points, bring it to 3200." Trona explained to her as the Perfect Machine King got bigger and more powerful. (atk 3200)

"Hate to bring this up, but now your Perfect Machine King now has the same attack strength as my Double Blader… unless by…" Sonia said cheerfully but knew Trona had something up when she sees Mystical Space Typhoon activates and destroy her equip spell.

"Unless you happen to have a Mystical Space Typhoon spell card, then you would have realized that you are about to lose a bunch of your life points right now, as this card destroys a spell or trap on the field. Now Dark Cybergirl, attack Double Blader now!" Trona ordered as her Dark Cybergirl makes a high pitch roar that shatters everyone's ears, and even Sonia's as her monster is now destroyed.

Sonia's LP: 3400

"And there is more where that came from, now Perfect Machine King, make this Slifer Red regret she has ever opposed me." Trona grunted with all her anger and frustration as her Perfect Machine King now fires missiles straight at Sonia, but she was ready to stop it.

"Say… one critical mistake Trona, you didn't look at my 2 face-downs, and now it will cost you. I activate the face-down trap card Attack Guidance Armor, and thanks to this trap card, I can now redirect your own attack at me now to your own Dark Cybergirl beast, how is that for opposing a Slifer Red student who is the daughter of a world famous duelist?" Sonia said to mock Trona's ability, and she realizes it.

"Oh no!" Trona gasped.

"Oh yes I would, and I will!" Sonia grunted. "Attack Guidance Armor, attach to the Dark Cybergirl." Now the armor redirects to Dark Cybergirl, and the missiles immediately changed direction and hits Cybergirl, causing an explosion on Dark Cybergirl, and therefore… it stays as its special ability activates, by removing a monster from the grave from the game, Trona can keep her on the field.

"Lucky you, you managed to save yourself from losing a huge portion of your life points, but remember this… you have crossed the line with me, pulling a stunt like that! A weak duelist should have cards, and yet you managed to use your good cards to manipulate my strong monsters, you didn't deserve to use Gandroff the Dragon King anyway, and now I will make you beg for mercy, hear me Sonia, you will pay. By removing Dark Coreinator from by grave, Dark Cybergirl stays!" Trona explained and yelled with her anger as Sonia survived a deadly move that would cost her a lot of life points. "I end my turn with a facedown!"

Trona's Hand: 0

"Alright, it is time for me to take down your machines!" Sonia said as she drew her card and look at her options, and knew what to do. "Alright, I bet this card is very familiar, you know Mystical Space Typhoon, and I will use it to destroy the face-down card I have on my side of the field."

A tornado then appears on the field and destroys her own face-down, and it reveals to be quite of a strong trap card. "Now why you may think that I am destroying my own card, but the truth is, the card's effect activates if it ever leaves the field, it's call Royal Revival, and like I said, when it leaves the field, I am allow to Special Summon a Royal Dragon monster from my graveyard." She said as her monster is now revived, and back to its original strength. (Atk: 2400)

"Then I will play my Card of Sanctity, and it lets us draw until we have six cards in our hands." Sonia states as both her and Trona draws their cards, and now hold 6. "Then I am going to play 2 spell cards that will for sure give you a real hurting, both my Cost Down card and my Monster LV Trader. I will start with Cost Down, by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I am allow to lower all monsters in my hand by 2 levels, so I will send Royal Dragon Knight to the grave to activate the effect."

"Good, it seems you may be able to summon a good beast that can stand against mind, but you will still need a tribute if it's a level 7 or higher monster, despite the effect of Cost Down that lets you lower it to 5-6 respectively…" Trona mocked before realizing the problem. "Unless?"

"Unless my other card now goes into effect, Monster LV Trader requires me to pay 1000 life points, and tribute my monster, then I can summon one monster that is the same or lower level than the one that is sent to the graveyard, and like stated, I lower my monsters' level by 2, so now I tribute my Royal Dragon Double Blader, to now summon the monster that will start your demise… come forth… Gandroff the Dragon Prince!" Sonia yells out as her monster is now gone to bring out her humanoid/dragon warrior.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Level: 7 (level 5 stated by Cost Down)

Sonia's LP: 2400

"And that is more where that came from, as now I activate Monster Reborn… to bring back Royal Dragon Double Blader!" she said and her 2 sword wielding dragon knight reappears.

"And there is one more bad news I must bring, I can still Normal Summon this turn since both monsters were Special Summoned this turn, and since my Cost Down spell is still in effect, I can now bring out… Royal Dragon Princess Koyuki." Sonia added as she now brings out her last beast needed to win this duel on this turn. She is on a dragon like everyone else, but this girl looks very beautiful like a 13 year old girl, and she uses a light sword.

Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 2300 Def: 1700 Level: 6 (4 because of Cost Down)

"Princess Koyuki has a special ability that really benefits my side since when she is on the field, all Royal Dragon monsters gains 300 attack points." Sonia adds as all her monsters got stronger. (Koyuki: 2600/Gandroff: 2800/Double Blader: 2700)

/

From the sidelines, where was a girl with dark-silver hair in a long pony-tail; wears standard obelisk girls' uniform with a chain necklace as well as bracelets and anklets. This girl is named Chakra Silvers, and for good reasons, she is rich and has the same view as blues, but she finds Sonia quite impressive. "For a Slifer Red, that is quite impressive how she manages to bring 3 strong monsters to the field, but that was just do to a lucky hand, if I were dueling her I would beat that Sonia girl down to an inch of my life." Chakra smirked to herself, impressed by Sonia's talents but thinks that she is using luck to win her duels. "I gotta duel her and show her how a real Obelisk student does it."

She then walks over to Kari and wants to speak with her since she have spotted her with Soya (a Slifer Red). "Say… you know you are talking to a Slifer Red beginner that doesn't have any sort of talent at all, and if I were you I would ditch that girl as many said that even befriending a Slifer Red makes you the same as her, and if her or Sonia are trying to duel, you would get in the way with your teasing, and she would lose focus." Chakra smirked, and Kari disagrees with anger.

"Well… to be honest, that theory makes me sick, just because I befriend her doesn't mean that I am like them, sure our ranks our different, but they have potential, and that is something you cannot take away." Kari grunted before Soya hear Chakra's negative comment at her, and immediately feels sad, and Chakra mocks this.

"Haha… it seems like I made Soya feel sad with my mocking comment, BTW Soya… you are nothing but a waste of life at this school, plus your deck is pathetic, plus you are nothing but a piece of crap!" Chakra mocked at Soya before she started to get into tears a little bit, and Kari is now furious at Chakra.

"You make me sick… come on Soya, let's go watch the duel from another angle." Kari suggested as both Kari and Soya walked around to the other end to get away from Chakra.

In the same area though (the whole inside looks like a mall at times), we now see 2 students, both of them boys with one of them that is 15 years old, and one of them that is 16 years old of age, and they both seem to like each other very well (not gay by any means, don't ask me and no gay or lesbian pairing at all in the character making rules). The first one was a 15 year old boy (tan skin), has some muscule, with short black hair, giant bang with a grey highlight in the middle, running from his forehead to the right side of his head./wears a short-sleeved Slifer jacket open over his white shirt, and the other one is a Slifer like him but with white Slifer Red jacket with rolled up sleeves, and he is 5'10, 165 pounds, pretty muscular, slightly tanned skin, green eyes, and grey hair. Both of their names are Jason Hutchins, and Brandon Palmer. They were seen getting themselves a Dr. Pepper with their own cash at the vending machine.

"Pretty much another year for both of us on this boring academy when they are no duels at all, but thankfully they are." Brandon said, rubbing Jason's head a bit to mess up his hair. "Stop man, stop!" Jason smirked angrily as his hair is messed up.

"Well… a lot of tough Obelisk chicks love dissing nice guys like me all because we are red, I hope to get one gal very soon!" Jason added.

"I agree, and thankfully I got my own stuff this year, good Blackwings, etc." Brandon chuckled a bit just as Ridely Parson comes by to see the 2 Slifer Reds with a smile and some excitement as they are close friends.

"Well… it seems as if the two underdogs of the Slifer Red crowd is shining as always for this year, and sooner or later you will be having a 3rd in your underdog crowd… and it's a she." Ridely said as he was paying attention to Sonia's duel and being impressed by it so he brought the 2 to see it, and at first he was bluffing.

"No gal joins our group, they are like under-bitches!" Brandon laughed with Jason as they walk to see the ending of the duel with Trona's surprising defeat right in Sonia's hand with her cards as all of Trona's cards are now gone a lot with the rest of her life points. By the time Jason and Brandon saw the ending of the duel, they were in shock. "Okay… that is good, but I don't consider her underdog material! AND DAMN WE MISS THE BEST PART!" Brandon grunted, but smiled at her. "But I am impressed!"

/

Let's go back to see what transpired during that time in the duel.

"I also activate my monster's special ability (Gandroff here) I can banish Dragon-Type monsters from my graveyard, and give my monster an additional 300 points for each one. (Royal Dragon Mercenary and Knight are 2, so that is 600 more points, so Gandroff is now at 3400). "Now Gandroff, attack Dark Cybergirl!" she ordered as Gandroff raises the energy sword to start its attack, but Trona is ready.

"Sorry… I play my trap card Negate Attack, so now your attack is stop along with the battl…" Trona said as she activates her trap, but was destroyed seconds later without taking effect. "What?!" she gasped.

"Princess Koyuki is to blame, all I had to do was to send a card from my hand to the graveyard and I can automatically destroy your trap card before it takes effect." Sonia said as she discard KuriDragoon from her hand. Gandroff's attack succeeds, and Dark Cybergirl is no more as they are no monsters to remove from the game any longer.

Trona's LP: 2100

"Royal Dragon Double Blader, go for Perfect Machine King!" Sonia ordered as her monster goes in for the blow and slashes its two blades to destroy the robot in the explosion.

"This cannot be!" Trona gasped as she is about to lose to a Slifer.

"Oh it is… now Royal Dragon Princess Koyuki, end this!" Sonia ordered as the 3rd dragon dashes at Trona, and Koyuki raises and slashes her sword right at Trona to defeat her.

Trona's LP: 0

Everyone was shocked and surprised to see Trona (one of the toughest Obelisk Blue students) go down to a new Slifer Red girl, and with Sonia winning the bet, Trona had no choice but to hand back the cards that were stolen by her during the party, including the Dark Cybergirl that she stole from Soya, (she used it anyway) and she gave a glare at Sonia as she hands the cards back. "To be honest… since this is your first match against me I went easily on you, next time you won't be so lucky!" Trona grunted as she walks out with Chakra (she is friends with Trona) the latter that comes for her after her defeat. "Say… I didn't wanted it to be easy anyway!" Sonia mocked, making Trona even more mad.

Kari and Soya then come down to Sonia who just won her duel against Trona, and Soya got back her Dark Cybergirl card from Trona. Soya then hugs Sonia for her braveness and Sonia is proud at herself and Soya, and for all those students. Brandon and Jason were impressed if not thrilled, Chakra was impressed but think that she was using luck, Kari was awestruck by her dueling talent, and sadly Danny missed it all as he now comes to Sonia after noticing the crowd go haywire on the duel.

"What did I miss?" Danny asked.

"Nothing!" Kari cheerfully said and she, Sonia and Soya laughed.

However, as Chakra escorts Trona out of the area, it seems as if Trona was really mad after her lost, and as shown by her temper that steams like a boat, it doesn't look as if they will be any different at all with her and Sonia's rivalry.

"That damn Slifer Red make a mockery out of me, and I am going to make Sonia pay for this!" Trona grunted, and Chakra agreed.

"Yes… you getting beat by a Slifer Red, that is just rude! And in my opinion, she was using luck to draw the right card at the right time, and a good hand as well. You can't win them all, they are some that you will lose to unless you start being more deadly!" Chakra added as they both get a cup of coffee, and as they drank… Havoc comes by.

"Deadly… did I smell a Slifer beating a Obelisk?!" Havoc chuckled as he comes by to see Trona and Chakra. "Yes… you did!" Trona grunted.

"Calm down Trona, sure you lost as I witness the duel, but we did achieve one thing… you got rid of Gandroff the Dragon King, and that was her father's best card, and with that out of the way, she will be soon easy to crack like an egg." Havoc suggested to calm Trona down, and it worked, and somehow… both Chakra and Trona are interested in taking out Sonia.

"Yeah, even with that… I still lost!" Trona added.

"I know… but still… once we find a great weakness to exploit her as a fraud, everyone will cheer for you and not her, infact… I hate her as well." Havoc added.

"Exactly… I felt she won the duel with luck on her side." Chakra smirked as well, but was still impressed. "But still, she is good."

"So that does it, we must take Sonia out, and once she goes, then we will focus our attention on the Slifer Red dorm, and then… we will do this school a huge favor, getting rid of the weak, and bringing the strong." Havoc schemed as he snickers evilly as Trona and Chakra walked out snickering as well.

"Sonia… you better watch out, as now you are on my threat list!" Chakra snickered.

/

Alright… that is the end of a good chapter, and sorry if this chapter is a little disappointing with the duel, but Sonia's luck will run out soon, and she will really have to think, so I will be taking ideas for duels, and will even use OCs as well for her duels.

Speaking of OCs, I got 4 OCs to introduce today, and let's start off with the one that came first.

**Owner of the OC is Fille0314**

**Name: Daniel (Danny) Greyson**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 28**

**Dorm: Silfer Red Security/one of the Headmasters**

**Appearance: Has emerald-green hair and eyes and is pretty tall. He wears a old ruin-looking pendant around his neck that he got from his father when he was young.**

**Bio: His father was a archeologist that did research on dinosaurs as he also was the one who gave Danny his deck by finding it within a ancient tomb filled with dinosaur bones. When Danny was 10, his father died during an escavation inside a cave.**

**Ace Card: Super-Ancient Divine Dragon**

**Personality: This guy is every girls big love! Very romantic and cares deeply for his friends. Has a lot of humour and loves to make people laugh by joking around. When it comes to dueling, he becomes serious and always tries to make the best out of the situation.**

**This is his Deck!**

**Main Deck:**

**Monsters 21:**

**Super-Ancient Divine Dragon (OC)**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 8 Type: Dragon**

**ATK: 3500 DEF: 2500**

**Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Summoned by Tributing 1 "Super-Ancient Dinobeast" you control. This card's Summon cannot be negated. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Dinosaur-Type monster in eihter player's Graveyard to your side of the field in Attack Position. if this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another face-up Dinosaur-type monster you control instead.**

**Super-Ancient Dinobaby x 2 (OC)**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Level 3 Type: Dinosaur**

**ATK:800 DEF:300**

**Effect: You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Super-Ancient Dinobeast" from your hand or Graveyard.**

**Cyber Raptor x 2 (OC)**

**Attribute: Light**

**Level 4 Type: Machine**

**ATK:1600 DEF 1000**

**Effect: When your opponent controls a monster(s) and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can Tribute this card and 1 other face-up Dinosaur-Type monster you control to draw 2 cards.**

**Zombiesaurus (OC)**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Level 4 Type: Dinosaur**

**ATK:0 DEF:2000**

**Effect: You can Banish this card from your Graveyard to Normal Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Dinosaur-Type monster from your hand without Tributes.**

**Gilasaurus x3**

**Granadora x 2**

**Hyper Hammerhead x 2**

**Black Veloci x 2**

**Destroyersaurus x 2**

**Super-Ancient Dinobeast x 2**

**Ultimate Tyranno**

**Super Conductor Tyranno**

**Spells 12:**

**Jurassic World x 2 **

**Fossil Dig x 2**

**Demise of the land**

**Monster Reborn**

**Ultra Evolution Pill**

**Big Evolution Pill **

**Pot of Avarice**

**Heavy Storm**

**Living Fossil **

**Ultra Evolution **

**Traps 9:**

**Dust tornado x 2**

**Seismic Shockwave**

**Survival Instinct**

**Volcanic Eruption**

**Fossil Excavation**

**Mirror Wall**

**Magic Cylinder**

**Jurassic Impact**

**/**

**OC 2 and 3 are from Colossal Fighter GX**

**Name: Jason Hutchins**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Dorm: Slifer**

**Appearance and Clothing: Short black hair, giant bang with a grey highlight in the middle, running from his forehead to the right side of his head./wears a short-sleeved slifer jacket open over his white shirt.**

**Personality: He's quite strong-willed and kind, but shy and anti-social. He doesn't have much experience with girls, as he sometimes flinch when one make physical contact.**

**Back story: Jason spends most of his free-time at school on its rooftop, where he wouldn't worry about his troubles. He is easily the target of kids of 'higher class'. He once managed talked to an obelisk girl he likes when he first transferred to duel academy, but that same girl joined the band wagon when the other girls convinced her that even befriending him makes her the same as him. all their teasing could distract him from his dueling, and he is easily persuaded that if he relies on others, it would only be a liability. Jason sometimes manage to brush off their taunts, but sooner or later, the pressure would become too much for him, causing him to choke out. The only thing stopping him from that scenario is him himself.**

**Jason uses a deck full of machine monsters based on the Tomica Hero series. It is currently unknown at this moment, but I will update him as soon as I get info.**

**/**

**Name: Chakra Silvers**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: female**

**Dorm: Obelisk**

**Appearance and Clothing: dark-silver hair in a long pony-tail; wears standard obelisk girls' uniform with a chain necklace as well as bracelets and anklets.**

**Personality: Following the obelisks' view of elitism, she is quite the same towards the reds and yellows. She would be as ruthless in her dueling toward her opponents. But outside the field, she still treats them like an equal.**

**Chakra's family is prestige in the fields of finance and politics. She plans to follow her family's path by excelling to become a professional duelist. On the first day of duel academy she met a slifer red student and a friendship sparked between them, until another obelisk girl stepped in and degraded him on sight by telling her about the tense rankings of the three dorms. As pompous as Chakra's parents are, she knew she couldn't be seen around people like him. So she had no choice but to join the bandwagon.**

**Chakra wields a special deck made of cards whose effects relies on chain control, as well as monsters whose effects rely on copies of said card in the graveyard (i.e. Shadow of Infinity).**

**Divine Dragon-Excelion**

**Diciple of the Forbidden Spells**

**Chain Thrasher**

**Combo Fighter**

**Combo Master**

**Iris, the Earth Mother**

**Man Beast of Ares**

**Lightning Punisher**

**Vanity's Fiend**

**Vanity's Ruler**

**Spells-**

**Chain Strike**

**Chain Summon**

**Miraculous Rebirth**

**Mystical Wind Typhoon**

**Traps-**

**Chain Destruction**

**Generation Shift**

**Next to be Lost**

**Accumulate Fortune**

**Chain Detonation**

**Chain Heal**

**Vanity's Call**

**Vanity's Emptiness**

**I will add on to her deck so this could expand.**

**/**

**And the last OC has an unknown owner, but please identify yourself, I ain't being mad or threatening, there is no shame in telling me who you are.**

**Jackie Eume (promounced a-oo-me)**

**Age: 16 **

**Dorm: Ra Yellow**

**Deck: six Samurai deck**

**Important Info: All about honor, so she would never attack directly at all.**

**Personality: Friendly but very stubborn, a good friend and rival for Sonia.**

**Bio: Unknown at this moment, but it will be added soon. Very big on strategy, aced her written and physical tests only missed obelisk-blue because she had little but still some dueling experience.**

**Appearance: Silver hair with Red Highlights**

**ace card- Emperor of the six samurai-Shi En **

**atk:3000 def 2000**

**level 5 warrior/synchro/effect/Dark**

**1 "six samurai" tuner1 or more non-tuner "six samurai"**

**You can special summon this monster by removing from play 1 legendary six samurai- Shi En. This monster cannot attack the turn it is summoned. When a monster declares an attack you can negate the attack and increase your opponent's life points by 500 points. During your draw phase you can instead of normally drawing select one warrior-type monster from your deck or graveyard and add it to your hand. If this card would be removed from the field in any way besides its own effect you can remove from play any 1 warrior-type monster from your hand, field, graveyard, or deck. During your standby phase you must show your opponent one card from your hand or one facedown card on your side of the field or else this card is destroyed.**

**deck:**

**monsters:**

**The six samurai- Irou**

**Hand of the six samurai x2**

**Legendary six samurai- Shinai**

**kagemusha of the six samurai x3**

**Legendary Six Samurai- Mizuho**

**Legendary six samurai- Kizan x3**

**legendary six samurai- Kageki x2**

**legendary six samurai- Enishi**

**Enishi, Shien's Chancellor**

**great Shogun Shien x2**

**Grandmaster of the six samurai x2**

**Spells:**

**shien's smoke signal x2**

**shien's dojo x3**

**Six Samurai United x3**

**Gateway of the Six x2**

**Temple of the six**

**cunning of the six samurai**

**reinforcement of the army**

**the warrior returning alive**

**Double summon**

**enemy controller **

**mystical space typhoon**

**traps:**

**Musakani Magatama x2**

**seven tools of the bandit**

**return of the six samurai**

**Extra Deck:**

**gaia knight, the Force of Earth**

**X-saber Wayne**

**scarred Warrior**

**Shadow of the six samurai-Shien**

**colossal Fighter**

**stardust dragon**

**Legendary six samurai-Shi En x3**

**Emperor of the six samurai-Shi En**

**#1 fan of the six samurai**

**warrior/synchro/effect level 5/Earth**

**1 warrior-type tuner 1 or more non-tuner six samurai monster**

**atk:1500 def:1000 **

**While this card is face-up on your side of the field its name is treated as "Legendary Six Samurai-Shi En" If this card is removed from the field by the effect of Emperor of the six samurai- Shi En the synchro materials used to synchro summon this card are returned to your hand.**

**/**

I am sorry if any of the OCs have any grammer problems, but to save time I just copy and paste your info, and everyone has received credit for their OCs, they aren't mind, they are used for me to use.

Next Time: The Opening Dinner, Self Reflection.

If anyone has any ideas to managed the OCs… tell me for the love of God, Forum? Chapters with OCs themselves, etc. Just tell me!


	5. Dinner and Self Reflection

Yugioh GX America Chapter 5: The Opening Dinner, Self-Reflection

A/N: Okay, so we had a whopping 5 OC characters that got introduced by me from you guys, and now I got one more from ROCuevas, but once he gives me his OC, they will be 6. Remember, this is going to be by fans, for fans. But other than that, time for the chapters.

/

Nearing the end of the 3 hours for the free time they had, they have been an explosive amounts of duels in the area, and tons of fun for the students of Duel Academy today as the year is getting off to an explosive start. In the mall like Duel Academy building, we see many students having fun by hanging out, watching duels, and of course… dueling as well.

We have just seen both Brandon Palmer and Jason Hutchins dueled and defeated 2 Obelisk Blue students without breaking a sweet, and for them in Slifer Red, it makes those Obelisk Blues look like that they have been owned by a person on the street.

Blackwing Spiral the Vortex

Attr: DARK, Type: Winged-Beast, Atk: 3000 Def: 1500 Level: 8

"Blackwing Spiral the Vortex, wipe out his last monster and the rest of his life points." Brandon ordered as a huge black bird like creature goes in and swoops down on the opponent, and takes out his unknown monster and his remaining life points, and the opponent was knocked to the ground.

Unknown Duelist LP: 0

"Damn!" the Obelisk student grunted as he feel to the ground, and Brandon taking in the pleasure of victory.

"That is right… you don't mess with Captain Brandon Palmer!" Brandon punked him for a bit before he chose to leave with Jason, who have won his duel against an Obelisk Blue student as well. They both set off to get themselves another drink after a few duels, all of which they have won in some way or another, and many of the Obelisk Blue wanted a piece of them, and all that had duel them ending up getting pretty much screwed off in some way.

Several of the Obelisk Blue students even feared them and started to run as the bad boys just popped up, (Brandon and Jason) and scattered for their dueling lives as well. "That's right… run away, don't even bother showing your faces around us." Jason said, as all the male Obelisks coward away before they were one Ra Yellow gal standing at the end, this gal is skinny with pale skin and has silver hair with red highlights. This girl is very nice looking, and it seems like Jason and Brandon are going to give something to this gal. (she is as tall as Koyuki Azumaya in someway).

"So… do you look toward being the next victim in our awesome ways of dueling?" Jason mocked at the gal, but she just smiled at their own cockiness.

"It should be you that is afraid, not me!" the gal responded as she activates her duel disk and wants to start a duel with them. "In fact, I will take both of you on at once."

"Are you crazy as hell?" Brandon laughed at this preposterous challenge request that this chick just made at them, so everyone activated their duel disks and started the duel on the spot.

/

**10 minutes later**

"Shit…..! Oh god!" Jason said in shock at all his life points were dropped to zero along with Brandon's at the same time that he did, and they both took the beating hard.

Brandon's LP: 0

Jason's LP: 0

Sonia, Soya, and Kari were running up to see that duel in progress when they witness the mysterious girl took out both Brandon and Jason at the same time, and then the mystery girl's eyes then focuses on Sonia as she comes into her line of sights, and she grins at her.

"What is in the world?" Sonia gasped at both Jason and Brandon lost to the mysterious girl, and all at once, and now the mystery girls have something to say at Sonia.

"Say… that was some good dueling down there, how you beaten Trona, one of the most ruthless Obelisk Blue opponents at the school, I am surprise for a newcomer like you." The mystery girl said just as she introduces herself to the gang. "My name is Jackie Eume, and it's nice to meet you." Jackie said, introducing herself to Sonia, Kari, and Soya.

"Nice to meet you, I am Sonia Stryker." Sonia responded.

"I am Kari Kayala." Kari added and then pointed out Soya. "And this is Soya Piglet."

"Yeah… funny last name, don't get me started on that." Soya added and she giggled a bit on the piglet joke, and then the 2 boys named Brandon and Jason got up and saw the lady that kicked their butts instantly, and after looking around for a moment to recover they see Sonia, Soya, and Kari, and look somewhat impressed with a smile.

"Well… it seems like the lone wrecker has made her appearance." Brandon said to fuss off Sonia a bit.

"What in the heck is that?" Sonia asked about the comment that made no sense to her at all, not even logically at all.

"Well, for starters I love the way you have shown that bitch Trona a real lesson in true dueling, and secondly… while you were good, you will never be in our league, as we are by far the toughest Slifers in the house, and the toughest duelists at the school." Jason explained to the group as they walked around, and then Jason shake hands and exchange names with each other. "I am Jason Hutchins by the way."

"Nice to meet you, and you?" Sonia said to Brandon. "Brandon, Brandon Palmer." Brandon responded. "Say, I am impressed on how you beat Trona but, but to be in our league is a whole another story."

"Yeah, and beating me at my league as well, because many called me the female Ridely Parson." Jackie added to tell them to truth, and everyone was surprised that she said it to them, and Kari knew this.

"It is true Sonia, she is the female Ridely Parson, and Ridely Parson himself is by far the undefeated champion at this school, in fact, he is our school mascot." Kari explained to them as she shows with her PDA the Ridely Parson materials that appeared all around the school basically, many people link Ridely Parson and he was like the next Zane Truesdale."

"Exactly, and secondly, about me… you might think that my dueling talents should have got me into Obelisk, but not really, and for 2 reasons. One… at the time of my exam years ago, I didn't had enough dueling experience, but I aided all of my tests and my physicals, and 2… I am a person of honor." Jackie explained to them about her story, and Sonia was interested in her "honor" thing.

"Say, just to ask you, what do you mean here by the honor thing, I know what honor is, but why are you so honorable?" Brandon asked her, and this made her snapped a bit.

"Why you may asked? It is obvious!" Jackie snapped a bit at Brandon, to the dismay of Sonia and the others.

"Wow… wow… wow." Sonia said to calm things down before things get from bad to worse here. "He was just asking you a question, don't get so hasty about it."

"Sorry… it's just, I can't take the offer of promotion just yet until I duel an opponent worthy of a challenge. Every year I would always be in Ra Yellow, and even when I do well and win the promotion duels, I decline the offer to go to Obelisk Blue until I find an opponent that I can have a great match with, and either win and lose honorably. Sure I have defeated some of the toughest people here like Trona, Havoc, etc, and don't get me started on Ridely Parson as he is skillful but dishonest in his tactics." Jackie explained to the group.

"I see why, well… if I were to gain enough skill to duel you then perhaps I will give you a real duel." Sonia said to cheer Jackie up, and Jackie turns her head and smile a bit. "Seeing you in action is pretty good, and I might consider you as an opponent, right now it is not the time, nor place."

"Okay, sure thing… say… we gotta get going for lunch, I will catch you later." Sonia said as now the group and Jackie has their separate ways at the very end of all of this.

/

Several hours later, lunch have just finished and everyone now gathers outside for the news that will separate the group for the night until the next day. A helicopter was flying by and the noise of the principal has been made among the groups to go to their dorms.

"Alright people, it is time to head to your dorms for the night, your belongings are all in the dorms, so we will now separate you to your dorms, where you will spend the rest of the day, the night, and have dinner there, tomorrow… is where the true fun begins." The principal yelled from the bullhorn while on the helicopter before everyone got into groups. Kari separated to go with the Obelisk Blue to the Blue dorm. In a surprising matter, they were vehicles that would take the thousands of students to their dorms quickly, and their quality is all based on rank. Obelisk Blue got some fancy limo crap that makes them feel rich and famous like movie stars. The Ra Yellows were more modern in someway with their jeeps that they gotten and Jackie was there. As for the Slifer Reds, you are about to be in for a surprise.

At the time, Danny rejoins both Sonia and Soya and even Brandon and Jason came in along to see their vehicle that is going to shock everyone. Moon Sandlock moves to the front of the hundreds of Slifers that now appeared ahead of them, and now reveals the vehicles that are behind the buses. "Sadly Slifers we won't be able to use the buses, but we do get this though, MOVE THE BUSES!" he ordered as the buses move, and then to everyone's dismay and surprise, they see that their vehicle to getting to their dorms more faster, is actually tons of horses that are carrying wagons.

"Dearly mother of god!" Soya said in absolute shock and dismay.

"I am totally shocked as well!" Sonia added, and then Brandon and Jason laughed. "Dearly mother of God… I love this surprise and the reaction that everyone has then when they see the horses and the wooded wagons. "Isn't this fun?" Jason asked the girls.

"NO!" both Soya and Sonia yelled.

Everyone started to load up on the wagons and the horses started to escort them to the dorm through the woods and through the many small hills, and it was about a 15-30 minute ride. Sonia, Soya, Danny (not a student but a co-headmaster), Brandon, and Jason were the last to go as for some reason Moon have save the last horse wagon ride for them. They got on the wooded surface and the horse started moving towards the guided path to get to the dorms. Moon was very interested in the group, especially Sonia, and wants to ask them several questions.

"Yeah… I know, just shocked to see that our ride is a horse wagon, but I can promise you this… the dorm is better, at least." Moon joked a bit to get the attention of the group, and Sonia was paying a bit. "I hope so." She responded.

"It will be, I promise… and say, I have heard from your records that you had hardly any dueling talent at all, only average grades at best, great physical shape, and somehow… your dueling deck and talents remind me of a famous person that I once meet." Moon said interested in her story.

"I would guess it was Sam Stryker." Sonia chuckled a bit, and a bit sadly as well as it brings back memories of that night.

"Yeah… that person, I was a former policeman working for the L.A.P.D., served there since I was 18 years old when I got expelled from school for a huge fight that took place. Because of no degree of anything, I basically only got as high as an officer, and had to go through their ways basically, served them until August 12 2014, at that time I was 44 year old, served 26 years overall as an officer. Had no wife, no children, and basically I just lived a simple life, but then… I realized that day was finally something bigger for me. The moment I saw Sam Stryker bleeding on the ground, injured and crippled up, I realize that his eyes were sad as he had a daughter he wanted to care for, and how he wanted to get out of the city life and move on to a simple life." Moon explained some of his story before Sonia jumped in a little bit.

"Yeah, that is why my dad told me, and he passed his deck to me before he passed away, and 3 years later, I lost my uncle, and then I was adopted by someone else sooner or later, and I knew when I entered the 6th grade that I was going to be coming here." Sonia added on a bit.

"Yeah, and that is what he wanted you to do… and I felt that his eyes and the shock of a legend dying, was enough for me to quit my job. Afterwards I got a talk with the principal here, and he looked at my records, and he applied me for a job as Head-Master of the Slifer Red Dorm, and I worked there ever since, and for 6 years, I actually had a good life without having to resort to seeing someone that was a legend or someone I loved died." Moon added more to his story as everyone is sad to hear his tale from policeman to headmaster that resulted from the incident that took place on August 12, 2014.

"Well, I am very sad for you, and I am sad for myself as well." Sonia added as they continue to head for their dorm on the horse.

"Yeah… but let's think positive here. Yeah I know Slifer Red are the lowest of ranks, but I had saw duelist from here excel in their dueling and with their grades, take Brandon Palmer and Jason Hutchins for example, they are great duelists, but they are in Slifer Red because of their grades and because they just love to get into trouble with the rule enforcers, last year Brandon got suspended from classes for several weeks because he got into a huge fight with 5 other Obelisk Blue students after an insult completion got so out of hand." Moon chuckled to the group and Brandon as he remembered that time when Brandon did beat up 5 students in a physical fight.

"Yeah, and last year I meet a female named Chakra Slivers and got to talk to her a bit, and then some crazy Obelisk bitch sees me and beats me down to an inch of my life and made Chakra turned against me." Jason explains in depression as he has a picture of Chakra on his iPhone. "Society here is so corrupted, and you were lucky to have at least one Obelisk Blue student and a Ra Yellow student for friends, as everyone else is just absolute crooks."

"Yeah… those higher ranks love to make the other students, especially in this dorm look as if they were like straw dogs on the street beaten to an inch of their lives." Danny added to give some advice to the group. "If you were lucky enough to win their respect, then perhaps they would stop doing that crap onto you guys, and hopefully life will be 10 times better."

"Yeah, but 2 things happened that I hate, both by Trona. First, she beaten me on the exam duel, and then 2… she beats me here, but then she stole my card, and Sonia won it back for me, plus all the cards she have stolen." Soya explained to the group, and Moon was in a bit of disbelief.

"Dang… that is just rotten! I hate that Trona bitch, she makes everyone feel bad, she is the toughest girl in all of Duel Academy along with Chakra as well, they would spit us all out as if we were like bugs to their mighty feet." Jason said in shock.

"A lot of people would do nasty things to ensure that Slifer Reds are either expelled, or basically beaten down, sabotaging duels, forcing them into stakeouts, etc." Moon said as he is talking to the group to know them a little bit more, and then something comes up to mind. "Say… I heard there was a last name that has Piglet in it… Soya is this true?" he asked.

"Yes… don't get me started on that, okay?" Soya asked as she couldn't resist the piglet joke that everyone is somehow making, but this did cause Jason and Brandon to laugh a bit.

"Hahahahaha! PIGLET!" Brandon laughed, and this caused Soya to get sad a little bit, but Sonia steps in. "If you 2 would mind, that joke is really offensive, and you are hurting her feelings!"

"It's okay, it's just a name that everyone can't resist calling me, a piglet." Soya giggled a bit sadly, but cheered up afterwards as they are by far at the metal door with the other groups of Slifers that are taking the horses to get to the dorms. Moon then got off of the wagon and head to the front of the entire group and announces his message to the Slifers as the massive metal door opens behind them, and since they are a lot of students, he did pull out a bullhorn.

"Attention all Slifers, this is your headmaster speaking." Moon yelled out in the bullhorn to get everyone's attention, and it worked. "What is behind this door is a town that you will be feed, living in, and there is more to come into detail, but here is the dorm that you will be staying until you get promoted during the promotion exams. ARE YOU GUYS READY?!"

"YES!" yelled by the Slifers.

"Alright!" Moon said before turning his attention to the door worker. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

The massive doors then slowly continue to open until the door have completely opened, and then everyone was in for a massive shock… they see that the entire Slifer Red dorm… is like a Wild West Town. Everything was basically made out of wood and other material, they were many old looking staff folks just fooling around a bit, there was several saloons for kitchens and for their cafeteria, and they too look old and rotten down. The ground also look like drought, they were several wells for water, there was a dueling ring out in the middle of town as if it is trying to recreate the feeling of a Wild West film where the guys have the shoot out and the draw matches. They were houses with some electricity and all of them have a Wi-Fi adapter so that everyone can get onto Wi-Fi easily, but for the Slifer Reds, plus the several other games like horseshoes, etc, that is about it for them, nothing fancy what the Ra-Yellows and Obelisk Blues are going to get.

"Ahhh… I love the Slifer Red dorm!" Brandon said as he confirms his old fashion love for the Wild West them that they have. "I agree, this is a dorm I love to be in." Jason added. "Me too!" Danny said as all the horse wagons goes in to the dorm and straight to their assigned dorms. The reacts from the Slifers were mixed overall, as some like the Old West feel, while others do not like it any bit. Sonia and Soya, were at least okay with it as it's livable, but not anything as high as they would like. (They are moments where Sonia would like the high ranks, but her father's lesson still applies here).

"It's livable, but nothing I would like a lot." Sonia added as she walks in and takes her belongings into her assigned dorm. In the list that she looked at, she is lucky that she will be able to live with Soya as they are some that will live together. Boys and girls would have their dorms mixed together so there is a mix of cast in all of them in the same dorm, but heck… at least they can be some love sparking inside.

/

**Obelisk Blue Dorm**

The Obelisk Blue dorm was basically 100 times better than the Slifer Red dorm in every single way and even in some way looks very futuristic as if it was in the 2500s. They were like digital signs everywhere, high quality stuff, and even the whole dorm has a very rich feel to them. Kari, Ridely, Trona, and Chakra are getting to experience the rich life as they had the highest grades, biggest duel talents, and excellent execution. They were like the Gods of the Academy as with a life style like this, they can basically do anything they want basically. They have helicopters that can take them to their lessons if they like, a huge pool, VR dueling systems, the highest quality of foods, and simply put… it is like the future of society for the wealthy. Simple put, it's a high class space station.

Right now, Kari was going into the digital DJ area where they were playing a Daft Punk like song with all the neon lights, etc… and since it was futuristic, it was even more better. Kari was seen dancing in the crowd, enjoying the high life that the Obelisk Blues have.

Ridely Parson was trying his hands with the VR dueling simulator ass he takes the dueling level all the way to 100, and the 100th level is Yugi Moto (Pharaoh Form) with the 3 Egyptian God monsters, and it was brutal for him, and he lost instantly, but he is still the best duelist in the whole school however, but he wants to perfect his skills to be the best at his class, and at the school.

Trona and Chakra were enjoying a day in bikinis on the pool at the rooftop of the dorm that towers to see all the other dorms. The Ra-Yellow dorms is pretty modern, but the Slifer Red dorms is the Old West, and Trona was looking at her binoculars, seeing what is going up down there. (she is in the pink bikini suit.) She sees the Slifer Reds basically partying out with some Wild West style duels, etc, and she just grins at them, and hands Chakra the binoculars to see all the action.

"Well… it seems like the Slifers sure have some way to make out of their life, and I remember that boy that tried to be friends with me, and then you made me join the bandwagon." Chakra said to have a little girly talk with Trona. "Yep, I basically saved you from Jason, there is a reason he is a Slifer, and we are Obelisks, he sucks, we rock!" Trona added.

"Exactly… and say, that Sonia Stryker girl gives me the chills, if I were dueling her I would beat that gal down till she is squash like the bug to our titanic feet." Chakra smirked as she sees Sonia talking with Soya before handing the binoculars to her to see the 2. "Those 2 make me sick! Along with that Kari girl that is just friends with them… she should realize her place now. She is a Goddess, and Sonia and Soya, plus all those Slifers are bugs to us." Trona added.

**Later that night**

Everyone was in the huge fancy dining room, having some of the highest quality of foods like Wellingtons, high quality rips, halibut, salads, high quality drinks like school approved wine, and even several hundred other snacks along with that. Plus there was a dance that made them felt rich. Trona and Chakra were seen eating a steak, Ridely chowing down the halibut, and Kari was eating a salad.

/

**Ra-Yellow Dorm**

"While we won't get the high quality stuff that the Obelisk Blue get, this is still good stuff." Said by a Ra-Yellow student who was setting along Jackie Eume as they were eating a piece of a crab plus with some cocktails and even some chicken and stakes as well. Plus they had some good music as well, like the current hits.

/

**Slifer Red Dorm**

"This is what I call a meal, even though if we were in Obelisk Blue I would be eating a Wellington, but this is still good!" Brandon said excited as he chow down the spicy chicken wings and the chili that they got for the Slifer Red dorms, and everyone finds it good. They were also meatloaf, chicken noodle soup, chicken legs, several hamburgers and fries, hot dogs, and it was more meat than anything else, but it was good. Sonia and Soya were seen eating chicken noodle soup and finding it good as they are not the biggest of meat eaters, although they did eat meat on occasions though. Some old fella was playing the piano for their music and it was pleasing for and Old West feel. Moon Sandlock then comes back check up on everyone.

"I just wonder how your first day went?" Moon asked the students.

They were varies comments of "okay" and "bad" and several "good" and even some great ones from Brandon and Jason as they love Slifer Red's food, as it is all made from the barbecue machine that Danny manages at the dorm. Sonia and Soya found it okay and prepare to close for the night as they now head to their rooms to go to sleep.

Soya basically slept easily, but Sonia didn't as so easily as she pulls out her KuriDragoon card, and sees it spirit come out on her, cheerful as always, and Sonia just smiles at the KuriDragoon spirit as it rubs on her face.

"Tomorrow is sure to be a good day, as I made some friends, some enemies, and I know together we will be great friends, right KuriDragoon?" she asked quietly, not to wake Soya up. The KuriDragoon just shakes its head yes, then Sonia goes to sleep afterwards.

We don't know what the next day will bring.

/

A/N: Okay, it is like one chapter yesterday, and one chapter today, I just got some ideas for this interactive, and if you want your input, tell me. Make your OCs and submit them to me, and I will. Regarding the cards that Jason has, they will be posted soon, as I would like to see the deck in its completion.

They will be a contest soon, but until then, see you later.

Next Time: Kari's Anger! Take out Chakra!


	6. Kari's Anger, Take out Chakra

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story Chapter 6

Kari's Anger! Take out Chakra!

A/N: Alright, it seems we got several new OCs being introduced, and with decks incomplete, but I will update the list for Jason as soon as I get everything from him, so hang in there, and now it is time to see Kari go head to head with the Queen of Mean in the Obelisk Dorm, a.k.a. Chakra, and of course Trona does also have the record, but Chakra is the real ruthless one.

New info, I have just open a forum for you guys, so if you like to place your OCs there, etc…. head to my forums and post it there, they will be topic for Ocs, and the forum is Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Forum.

/

**Sunday August 14, 2020: 8:30 AM**

**Slifer Red Dorm**

The Slifer Red dorm, or in this case… the Wild West Dorm, is basically home to the worst (or the toughest) students of the academy, and where right now we see several trucks coming by with some important stuff for the new students of Duel Academy that is going to be mandatory for them. Just as the trucks stop with the new stuff, Moon Sandlock and Daniel Greyson walks out to go check out the stuff. They were several delivery men that started to unload the new stuff and takes them inside the dorms.

"Well… what do we have here?" Moon asked them, questioning what is inside as he was used to old stuff.

"The new students are getting new PDAs for them to use during the school year, and it is mandatory for them to have it, they want you to go on ahead and explain them the purpose of this device to the students." The delivery man asked him, and then… since he knew it was a job, he knew he had to do it to impress his boss. All of the Slifers start walking up, and starts seeing new deliveries on their doors, and they come by to pick it up. Sonia and Soya went to pick up their PDAs, which look likes the cross of a 3Ds, a iPhone, and a PS Vita. The PDA has a high resolution screen (HD resolution of 720p to be exact) and just as everyone picks it up and starts registering their accounts, Danny comes by to Sonia and Soya.

"That device is going to be very important as it is a way to chat with friends, has a map of the Duel Academy, it lets you download songs onto there, it is required for lessons, duels, etc, trust me… you will like it." Danny said to voice his opinion when he used the device before to Sonia, and just as Sonia turns it on, a mail just pops up on her screen. Sonia then accesses the mail, and it was revealed to be by Kari herself. The message tells her and Soya this.

"Meet me and Jackie at the practice arena inside Duel Academy in a half an hour." The message said. Sonia and Soya wonders what's up with this message, is Kari mad at them? Is Kari worried? Is Kari… whatever she is doing, they don't know if it is bad or not, so they got dress and went there after Danny explains the device to them.

/

**Duel Academy Practice Arena: 9:00 AM**

Sonia and Soya rushed to the practice arena, and they see Kari and Jackie waiting for them for quite awhile, Kari and Jackie doesn't seem to be rude to them at all, but why they sent the message, was the question that Sonia and Soya ponders into their head. After they arrive, Kari decided bring out her PDA, and now has this request.

"Well… seems you 2 got the message to come here." Kari asked them.

"Exactly, I didn't know what's up, are you mad at us?" Soya asked them, and Kari just giggled.

"No silly, I just contacted you so we can add each other to our friends' list on here, so we can keep it touch with each other, and contact the other if needed." Kari explained to them as she guides Sonia and Soya through the steps of adding her and Jackie to their friends list, which was very simple like Facebook where you just leave them a friend request, and then they approve and become friends. Sonia and Soya liked the idea that they will be able to keep in touch with Jackie and Kari more easily, and they did what they had to do to get her onto their friend's list. Of course Sonia and Soya added each other as well, but that was quite obvious to say as they are friends.

However, the door opens, and coming in are both Trona and Chakra, who are just as mean and devious as always to the Slifers and weaklings, but they see Kari and Jackie with them, and apparently now they have to remind her about the tense ranking of the dorms, and how befriending them makes her the same as them.

"Kari… why are you deviously doing this to yourself, befriending a Ra Yellow and 2 Slifer Reds that are about as easy to squish and hate like bugs, you know about the ranking of the dorms, right? Soya and Sonia have the poor life of the Wild West, Jackie is just a modern, and we are the future. It's like we have to remind you about this every single time." Chakra said, annoyed at Kari for being friends with the Slifers and the Ra Yellow Jackie. Kari is still as bitter and angry to Trona and Chakra because of their views on the Reds and Yellows.

"Hey… did someone teach you to watch what you say, because if they didn't, you got another thing coming!" Kari grunted, angry as ever to the 2 Obelisk bullies that are treating her 3 friends like dirt, and Sonia, Soya, and Jackie are not amused at Trona and Chakra.

"She's got a point." Jackie added, and this makes Chakra boil in anger as she then walks over to Soya, and rudely takes her deck like a jerk, and looks at her cards for a few moments.

She was surprised that much of Soya's cards and strong and balance, and there was even a Level 12 monster inside, and this made Chakra even more furious than ever at she sees that Soya is a Slifer, and that her deck is very strong, yet she lost to Trona, and therefore is now just pissed off at Soya. "Do you know this Soya? That you have a strong deck for a Slifer like Sonia, my prediction is… a weak duelist like you should have weak cards, in fact, you shouldn't even have a Level 5 or above monster in your deck or a monster with more than 1500 attack points, many Slifers I see tend to have that, and to me… I think you 2 should be in that crowd." Chakra grunted at Soya as she kicks her in the stomach and makes her fall down the stairs a bit and then hit the ground injured, and then Chakra throws her deck at her, messing up the cards in a mess and forcing her to pick it up as she gets back up.

As Sonia and Jackie runs down to make sure Soya was okay, Kari was now really, really mad at Chakra as if she wants to punch her (like she did to Trona) right now. Kari's eyes display a violent glare at Chakra and Trona, and she was about just pissed about this now, and she had an idea to settle it before going to violence.

"You just make me sick, now you kick a Slifer when she didn't do anything to you and also just because she is weak, that is just rude, but if you are going to be that way to them, then you better do that to me as well!" Kari grunted as she now pushes Chakra with her hands, and this as well make Chakra mad.

"Fine then… it's your call… in fact, why not we settle this in a duel? If I win, you leave our dorm and don't ever come back, if you win… I will take back what I said to Soya and Sonia, and this whole thing can just blow over! DEAL?!" Chakra provoked, and Kari agrees with her head shaken up and down, and she goes down to the dueling ring, getting ready to duel Chakra, Chakra did the same and walk over to her side for the duel, and prepares to give Kari a taste of her own medicine for befriending Slifers and Ras.

"Oh boy, this is going to get ugly for your friend, who surprisingly turn on us!" Trona mocked at Kari, Sonia, Jackie, and Soya. "All because she befriending you 3 of you losers!" Trona laughed hysterically and Sonia has an angry glare at her for that comment.

"That isn't funny!" Sonia grunted, offended that her friend Soya got hurt by Chakra, who is Trona's friend.

"Are you ready for an ass-whooping?!" Chakra mocked as she mocks down Kari, who is confident on her abilities as a duelist, and readies her duel disk, and Chakra does the same.

"No, but it will be you that is going to get the whooping, so let's get it on!" Kari grunted as she activates her duel disk.

Chakra's LP: 4000

Kari's LP: 4000

"I will kick things off, with this… my Gatomon, in defense mode." (note, I am going to do some Digimon cards as monsters to keep things fresh, so some small crossovers here and there.) and then a cute girl cat with monster claws appears in defense mode.

Attr: Light Type: Beast Atk: 800 Def: 600 Level: 3

"And whenever she is summoned, I am allow to special summon a level 3 or below beast or fairy type monster from my hand, like the tuner monster, Chihiro: The Angel of Light and Care!" Kari yells out as a cute little angel girl appears behind Kari and right on her shoulders.

Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 400 Def: 600 Level: 2

"And now, I am going to tune both Gatomon and my little angel here to bring this out." She adds as she tuners her monsters in the tuning sequence, and then her beast comes out and prepared to fight. "I Synchro summon, Salnia: The War Angel!" she yells out as a gold angel with 2 light blades appears behind Kari.

Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 2400 Def: 1000 Level: 5

"And now I activate Salnia's special ability, once during your turn during your draw phase, I am allowed to guess the type of card you draw, and if I am correct, you have to play that card face down. If I guess incorrectly, then one of my cards in my hand or on my field of your choice is removed from the game." Kari explained to Chakra to make her gulp a bit, but she knew that this would be a big waste for her for a worthless effect, so she mocked it.

"See since you were friends with those people and instead of us, that obviously makes you more predictable and weak." Chakra mocked, but Kari was still headstrong and confident.

"We will see that, I end my turn with 3 cards face down." Kari said as she places her cards facedown.

Kari's Hand: 1

"Alright, it is my move, I draw!" she said, and then Kari warned her and activated her effect. "Did I warn you about my monster's effect, and now it's about to activate. Now I have to guess the card you draw, and If I am correct, I bet you drew a spell card." Kari guessed confidently, and Chakra looks at her card, and was in shock because Kari guess correctly, it was a spell card. "Well lucky you, you guess right, but it is a spell card that is going to take you down." Chakra grunted as she plays her card face down.

The field looks set for Chakra as she has what she needs in her hand to make Kari come back to her senses and drop Sonia, Soya, and Jackie. "Time for the fun to start, first of all… I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw 2 cards from my deck, then I am going to chain this with my second Pot of Greed Magic card, and I draw twice more." She said as she draws another 2 cards. The stage is set.

"Okay then, it seems like you are going to be able to summon your most powerful monsters more easily to the field, anything else I should worry about?" Kari said confidently, and then Chain Summoning appears on Chakra's field, causing Kari's face to go from confident to scared. "What that?" she gasped.

"I told you the fun is beginning, and at Chain Link 3, I can activate my Chain Summoning magic card, and this allows me to normal summon up to 3 times this turn." Chakra said evilly as she prepares her nasty plan to beat Kari to her senses.

"Okay, can anyone tell me what in the world is this Chain Link all about?" Soya asked confused.

"Well it is a bit of a long shot, but this works if you want to put it this way. A Chain is where someone activates a card, and then another effect is activated in response." Jackie explains to both Sonia and Soya. "It's like a chain reaction effect, for every action, there is a reaction, for every cause, there is an effect, and vice versa. In simple terms, multiple cards effects can be chain together. Chakra chain Pot of Greed with another Pot of Greed and Chain Summoning, and with that she has now more options to choose from, plus the effect of Cost Down lets her drop the level of her monsters by 2 until the end of the turn, and with Chain Summoning required to be activated in Chain Link 3 or higher, she had to chain those 2 effects, and now she is able to summon her stronger monsters without or limited tributes, and up to 3 times this turn."

"That could be very bad for Kari as now Chakra is summoning her 3 monsters now." Sonia points out as Chakra prepares to call out the monster's names.

"I summon forth Combo Fighter and Chain Thrasher to the field." Chakra said as 2 Combo monsters appears, one of them looks like a fighter, and the other with a chain weapon. Info in order.

Attr: Wind Type: Warrior Atk: 1600 Def: 800 Level: 4

Attr: Wind Type: Warrior Atk: 1000 Def: 600 Level: 4

"But neither won't be here for long as now I tribute both these monsters to bring out the Lightning Punisher!" Chakra grunted in anger as she tributes her monsters to bring out a dark man with electricity coursing in the body.

Attr: Dark Type: Thunder Atk: 2600 Def: 1600 Level: 7

"Then I chain all the other effects to my monster, and whenever there is a chain link of 3 or higher, and in this case, this will be number 4, I can destroy a card on your side of the field, so much for your monster!" Chakra mocked at dark lighting came down and hits the angel beast, but suddenly, Kari knew this all along, and prepared to counter it.

"I knew that plan all along, and thankfully I had this ready to counter it, I reveal the equip spell magic card Angel's Robe! Now pay attention as 3 things are going to happen, besides giving my angel a new look." Kari explained as her angel got a new robe, and got even stronger. "First of all, it prevents any card effects from destroying my war angel, secondly my monster gains 500 attack points, and lastly and my favorite part, if you destroy Salnia: The War Angel in battle or by card effect, then this card will automatically go back to my deck, and my angel is safe, and since this occurred during the chain, it seems you must choose a new card or destroy my equip spell, but to warn you now, pick wisely, as my other face-down is still here."

"Fine, I will destroy the other face-down you have." Chakra grunted as her lightning beast fires its dark electricity at the card, and the card that was destroyed was Mirror Force. "Just as I expected, you were prepared to destroy my monster with that when I attacked you, very predictable! I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Chakra grunted as she places her 2 facedown cards and ends her turn.

Chakra's Hand: 2

"Alright, back to me!" Kari said as she draws her next card, and knows what to do. "Now Salnia: The War Angel, attack Lightning Punisher with your Sword of Light!" Kari orders as her monster now goes in for the strike with its light sword, and immediately slashes down the Lightning Punisher down like it was nothing.

Chakra's LP: 1200

"Wait a minute, how come did I lost more life points?!" Chakra asked in shock.

"My monster has another ability, if it destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the attack points of the destroyed monster."

"Is that all you got, let me show you something, I activate the trap Shadow Hope, this trap is activated when a monster on my side of the field is destroyed, and because of that… I can now draw 2 cards from my deck."

"Alright then, then I will just place this face-down and give you a shot." Kari said, placing her card and ending her turn right then.

Kari's Hand: 1

"Alright, let's see what I can do." Chakra grunted as she drew her card, and then Kari stops her. "It's obvious you forgot my effect of my beast, and now it activates, I guess the card's type, and then you must place it facedown if I get it right, and I bet quite well it is a monster." Kari points out as Chakra looks at her card, and realizes that it is a monster, or more specifically, Divine Dragon Excelion. "You rotten son of a bitch, Way to go for ruining this duel!" Chakra grunted as she has to play the card face-down in Defense Mode facedown.

"I know, it is very painful for you to see yourself dueling this terrible, maybe it's the fact that I have, just like Sonia did against Trona." Kari said, looking at Sonia from afar, and shaking her head to prove that she is confident.

"Well that is where your wrong, I activate the face-down magic card, Vanity Summoning! This activates when I have 2 or more monsters in my graveyard, and either Vanity's Ruler or Vanity's Fiend is in my hand. Now I remove from play monsters that equal to the level of either of these monsters, then I can automatically special summon one of these two monsters from my hand to the field, without having to abide by any of their summoning conditions. So I will remove my Combo Fighter, and Chain Trasher from my grave from play, and with that I can activate Vanity Summoning's effect, and call forth the Level 8 monster known as Vanity's Ruler, she said as a man with green hair and wearing a white rope appears.

Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 2500 Def: 1600 Level: 8

"And do you want to know it's special ability, it forbids your ability to special summon any monster as long as this beast is on the field, but that is just the start of your problems, as now I activate from my hand Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your Angel's Robe." Chakra grunted as thunder destroys the robe by burning it, and therefore… Kari started to worry.

"Oh no!" Kari gasped.

"Oh yes, and now I activate the face-down trap card, Vanity's Power Strain, this activates when there is a monster that was special summoned by you earlier on, and when Vanity Ruler is on the field, and now this happens, I tribute a monster on my side of the field so that your special summoned monster is destroyed, and then… the monster's attack points is taken out of your life points." Chakra snickered evilly as Kari's angel is now destroyed by an explosion, and Kari was known out by the blast. The face-down Divine Dragon beast had to be tribute to activate this effect.

Kari's LP: 1700

"This is not good!" Sonia gasped as Kari is knocked out to the ground and was a little injured. Chakra mocks Kari by giving her a small glare at her face a lot like if she was a jerk.

"Not good indeed for a traitor." Trona smirked, pointing out Kari as the traitor as she is a friend with the Slifers and Ras.

"Well they have a point, however you should be glad for this though, this card requires me to skip the Battle Phase, so I will lay this face-down and call it a turn." Chakra said as she places her card face-down.

Chakra's Hand: 0

"Is that…. all you got, I won't back down just yet, look out." Kari said as she got back up and confidently draws her card, and after looking at it, she had an idea that could work. "I play Pot of Greed, and draw 2 cards." Kari said as she draws her cards, giving her 3 to choose from. "Next I activate the spell card Effect Neutralizer, first I pay 800 points, then I choose a card and negate the special abilities of that card until the End Phase of this turn."

Kari's LP: 900

Then Vanity's Ruler was then strike by lightning, and it goes down for a few moments. "What's this?" Chakra grunted as her monster stops on the ground.

"I told you that my card would do something, and it did, now I can special summon since your card's effect is negated until the end of this turn, and this turn, I plan to win this duel." Kari said with such pride and honor. "Now I play the magic card, Monster Reborn to bring back Salnia: The War Angel!" then the angel reawakens and comes back to fight on Kari's side.

"Then I activate Light's Sword of Final Hope, and this doubles my monster's attack points until the end of this turn, and due to my monster's effect if I am successful in destroying a monster in battle, you then take damage equal to your monster's attack points, but at the end of this turn though, this card and the monster is destroyed, and I lose life points equal to my monster's original attack points." Kari explains as her angel equips the sword that will end this duel.

"You got to be kidding me!" Chakra grunted, also realizing that her face-down won't help her as it was the wrong card… (it was Monster Reborn, and she would have done this to bring back her beast next turn and beat her if Kari didn't had this hand) . "This cannot be!" Chakra gasped.

"Oh yes it is, Salina: The War Angel, attack Vanity's Ruler with your Sword of Light!" Kari yells out as her monster slashes a circle on the ground, and then an giant white hand grabs Vanity's Ruler and pulls the ruler inside, and then an explosion happens on Chakra's side, and it knocks her to the ground. "And remember, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points." Kari added.

2100 Battle Damage+2500 Effect Damage, equals 4600 damage.

Chakra's LP: 0

"That was an awesome duel Kari!" Soya said, running down to the ring along with Sonia to celebrate Kari's victory as she won the duel against Chakra, then Sonia turns her head to Chakra with a smirk in her face. "Should have realized something Chakra, just because someone is weak, doesn't mean that they can win, it's just sometime they have to make the most out of it, now say you are sorry to Soya, and like I said, this whole thing will blow over."

"Fine! I am sorry that I kicked you the stomach and made you feel bad Soya, but mark my words Sonia, while this whole thing is sure to be forgotten, remember this, I am coming for you, and I will beat you down like a stray dog, it's not a death threat, but I will beat you down." Chakra threaten as she gets up and walks out of the room with Trona, mad that she lost to Kari over a Slifer and Ra case.

"That was good Kari, I got to hand it to you." Sonia added.

"Yes, and you are right, sometimes a little luck doesn't hurt." Kari added as she, Sonia, Soya, and Jackie leave to go hang out for a little bit.

/

A/N: This story seems to get more popular, and visit this stories forums for more fun, and be on the forums on the interview section on Oct 31 as I am going to discuss with you ideas on the plot, etc.

Next Time: Secret Behind the Black Rose Dragon, Go to the Abandoned Dorm


	7. The Black Rose Attacks: Part 1 out of 3

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story Chapter 7

Secret Behind the Black Rose Dragon, Go to the Abandoned Dorm

A/N: Okay, one serious point I should bring up, and I am so…so….so… sorry for it, Pot of Greed cannot be chained with another one, and I did that just to activate Chain Summoning, well… there has to be some effect to cause the face-down to activate, and I promise this will be the only mistake I make from here on out during a duel.

Lastly, I will change the effect of Ancient Rules for fanfiction reasons that you can special summon any monster from your hands, but you cannot attack during the turn it was summoned this way, and like I said, it is for fanfiction reason only , and if you have to scorn me for it, feel free.

**Monday August 15, 2020: 10:30 PM**

**In an unknown part in the island**

In the forest that is green like always and beaming with simplistic life as always for an area like this (I know I use as a lot, etc, don't bother writing me about it, I am just giving it some life unless you have complain though, and in that case, do so) in the dark and moody night, it would seem that staying on the path is a safe option, but it isn't, and they were some serious rumors that someone is on the loose, and sadly, those rumors our true.

We now see a Slifer Red boy running for his life from an unknown force in complete absolute fear from an unknown creature that is chasing after him. The boy paces himself like if his life was on the line, and it was, the boy did something to the unknown person, and the other one unleashes a deadly monster that uses thorns, and looks like a rose/dragon, and its monstrous roar makes him shiver in fear.

"I am almost at the gate, I have got to warn everyone!" the boy panicked as he was about to reach the huge metal door at the very end of the forest, however, he pops his knee and ends up hitting the ground in pain, and he tries to crawl away from the monster, but he couldn't.

Soon the monster used it thorns to grab the person's leg and it pulls him towards the unknown person. The boy tries to use a pocket knife to resist, but another thorn smacks it out of his hand, therefore he is now unable to resist.

"DEAR GOD! PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME! I BEG YOU!" The boy panicked as he screams in fear as the unknown person walks towards him. The person is actually quite short, wears a robe to hide the body, and the person was wearing a dark mask that resembles a broken shell of a man. As the masked figure prepares to do something to the boy, he was seen begging for mercy for tons of seconds, and he was seen even in tears, and it makes the masked figure halt a bit.

"Please… don't kill me!" he begged.

At this time, just as the masked figure was about to order the beast to kill him, he was then suddenly hit with an idea, perhaps maybe this person should live, but should send everyone a warning so that everyone should fear the masked figure. "I won't send your soul to hell!" said by the unknown figure, (the voice is like Chihiro from the English Dub of Spirited Away) "but tell them that they have been warned!" the unknown figure said as the beast uses the thorns to slash at the boy's back, and starts injuring him to a very critical point, and as he screams, the birds flock, and the night ends up going silent.

/

**Tuesday August 16, 2020: 8:30 AM**

**Principal's Office**

The setting now changes to the principal room (that looks like a big business) and right now the boy that was attacked last night, Moon Sandlock, Daniel Greyson, Dr. Freeman, Thomas Getterson (a.k.a. Principal of the school), and even Ridely Parson was all present in the meeting to discuss the matter that has been taking place in the last several days. The matter is that students are ending up being injured or even killed due to the "Black Rose" attacks that have been taking place. (no Akiza reference here) and how these attacks were unreal in every way. Ridely Parson was in the meeting as he is the best student in the whole school, and his talents may help out in this case. Everyone was worried at the boy for the attack, and has been the latest victim to be hit. The injury was like a thorn whipping that cross like an X, and Moon look at it very objectively.

"My god! I cannot believe this!" Thomas Getterson said in shock. "It's like one day when we send the psychic/mentally disable students here, and then the next… they all vanished. They were only very few of them, and in one day, everyone except her and one other person got seriously injured."

"Yes, so once we calm the case down, expel the student and get that witch out of the island!" Moon suggested, and Thomas was about to flip on this.

"I won't do that to her at all, I would expel only those who are dishonest to the game, or commits and extreme action, like murder… yes. No one was murdered in any of those cases, but they have went missing, leave the island, or something else! BUT I WILL NOT… EXPEL THE STUDENT! I BELIEVE EVERYONE CAN SHINE, AND I WILL NOT RESORT TO WRONGFUL EXPLUSION!" Thomas snapped with his anger right at Moon.

"Do you want to risk someone getting hurt or even killed, BE MY GUESS!" Moon snapped as well against his boss.

"I understand that, but… the reasons I don't want to do that, it is because that she is just young, and doesn't know how to control her powers, and some abusive drug man had to ruined this for everyone, and thanks to that, I had to fire him, and ever since we are in this great shithole that we are trying to figure out." Thomas added as he starts to look at the injury closely, and sees something that can help. "Resorting the torture is wrong, and I know from her idea, she is just young, cannot control her powers that in the status is the most dangerous, and I am sad for her as much as everyone. I just want to calm her down and make sure for everyone including her that everything is going to be fine, and that is why I brought you here Parson."

"I know, there is a reason that I am the best duelist in this school, but how does this have to do with me?" Ridely asked confused a bit, but still confident in himself.

"Well… that is reason right there, you are the best student here, and I think that your talents can help us out in taming the Black Rose, beating her in a duel with your deck will surely cure her anger and then I will take over from there." Thomas points out, but Dr. Freeman isn't impressed by any of this, but is still as worried to the students as everyone in the room.

"Yes, because I hope not to get another excuse involving the Black Rose, or better yet… involving any sort of dark magic, twisted magic, or just plain magic or powers in general. I just hope this whole story at the end of all of this ends up being a myth, a dream, a fairy tail even." Dr. Freeman added as he wasn't impressed, and then turns to the boy. "I understand you got injured by it, and I know it is unreal, but think of it as someone just stabbed you in the back pretty good, and for now… you are going to have to forgo about a few weeks of dueling, heck… I would say just avoid anything physical for now."

"I agree, but it is real that is for sure." The boy said in fear.

"I know you are afraid, and I am afraid too, but once someone can beat the Black Rose, then this whole story will turn into one big myth, and then they will be nothing to worry about, I promise." Moon said as he now escorts the boy back to the dorm to rest, and Ridley Parson walks out with Dr. Freeman, and Thomas now goes back into the desk, now reflecting what happened.

Thomas Getterson made a special dorm for the disabled, and even for the psychic duelists so that they can still learn the ways of the Duel Academy, and still be able to duel, but here they also must overcome their powers and disabilities, and even their mental problems as they are known to be challenged. The disabled and psychic students got a 1 week ahead start on Duel Academy, and went there, however… during that time, one night… a student was abused by a drug infused person, and the incident got so out of hand, that the student just snapped and then her powers got out of hand… and then a lot of people got injured during the outbreak, and the place was abandoned afterwards. The remaining staff and students were sent to different jobs and the students were sent to a different Academy to learn, but this one girl remained in the Abandoned Dorm, said like a woman would be if she loses her man, and sadly… that was here tale. People try to come to her, but then she snapped again, and she unleashes her powers on them as if they were enemies, and her dangerous deck and powers made sure no one wanted to come by the dorm. It was never forbidden right now, but they are warned to enter at their own risk, and several students were injured on the back of this, and several… she goes out hunting for unknown reasons. Thomas was in tears as he brings out a picture of her (info on here will not be revealed until the next chapter) and reflects on what he could have done to prevent this from happening, and failed to do it.

"I know you aren't that person, and I will do everything to get the old you back, I promise, I believe you can improve and learn from your choices, I believe you can improve, it's just… I wish I can help right now, and I am sorry, I just want to help." He cried to himself as he reflects on the memory he had with that girl. "Please… you don't have to do this."

/

**Tuesday August 16, 2020: 11:50 PM**

**Slifer Red Dorm**

It was like a quiet and a bit of a really dark night in the Slifer Red Dorm, and it seems that several people love staying up for a long time, and since they aren't really any set curfew and bedtime schedules, it ain't that much of a problem, but most are asleep anyway so they can be ready for another big day of dueling and lessons that would make anyone at the end of the day really tired. However, in the bar, they are several people that are awake past that time, and they were Sonia, Soya, Brandon, Jason, and Danny as they are sharing their favorite scary stories with each other in a contest to see who can tell the scariest story of all.

How it works, is that the place random monster cards in the deck, and then the person will flip one card over, and the number of stars that are one it, reflects how scary the story has to be. "And then, the next night that he came back to the room, the body was gone for good, and then… the spirit comes out and possesses him, and he vanished as well." Soya said in a creepy manner as she tells her scary story, and none of them jumped at all from that story, but Sonia was impressed.

"Nice story, even though I didn't jumped at all." Sonia said, and Soya was thankful. "Impressive for a first timer, but I was hoping the story was more scarier." Jason said with a positive review in his head as well.

"Thanks, I ain't known for telling scary stories." Soya added a bit in a shy manner as she giggles a bit. At that time Moon came in, and sees what is taking place, and fines it quite amusing that they are telling spooky stories in the night, and it brings some of Moon's memories back since his father and him remember telling stories in the night when they went camping, and Moon decides to head into their little game, to see what's up.

"Good old memories of what my father loved to do with me when we went camping." Moon chuckled as he gets a drink and then comes back to the table afterwards. "Telling scary stories."

"Yeah, and right now, we are actually having a little game, involving that concept." Sonia points out he points to the deck. "You draw a card, and the higher the number of stars that monster has, the scarier the story has to be."

"It's simple!" Danny added. Moon decides that he would take part in this little thing for one moment and draws a card from the deck and then shows it to everyone, and it was the Five-Headed Dragon, a level 12 monster, so this means that Moon's story has to be the scariest of them all, and Soya and the gang gulp a bit, and Moon just chuckles. "It seems like you are in for a nightmare." Moon chuckled.

"Well I am just going to go to bed now." Soya said afraid.

"Do you want to mess out on the story because you are a chicken?" Moon chuckled a bit, and then Soya decides to stay for a bit to hear the story. "Okay, I will listen." Soya said very scared as she returns to the table.

Moon had the tale that he was going to tell them about, but it also brought out an idea to warn the kids about a dangerous force that is right now on the island, if he knew the Black Rose story is real, might as well tell the true story out of it, and as everyone gets to their seats to hear the story, Moon speaks in a tone that makes them think a bit, but it is also spooky as well.

"**One week before the Grand Reopening of Duel Academy, there was an dorm for the mentally/physical disabled, and even for a very special type of duelist known as the psychic duelist. These rare duelists have… certain talents that make them more… diverse, special, and sometimes… even threaten. About 5 percent of the world's population has this talent, and they were most known for materializing Duel Monsters and life point damages into real pain, and causes tons of destruction, panic, and chaos. Many people started a horrible segregation on them, just like we did to the Chinese and African Americans in the 1800s and 1900s. They feared that those people are witches, mutants, monsters, as they can bring the game to true life, and cause tons of destruction to the world, and therefore anyone with that power is not welcome nicely at all." **Moon said to explain the first part of the story about the psychic duelists, and the gang was a little interested, but Soya started to get the chills in her.

"That is… interesting to hear, that is just horrible for those people and how their powers caused so much problems." Sonia said in shock and in mystery.

"But the real scary story happens now!" Moon said, as he now explains what just recently took place in the last few days.

"**Like I stated, one week before the Grand-Reopening of the Duel Academy, we already started the enrollment and course for the Special Dorm which is in the middle of the island in the forest near a river that goes into a tunnel. What actually happened is that a young 11 year old girl who's name I cannot reveal during this time is a very dangerous psychic duelist that was completely terrified of her powers. I don't know exactly her story, but rumors said that she wields a dangerous deck that contains a monster so dangerous, so feared, and so powerful, that it will make anyone shiver in fear, and seeing that monster, may leave a nightmare that will never get out once you see it. One day a teacher came in to her and tried to help her control her powers, but he was abusive as he was under the influence of alcohol during that time, and we didn't knew it at that time, and then… the most horrible thing happened, and every bit I am saying right now, is true." **Moon said to bring out the terror in everyone, especially Soya.

"I am scared!" Soya gulped.

"**What happened is that the girl was abused to the point that her powers just snapped, along with her anger, and then she began dueling viciously as if she was possessed, and she defeated and tortured the man to death, and everyone that witness her powers, were in horror and terror. Then suddenly she started to attack everyone else with her vicious powers, and with her monster that is known to this day… that had shattered many into terror, as the Black Rose Dragon."** Moon said and everyone just freaked out right then.

"Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" Brandon screamed in terror after hearing such a scary story, he is sometimes a chicken to supernatural stuff.

"**And, the worst part is… she is still here to this day at the dorm that was now abandoned following the incident, the other students were transferred and the staff were switched as well. But many said that you shouldn't even go to the dorms, or be outside when nighttime falls, because that is where she tends to attack, and I heard that anyone that comes into contact with the girl and the dragon, never want to duel again, as she makes the duel feel real and painful, and that she would leave warnings to make sure no one ever crosses her. I have a picture of an injury that just happened last night, and I actually had a meeting about it today, but I ain't permitted to show you until this whole case is dealt with, and they want everyone to think that this is just a myth, but… it ain't myth, it's real… and it's here on this island." **Moon explained to end the story, and Soya by then just went up to bed and only Sonia, Jason, Danny, and Brandon remains at the end of the tale, although all of them are scared.

"My god… if this is true, then I wouldn't.." Brandon said in terror before changing into cockiness. "even bother listening to those warning methods and go on and duel her and have this whole problem solved at the very end."

"That would be normally the case, but I would really say this, don't… I don't want to have another Black Rose attack, and start a huge panicking in the school at all I rather have this whole story blown off before it gets spread anymore." Moon said, worried on their safety, but then Sonia has a theory.

"Well… while this story is scary, I am a little questionable if this is actually true, or anything, I saw the dorm as I was walking past it on my way back from the Academy and to the dorm, and I can't help but feel that something is just so strange, I am going to go there and check myself, if your story is true, then… I hope to put to an end, because… I just don't want to see another person get hurt." Sonia said in a little bit of worry, and Moon comes to her.

"I know, and if you do plan to do it, come back in one piece… it's just, we just don't want to see people die, and some people have this type of sadness that is always unleashed when someone passes away in their eyes." Moon said to teach Sonia a little lesson about fear and the meaning of life and death.

"I know, see you tomorrow." Sonia said before everyone started to depart to the beds for the night.

/

**Obelisk Blue Dorm, Kari's Room**

Kari had a lot of problems sleeping tonight as she is rolling back in for in her head and in her body about something that only she can see. She has hearing voices in her head about a young girl's scream, a fire, panic, and several other stuff. Then, a bad dream plays.

_Kari wakes up to see that she is restricted in the hand and legs by the many thorns as Sonia and Soya are seen being burned to death right in front of her scared eyes, she was in shock and horror as Sonia and Soya screams in terror as they burn, and Kari couldn't do anything about it at all._

_Then suddenly, a figure comes to her along with her dragon, and then Kari… gasped as the figure then snaps her figures, and then her dragon starts tightening the thorns, crushing her hands and legs, and Kari was screaming in terror as she says "why…. Are…. You…. Doing… this?" Kari said in fear._

Then Kari just suddenly woke up in sudden fear as she was having a bad dream, and this bad dream just cannot get out of Kari's head at all. Kari was having recurring nightmares of the Black Rose attacks, and the dorm… and there is some sort of a connection with her and the Black Rose, the question is… what is the Black Rose after?

"This is just a bad dream." Kari said to herself to calm herself down as she tries to sleep again, but cannot stop rolling as she has the recurring nightmares over and over again, and as a result, she couldn't sleep that well that night at all.

/

**Wednesday August 17, 2020: 4:00 PM**

**In the Forest**

Sonia, Soya, Brandon, and Jason are now seen walking out of class and heading into the forest to go figure out the case involving the Black Rose attacks by heading toward the abandoned dorm. Soya was very scared and questionable on Sonia's choice to take part in something very dangerous, but she agreed to go none or the less.

"Say, if I do see this Black Rose, let me duel her, I will make a believer out of you of why I am one of the toughest duelists in this school." Brandon joked to Sonia and Soya to get them teased, and they chuckled.

"Actually, I saw your duel, and I bet I can duel circles around you." Sonia chuckled a bit. "I know." Brandon smirked.

"Well, whatever it is, I just hope we don't end up like that boy did Monday when the Black Rose attacked." Jason said in a bit of worry, and Soya started to get scared.

"Okay… I think what Jason is bringing up is a good point, why not we just go back to the dorm?" Soya gulped a bit and then Brandon jokes at her for being scared. "Why's that… all because you are scared on one little fairy tale? Get a life!" Brandon laughed to humiliate Soya, and it makes her sad a bit, and Sonia turns at Brandon with a fiery grin in her eyes.

"I watch what you say, because I don't feel afraid to make a mockery out of you, just like I did with Havoc and Trona." Sonia threaten as they continue further into the woods until they see a rich like house (the X-Mansion similar look) by the river that leads into the tunnel.

The house more specifically looks like almost a shell of itself. While it stands well to the day, the windows are mostly broken, the wood is now mostly rotten, the flowers look dead, and some of the doors are either broken or hard to open. Not to mention that the sewers are a mess, and in plain general, the house is now a undone version of its former self, and in all the worst possible ways.

"Well…. We are here!" Sonia said in disbelief to see the very dorm that the rumors of the Black Rose all in her face. Soya is now very scared, and Brandon and Jason are amused to see a broke down dorm. "God… it seems the Black Rose did a huge redecorating with this place." Brandon said in a bit of shock.

However, someone was coming through the woods and sees Sonia and the gang there, and the unknown figures come out of the forest and meets up with the gang. The gang turns their attention to see both Ridley and Kari here as well.

"What brings you here?" Sonia asked.

"Almost the very same reason as yours, seeing if this whole story is really true, and if it is I am hoping to give the Black Rose an ass whooping of a lifetime with my powerful machine deck." Ridley said , cocky and understandable for the others, however, there is a bit of a problem that now comes to play now, with Kari of course, as she is dead worried.

"What's wrong Kari?" Sonia asked Kari.

"Well… it's a long shot, but I have been having weird dreams of this dorm, and… it's just something isn't right. I been having nightmares of the Black Rose attack, any I seem to have a connection with it." Kari explained to the group to make sure that they are clear, but Kari looks at the house with a bit of dread in her eyes.

"Oh… I just hope whatever it is, I hope it is something we can prevent it before it attacks another student." Jason said before the crew decides to walk to the doors, and go straight inside the Abandoned Dorm.

The inside of the dorm looks rather… nice as it features a style that resembles the X-Mansion, but like what happened, it is now a shell of its former self, and instead are just bunch of empty rooms coward with rats and destruction. Soya was disgusted of the place as they go inside, and even checking the rooms, but for everyone else, it seemed like there is a dreaded feel inside.

"God this place makes me feel like I want to throw up!" Brandon said disgusted, as he sees several dead bodies and their rotting corpses makes them smell like shit. Brandon does in and attempts to look at the wallet to see if there is any money, and there was 500 dollars, however… Kari catches this, and is mad at Brandon for stealing the dead's money.

"Brandon… I hope you know what you are doing, because you are robbing someone's cash!" Kari grunted as she takes the cash from him, but then Brandon snaps it back.

"Well… he is dead… so might as well make his money useful!" Brandon chuckled.

The gang continues to search the house for about 5 minutes, but sadly found nothing of usefulness of evidence, eventually Sonia came across a book in the library that is written in red as the "Black Rose". Sonia picks up the book and starts reading.

"_The blood stains red as the rose. The fear of the human souls dreads in quire and dread. Let thy power engulfed your body and soul, and together we shall rain victory, we shall spread fear across the world, people will panic, light will fade, souls will fall, and I will rain victorious. With the power of the Black Rose, and the power of my dark heart, I thy…." _Sonia said before suddenly the book just snaps out of Sonia's hand and into the air very quickly, heading towards in one direction and through the door, leading further into the basement, and the gang follows the book.

"Sonia… what was that?" Soya screamed in fear.

"I don't know, but we are about to find out!" Sonia said as everyone runs and follows the flying book at it leads them down into testing basement. They chase it for about 5 minutes until they reach a door at the end of the hall underground.

We now see in the testing room (that looks like the danger room) holds the unknown figure that started it all, it was in the black robe, with the black mask, and suddenly the book comes back to her hand after flying for a little while, and the figure turns to the gang, apparently not happy with their sudden appearance.

"Uh… hello?" Soya said in fear to introduce herself to the unknown figure, but then suddenly, the unknown figure snaps with a girl voice.

"Get out of my dorm!" the unknown young girl snapped as she takes off her mask (her face and true looks will not be revealed until next chapter, so it is a mystery for now) and everyone was in for a shock as everyone gasped at the face of the unknown person.

"Wait a minute here, we were just here to investigate if there was any Black Rose incident, as I was hearing that they were attacks on the students that come to the dorm, and even outside recently." Jason said to calm the girl down, but it didn't seem to work, and it made the girl even more furious than ever.

"Why do you care about this whole "Black Rose" incident?" the girl grunted with her anger as if she was like a bomb ready to go off. The tension was tense in the room for a moment, and soon Sonia step up. "What do you want with me?" the girl snapped again.

"I am looking for whoever is the Black Rose… as today, it comes to an end! RIGHT NOW!" Sonia grunted, and then the girl was frozen solid for a minute, and then even started to shake in fear.

"You know my secret…" the girl said in fear before her anger suddenly sparked up again. "Don't you realize who you are talking to? You either get out of my dorm, or I will make this very painful for all of you!"

"Let me ask you this question, are you the Black Rose?" Sonia asked.

"That's it… I have tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen at all, guess I have to make this really personal now!" the girl snapped before suddenly the doors shut and lock like that, everyone gasped, and then fire engulfs into an arena for Sonia and the Black Rose, and then the girl automatically activates her duel disk.

"Calm down… I hope there is another way to settle this before we have to…" Ridley said before the Black Rose interrupted rudely. "Shut your mouth, this is between me, and her!" she snapped, referring Sonia as she points her figure at her, but by that point, Sonia already got her duel disk active.

"Let's do this!" Sonia grunted.

Sonia's LP: 4000

Black Rose's LP: 4000

"I will kick things off, I draw!" Sonia said as she draws her card, and then she looks at her hand, and see that she doesn't have a lot of good options at the moment. _"Great, I don't have a good enough monster to really help defending me, guess I have to make do with what I have." _She thought to herself before making her move.

"I summon Royal Dragon Knight in Defense mode." She said as her armored dragon appears before her in defensive position.

Attr: Wind Type: Dragon Atk: 1600 Def: 1300 Level: 4

"Then I will place 2 cards face down, now you have a go!" Sonia said as she places her cards.

Sonia's Hand: 3

"Alright, it is time for me to start the suffering for you, and it begins with this, the field spell… Black Rose Circle of Death!" the unknown girl said before the flames around the arena turns to blue instead of the normal red. "I will explain its effects later, but one of them you should know for now is that this field spell lets me special summon once per turn a Level 4 or below Black Rose monster from my hand, and I think I will start off by special summoning Witch of the Black Rose in Attack mode." Then a small witch appears.

Attr: Dark Type: Spellcaster Atk: 1700 Def: 1200 Level: 4

"But hold on, it gets worse, as now I summon Twilight Rose Knight from my hand in attack mode as my normal summon." the unknown girl said as the young black rose knight appears before her.

Attr: Dark Type: Warrior Atk: 1000 Def: 1000 Level 3

"Oh no… with those 2 monsters, if she tunes them together… she will summon the one beast that will bring Sonia down!" Ridley said as if he had knowledge of this event would happen.

"You are right, now I tune both my Level 3 knight with my level 4 witch to summon the beast that will be bringing your death!" the unknown girl said as her monster go through the tuning process and then eventually the beast awakens before her, and then the entire area starts having a hurricane as intense winds fills the area.

"I Synchro summon, Black Rose Dragon!" the unknown girl yells out as her mighty dragon appears before her, it looks like a rose on its wings, the dragon is monstrous, and it has everyone in fear.

Attr: Fire Type: Dragon Atk: 2400 DefL 1800 Level: 7

"Oh my god! The story is true… the beast, the rumors, you are the Black Rose!" Sonia gasped in horror and in shock as the girl just managed to summon her powerful beast to the field, and everyone was in terror, especially Soya and Kari.

"Those nightmares, it's becoming a reality!" Kari panicked as she now has the bad dream again.

"I am scared!" Soya said, hugging Kari as she is afraid.

"I know." Kari said in fear as well.

"Face it Sonia… there is no way you can defeat me! My dragon is going to make you and your friends burn into the corpses that have tried to oppose me." The unknown girl laughed evilly as the chapter now ends with Sonia standing in fear against the mighty beast.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

/

Next Time: Sonia is now in for more than she can handle, and with her friends' life on the kind, can Sonia find a way to defeat the Black Rose? Will the gang escape the dorm? Find out next time on Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story.

The Black Rose Hatred, Unleash the Dragons!

A/N: What a Halloween surprise for you guys, a first true 2-3 parter involving the terror of the Black Rose (not Akiza). If you have any suggestions for me, check out my forums, PM me, or leave it in a review, and I hope you review the story well, have a Happy Halloween.


	8. The Black Rose Attacks: Part 2 out of 3

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story Chapter 8

The Black Rose Hatred, Unleash the Dragons!

A/N: I hope you like the chapter from the last time, and right now before I start the chapter, I am going to mention you this… after this arc ends, 2 things will happen. One: I am right now hosting a poll on my page on which story arc you want me to do next, or which duel next, and I will do it, on November 9th, I will do the arc you vote me to do, and then on Nov 16, the winning chapter will be uploaded after I am finished with the arc that proceed the voted arc, after the Black Rose arc. Remember on November 9 I will give you the insight of what the big plot of Season 1 will be about, and I am going to go on ahead and introduce 2 OCs right now, one from Colossal Fighter GX, and one from Hellfire Studios, and one last thing, there is an added effect on Gandroff the Dragon Prince, he is treated as a Royal Dragon monster, the Princess Koyuki effect would have effected all Royal Dragon monsters, small mistake.

**Name: Anais**

**Age: 23**

**Gender: female**

**Dorm: Obelisk, staff member**

**Appearance and Clothing: Long black hair going down below her back, styled to have a pair of jackal ears. Wears black obelisk longcoat.**

**Personality: Anais grew up with a slight and certain obsessive-compulsive disorder which is manifested over keeping precise track of time and keeping things in precise order, ect. She rather have everything and everyone around her on time, on the dot and updated (such as a group of clocks ticking at the same time, without any of them operating a second ahead or behind the others, and accomplishing tasks exactly on time). She gets greatly annoyed when her rhythm is misplaced. She can also be easily upset or tempered: such as when anything at all had interfered with her schedule her hair extensions droop down. And whenever she couldn't meet the expectations of her tasks, being late or such, she could not help by pity at herself. Aside from that, she is very calm. Anais always enjoys keeping herself busy so she lives day by day with a tight and well-organized schedule.**

**(as a short version, she's basically a combination of Benson from Regular Show and Death the Kid from Soul Eater)**

**Anais leads the school disciplinary squad, consisting of few top-ranked obelisk students. As much as she despise rule breakers, she would never tolerate the abuse of authority from her own pupils.**

**To match her appearance, her deck consists on the Jackal Lockdown, relying on Ghost Knight of Jackal, Curse of Anubis and Mystical Knight of Jackal.**

I will make her deck as we go unless I get any further updates from him regarding the deck, and here is another OC from Hellfire studios (person)

**Name: Allen Wiggin**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Key Card: Darknight Parshath**

**Appearance: A tall young man with spiky brown hair in a black leather jacket and jeans. Under the jacket he is always wearing different t-shirts with pictures of mythical creatures. He is also always with sennheiser headphones unless he is swimming, sleeping or at somewhere formal**

**Dorm: Slifer red**

**Background: Allen grew up with watching the game and his big brother (a pro, Jonathan Wiggin) gave Allen his very first card. Allen got obsessed with the game and constructed his first deck. After a few tryouts he had finally made the deck he wanted and hasn't changed it for 2 years. When he tried out for Duel academy his brother gave him his old jacket that he wore in his days in the school His skills got him into Obelisk blue but his stubbornness to wear the jacket and a few fights have dropped him into Slifer red. He is a transfer student and is still trying to out-do his brothers pranks and get out of his shadow**

**Personality: A fun-loving prankster with a serious side. He enjoys making jokes and values his friends and family before everything else, but once they are threatened he will try to kill whoever has it coming. He is highly intelligent and can be socially awkward at times. He is also kind and helps anyone at all times, he might even give his opponent tips during a duel**

**Additional info: Allen has been practicing mixed martial arts for most of his life.**

**Deck: Dark Monsters**

**Monsters:**

Umbral Soul

Prometheus, King of Shadows

Breaker the Magical Warrior

Darknight Parshath

Darknight Parshath

Caius the Shadow Monarch

Tri-horned Dragon

Snipe Hunter

Axe Dragonute

Legendary Fiend

Newdoria

Dark Armed Dragon

Sangan

Dark Magician of Chaos

Vice Dragon

Dark Jeroid

Gil Garth

Mystic Tomato

Double Coston

Necro Gardna

Necro Gardna

**Spells:**

Dark World Dealings

Foolish Burial

Allure of Darkness

Terraforming

Swords of Revealing Light

Mystic Plasma Zone

Mystic Plasma Zone

Pot of Greed

Card Trader

Wicked Breaking Flamberge- Baou

**Traps:**

Dark Illusion

Call of the Haunted

Gozen Match

Solemn Warning

Rope of Life

Draining Shield

Mirror Force

Magic Cylinder

/

Right where we left off, we see Sonia with 2 face-down cards on the field, and Royal Dragon Knight is right now present in Defense mode, and on the other side is the dread Black Rose Dragon with the field spell Black Rose Circle of Death on the field. The tension in the air is high, and everyone is feeling the fear except the Black Rose.

Sonia's LP: 4000

Black Rose's LP: 4000

"Alright, it is time for you to feel the power of my Black Rose Dragon! Attack and destroy Royal Dragon Knight!" the Black Rose ordered as her monster roars and unleashes its flames right on the Royal Dragon, and it was burned to a crisp, and Sonia felt the pressure of the heat go to her.

Sonia's LP: 3500

"What happened, how did I lost life points? My monster was in defense mode?" Sonia asked the Black Rose in shock, and the other girl just laughs at Sonia's predicament.

"I guess I should warn you now about my field spell's effect, and most of it can be activated when Black Rose Dragon is on the playing field, whenever it destroys one of your monsters, you automatically lose 500 points, plus any battle damage you take if it was in attack mode, in this case since your monster was in defense mode, you only lost 500 points." The Black Rose explained to her as the flames start to die down on Sonia. "I shall end my turn with one facedown." Then a card appears facedown.

Black Rose's Hand: 2

"Alright, it is my turn to shine now, I draw!" Sonia said as she draws her next card and looks at her hand. _"Okay, I now got something I can go by now, it is time this Black Rose gets a lesson in teamwork."_ She said to herself.

"Come on, I am waiting!" the Black Rose mocked as her patience is minimum.

"Oh I am going alright! I play Pot of Greed, and it lets me draw 2 cards." Sonia said as she draws her cards. "Next I am going to play the spell card Dragon's Nest, and with it I am allow to add a monster from my deck to my hand." Sonia then picks a random monster in her deck, and adds it to her hand. "Then I am going to play the facedown magic card, Monster Reborn to bring back Royal Dragon Knight." She stated and then the knight with the dragon comes back.

"Big deal, you just brought back a worthless monster, what good will that do?" The Black Rose mocks again.

"All it will do good as now I summon from my hand, Royal Dragon Statue." She said and then the metal dragon statue appears.

Attr: Earth Type: Rock Atk: 0 Def: 1000 Level: 2

"And when this statue is ever called upon to the field, it lets me special summon a Level 4 or below Royal Dragon monster from hand to the field, so now I will summon Royal Dragon Mercenary." She ordered as she now summons the dragon with the guns.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 1900 Def: 1100 Level: 4

"And there is more to come so pay attention, since Royal Dragon Mercenary was called out to when there is another Royal Dragon monster in play, a card goes bye bye! So game over Black Rose Dragon…" Sonia mocked to the Black Rose as the cannons fire and the dragon is hit, and then the area covers in an explosion. "That should take care of.." Sonia said before she sees Black Rose Dragon still standing. "What the?" she gasped.

"Guess I should have told you more about my field spells, and now the new effect is now triggered, whenever my Black Rose Dragon should ever be destroyed by a card effect or in battle, all I have to do is send a card from my hand to the graveyard and then my monster stays." The Black Rose explains as she sends a card from her hand to the grave.

"Alright, you may have stopped my monster's effect, but it's still my turn, and since I have 2 or more Royal Dragons in play, I am allow to special summon from my hand Royal Dragon Skycharger." She said as the new dragon appears, but this time… it has a female driver like Koyuki, and it seems to be using a fan as the weapon.

Attr: Wind Type: Dragon Atk: 1800 Def: 1200 Level: 5

"And since it was special summoned this way, I can make every other monster on my field Level 2 until the end of this turn." (All other monsters Level 2) "And now… I tune my Knight and Mercenary with my Statue." She orders as she tunes her monsters. "I summon forth, the Synchro Monster, Royal Dragon Double Blader!" Sonia yells out as the dragon with the double-handed knight appears.

Attr: Wind Type: Dragon Atk: 2400 Def: 1800 Level: 6

"And lastly, I activate the equip spell card Royal Dragon Double-Edge Sword." Sonia said as her monster gets its new weapon. "And with this new blade it lets my monster gain an additional 800 attack points." (3200 Atk) "Now Royal Dragon Double-Blader, attack Black Rose Dragon with Double Sword Slash!" she yells out as the monster slashes its sword twice, and made contact with the beast, and then suddenly… it stays? No harm was done to it at all.

"Come on! Be gone already Black Rose Dragon!" Soya said, annoyed that the dragon is still standing.

"You forgotten, haven't you… all I have to do is send a card from my hand to the graveyard and it prevents my dragon from being destroyed, although my damage calculation still applies though." The Black Rose mocked as red aura fills her.

Black Rose's LP: 3200

"With that, I end my turn." Sonia said, ending her turn.

Sonia's Hand: 0

"Alright, it is time for me to show you the true power of my dragon." The Black Rose Dragon said as she draws her card. "I activate from my hand Black Rose Greed, by removing any 2 monsters from my grave, like both my Twilight Rose Knight and my Witch of the Black Rose from the game. I can draw 2 cards from my deck." She then drew her cards. "Next, I am going to play my Mystical Space Typhoon, and destroy your Royal Dragon Double-Edge Sword." She also said, and then a tornado appears and destroys the sword.

"Oh great!" Sonia gasped.

"This is bad, and I heard that Black Rose Dragon has a very nasty effect." Ridley points out to the group.

"You are absolutely right, I will take one of my plant type monsters from my grave and remove it from the game, like my Gigaplant, and then this happens to your monster." She orders as she send her card, and then her dragon immediately fires its thorns toward Double Blader, and it hangs on the beast and then the thorns started to be engulfed in red flames as it drains all of the powers of Double Blader. (atk: 0)

"My monster, it has no attack points now!" she said in shock. (I will use Black Rose Dragon's anime effect)

"And with no attack points and with your monster in attack mode, it seems that you are about to lose a massive portion of your life points right now. Black Rose Dragon… destroy Royal Dragon Double Blader!" the Black Rose ordered as the dragon now fires its deadly fire blast at the monster, but Sonia was ready to counter it with her face down.

"Hate to interrupt your attack, but this will do, I activate my facedown trap card, Immediate Defense!" Sonia, activating her trap card, however… the field then reacted by glowing a brighter blue, and then suddenly, the trap card was destroyed, and the attack succeeded, destroying Double Blader, and in a shocking way, sending Sonia hitting the wall, and then eventually, the fire breath starts spreading out of control, and it even blew a hole in the roof.

/

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest**

Jackie Eume was walking in the forest to her dorm when she suddenly see fire going into the sky from a certain area on the island. She was in shock to see the fire like that, and know that something wasn't right, then she sees the abandoned dorm from a distance where the fire was shot. She immediately ran for the dorm, worried that someone can be in danger.

"Whatever it is, it is not good." Jackie Eume said, running furiously to get to the dorm that is now on fire.

Unknown to her however, we see Trona and Chakra, hiding in the bushes to see the whole house on fire, and for some reason, they are amused of the situation that they are in now. Trona was eating a chocolate bar at the time, and Chakra was keeping an eye on the house for a little while, and they were there since Sonia and the gang walked in to the dorm.

"This is very interesting, Jackie is now going in to the Abandoned Dorm to help out Sonia and the gang, that just walked in to the dorm of the Black Rose, and now they are in fire. I just hope that whoever comes out, better be Ridley as he is going to be ours for sure." Trona said in a love like tone as if Ridley is her prince.

"Save that for later Trona, right now, this could be the biggest cast I like yet, imagine… Sonia will be out of our way for good if she is killed in that fire, then we will begin the fun of making every Slifer bow down to us, and if they don't, we kick them out of the school." Chakra smirked at Trona for her lovesickness on Ridley.

"I get that, you know what… even though it is dangerous, let's check up and see the action closely." Trona suggested, and then Chakra's mood was now from annoyed to angry.

"What… you want to risk getting us killed so that we can see Sonia die… no way Trona, my parents worry for me, and you should worry about yourself as well." Chakra grunted, grabbing Trona's shirt in a threating manner. "Although it would be nice to see what's going on close, so let's do it anyway." Chakra said, going from mad to friendly, then the 2 head inside the dorm, trailing Jackie inside.

/

Sonia's LP: 600 (because of the field spell's effect, plus battle damage)

"Guess I should have told you this sooner, but you just witness it on your first go, my field spell has an effect that will have you in absolute fear. During my battle phase, whenever you activate a spell or trap card, my field spell cancels out your effect and destroys it automatically, but in return I must send a card to the graveyard from my hand as the cost." The Black Rose explained to Sonia, who is basically very weak after that attack of hers. "And don't forget about my field spell's other effect, for each time my Black Rose Dragon destroys a monster in battle, you lose 500 life points."

"Not bad, not bad at all, but since you got no cards in your hand, your turn is done." Sonia grunted as she got back up for more.

"I don't know how long Sonia will be able to continue like this, not to mention this whole place will soon be on fire!" Ridley said in worried as he looks around to see much of the place is now on fire.

"Yes, I just notice that!" Brandon added, smelling the hot fire spreading all over the place.

"I am totally leaving here in just a few seconds, provided someone opens the door." Soya added in fear.

"I agree, I want out!" Kari added, and then the door suddenly opened, and it reveals to be Jackie Eume who was coming in, but however… in a quick panic, the door closes before Jason, RIdley, and Brandon was unable to touch it to prevent it from locking again on them. The Black Rose was very amused that Jackie came to the whole incident the gang was in, only for everyone to panic as their only chance to get out was gone right then.

"What's going on?" Jackie said in shock.

"I will tell you what's going on, I am making Sonia and these poor souls suffer at the hands of the Black Rose Dragon and since you had the nerve to show up, you are now my next victim!" the Black Rose mocked in such a threatening way before Jackie realizes that very voice.

"Oh my… it's the Black Rose." Jackie said in shock as she comes by Kari and Soya.

"I know, it is very shocking… but this can't get any worse." Soya said to herself, and then the door opens again, and who just came unexpectedly, Trona and Chakra. Dislikable as always, and much of a pain as every time.

"Hey, what are you losers doing in the…." Trona mocked before Brandon, Jason, and Ridley made a charge for the door, and sadly… like before, the door locks again and closes itself shut. "Great… another escape attempt wasted, and lastly… god I hate Trona and Chakra, and now they have to show up to make the Slifers look like dirt." Jason smirked angrily, seeing Trona and Chakra here at the event that has everyone in danger of losing everything right now basically if Sonia loses to the Black Rose.

"Oh my… we are here to make you feel miserable, and I don't give a damn if Sonia loses… because apparently I can care less about this whole duel anyway, if Sonia dies I will be happy, if she wins… I will be so pissed off to the point of wanting to shoot myself." Chakra mocked the gang, and this makes Kari extremely furious.

"Oh…. So now you have to mock all of our lives being in danger and giving death remarks to Sonia, don't you even think of being a downer or hopes she dies, because if she does… you are next." Kari threatened as she pushes Chakra to the wall.

"Watch it bitch!" Chakra grunted as she punches Kari in the face, and then grabs her face and smashes it to the wall, giving her an injury, and making her more pissed off, and even getting Jackie involved.

"Okay… both of you calm down, violence isn't the answer, unless you are dueling of course." Soya said, getting in the way to stop the fight. "Yes everyone here is threatened, but you should realize something here and now. Thanks to your idea of coming here…" Soya stated before Trona interrupted. "It was my idea!" "Okay Trona, thanks to her idea, you 2 are now in danger also!" Soya grunted, telling them about the mistake they made coming here, but Chakra mocks this.

"Like I give a damn, this witch everyone talks about is just one big joke, that poor thing of a Slifer that was injured… he had it coming, I bet this thing of a witch, the whole Black Rose story everyone is talking about, is a joke… and if it were real then she would be threatening all of us truly right now because this girl had it coming." Chakra mocked Soya explicitly, and then for sudden reasons, the Black Rose was hearing all of the comments that is going among the group, and she is quite amused of the situation that they now had put themselves into, but she also seem to have quick of a temper with those who call her a witch, and in a sudden idea, she took action.

"Hahaha… laugh all you want, but let me warn you, if it were you dueling me, with everyone on the line including yourself, I wouldn't be calling me a witch or laughing!" The Black Rose grunted to get Chakra and Trona's attention that their lives are in danger.

"Why… it is only the loser Slifers, Jackie and Kari that is in danger, and if you had to duel someone next then it would be Ridley, then he would beat you and then he would rescue us and then we would be out of this dump before you even knew it." Trona mocked, and this made the Black Rose even more mad/

"The thing you should realize right now is that thanks to your choice, you and Chakra are also in danger as well, but enough talk, I need to get back to Sonia now." The Black Rose grunted as she turns to Sonia. "I end my turn with one more face down, make your new move wisely as with only 600 life points left, one more mistake and you and your friends are dead!"

Black Rose's Hand: 0

"Okay, my turn, I draw." Sonia said as she drew her next card. _"Okay, I know she has her field spell in play that will keep her dragon on the field and prevent me from using my Spells and Traps against her when her monster attacks, and right now I have a card that while it may benefit me, it would also benefit her as it lets her draw as well, but I have no choice, I gotta do something before me and my friends are toast." Sonia said to herself in her head._

"I am about to make this duel a little bit more interesting, I activate the face-down trap card, Rose Prediction, and it works like this… this turn you must predict the number of magic cards you plan to use this turn, and then you automatically gain 300 points per magic card you predict, however… if you use less or more than what you predict, then every card on your side of the field will be destroyed, and then you will take 500 points of damage per card, which means one mistake and it can cost you everything." The Black Rose said, to scare Sonia a bit, but it didn't work at all, but the others are scared.

"Oh boy, this can be dangerous, if Sonia uses less or more, all of her cards are then destroyed, and she takes 500 points of damage per card, this could be Sonia's last turn." Jason said worried.

"One mistake by her and we are all goners." Soya said scared, but Sonia turns her head to the crowd.

"Don't worry guys, everything is going to be alright, and there is old saying, sometimes, you gotta live life to the fullest, and when you are push to the edge, just make a prediction, and go with it." Sonia said.

(Warning, the next duel scene may be Sonia's luckiest turn yet, and it does involve a lot of drawing and chains, so if you have to scorn me and this chapter, do so.)

"I am going to make a bold prediction here and now, I am going to use 12 magic cards this turn." Sonia said, shocking everyone, and gaining her life points in the process.

Sonia's LP: 4200

"Are you crazy? How are you expected to pull a move like that?" Kari said in shock at her friend.

"Don't worry, I am just trying my prediction and betting all on the table, we are going see if this works." Sonia said to Kari.

"Alright!" Kari said, ensuring that she knows what Sonia is doing.

"Alright, here I go… I activate Card of Sanctity, and it lets us draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." Sonia said as she plays her card and draws 6 more cards, and the Black Rose did so as well. Sonia now looks at her hand, and sees that her Kuridragoon card pop up, and then the spirit comes out and show concern for her. "Hey little Kuridragoon." Sonia said to the spirit, and the Kuri beast smiled happily and shows her the cards to play, and Sonia agrees. "Alright, it's your call, my cards are your cards." She replied, and the Kuri puff ball smiled.

"Okay, this is weird, Sonia is like talking to herself, is she seeing things?" Chakra said surprised, seeing Sonia talking to a person that only she can see (her Kuridragoon in this case).

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I hope it's something useful." Kari said concerned.

"Alright, I summon Kuridragoon in defense mode." She said, and the of course, the Kuriboh with dragon wings appears.

Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 300 Def: 200 Level: 1

The KuriDragoon then goes up to Sonia's shoulder and rubs its furry hair on Sonia, rubbing it a bit to make Sonia feel good, and she giggled a bit. "Okay… okay, that's enough." Sonia said to get her furball to calm down for a bit.

"So… it seems that you can contact with Duel Spirits, well this should be interesting." The Black Rose said, amused by the Kuri's love for Sonia.

"Yeah, but my Kuridragoon is about to be rubbing down on you in just a moment, as now I activate the magic card, Kuriboost!" Sonia said, activating her magic card. "Now by sending KuriDragoon on my field to the graveyard, I can choose one of 3 effects. The first effect allows me to draw 2 cards, the second effect allows me to destroy a card on the field, and the 3rd would allow me to Special Summon a monster from either of our graveyards." Sonia explained. "I am going with option 1." She said, and then her Kuridragoon magically disappears and Sonia draws 2 cards.

"So big deal, you draw 2 cards by sending your fluff ball away, how is that going to help?" The Black Rose mocked.

"Oh it is a very big deal… now I activate Royal Life Force." Sonia said as she activates her magic card. "By removing one Royal Dragon monster from the game from my graveyard, like Royal Dragon Knight, I am allowed to gain life points equal to half of the monster's attack points." Sonia added, and then she removes her Knight from the game to fill herself with green aura.

Sonia's LP: 5000

"Then I activate the magic card, Spell Reproduction, by ditch 2 spell cards from my hand. (Dragon King's Deception, and Graceful Charity) I can bring a different spell back from the graveyard." Sonia added as she continues her move, and brings back Card of Sanctity. "Then I activate again Card of Sanctity, and since you have 6 cards, the drawing effect goes to me." She drew and is at 6 cards again.

"What's the point of that combo, bringing back cards that let you draw more, any reason for that?" the Black Rose mocked.

"You are about to see why." Sonia said with confident in her face. "Now I activate my Cost Down spell, I send one card to the graveyard and then all monsters in my hand are then decreased by 2 levels until the end of this turn." She said, sending Royal Dragon Princess Koyuki to the graveyard.

"Okay, you already wasted your chance to summon, so what's the point?" the Black Rose mocked vigorously, and then Sonia's eyes start getting fierce. "You are about to see why right now, as now I activate my Monster LV Trader magic card. First I have to pay 1000 points, then tribute my Skychargers, and then the fun begins, as now I can summon one monster from my hand that is the same of lower level as the one that was tribute already." Sonia explained.

"Wait, you can't!" Black Rose gasped after hearing the situation, and then it got even worse when Sonia play her Cost Down spell card, that lowers the level of the monsters in her hand, and since she did this, she can now summon her ace, right after her Skycharger disappear of course.

"Oh yes I would, and I will! I summon Gandroff the Dragon Prince!" Sonia yells out as her ace monster comes out. (you know its looks).

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Level: 7 (level 5 stated by Cost Down)

Sonia's LP: 4000

"Alright, she just brought out her ace beast, she can turn things around right now." Soya said, excited for her friend. The rest of the gang (except Trona and Chakra) are impressed of her as well.

"Next I am going to activate Pot of Greed. (Sonia keeps extra in her deck when needed.) To draw deuce." Sonia said, drawing 2 more cards. "Then I am going to place 1 card face-down, and then activate my Royal Archives Magic card. By destroying 1 face-down card on the field, I can search in my graveyard, and pick one spell card, and add it to my hand." Sonia states as she now destroys her trap card she have set already, which is Royal Revival. "The trap card I am destroying to activate my magic card's effect is Royal Revival, and when this trap leaves the field, it lets me Special Summon a Royal Dragon monster from the graveyard, return to battle Royal Dragon Double Blader." Sonia yells out as her 2 bladed monster returns.

"Then I use my card's effect to return Monster Reborn to my hand." Sonia added as she adds her card to her hand. "Then I am going to activate my Royal Draw magic card, by removing from play Royal Dragon Mercenary, Royal Dragon Skycharger, and Royal Dragon Statue from my graveyard from the game, I am allowed to draw the same amount of cards equal to the amount of monsters I remove from play, however though… I can only keep Spells and Traps, any monsters drawn by this card's effect goes to the graveyard." Sonia saids, drawing 3 cards, and keeping them all as they were now monsters, and it is about time that this field spell goes, I activate my own field spell, Royal Battleground, she said as the blue flames now disappear, and now at the trenches and the ground starts to turn to grass and dirt.

"No… my field spell, how did you?" Black Rose said, shocked that her field spell is now gone.

"Yes, but more on that in a bit, as now I activate Monster Reborn, to bring Princess Koyuki to the battlefield." Sonia said to bring her princess gal to the game.

Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 2300 Def: 1700 Level: 6

"And with her out, all Royal Dragon monsters receive 300 attack points." Sonia stats out as all her monsters got stronger. "Plus my field spell gives my monsters 400 additional points. (Koyuki: 3000, Gandroff: 3200, Double Blader: 3100). "Now, to take down your Black Rose Dragon as your field spell is now gone, Royal Dragon Princess Koyuki, destroy Black Rose Dragon with your mighty Light Sword." Sonia orders as Princess Koyuki goes in for the kill, and then Koyuki fires the beam from her sword at the Dragon, and then it hits the ground causing an explosion.

"She did it! She took down Black Rose Dragon, now all she needs to do is attack her directly and she will win." Soya said as the explosion continues and the smoke clears.

"She pulled it off just fine, let's just hope the dragon is gone." Jackie points out.

"Okay, this whole thing is done by pure luck, I would be able to duel circles on Sonia if she didn't had that luck." Chakra smirked, impressed by Sonia's move, but not impress by her luck.

"Goodbye Black Rose… game over!" Brandon said, impressed by Sonia's bold move.

As the smoke clears, it was revealed that some of the dragon's wings is still visible at the very end, and Kari looks at it in horror, and then she starts to really worry now.

"Uh… guys… you may want to look at this." Kari said shock to get the people's attention, and they look at the dragon's wings, and everyone started to go from happiness to horror as the Black Rose Dragon still remains, and as the smoke clears, the robe came off, revealing a black shirt, grayish pants, a red sneaker, and the person who was behind it look like Chihiro (from Spirited Away, other than the clothes, sometimes originally is hard) and even her mask was out. Kari was in absolute horror seeing the young girl's face, and it reminded her of something in her nightmares. Sonia was in shock too that her monster wasn't destroyed at all, but since the girl was knocked down the attack and is now getting up, it was revealed that she survived the attack, and so did her dragon.

Black Rose's LP: 200

"God… I cannot believe this!" Kari said in shock and horror as she collapses to the ground, her heart pounding like a train, and her fear at its highest.

"What, what cannot you believe?" Soya asked Kari.

"It... my young sister, Chizuru Kayala." Kari said in absolute shock.

Everyone is in horror as the person revealed to have cost all of their trouble has finally show its face, and a face that Kari remembers as it is her younger sister. Sonia was so shock that Chizuru was causing all of the trouble recently, and she was afraid to attack basically.

"That's right Kari! You, our family, this school, and everyone else made me feel like an outcast, a monster, a killer, and now… I intend to make you, and everyone else in the school, the principal, and even Sonia suffer, until everyone feels what I felt all those years, and I am going to finish it right now!" Chizuru cried out in anger as she grips her fist and engulfs the arena in fire again (no field spells) and then suddenly a hurricane covers the whole room, unleashing all her powers in one violent outburst of anger. "Sonia, you may want to know how I survived through your attack and kept my dragon, and it was because of this trap card I had on the field which I activated right before your attack. It is called Black Rose Bond Between the Soul and Dragon. This card allowed me to turn your attack to a direct attack on my life points instead of my Dragon, but it also cancels out the rest of the battle phase."

"Okay, anything else?" Sonia asked in shock.

"Yes, there is something else as well, the trap card also allowed me to special summon 2 Black Rose Metal Soldier Tokens in Defense mode." Chizuru angrily said, and brings out the 2 Red Soldier Tokens.

Attr: Dark Type: Warrior Atk: 500 Def: 500 Level: 2

"Great, that is just perfect… I end my turn with 1 card face down, your move!" Sonia grunted in anger as her plan to win didn't happened, and now she has to worry about not hurting Kari's sister.

Sonia's Hand: 1

"Alright… it is my move, and the move that will end everything, right here and right now!" Chizuru said, drawing her card, and looking at it, knowing it is the card she needs to win this duel. "I summon the monster that will start your end. Copy Plant in Defense mode." And then a plant appears.

Attr: Wind Type: Plant Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 1

"Now Copy Plant, I tune you with my 2 Black Rose Metal Soldier Tokens and my Black Rose Dragon!" Chizuru yells out with all her anger as her powers starts really getting out of hand, and her anger starts boiling even further as if the house may be coming down in any moment.

"Chizuru… please… don't do this! I beg you… you don't have to do this!" Kari begged in hopes of her sister coming back to her senses, but Chizuru refused to listen at all, and instead as her monster tunes, Chizuru begins to read the chant of her powerful Synchro Monster.

"_Great beast of the Underworld, please hear my heart, I hereby unleash your power upon my enemies, let yourself rise from the ancient rose that is the one and only Black Rose, I unleash all of your power and I summon you to aid me in this time of need, together we will claim victory and make my enemies suffer… NO ONE CAN STOP YOU, EVERYONE WILL FEAR YOU, AND I CALL YOUR NAME, I SYNCHRO SUMMON, SOPHIA: THE BLACK ROSE GODDESS!" _Chizuru yells out as all of her anger opens a portal underneath her, and then suddenly she merges herself with the unknown force as the creature rises up with all of its thorns and colossal dark red flowers that are as monstrous as her anger, and then the unknown deity arises, and everyone gasps in terror.

The deity looks like a very young girl of Chizuru's age, only with dark red hair with pigtails, was wearing a rose bikini, very seductive, gigantic, and half of her body is basically the plant on the ground that she is merged with.

Attr: Dark Type: Plant Atk: 5000 Def: 5000 Level: 12

"Oh my… I have seen some monsters that gives me nightmares… but this one takes the cake!" Soya gasps and screams in fear. Kari was in horror, and so is everyone else.

"FEAR ME KARI, FEAR ME SONIA… ALL OF YOU SHALL FEAR ME AS THANKS TO THIS BEAST, THERE IS NO WAY YOU WILL WIN THIS DUEL NOW!" Chizuru yelled out with all of her anger as her monster made a truly monstrous roar that has everyone covering their ears. "YOUR LIFE IS ABOUT AS GOOD AS MINE, NOW PREPARE TO SUFFER!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: Long chapter, and sorry if nearly all the turns were out of luck basically, I am sorry, but now Sonia is in deep deep trouble now, if you have a suggestion or something for me, tell me. OCs, go to my forum, etc.

Next Time: Sonia is now pushed to her hardest bridge yet as Chizuru has unleashed a truly powerful monsters with effects that makes it almost virtually unbeatable, and with the time running out with everyone, will Sonia be able to pull off a comeback, or will Chizuru finally have her vengeance… it is a new chapter you have to read… to believe!

Sonia's Final Turns, Come out Supreme King of Royal Dragons


	9. The Black Rose Attacks: Part 3 out of 3

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story Chapter 9

Sonia's Final Turns, Come out Supreme King of Royal Dragons

A/N: Please vote on my page on what duel you want to see next, and remember voting ends November 9, and I will be working on that winning duel suggestion on the poll following this chapter, and afterwards we then have the viewer chapter winner, and then… well… don't know where to go from here, and to let all Sonic fans know now, Sonic the Hedgehog Secret of the Chaos Vault will be on hold until the next few chapters of Yugioh GX America gets updated. I bet everyone was surprised by the last few chapters I have unleashed, especially the last one, and now it is time to end it all right now, enjoy the chapter.

/

**Principal's Office**

Right now, we see Thomas Getterson, Moon Sandlock, and the other dorm headmasters having an interview over the Black Rose case as the clouds start to get very stormy as if something is up. Eventually someone came blasting through the door, and into the meeting. The person was Danny, and he was freaking out as if it was like a terrorist attack just hit the school.

"Guys… you aren't going to believe this, but they have been several students that have entered the Abandoned Dorm, and the whole place is on fire along with that." Danny yelled, freaking out as if the Black Rose (now Chizuru) is going to target the school next.

"What… is this true?" Thomas said, gasping on the situation and even turning to look at the dorm to see that most of the Abandoned Dorm is on fire. Thomas… seeing this event, knew he had to take action in order to prevent another outbreak like this. "Exactly!" Danny freaked out as he now runs back out of the building and to the dorm to rescue the students in the dorm.

"I warned her not to go to the dorm, and now she has endangered several students in this outbreak!" Moon smirked to herself, knowing that Sonia is to blame for this, as now several students are going to either end up critically injured or even killed unless Sonia can win. "Perhaps I won't blame her if she wins."

"Moon…. I have told you nicely to not reveal that information to any students until the whole case was cleared, and thanks to you… we are about to end up killing several students, and it was all my fault that I couldn't do anything to help Chizuru out." Thomas snapped at Moon for his actions. Everyone agreed not to reveal the information to anyone until the whole case was solved, and surprisingly Ridley Parson was the only one that got to know at that time as he was trustworthy, and if anyone have heard about it, they would then investigate the whole case, and depending on the number of students that know about the incident, they could have been a number of deaths and injuries. Moon told Sonia the info, and told her his best advice not to go, but Sonia didn't listen, and she went.

"Well it's your fault for having a monster here, I don't know if she can control her powers, and that could be a fucking problem depending on anything that might happen, and it was your fault that this happened, and that we have this uncontrollable Black Rose girl." Moon snapped right back at his boss, making him even more furious.

"Look, I didn't know what I was fucking doing until I realized the event, and yes I have every right to be blamed for it, but I am not resorting to wrongful expulsion, it was only because she couldn't control her fear and anger, and at this school, we help them conquer it, and if I have to I will fire you and have you arrested for treason at this school." Thomas snapped and got into his face, yelling at him furiously.

"Fuck you!" Moon snapped.

"Fuck you too!" Thomas retaliated. "Heck… I will tell you this, I have saw Sonia Stryker duel, and her talents I am surprised… she defeated Havoc, our worst teacher in this school, and an Obelisk Blue, and she had come from a past of misery. Losing her father and uncle is one thing, but it was Sam Stryker, a great man that puts anyone above him regardless of the stakes, and Sonia seems to have that same trait as him, she stood up against Trona, an Obelisk Blue student, and I believe that she may be able to shed some light into this case. If you want to be blinded to the truth, then leave, but if you want to know the truth, come with me to the dorm, she may be dueling Chizuru right now and you don't know about it."

Moon was silent for a few moments, reflecting on his past memory and speech with Sonia, and even at the mentioning of her father's life, and the past she had to go through, and then it came to him, maybe Sonia has the trait of her father, that she is willing to stand up for herself and others, and puts the latter ahead of her, and the fact that this case was a rumor to her until now, so basically, reflecting on this now, he has to agree with his point.

"I see… maybe she is trying to stand up for herself." Moon said a little bit in despair a bit as he knows he had no option but to admit it, Sonia is willing to fight like her father did. "But still… there is going to be hell to pay at the end though, and it will be all of us."

"I agree, let's go, we need to be there for our students, and we can't risk another death." Thomas said before he turns to his phone and calls someone. "Call the transportation unit, tell them to have the emergency vehicles at the Abandoned Dorm immediately." "Yes sir." The person on the phone responded before hanging up.

/

**In the forest near the dorm**

"Hang in there guys…. I'm coming!" Danny said, spiriting to the on-fire Abandoned Dorm like a hero would if he had to save lives. Danny heard about the news from Jackie as she was walking there, and Danny knew that something was up with this story as the place is on fire, so he made a rush to the principal's office and reported the incident to Moon and the Principal, who are now coming with backup.

/

**Back to the Duel**

We now see Sonia with Princess Koyuki (3000), Gandroff the Dragon King (3200), and Double Blader (3100) on the field, Royal Battleground, and a facedown. Chizuru is seen with her monstrous Sophia: The Black Rose Goddess creature (5000) and no facedowns.

Sonia's LP: 4000

Chizuru's LP: 200

"Now you may be asking about my monster's effect, and I will be happy to tell you, it is immune to any sort of card effects, and when it does attack, your spells, traps, and monsters' effects are all canceled out, so your field spell won't be working against me at all." Chizuru explained to the group in an evil tone. "But just for a little insurance policy, I am going to equip my monster with the Black Rose Roar equip spell." And then Sophia roars again, but it was even more monstrous, and it has Soya screaming.

"What in the world?!" Sonia gasped.

"My monster's roar got more monstrous, and it has one nasty effect, when it does attack, all spells and trap cards are automatically destroyed on sight before their effects activates." Chizuru states out. "But enough talk, it is time to show you what my monster can do, Sophia, attack Royal Dragon Princess Koyuki!" (Koyuki: 2300 thanks to the effect drops) . Then her monster roars again, and then the roar unleashes a shockwave blast that head towards her monster. "Oh, and there is one more nasty effect that my monster has, if one of your monsters is destroyed, every other monster goes with it." Everyone was shocked, and as her monster attacks, the Royal Battleground and the facedown card disappears.

"WHAT?!" Ridley gasped.

"This is very bad!" Brandon gasped as well.

"If this hits, then Sonia won't have anything to defend herself, and then after her next turn, it's over!" Jackie said, surprised of Sonia's hardships she is about to witness.

"This could be over if Sonia doesn't do something soon!" Soya gasp in fear as she is now completely scared of Chizuru now, but however… Trona and Chakra take this time to mock Sonia.

"Game over Sonia, you are dead! This gal of a witch is going to be kick your ass and beat you down like the dog you are." Chakra mocked at Sonia, who is scared of what is about to take place on her field, however… this makes Kari once again furious.

"I am starting to get really annoyed by this, heck… I may just leave the dorm altogether at the end of all of this if you are going to offend my sister that way. So if I were you, I would be concern for your life as much as they are." Kari grunted in anger as Trona and Chakra made fun of her sister in a terrible way, and Trona and Chakra doesn't care, but however… it sparks something in Chizuru's head as if Kari is trying to defend her.

"_What, what is this feeling I am getting? Kari is trying to defend me from Trona and Chakra's insults… and its….. It doesn't matter, she is still an enemy like everyone else, they sold me out, and I just want to have my vengeance." Chizuru said in her mind as the attack continue, and then she resumed her evil personality._

As the whole thing transpired, Princess Koyuki was destroyed on sight, and then soon, all the other monsters went with it as they disappeared as well. "Oh… did I forgot to mention Sonia, for every monster destroyed by its ability, you take 600 points of damage." Chizuru said evilly, and then the impact of the explosion then immediately sends Sonia flying towards the wall, and then the explosion knocked everyone to the ground.

Sonia's LP: 100

Sonia was laying on the ground, injured from the attack that Chizuru inflicted onto her, and she was on the floor trying to get up and struggling at that. Chizuru uses this time to look at Kari with a glare of hatred like none other, and then Kari had something to say.

"Chizuru, please… don't do this, I know this isn't you, and you should realize that this isn't who you are… and, I am sorry for what happened on you during the last several weeks, and your entire life that I witness so far… it's just I don't want to see you become this way." Kari said in tears, trying to make it up to Chizuru somehow. At this point everyone was recovering from the explosion, including Sonia, who took the worst hit. "I remember when you were young, you and I like going to the park together, and I was like a true big sister to you, bonding with you as if we are bonded in heart."

"Yes…yes that was all good memories that we had in the past, but I want to face the facts that is happening now, you, your family, and this school system sold me out all because that I was their weird freak that can inflict pain by using my powers." Chizuru argued.

"They were trying to help you Chizuru, they try to help you control your powers so that the incident in the past wouldn't happen again, like the one at the park when you were dueling another kid, and then suddenly your powers just snapped and then it turned you into a different person." Kari grunted at her sister in tears for the first time, hoping to knock some sense into her. At this point of time, 3 more people came to the room, and it was the principal, Moon Sandlock, and Daniel Greyson, and this time, no one even bother to get the door before it shuts and locks behind them.

"It was because I was afraid of what I could possibility do with my powers, I was angry, and I was just a soulless person that became a monster, how my powers got developed I don't know, but I do know this… I just want to be left alone, and no one seems to listen… so I resorted to inflicting harm to those who try to oppose my piracy, and step in my way, like I was doing to Sonia already." Chizuru grunted.

"Look, I know that you are mad at all of us, and I know that it wasn't any of your fault as your rage and anger overcame you, but we just wanted to help you." Thomas said, now entering the conversation. "And your sister, and I… are trying to help you, you don't have to resort to violence just because that you are seen as a monster. I don't see you as a monster, in fact… I use to see you as a nice girl prior to entering, even though that you isolating yourself from others, I am so sorry that this all happened, the whole drug staff that made you snapped your powers and nearly taken out everyone in the building, it was all my fault. It wasn't Sonia's, it was Kari's, it wasn't yours, it was my fault!"

"So now you are blaming yourself, and you should, because you made become who I am right now, and if I have too, I will kill everyone in this room, including my sister, you, and perhaps I will kill everyone at the school, and I will not stop, until everyone feels what I felt all those years since I was 5 when my powers were awaken, I don't care if you are trying to help me, I don't care about my sister's speech, and I don't care about anything. I only care about myself, and keeping myself isolated from everyone, and if I have to, I will make everyone suffer, and I will become an even more deadly monster, heck… I may just shut off all my emotions and become a soulless beast." Chizuru grunted furiously.

"Please… you don't have to do this, I am sorry for what you had to go through, and I know it ain't easy, but… please… don't do this, taking innocent lives all because you want to be alone, that is not the answer." Moon said, trying to calm her down, but it isn't working, and it makes her more furiously.

"I know the answer quite simple, I will take everyone down regardless of the cost, and I don't care if my family has to go down with it." Chizuru grunted as her powers start getting more violent.

"They are right!" Sonia yelled in anger. "You got to stop blaming them, sure they had a part, but in simple truth, you choose to isolate yourself, and while I can see yourself attacking students, and causing destruction, I don't think that is your fault at all, your anger and rage is what is causing it, and it comes from the very darkness that is in your frozen heart, and if you aren't willing to listen, then I will continues this duel until you see the truth, and mark my words, I will not stop until my last life point hits zero, and that is a promise that I am making right now."

"You are right… it was my choice to isolate myself, yet it never seems to work, and if you are going to continue this then let's go on, I am going to give you one turn to save yourself, just one. No facedowns, except my monster, make this turn count Sonia, for if you make the wrong choice, you will be costing everyone their lives including your own!" Chizuru said, getting even angrier and causing her powers to go more violent.

Chizuru's Hand: 5

"SONIA!" Kari yelled, as she now jumps into the dueling ring, right in front of Sonia, shocking everyone, and even the principal himself that Kari is willing to risk her life. "I am sorry that I am going to have to do this, but I have to do something to get to my sister."

"What are you planning to do?" Sonia asked shocked.

"In case you cannot pull off anything in the this round, hope that I can help. If she does plan to attack you, I will get in her way, and see if she has the will to attack her own sister to get to you." Kari said to Sonia quietly.

"What, are you out of your mind?" Sonia responded. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"I know, but I got to do something." Kari said, and then turns her attention to Chizuru, who in her eyes, is now shocked that Kari is now standing in the way of defeating Sonia, and like Thomas, she is in tears. "Alright Chizuru, you left me no option but to put myself in harm's way. If you do attack Sonia, then you are attacking me as well. But I know deep down in your heart that you will make the right choice, just think back on all those times we had together, times where you used to be good and a nice young girl, please… I beg you."

"KARI! DON'T DO THIS!" Thomas yelled, knowing that Kari is now putting herself in harm's way to stop her sister from attacking Sonia by giving her the choice. "YOU WILL GET KILLED IF YOU DO THIS!"

"Principal Thomas, I am sorry… but this is the only way." Kari said to Thomas, and then Thomas realized that he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Don't do this!" Ridley yelled.

"Please! DON'T RISK YOUR LIFE KARI!" Danny added.

"If you get hit, then we are all going to die!" Chakra panicked, first time in her life she did this. "Sonia… don't think about losing this duel!" she grunted as well.

"Yes… if you lose, God have mercy on your soul!" Trona added.

"Alright, it's my move… I draw." Sonia said, weakly drawing her card. _"Alright, I am going to really need Kari to do her part now, and with only 100 life points left, I got to hope that Kari's plan works."_

"Alright, I activate my Final Hope magic card…" Sonia said, struggling to play her card as the injury she took was very serious, it is as if she was struggling to stand. "This can be activated when I am done to less than 500 life points, and by paying half of my life points, I am allowed to special summon one monster from my graveyard, and I choose…. Kuridragoon, and I will play it in defense mode." Sonia said, struggling to breath as she was starting to fall down to the ground a bit, and then her fluff ball with dragon wings reappeared onto the field, and now it is dead worry for Sonia's health at this point. Sonia brings her head up for one moment to look at her Kuri monster, and smile at it for a moment, and then suddenly, Chizuru and Kari notice something about Sonia, how her Kuridragoon responded to Sonia at a time like that. "Say, if I am going down, I am going down with your Kuridragoon, so at least you and I can be together." Sonia smiled to her Kuridragoon, and the fluff ball did the same thing. "I end my turn."

Sonia's Hand: 1/ Her LP: 50

"See that Chizuru, Sonia has a talent like you and I, we can communicate with Duel Spirits, and that Kuridragoon is dead worry for Sonia… please, I know you are angry, and I feel your anger as well, but don't do this, taking innocent lives, I know you weren't this way in the past, and I know that you wanted to be isolated, but there is no shame in us trying to help you, because what really caused your anger and hatred is that your isolation that you choose to go into caused yourself to be blinded to the truth. Just look back into the past, and in your heart… I beg you." Kari cried as she starts walking towards Chizuru, however… Chizuru is still blinded and angry, and each time that Kari makes a step, her powers get more violent.

"It's too late! I tried doing that, but I never seems to work for me, and Sonia have just wasted her last turn summoning her Kuridragoon, it's over, there is nothing that you can do about it now, as soon as my monster attacks, everyone in the room and even yourself will die, and it will all be because Sonia made a poor choice this turn, it's over!" Chizuru grunted in anger like a child as her powers gets even more violent for every step Kari makes.

"Kari… don't get too close to her!" Ridley yelled to her, but Kari didn't listen.

"Don't do it!" Thomas begged. "Please Chizuru, don't do this… it ain't the answer."

However, during this time, Soya seemed to look to the ground and see the same paper that Sonia attempted to read earlier, before Chizuru threw it away. Soya then sees ancient texts on her and how they are written in blood. Soya seems to figure out that something with the paper had something to do with Chizuru being who she is.

"Uh… guys, you may want to look at this." Soya gulp, looking at the paper, and then handing it to Danny, Moon, and Thomas to look over, and then they realized something very horrifying about Chizuru, and how her anger was caused. "Oh god… the Black Rose spirit is in her, and…. It's corrupting her, transforming her into someone she didn't wanted to be." Moon said in shock, realizing that this is actually a supernatural cause.

"What, what is the Black Rose spirit?" Soya asked in fear. "Well the Black Rose spirit is a deity that possesses human beings that contain the deck that holds the Black Rose Dragon, and Sophia, the Black Rose Goddess, and it only possesses people that suffered greatly and is angry at the world, and because of Chizuru's case, the spirit have ended up possessing her, and that was why the attacks happened." Thomas added.

"Oh god… so there was a spirit all along that corrupted her, NOT!" Chakra said in concern before her "not thing" went from concern to mocking. "There is no such thing is magic, no such thing as Duel Spirits, plus I have just about heard enough about this whole story, the psychic powers had to be caused by some sort of science theory, and right now I rather be in the pool in my bikini right now, rather than being her, watching Sonia made the poorest choice of a final move by summoning her Kuridragoon."

"Don't be so negative you jerk!" Soya grunted. "Besides, you kick right at my stomach that other day when you look at my deck to see I had good cards, yet I was in Slifer Red."

"Both of you, calm down!" Thomas snapped. "Look, I know everyone is in a bad situation right now, but we got to have faith, because what Kari is trying do might work, but we have got to have hope."

"HOPE?!" Trona yelled. "She is about to lose the duel, it's over, game over, zip, nada, ruckus."

"Just have faith, I do in Sonia." Thomas said, to make everyone have faith. All except Trona and Chakra started to look at Sonia and Kari to put their faith in them, that they can pull it off.

"I do to." Moon added.

"Whatever!" Ridley chuckled a bit.

"Do it Sonia and Kari!" Soya said excited.

"We are with you!" Danny added.

"I have faith in them!" Moon added.

"Fine… whatever, but if they lose, GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOU 2!" Chakra grunted.

"Alright… Chizuru, it looks like they have faith in us, and that they have faith in you, that you can overcome it" Kari said in her speech to bring Chizuru to her senses as Kari continues to slowly walk towards her, but like always, her powers get more and more violent with each step.

"Overcome what?" Chizuru snapped as her anger boils again, causing another hurricane that everyone is hit with, but Kari tries to walk through.

"The Black Rose spirit that is inside you, it's corrupting you, it's using you so that you would do things you would end up regret doing, this isn't you… Chizuru, I know you can hear me, fight it, I know you can!" Kari begged her as her movement makes Chizuru more violent and threatening. Even Sophia started roaring viciously at Kari in order to make her not move any further.

"You take one more step at me, and I will have my monster take you, and Sonia out, and just in case Sonia has any sort of hope heading for her, when my monster attacks, the special ability of her Kuridragoon is canceled out…." Chizuru said, looking at her field and seeing the fluff ball in defense mode, and realizing the flaw that she made with her scheme. "What?! Did you state that your monster is in defense mode?" she said shock.

"Yes… I did, and therefore, since I have no other monster in play, and my beast in defense mode, my life points this turn is safe." Sonia said, struggling to stand and breath, and the Kuridragoon smiled.

"I get it now, Sonia summoned Kuridragoon in defense mode so that she can evade taking damage by Sophia, since when her monster attacks, if Kuridragoon was in attack mode, Sonia would have lost the duel." Chakra said, shocked on how Sonia managed to save herself for another turn. "However, I do have to state this, even if Sonia survives this round, next turn she has to pull off a miracle to beat Chizuru."

"_Thank god Sonia had an idea to summon a monster in defense mode, but I don't know if my sister will be able to counter that, and if she does, then everyone of us is in trouble." Kari said to herself in her head, knowing Sonia made the right choice to play a monster in order to keep herself alive._

"You thought that just by having your monster in defense mode is going to save you, well think again, as I activate the magic card… Forced Battle!" Chizuru yelled, playing her magic card. "This can be activated when I have Level 7 or higher monster on my side of the field, now ditching one card in my hand and sending it to the graveyard, I am allowed to force your Kuridragoon into Attack Mode." She said, and then the magic of her hand forces Kuridragoon into attack mode.

"Oh no!" Sonia gasped.

"It's over, there is nothing she can do, if this attack connects, it's over!" Soya gasped as she is now terrified of the situation that everyone is about to witness. Chizuru sees this as a moment to persuade the duelists, Kari, Sonia, and everyone else to be rid of. Chizuru knew that using fear of threat and death works for her, so why not try it.

"It will be over, unless…" Chizuru said, trying to make the people guess what she is offering.

"Unless what?" Kari asked.

"Unless you get out of my way, get off of the dueling ring, and just get out of the dorm, and let me be, in return, I will stop harming your students, and this duel won't have to go any further. I will count to 10, and if you are not off, or you choose to make a sudden step towards me, I will automatically attack on site, and it will be your choice that decides everyone's life right now, including your own!" Chizuru threatened as Sophia gets ready to roar. "**1**…" she said for a few moments as Kari remains there silent. "**2**"

"You better get back Kari, she is offering the chance to end this right now." Moon said, trying to snap Kari to her senses and get the hell out of there before someone gets hurt, but Kari is not listening all.

"Stop trying to interfere!" Kari grunted at Moon.

"This is for your own safety!" Moon snapped at Kari, being very worried for her actions.

"**3"**

"Get out of there!" Ridley added.

"**4**"

"Please… don't do this!" Jackie added.

"**5"**

"Stop this… please!" Soya cried.

"**6"**

"Get the hell out of there Kari!" Brandon added.

"**7**"

"I am with you!" Sonia said to Kari, as they shook their heads for each other, knowing that they are going to be fine.

"I know!" Kari added before she turn to Chizuru, and ends up charging for her.

"NO!" Jackie yelled in panic.

"**8"**

"**9"**

At this time, Chizuru was about to give her monster the signal to attack Kuridragoon, and just as Kari charges for her, it seemed that Chizuru decide to end up with the fact that she is going to end up attacking because of Kari's actions. "Sophia…!" Chizuru yelled out right before Kari ends up grabbing her hand.

"I cannot let you attack, I won't!" Kari grunted at her younger sister.

"I warn you not to get in the way, and you made the poor choice to charge at me, so now I am force to do this!" Chizuru resisted, trying to declare her attack with her hand.

"I know that you are unhappy Chizuru with how things are going, but… please, just listen to what I have to say." Kari said, crying on her sister as she shares a huge with her, and somehow… it seem to have an effect on the mind.

/

"_**What am I waiting for, Chizuru… hurry up and declare your attack!" the Black Rose spirit said.**_

"_No, I should end my turn so that I can help my sister, you have done enough work corrupting my mind, and she was right, I was being angry at myself, I made the choice, and then you came into my life, and ruined it!" Chizuru grunted in her mind, fighting off the Black Rose's influence._

"_**Victory is all within your hand, finish Sonia off so that we can go back to the peace you wanted all along!" The Black Rose grunted.**_

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I awaken right after Kari defended me from those 2 other girls who made fun of me and my sister, and now I am taking over."_

"_**WE HAD A DEAL, FINISH HER OFF!" The Black Rose spirit yelled.**_

"_DEAL'S OFF!" Chizuru snapped, and then suddenly the Black Rose spirit disappeared for a bit._

/

Suddenly, Chizuru started to act different right after her mind fight that she had with the possessed spirit, and seeing how much damage she has caused, and how everyone was scared because of her threats. Chizuru's anger went to complete sadness, her furious mood was gone, and now… she is now seen crying right in her sister's arms, regretting everything she has done to everyone.

"Are you okay?" Sonia asked.

"I'm…. I'm sorry." Chizuru cried out in her arms. "For hurting your friends, for threatening you, for all those students I have harmed, for all those I have injured… forgive me."

"It's okay Chizuru… it's okay." Thomas said, now coming up to the dueling arena to calm her down a bit. "I know what happened wasn't because of you, and it wasn't your fault… say, let's get out of here and…"

Suddenly, Chizuru starts to scream and collapse down in pain again, everyone was in shock now as she now is having strange dreams and nightmares. "Get out of my head!" Chizuru said, screaming that something is trying to take her over again.

"What's wrong?" Sonia asked.

"Sonia… I am ending my turn, but whatever is happening, you have to win this next turn, please… before it takes me over again." She said as she continues to fight the spirit within her, and she didn't do anything else then scream in pain, and suddenly her monster starts going haywire and starts destroying the place.

Chizuru's Hand: 3

"Alright… I draw." Sonia said, and draws her next card. _"Okay, I got 50 life points left, and with Chizuru being possessed again, I have got to win on this turn, and with this, this could be my last hope._

"I will start by placing one card face-down." Sonia said, placing her facedown card. "And now I play my Royal Charity magic card, and it lets me draw 2 cards if I have no cards in my hand when I activate it.

"_Alright, I need to draw the one card I need right now, because if I don't, we will all end up dead… please… God… help me, just have faith in yourself Sonia, just like my father did in me, if you were here dad, help me draw the next card."_ _Sonia said in her mind in a dark place until Sam's old spirit appears to her._

"_I will, and remember this Sonia, always have faith in the heart of the cards, just like Yugi Muto did, and also… don't be afraid to risk it all." The spirit said, and then it get ready to draw the card with Sonia, and within 3 seconds, they draw their 2 cards._

Sonia, looking at the cards, knows that now she got what she needs to pull off a victory this turn. "Alright Black Rose spirit, this duel is all by finished." Sonia said confidently and with such pride. "I summon, Royal Dragon Guru!" she said, and then a dragon and a person with a staff appears.

Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 500 Def: 500 Level: 2

"And when Royal Dragon Guru is summoned, all removed from play monsters are returned to my graveyard, and then I am going to activate my Royal Spirit Revival card, by removing one Royal Dragon monster from the game, like my Skycharger, I am allow to special summon a Royal Dragon monster from the graveyard, so come forth, Double Blader." Sonia said, doing all the effects and then summons her double-blade dragon.

"Now I tune my Guru with my Kuridragoon and Double Blader." Sonia said, as her monsters turn together. "Let the light shine through the darkness, and let there be life… I Synchro summon, Supreme King of Royal Dragons…!" she said, and then an even bigger and platinum version of Gandroff the Dragon Prince is summoned.

Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 3000 Def: 2400 Level: 9

"Wow… that is one awesome monster!" Soya said, excited that Soya is going to make a comeback.

"That is impressive, but Sophia has 5000 points, and this beast has only 3000, there is no way Sonia can pull off a victory." Chakra murmured, and then realizes something. "Unless Sonia has a plan?"

"Now my monster once per turn is unaffected by spells, traps, and monster effects, but it lets me bring back 2 monsters from the graveyard with their effected negated, so return to battle Princess Koyuki, and Double Blader." Sonia said, and then her 2 monsters return to battle, the girl and the double blade. (Atk: 2300 and 2400 respectively)

"And then I am going to activate the trap card that will end this duel… it is known as Dragon Attack Formation, and this activates when I have 2 or more attacking dragons, and I can target one of them, and…. It gains the original attack points of all of the monsters until the end of this turn, and I choose my Supreme King of Royal Dragons!" Sonia yells out, and then her monsters gets stronger as it's sword grows bigger and glows a bright gold.

"Thank you Sonia… I hope to make it up to you guys one day." Chizuru cried to the gang.

"I know, and I forgive you, like everyone here in this room, but now… it is time to cleanse yourself of the Black Rose spirit, now my dragon, end this duel!" Sonia yells out as her monster goes in for the attack, and slashes Sophia to bits, and a major explosion occurred, knowing Kari and Chizuru to the ground.

Chizuru's LP: 0

Sonia sight in relief as most of the gang (except the principal, Moon, Trona, and Chakra) went up there to celebrate her victory. As the smoke clears, it was revealed that Kari and Chizuru survived the blast, and Chizuru was now starting to feel better as the spirit is now under control now. _"This can't be!" The Black Rose spirit said before Chizuru's will obtain the spirit within. "Sorry, but now, I take over my body fully once again!" Chizuru said in her mind._

"I don't know how you pulled it off, but you did it!" Jackie said, congratulating Sonia for her victory against the Black Rose.

"Bloody good duel… bloody!" Thomas said, proud of Sonia's victory over the Black Rose as the place starts to die down a bit.

/

**Sonia's Diary: Wednesday-Thursday August 17-18, 2020**

**It was a tough time here today in the Abandoned Dorm, having to fight off Kari's sister that was possessed by the spirit of the Black Rose, that was caused by unknown means, although rumors said that the spirit came to her one night and offer her peace in exchange of her being possessed as the host for the Black Rose attacks, but I somehow managed to pull through and win the duel before someone got killed. After the duel, everyone went back to their dorms, but not before Chakra said this to me. "While you got skill, all that you just pulled off, was all due to luck, and this doesn't change anything… and I promise you, the day we duel, you will be seriously in for it."**

**It seems that Chakra and Trona still dislike me after what I said to her, but it was still for good reasons. Trona for my father's card, and Chakra for being rude and offensive to my friend Soya and Kari, after all… Soya and I are Slifer Reds anyway.**

**Kari and Thomas took Chizuru, Soya, and I up to the office to talk about what transpired, and Chizuru said that whatever happened did came true, she was offered a deal by the spirit, and she took it, hoping to be alone, and she was sad and hurt by her experience, but eventually they were able to talk it over, and then her positive side came back, but since she had no dorm to go to, Kari offer her the chance to be with her in Obelisk Blue. However, she chosen not to take the rank, and instead to join the Slifer Red dorm. She stated that she will work her way up to the Blue dorm from scratch, and knowing that she has a lot of hell to pay after what transpired, she felt that having some close friends wouldn't hurt.**

**The next day, Chizuru moved to our dorm, and she shared out room with us, and we became actually very close friends. She was more outgoing, very nice, and is a great duelist from what I fought out of her. Everyone accepted her well at the end of our first day with her, and Kari was proud that she was able to fit in.**

**Sadly, her powers still remain with her since she absorbed the spirit, but I was heard that she mastered her powers carefully, and she and Kari made a promise that she should only use her powers if needed, and not resort to violence, and… ever since… she never did.**

**Moon got along well with Chizuru and she got along well, and she actually like the simple life in the Wild West dorm, and she had a lot of fun with it, and we still visit every day with Kari and Jackie.**

**Simple put, the next day was much better for Chizuru as she changed in one day so well, and I hope that the rest of the yet continues like that, just good. Of course I still have Havoc to worry about, and as well as Trona and Chakra, but overall, I think I can handle it.**

/

Ending in a diary entry, I know… lame, but I will do this at times to give some info on the plot, etc.

Next Time: The chapter that receives the most votes on the poll I set up on November 9. (this will be completed before the Nov 16 winning viewer chapter.) no hints here, read and review… check out my forums for this story, and please vote… I beg you.


	10. Origins: Jackie Eume

This is the first EVER fan fiction attempt so sorry if you do not like it.

Origins: Jackie Eume

TheNew959: This is a chapter from yuruzelfantasy 2, and while I did made revisions to this chapter here, this is still his or her chapter, and yuruzelfantasy 2 is the one who wrote the chapter, so credit goes to him or her. (I don't know the gender of that person, no offense) Plus I am going to go on ahead and bring out all OCs, and one them has an XYZ monster, and they will be some uses, but no number effects, etc. And remember, the chapter writer is accountable, not me.

Name: Jamie Knots

Age: 8

Bio: Jamie is a dueling prodigy who is the only person to enter the school at this young of an age. His parents are dead set on him becoming a pro duelist, but because of this he doesn't like dueling until his "new friends" at the academy teach him otherwise. He is requiring constant motivation not to give up. Looks up to Jackie but his is picked on by Terence.

Appearance: Jamie is much shorter that the others due to his age difference. His raw yellow Jacket is big on him and covers most of his hands. He has shaggy blond hair with blue highlights around the sides.

**Key card: Ocean King Selephedine **

**Rank 8 sea serpent/xyz/effect**

**Atk: 3000**

**Def: 2000**

**2 level 8 sea serpent monsters**

**By removing 1 xyz material from this card destroy all cards on your opponents side of the field. While "Umi" is face up on the field sea serpent monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle. **

**Deck: 42**

**Monsters: 23**

Mobious the frost monarch

Kaiser sea horse

Deep Sea Diva x3

Atlantean Attack Squad

Armed sea hunter

Spiral Serpent x2

Atlantean Pikeman

Tribe infecting virus

Hydrogedon x3

Oxygedon

Mother grizzly x3

Ocean knight selera x3

Level 8 sea serpent/effect

Atk: 1500

Def: 1500

You can special summon this card directly from your hand. If this card is summoned by this effect it cannot declare an attack. If this card was used for the xyz summon of "Ocean King Selephedine" than all sea serpent monsters you control gain 500 atk points as long as this card remains attached to "Ocean King Selephedine".

Water dragon

Penguin Soldier

**Spells:11**

Bonding H2O

Salvage x2

A legendary ocean x3

Big wave small wave

Call of the Atlanteans

Aqua just

Surface

Magical mallet

Traps:8

Tornado wall

Gravity bind

Spiritual water art-Aoi

Poseidon wave

Call of the haunted

Mirror force x3

**Extra deck: 7**

Ocean King Selephedine

#17 Leviathan Dragon

#32 Shark Drake

Brionac, Dragon of the ice barrier

Trishula, Dragon of the ice barrier

Stardust dragon

Ocean Prince Seledine

Rank 3 sea serpent/ xyz/effect

3 level 3 sea serpent monsters

By removing 1 xyz material monster from this card you can special summon 1 level 3 or lower sea serpent monster from your hand. While this car has 3 xyz material monsters on it you can tribute this card to special summon from your extra deck 1 "Ocean King Seledefine" from your extra deck.

/

Here is another OC (all 3 Ocs are owned by Yuruzelfantasy 2)

Terence adox

age 17

Very tall

wears his raw yellow jacket over a black T with black shorts.

Always hitting on the female characters though he doesn't get along well with Jackie.

He is a graffiti tagger and his tagger name is AiDoxE(the capitals should be there)

**Key card: exodia the ultimate nightmare**

**10 stars spellcaster/effect**

**Atk:?**

**Def:?**

**This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by tributing 2 normal monsters on your side of the field with "Forbidden one" in its name. When this card is summoned by this effect you can select as many cards from your deck, hand, field, and graveyard with Forbidden one in its name and remove it from play. This cards atk and def are equal to the # of cards removed by this affect times 500 points.**

Deck:

**monsters**

All Exodia pieces x3

exodia necros x3

destiny hero: defender x2

total defense shogun

Exodia the ultimate nightmare

servant of the forbidden one x3

1 star spellcaster/effect

during your standby phase you can discard this card from your hand to add to your hand from your deck one level 4 or lower monster with forbidden one in its name.

**spells**:

contract with exodia x3

magical mallet x3

card trader

graceful charity x3

**traps**:

woboku x3

negate attack x2

mirror force x3

/

And lastly…

Luke Eume

age 28

Jackie's older brother

He was the school's top student every year.

Jackie is always trying to reach the standards Luke set for her.

He is a master martial artist/sword fighter.

Jackiemight have a flashback of when she was forced into a duel he sliced the opponent's deck and duel disk in half leaving only one card. He forced the man to give Jackie that card to make up for "her troubles". the card was Stardust dragon. Jackie rarely uses this card but sometimes if she needs to does.

Personality: he is ruthless, but becomes very emotional when Jackie is in trouble. Jackie could never beat him in dueling or any physical battling. He taught Jackie everything she knows (dueling and martial arts/sword fighting). He wins many of his duels on his first turn. He feels that Sonia isn't ready in some way… and has high expectations for her, just like Jackie.

He works for the school now. He likes to work in the shadows.

He was best friends with Sam Striker. He's the one who informed the police about the bar owner's illegal business.

He is seen ordering Havoc to tell Trona to stop messing with Sonia or else he could easily get Havoc fired. He was entrusted to watch Sonia by Sam's orders (although he hands Sonia the deck)/

His deck is very similar to Jackie except for a few cards. He doesn't use the #1 fan of the six samurai or the emperor of the six samurai- Shi En.

To make up for these he uses 3 legendary card that aren't banned because only 1 copy of each exist.

**Shi En- The Ultimate Samurai **

10 stars warrior/effect/dark attribute

Atk: 4000

Def: 3500

Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set, Must be Special Summoned by tributing one Emperor of the Six Samurai- Shi En, and cannot be special summoned in any other way. When this card decares an attack or is selected as an attack targer your opponent cannot active card effects. This card cannot declare an attack if your opponent does not control a monster. When this carn would be removed fron the field you can remove from play 1 six samurai monster from you field or graveyard.

**Ultimate samurai technique**

**spell card**

**Special summon 2 six samurai monster from your deck or hand.**

**Six samurai monsters you control can attack the first turn of the duel. During the end phase of the turn this card is activated you lose 10,000 life points.**

**The ancient riddle**

**equip spell card**

**During each of you end phases while this card remains face up on the field the owner of the equiped monster loses 3000 life points. Select on of the following efects:**

*** this cards name becomes "the answer -The sword" The equiped monster gains 2000 atk points.**

*** this cards name becomes "the answer- The sacred scroll" The equied monster can attack directly.**

Even without these card he usually wins the duel in the first few turns.

**This takes place the year before Sonia attends the school./**

"Ms. Eume! What type of spell can be activated during your opponents turn?" Jackie was caught off guard by the question,

"Hmm? Oh a Quick play spell ma'am."

"Good now pay attention." This earned a few giggles from the younger students. Jackie could not stand having to listen to the same things she had learned far before she had even joined the school, though she understood that not everyone had been as fortunate as she had been.

She had been thinking about new strategies for her deck, desperately wanting to reach ever a fraction of what her brother was able to do with an almost identical deck.

"Can't stand it either?" a familiar voice asked, interrupting her thought.

"Terence please doesn't bother me right now." Just try and stay calm, she thought to herself.

"Come on babe, you can't ignore me forever," was Terence's sly response.

"Don't ever call me "Babe, who do you think you are?!" Her stubborn side began to take over. "All you do is bully the younger students! I could never get along with a person like that!" Suddenly she realized she was shouting.

"How 'bout we settle this after school ...Babe." The last part was meant just to piss her off.

"You couldn't beat me if we switched decks." She whispered meaning it more as a self-comment.

"Let's test that theory." Shocked Jackie replied after thinking it over a bit. "You're on."

**-It is now the end of the school day and Jackie is seen walking in the direction of the front door. -**

Why do I have to be so stubborn? Jackie was thinking to herself again. It would have been fine to decline the offer in the first place but to say no after accepting with no real reason, is just dishonorable.

Besides, I have seen him duel before I know his deck. But then again, he has seen me duel even more. Why am I so stubborn?

The next thing she knew she was already walking out the front door ready to hand her deck over to her least favorite student in the whole school.

"Jackie, wait up!" Jackie spun to see a little boy trying to catch up with her.

"Jamie, hey." Jackie smiled

"Is it true? Are you going to duel Terence with each other's decks? Jamie asked.

"I can't believe I am saying this but, yes."

I know you can do it! Make sure you check his deck for any tricks before the duel starts," He warned "with him you never know." They continued to walk until they reached the door and Jackie pushed it open letting them outside.

Terence was waiting their deck in hand ready to duel. "Here you go." Terence rose out his deck with a smirk. They exchanged decks and Jackie looked through the deck.

"Hold on, you only have 37 cards. Trying to disqualify me are we?"

"Why, Jackie I would never!" He replied sarcastically.

"I guess I'll have to add my own to raise the total to at least 40."

"Here use these." This time Jamie was the one who spoke.

He handed her three cards, which she found to be "Sangan,""Double Summon," and "Sacrifice for the Greater Good."

Jackie walked to her side of the duel arena and looked across to see Terence shuffling her deck, which technically was his for now. She did the same. When both decks were shuffled, she placed his deck in her duel disk and drew six cards. "Ladies first." Terence spoke out.

Jackie: 4000

Terence: 4000

Jackie looked at her hand with shock. She had both of the legs of exodia in her hand already. "To start this duel off, I activate double summon! Next, I will set two monsters and a spell of trap card face down.

Jackie's hand: 2

"Well if that was your big opening than this should be a breeze! I activate Shien's smoke signal to add Kagemusha of the Six Samurai to my hand. Next, I will summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki! I will activate Kageki's effect to special summon Kagemusha strait to my field!"

ATK: 1700

ATK: 800

"Sorry Terence but you've triggered my trap! I activate Torrential Tribute!"

Both of Terence's monsters shattered and Jackie's facedown monsters left the field.

"But wait, there's more! That activates the effect of one of my face down monsters, Sangan! Now I can add Right Arm of the Forbidden One to my hand."

"Way to play it Jackie!" Jamie cheered.

"Shut up you runt!" was Terence's mean remark.

"Hey! Watch what you say to him." Jackie defended.

"Ack! I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn!"

Terence's hand: 4

"My move; I draw. I activate Jar of Greed." Jackie drew two new cards. "Would you look at that? I will now activate 2 more jar of greed! By setting 1 monster and 1 spell or trap card I end my turn!"

Jackie's hand: 5

Terence could not believe how well she was doing already. I must show this girl her place!"I draw. I activate Six Samurai United! Every time a six samurai is summoned, I place one counter on this card. With this, I summon Legendary Six Samurai- Shinai. Now I activate the effect of Legendary Six Samurai- Mizuho to Special Summon it to the field."

ATK: 1500

ATK: 1600

By sending United to the graveyard with two counters on it I can draw two cards, and with the effect of Legendary Six Samurai- Kizan, while I have a six samurai monster on my side of the field with a different name I can special summon it to my side of the field so come on out Kizan!"

ATK: 1800

Wow, I did not expect him to use the deck to this extent but he still does not know a thing about how to use them.

"Now Kizan gains 300 attack points for having 2 other six samurai monsters on the field.

ATK: 2100

"Hope you're ready for the biggest beat down ever 'because I'm slamming down all my monsters at you. First Shinai attacks your facedown monster!"

"Might want to work on your strategy there 'because I activate mirror force! You could have easily destroyed my facedown mirror force with Mizuho's effect. By using Shinai as the tribute you could have added I other six samurai from your graveyard to your hand, but you were just too busy "winning.""

We now see as Terence's monsters are engulfed in a bright light. When it fades, they are all gone.

"I set 2 spell or trap cards and end my turn," Terence was filled with rage.

Terence's hand: 3

"Terence, it's over. I draw." Terence began to sweat when he saw how calm Jackie was. "I will flip summon Left hand of the forbidden one and normal summon right hand of the forbidden one from my hand. I think you know what this means do not you.

I will tribute both of the monsters on my side of the field to Special summon EXODIA THE ULTIMATE NIGHTMARE!"

A Blinding light swept over the courtyard. When it faded a behemoth of a monster stood before them. It looked exactly like the regular Exodia except larger with a lot less muscle and larger chains.

Jamie wasn't very impressed by the monster I thought this was supposed to be the game changer?! All I see is a skinny giant in even thicker chains. What gives!?

"I know he looks like he's in a bit of a jam but just wait I activate his effect! I can remove from play as many cards in my graveyard, deck, hand, and field with forbidden one in its name and he gains 500-attack point and defense points for each!

First I will remove from play 3 left legs of the forbidden one"; All of a sudden, the monsters left arm grew largely in size. "Next the right arms;" The right arm did the same. "All six of the legs"; both legs became extremely ripped.

"Now I will finally remove from play 3 servant of the forbidden ones!" The monster howled, as I broke strait through the chains that once bound it.

"Not so fast Jackie I activate Solemn Judgment! By sacrificing half my life point, the summon of that monster is negated! HAHAHAH you wasted your whole strategy on that one card and you can't do anything about it! HAHAHAH!"

A large explosion covered the field. Terence's laughter stopped cold when he saw the outline of the enormous monster. He looked harder to see a trap card he didn't recognize.

"Wait that card wasn't in my deck you cheated!"

"No Terence. The card I just played is Sacrifice for the Greater Good one of the cards Jamie gave me to replace your cheating. The effect of this counter trap is when your opponent activates a card effect I can sacrifice life points until I have 100 to negate the effect.

In addition, you cannot activate another card effect until my next standby phase or in response to this card activation.

The funny thing is Terence, if you hadn't taken out those 3 Exodia the forbidden one's from my deck I wouldn't have been able to pull it off like that and you would have had a real chance at winning but you just HAD to be so dishonorable!"

Exodia the ultimate nightmare

ATK: 7500

DEF: 7500

Jackie LP: 100

Terence LP: 4000

"GO EXODIA THE ULTIMATE NIGHTMARE; DROP HIS LIFE POINTS TO ZERO!"

"OH NO I CAN'T ACTIVATE MY FACEDOWN DIMENSIONAL PRISON. NOOOOO!"

The great monster jumped up higher than anyone could see and came crashing down on Terence harder that physically possible.

Terence LP: 0

"Jackie, way to go!" Jamie ran over to her as the monsters on the field faded away.

"Thanks here you may want your card back." She handed the three card in front of her but he only grabbed the double summon and the Sangan.

"You should keep that one Jackie."

"Thanks," Jackie replied sweetly as a smile crossed her face.

Terence walked over very slowly with a grim look on his face. "You actually pulled it off."

There was no emotion in his voice. Jackie raised her hand to shake.

"It was a good duel either way Terence." Terence reluctantly lifted his hand and took the handshake.

-We are now looking at an angle from the roof of the school so you can see the back of two men looking down on the duel.-

"She's got some skill!" The man on the left spoke surprised. He wore a white cloak with a hood that currently covered his head. He has blue Jeans beneath.

"Trust me that was nothing for her." The other man responded almost disappointed.

"Well why isn't she in obelisk blue yet?"

"Even beating Ridley Pearson, which she could, wouldn't make her feel a fraction of what she needs to reach the level I unknowingly set for her."

"Wow I'm not sure whether to congratulate you for your skill level or to feel sorry for the unnatural self expectations."

"Now you know how I feel."

**-A few months later, and School has almost started again the NEXT Year. Jackie is seen coming down the stairs with a suitcase when she sees the man without the white cloak from the roof looking out the glass door in deep thought. She set the suitcase down and walked over to him.- **

"Luke, what's wrong? I haven't seen you like this in 6 years and you still haven't told me what happened when you were gone for several hours randomly."

He turns to her and speaks, "Jackie, there will be a girl a few years younger than you attending the academy this year. Her name is Sonia Stryker. I think you two could get along well. Keep her out of trouble if you can. Try not to let your stubbornness get in the way."

"I have heard you say the name Stryker before. How do you know her Bro?"

"Her father was a close friend of mine he told me to look out for her and now I am asking you."

Truly, Luke would be watching anyway as the head of security at the school but he felt he needed Jackie to be a part of it as well.

"Alright I'll try"

"Thank you. Hey you'd better get going the exams start in three hours and it'll take you one to get there."

"Yeah and we both know how important is it to be early being on time is worse than being late since then the line has actually diminished a bit."

"Then what are you doing here for?" Luke joked with a smile.

-A few days later Jackie is relaxing in the courtyard at the academy when a bunch of obelisk blue boys start to run away and a pair she has seen before starts to disrupt the peace.-

Jackie stands up and walks up in from of the boys.

"So… do you look toward being the next victim in our awesome ways of dueling?" The one she recognized as Jason mocked.

"It should be you that is afraid, not me!" Jackie was slightly irritated by this comment. "In fact, I will take both of you on at once."

"Are you crazy as hell?" The other, who she believed to be Brandon, laughed.

"Let's get it over with." Jackie could barely keep from laughing.

Jackie LP: 4000

Jason LP: 4000

Brandon LP: 4000

"I'll start by summoning Legendary Six Samurai-Kageki and with his affect special summoning Kagemusha of the six samurai as well. Next I will special summon Legendary Six Samurai- Kizan from my hand with his affect. I feel so sorry for you two right now. By tributing Kageki and Kagemusha I can Synchro summon #1 fan of the Six Samurai? "

A cartoony character in an oversized samurai costume appeared on the field.

"Ha, that's quite a monster you got there," Brandon belted sarcastically.

"Yeah, actually he is. Because his affect allows his name to be treated as Legendary Six Samurai- Shi En I can remove him from play to summon the awe inspiring, Emperor of the Six Samurai- Shi En!"

The fake samurai before them flashed a bright gold and in its place appeared a strong figure in armor sitting in a tall thrown with a look of pride.

Atk: 3000

Def: 2000

"Oh this is quite the grand opening, I know but there is even more to come. When The #1 fan is removed from play in this way I can add the syncro materials I used to play him in the first back to my hand. To end my turn I will set 3 cards."

Jackie's Hand: 2

None of that will make a difference once I start the action." Brandon shouted cockily. "I summon Blackwing- Shura the blue flame. Now with their affects I can special summon both Blackwing- Bora the spear and Blackwing- Gale the whirlwind! When I have 3 Blackwing on my side of the field I can activate Delta Crow- Anti Reverse. Say good-bye to both your facedown spell and traps!"

"I don't think so; while I control a face up Six Samurai monster and you activate a card effect that would destroy at least one other card on the field that effect is negated."

"Grrr. I activate Gale's effect and cut your Emperor's attack in half. Next I will syncro summon Blackwing Armor Master with Gale and Bora!"

Atk: 2500

"Go take out her Emperor Armor Master."

"Man you just love having your opponent activate trap cards, doesn't you? I activate Mirror force!"

Brandon's monster flew right into a wall of light that devoured it and his other monster.

"Ahh! This sucks; I have to end my turn here."

Brandon's hand: 2

"Don't worry man I got you covered. I draw. I summon Tomica Hero Rescue-4. That allows me to add 1 "Tomica Machine" union monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Tomica Machine-Rescue Riser.

Next here comes the field spell, Tomica Carrier-Rescue Phoenix. Now I will use its effect to special summon Tomica Machine-Rescue Riser from my hand.

I am able to special summon Tomica Machine-Rescue Dozer now because I control a level 5 or 6 Tomica Machine monster. Tomica Machine-Rescue Dozer wills union with Tomica Machine-Rescue Riser.

Tomica Hero Rescue-4 Atk: 1000

Tomica Machine-Rescue Riser Atk: 2200

"Tomica Hero Rescue-4 gains 1000 attack points during battle calculations.

"I activate Emperor's effect; by raising your life points by 500 points I can negate any attack! In response I activate the trap card Bad reaction to Simochi! This continuous trap makes it so that whenever you would gain life points from a card effect you take that as damage instead. Since it is two on one you each are taking the damage!

Jason LP: 3500

Brandon LP: 3500

"Fine. Then I will just attack with Tomica Machine-Rescue Riser!"

"Whoops I can activate that Emperors effect as many times in the same turn as I want."

Brandon whispered to Jason, "This girl is running circles around us… What can we do?

Brandon LP: 3000

Jason LP: 3000

"I, I e-end my turn," Jason was just as shocked as his best friend was.

"I draw. During my standby phase I have to reveal one facedown card or one card in my hand or else Emperor is destroyed. In my hand I have Jar of Greed."

"Now I activate jar of greed." Jackie drew 2 more card and smiles largely. I activate MY field spell card Temple of the six. Every time a six samurai monster is summoned one counter is added to this card. For every counter on it your monsters lose 100 attack points. I also activate Six Samurai United.

Just like earlier, I will summon Legendary Six Samurai-Kageki and with his affect special summoning Kagemusha of the six samurai. Now I will send United to the grave to draw two cards. Then she tunes her monsters together.

I Synchro summon Legendary Six Samurai- Shi En. With their effects I can bring out Great shogun Shien and Grandmaster of the Six Samurai. I activate banner of courage so all my monsters gain 200 attack points during my battle phase, which I am now entering.

Legendary Six Samurai- Shi En Atk: 2700

Great shogun Shien Atk: 2700

Legendary Six Samurai- Kizan Atk: 2300

Emperor of the Six Samurai- Shi En Atk: 1700

Grandmaster of the Six Samurai Atk: 2300

Legendary Six Samurai- Shi En will attack Tomica Hero Rescue-4, and Emperor of the Six Samurai- Shi En will attack Brandon Directly.

Jason LP: 1300

Brandon LP: 1300

"Well it's been fun boys. I suppose I can forgive you for interrupting my relaxation. My remaining three monsters will all attack but each one will be negated by Emperors effect and you lose 1500 life points each due to the effect of Bad Reaction!

"Shit…! Oh god!" Jason said in shock at all his life points were dropped to zero along with Brandon's at the same time that he did, and they both took the beating hard.

Brandon's LP: 0

Jason's LP: 0

Jackie noticed a few people go running up to the due she had beaten in about 10 minutes, as she began walking over she heard them all talking.

"What is in the world?" This came from the girl that Jackie had seen beat Trona.

"Say… that was some good dueling down there, how you beaten Trona, one of the most ruthless Obelisk Blue opponents at the school, I am surprise for a newcomer like you." Jackie was sincere in her comments. "My name is Jackie Eume, and it's nice to meet you." Jackie said, introducing herself to the group.

"Nice to meet you, I am Sonia Stryker." Sonia responded.

"I am Kari Kayala." Kari added and then pointed out Soya. "And this is Soya Piglet."

"Yeah… funny last name; don't get me started on that." Soya added and she giggled a bit on the piglet joke, and then the 2 boys named Brandon and Jason got up and saw the lady that kicked their butts instantly, and after looking around for a moment to recover they see Sonia, Soya, and Kari, and look somewhat impressed with a smile.

"Well… it seems like the lone wrecker has made her appearance." Brandon said to fuss off Sonia a bit.

"What in the heck is that?" Sonia asked about the comment that made no sense to her at all, not even logically at all.

"Well, for starters I love the way you have shown that bitch Trona a real lesson in true dueling, and secondly… while you were good, you will never be in our league, as we are by far the toughest Slivers in the house, and the toughest duelists at the school." Jason explained to the group as they walked around, and then Jason shake hands and exchange names with each other. "I am Jason Hutchins by the way."

"Nice to meet you, and you?" Sonia said to Brandon. "Brandon, Brandon Palmer." Brandon responded. "Say, I am impressed on how you beat Trona but, but to be in our league is a whole another story."

"Yeah, and beating me at my league as well, because many called me the female Ridely Parson." Jackie added to tell them to truth, and everyone was surprised that she said it to them, and Kari knew this.

"It is true Sonia, she is the female Ridely Parson, and Ridely Parson himself is by far the undefeated champion at this school, in fact, he is our school mascot." Kari explained to them as she shows with her PDA the Ridely Parson materials that appeared all around the school basically, many people link Ridely Parson and he was like the next Zane Truesdale."

"Exactly, and secondly, about me… you might think that my dueling talents should have got me into Obelisk, but not really, and for 2 reasons. One… at the time of my exam years ago, I didn't have enough dueling experience, but I aced all of my tests and my physicals, and 2… I am a person of honor."

Jackie explained how her brother, the best student to attend this school, had taught her to be the best but not to take advantage of these strengths. She also told them they probably don't know about her brother because he was in Obelisk blue every year but he never sought out fame.

"Say, just to ask you, what do you mean here by the honor thing, I know what honor is, but why are you so honorable?" Brandon asked her, and this made her snapped a bit.

"Why you may ask? It is obvious!" She was so shocked that he could not understand after already explaining so much.

"Wow… wow… wow." Sonia said to calm things down before things get from bad to worse here. "He was just asking you a question; don't get so hasty about it."

"Sorry… it's just, I can't take the offer of promotion just yet until I duel an opponent worthy of a challenge. Every year I would always be in Ra Yellow, and even when I do well and win the promotion duels, I decline the offer to go to Obelisk Blue until I find an opponent that I can have a great match with, and either win and lose honorably. Sure I have defeated some of the toughest people here like Trona, Havoc, etc, and don't get me started on Ridely Parson as he is skillful but dishonest in his tactics." Jackie explained to the group.

"I see why, well… if I were to gain enough skill to duel you then perhaps I will give you a real duel." Sonia said to cheer Jackie up, and Jackie turns her head and smile a bit. "Seeing you in action is pretty good, and I might consider you as an opponent, but right now it is not the time, nor place."

"Okay, sure thing… says… we gotta get going for lunch, I will catch you later." Sonia said as now the group and Jackie has their separate ways at the very end of all of this.

As Jackie is leaving to board the jeeps on their way to the dorms she reflects on the day. Wow. We arrived at the Island, I got in a duel over keeping the peace, and I make five new friends. Speaking of friends I haven't seen-

"JACKIE!" Jamie looked like he was going to explode with excitement. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Well if you had been to the plaza you would have found me in a duel with Brandon and Jason."

"Well I don't know them sooo."

Jackie thought that was probably a good thing, due to the language they would use in front of him.

"Jackie, do you know what today is?"

"I would never forget your birthday Jaime!" Jackie gasped in a joking manner. And here is your present." Jackie hands him two cards held facedown. "Flip them one at a time."

"Okay." Jamie was very excited as he was just turning eight years old, making him the youngest person to enter the school on his seventh birthday one year ago. The truth was though that Jackie and Jamie lived across the street from each other until Jamie's family moved 3 years earlier.

"Here I go." Jamie flipped the first one, which turned out to be an XYZ monster, named Shark Drake. "Whoa! How did you manage to get your hands on this? I've been looking for one for years!"

"I will tell you after you turn over the other one."

"This one is enough already! Thank you so much."

Jamie flipped the other one reluctantly. The second card turned out to be Sacrifice for the Greater Good.

"No Jackie I gave you that card keep it."

Jackie giggled a bit and pulled another Sacrifice for the Greater Good from her duel disk. "The only 3 copies in the world are held by us and Luke."

"Give Luke a good amount of the credit for the cards. I figured out what to give you and he got them."

"I don't think I will be seeing him anytime soon so can you tell him thanks next time you see him?"

"Of course."

"Alright people, it is time to head to your dorms for the night, your belongings are all in the dorms, so we will now separate you to your dorms, where you will spend the rest of the day, the night, and have dinner there, tomorrow… is where the true fun begins." The principal was shouting into a bullhorn from a helicopter.

"We'd better get going birthday boy."

"For your information I am eight years old! Hardly a boy!" Jackie giggled at this.

Jackie had always and still did feel like and older sister to the boy half her age. Luke had to pull some strings to get them to dorm in the same room as she was a girl and he was a boy but he was able to do it anyway. He convinced the board that Jamie, being 8 years old was a target for bullying, and this was true. He also convinced them that Jackie was better than any security guard working under him (he is the head of security).

The two of them boarded the closet jeep perfectly filling it and they road off.

"Hey Babe, you know what I hated the most about going home for the summer? Leaving you."

Jackie noticed Terence in the opposite corner of the jeep flirting with some other girl.

Typical. He is either bullying anyone smaller than him, making graffiti art, or flirting with girls.

"Yeah, right I want a boyfriend who can actually duel."

Jamie makes that little laugh that kids make when something harsh happens and they think it is a joke.

Jackie whispered into Jamie's ear," That was not supposed to be funny. You have to be more respectful."

Jamie frowned, "I'm sorry." Jackie felt bad doing this on his birthday. "That's ok; just try not to do it again. So what do you want to do when we get to the dorms?"

"How about we find our room and put our stuff away? Duh." Jackie let out a small laugh. "No, what do you want to do after that?"

"Can we get some cake?!"

"Sure, but after that do you want to try out the cards I got you?"

"I would love to sometime soon, but I don't feel like dueling today." Jackie cringed every time he said something like this. Jamie's first duel had been forced on him by a bully who he actually managed to beat. His parents started entering his in torments. Because of all this Jackie was the first person to duel with him for fun, at the beginning of the last school year.

When they arrived at the dorm they set their belongings down and sat at a table to get something to eat.

"Hey Jackie, Long time no see."

Hey Rick, how's it going?"

"Well, it is still the same as before. While we won't get the high quality stuff that the Obelisk Blue get, this is still good stuff." Said by a Ra-Yellow student who was setting along Jackie Eume as they were eating a piece of a crab plus some cocktails and even some chicken and stakes as well. Plus they had some good music as well, like the current hits.

"Please; we could never afford anything like this back home."

When Jackie had finished, she picked up her stuff and walked to a table covered with packages. Picking up the one labeled, "Jackie Eume," she pulled out a slip that had her room number on it. While on her way to her room, which conveniently was on the other side of the doom, ran into the headmaster, Dr. Dyre.

"Ms. Eume. How are you this fine evening?" He spoke with a slight British accent.

"Well, it is good to be back."

"Have you found your room yet?"

"Actually I was on my way their now."

"I would suggest taking the elevator down the hall and around the corner."

"Oh! Thanks I didn't know that was there."

"Sorry, but I must be on my way the principle wanted to talk to me about something."

"Alright, thanks for the tip."

Jackie and Dr. Dyre went their separate ways and Jackie entered the empty elevator.

"What a day it has been my dear."

Jackie jumped and turned to see Stardust Dragon crammed in the elevator.

"Where have you been all this time?"

_Where do you think I have been? In your deck."_ The dragon speaks very intelligently as it is one of the most intelligent dragons to exist. _"Alright, you know it is very strange for people to see you talking to the air, because very few have the special ability to speak with duel spirits that you do. Although it seems to be becoming more common by the day. At least two of the friends you made today have it."_

"Really?" Jackie was confused. "How would you know?"

_"I know many things my dear."_

"Yeah heard that before."

The elevator dinged and Stardust Dragon returned to her deck just before the doors slid open. Jackie walked for a few more meters until she reached her room.

"A sensor and a keypad to open the door, they really did renovate this place!"

Jackie reached in the package and pulled out a card shaped piece of plastic with a barcode where the card name attack and defense points would have been. Jackie's name was in the card name area and her picture was in, well the picture area. In the card effect area was:

**Emperor of the six samurai-Shi En.**

**Luke Eume**

**Jamie Knots; Terence Adox**

She guessed the First was the key card and the second was next of kin. At first she thought the third line was roommates but then she noticed Terence was there. In the top right corner was a yellow "R" instead of an attribute. There were 12 stars, where the stars would be on a real card.

On the back of the card with her room number was a 4-digit pass code. She put that in her pocket and scanned the barcode.

The door unlocked and she entered the room. The room was surprisingly spacious. There was a huge closet in one corner. It was split between three different sections. There were three queen-sized beds against the wall, one on the side with the closet and the other two on the opposite wall. There was a small kitchen with completely stuffed cabinets.

"This is pretty nice, but not as nice as our duel this morning." A rough, strong voice boasted.

"Hey Emp." The voice turned out to be Emperor of the Six Samurai- Shi En.

_"You have to admit that duel was incredibly played." The Six Samurai- Shi En said._

"Yeah I guess so. I got to unpack so can you give me a bit?" A few minutes later, Jackie was in the middle of unpacking when the door slowly opened and Jamie entered.

"How do you like the place?"

"It's pretty good."

Did you get one of these cards, Jamie?"

Yeah I did. How many stars are on your card?"

"I got 12; you?"

"I got seven. What do you think it means?"

Just then the door flew open, slamming against the wall.

"What's up random roomma-; what are you two doing here?!" Everyone was in shock as Terence had just walked into the room.

"No way. You are OUR roommate!" Jackie said, shocked.

For the next 10 minutes there was arguing and confusion until they when to the headmaster to get things sorted. The trip had been in vain because he couldn't do anything to change it. The rest of the day Jamie and Jackie went out for cake and went to bed when they got back.

/

**-3 days later-**

Jackie met up with Kari, Sonia, and Soya in the academy to register each other in their P.D.A.'s, but a duel broke out between Kari and a girl named Chakra. Jackie is walking around the Courtyard when she received an anonymous message on her P.D.A. telling her to return to her dorm.

She replied, WHY?

The response was _"YOU WILL "SEE" WHEN YOU GET THERE."_

"Stardust what do you think?"

_"I think you should go."_ In a few minutes she was about to enter her dorm when she saw smoke rising from the forest.

"You think that's what "see" means, stardust?" Jackie now began walking towards the smoke.

"Precisely." Just before she reached the edge of the forest she saw Danny, who she walked up to and told him what was happening. Danny immediately began running to the principal's office. Jackie continued in the direction of the flames, gradually picking up speed until she was in a full on run. She saw it was a building on fire and bolted in the doors. After running around inside for a minute or two, Stardust offered her some advice.

_"Try the third door on the left." The dragon said._

"You better be right." Of course he was, but the doors slammed shut behind her and locked. Sonia was in the middle of a duel with a girl. The dramatic duel went on for a while until she heard Sonia talking to one of her cards.

So Sonia is one of the two who can speak to duel spirits like me!

"See that Chizuru, Sonia has a talent like you and I, we can communicate with Duel Spirits, and that Kuridragoon is dead worry for Sonia… please, I know you are angry, and I feel your anger as well, but don't do this, taking innocent lives, I know you weren't this way in the past, and I know that you wanted to be isolated, but there is no shame in us trying to help you, because what really caused your anger and hatred is that your isolation that you choose to go into caused yourself to be blinded to the truth. Just look back into the past, and in your heart… I beg you."

So that girl's name is Chizuru, and both Kari and her can speak to duel spirits. Wait… Kari and Chizuru are sisters!

The girl offered Jackie a chance to escape in 10 seconds. The girl counted up and at 4 Jackie, shouted Please… don't do this!" Sonia wouldn't leave. The counting continued to 7 and Kari was now standing in the duel ring with her.

"NO!"

(I am not going to tell the rest of the duel because it is already in a chapter and it would be pointless to say the rest. I only showed what happened so far because it is Jackie's relevance to the arc, if you want to see the duel, read chapters 7-9.)

When the duel was over everyone went to leave the dorm and Jackie noticed a wallet lying next to a corpse. Then, she noticed 500 bucks in Brandon's back pocket. She carefully pulled the money out and walked over to the corps. Kneeling down she placed the money in the wallet then the wallet in the pocket of its tattered Jeans. "It's over; Sonia stopped the Black Rose."

She stood up with a smirk and ran to catch up with her friends.

What a first few days! The rest of the year can only get better!

When she caught up she threw her arms around Sonia and Brandon's shoulders laughing.

/

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know; what a bad ending but hey, at least it sort of resembles a real closing sentence.**

/

A/N: Yuruzelfantasy 2 told me that this his is first time writing the chapter, so please go easy on him, plus I am posting this first, and now Sonia and Brandon is now playing.

Next Time: Royal Dragons vs Blackwings


	11. Black Feather Throwdown Part 1 out of 2

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story Chapter 10

**Royal Dragons vs Blackwings (Black Feather's Throwdown part 1)**

A/N: Alright, now don't get mad at me what I am about to say to you, but I am slightly disappointed at you people. Because only 8 people out of the entire fanfiction viewers have even bother to vote on the poll to see which duel I will do next, this is your input people, I do your Ocs, so please try to vote and take part in it as I want to hear from you want you want, but anyways… the chapter that got the most votes is the Sonia vs Brandon Palmer duel, and here, you are about to see how, now enjoy the chapter, and next time… please take part in the votes in some form or fashion, as I just spent 8 days doing it, and got only 8 people voting over those 8 days, this is your input, I want to hear your ideas. I will introduce more OCs in the next chapter (viewer chapter, and remember people who are taking part in the contest, you are accountable for writing, so don't blame me, blame the person who have the wrote the next chapter when it's posted.)

/

**Saturday August 20****th****: 2020, 7 AM**

**Slifer Red Dorm**

Everyone in the Slifer Red dorm is enjoying the peace of a weekend extra sleep because of the fact that during weekends, they are no lessons at all for the students (unless needed) and it is just all about dueling there, hanging out with your friends, and even admiring the entire island itself as a whole. While the Obelisk Blues have the future, and the Ras have the modern town like look, it seems like Slifer Red at least got a little bit of respect in some way, so at least they have a Wild West/Modern in terms of tech Dorm. All the dorms have a church for bible study on Sundays as some students are Christians, and it's their choice if they want to go.

We now see in one dorm Sonia, Soya, and Chizuru sleeping in their respective beds in their room with 3 beds, Soya was seen holding a bunny toy in her arms, Chizuru was breathing to herself, and Sonia well… just sleeping like everyone else.

Suddenly, a loud noise that started off quiet like a bee started to get louder and louder as if something was coming down at them, and eventually it got Sonia's attention as she wakes up and looks at the window outside, and sees a plane in the sky coming down onto the Slifer Red dorm, and Sonia knew something wasn't good.

"Uh… Soya, Chizuru, you may want to get up!" Sonia said, waking up Chizuru and Soya as they look at the window, and see the plane coming closer as if it was going to either bomb or crash, and then they gasped. "What the heck?" Chizuru said, surprised that the plane is about to either crash or bomb, and everyone started to scatter in their room and get out for the day.

Sonia was seen wearing a black shirt with red shorts, Soya was wearing a pink shirt with a love symbol and a pajamas, and Chizuru was seen wearing a red shirt with blue jeans, (they all got dress as they were coming out) and they charge out of the building to see the plane now landing down and coming to a stop. The gang was surprised to see a plane just land on the ground like that, and as the cockpit door opens, Sonia and the gang were surprised to see that Brandon Palmer (dress in military clothes) was the one flying this thing, and doing it early in the morning might have wake up and scare a few, and Sonia is wanting to know why.

"What the heck? Did you know how scary that was for someone, you could have gotten anyone including yourself killed by landing the plane in a very narrow area, not to mention how loud it was during that time!" Sonia smirked at Brandon, and he just chuckled, and even Moon and Danny then appear on site.

"Well… let's just say he knows how to work, land, and even fly a plane that well." Moon said, coming towards the plane from the bar that was across the plane. "Sonia got a point here, it's pretty narrow to land a plane here, I hope we don't have to take appear the plane and rebuild it again in a different place in the airshop, heck… they should be a landing strip for airplanes here."

"I know, yes…. But heck, some rules are meant to be broken." Brandon chuckled.

"Yes, but that let to you being reported to Anais, who leads the school disciplinary squad, consisting of few top-ranked obelisk students. As much as she hates rule breakers, she would never tolerate the abuse of authority from her own pupils. You have a record for the most times reported in a year." Moon chuckled as well, and Brandon just laugh at that, and then Moon gets quite serious but still have a smile. "Literally, and it is mostly for fights, skipping classes to be on the plane, pulling pranks on the teachers and students, and who can't forget the incident that spark a major controversy, editing the principal's about part way into the year."

"Dang, he really got into that type of trouble!" Sonia said, surprised at the record that Brandon had.

"Yep… it is all true." Jason added, as he now enters the scene.

"Say, I got something I want to show you people, and I think you will be very interested in hearing this." Brandon said as he guides the gang somewhere to show them something unique. During this time everyone grabbed their duel disk just in case, but you get the point.

/

**Obelisk Blue Dorm, same time**

We now go into the futuristic rooms of both Trona and Chakra as they are talking about some people that they dislike, and several other subjects in their bikinis as they head up the elevator to the pool for a sexy day. After a few moments they were at the pool, and they are the only 2 in a hot day like this. (they aren't lesbian, but they love hanging out with each other) Trona and Chakra then splash in the pool and then start having the talk of the dislikable Sonia and her friends.

"Ah… that Sonia gives me a headache, ever since I saw her on the day of my meeting with her, at least I tore up a card that belong to her father, and Havoc likes the news." Trona said, reflecting back on the Black Rose incident.

"Well, yeah, it was her father's favorite card, and it's now gone, and still she does well." Charka muttered.

"I am hoping to give that son of a bitch a piece of my mind someday, because I am real screwed by that girl Sonia and her friends, a Obelisk name Kari, Ra student Jackie, Chizuru, Soya, Brandon, Jason, and of course… Sonia herself." Trona muttered again as she ask the waiter for a cocktail drink.

Suddenly, as the girls were talking, Havoc was seen coming by to the rooftop of the Obelisk Blue dorm to see both Trona and Chakra in the pool. Havoc sees this as the perfect time to talk to the 2, so he heads to the pull in his normal workout suit to see them.

"Say… I really like the Blue Dorm, makes you feel rich and spoiled since your grades are good and your dueling talent is great, so yeah, rich life is yours. Don't ever go to the Red Dorm, trust me… you will feel like a disgrace if you do." Havoc suggested nicely as he sits down to see the 2 girls.

"I know that, I intend on keeping myself up in tip top condition by any means possible." Chakra added, and Havoc just chuckled, but Trona had one thing to say.

"There is one thing you won't like though." Trona added to Havoc, and he was interested to hear this.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you know about the Black Rose incident?" she asked, and Havoc suddenly knew it.

"Yep, and I know the person who managed to calm it down since you 2 were late to get there, Sonia Stryker." Havoc smirked happily. "I know, you are jealous that she saved your lives."

"Actually I thank her for that, but it doesn't mean that we forgive her yet, both I and Trona intend on putting Sonia in her place." Charka points out to Havoc, who is still confident that they can do it.

The idea of the Slifers being weak are still here in Havoc's eyes. They are disgraceful to the school, has poor decks (without level 5 or above monsters and less than 1500 attack points), has poor skills, are very lazy, lives in a Wild West dump, has poor grades, and basically, they are a disgrace to the school. Few teachers, many Ras and Obelisks hates the Slifers, and even does anything to make them feel bad, as they have the better life, and they don't. Of course there is promotion duels, etc, and there is the chance they can win respect if they do well, but still, the higher the rank, the more you are respected.

"Of course, putting Sonia in her place among the weak Slifers, they don't deserve respect at all, and plus they should be weak." Havoc points out. "I was hoping that perhaps we do something to Sonia to make her feel bad, or get her in trouble, and if you like to, we can do it."

However, someone behind Havoc lays a hand on his tough shoulders, and Havoc turns to see a man (won't get into specific looks here, but he looks like the Ninja Gaiden ninja) behind him, and he looks quiet mad at him, and the 2 girls in the pool, and it is pretty much over what they are talking about.

"Oh… hey… I wonder what you are doing here?" Havoc asked.

"I hope you aren't planning to mess with Sonia or her friends, because if you were I can easily report you to the principal and have you fired Havoc." The mysterious man said, and then he turns to the girls. "Same thing to you 2, only you may either get demoted or expelled, and who want's that when you are an Obelisk Blue, I feel that would be a disgrace."

"Disgrace….! Those Slifer Reds are a disgrace, they shouldn't be here on this island." Havoc grunted.

"I have to disagree on that, sure Sonia is a Slifer Red, but… there is more to that girl then meets the eye, I can promise you that." the man responded, and then he leaves the scene by jumping off the building, and then he was nowhere to be seen. (no deaths here).

"Fuck that guys, he is just a real pain in the ass." Havoc smirked to himself. "Enjoy your morning, hopefully he won't bother us again."

The girls decide to continue their morning in the pull, enjoying all the rewards and pleasures of being in Obelisk Blue as if they were the goddesses of the island. Some people just love to take advantage of the rewards and pleasures of the high dorm ranks, and others that are love are sucked down into the weights of the low life, and sadly Sonia, Soya, Chizuru, Brandon, and Jason are among the group in the Wild West dorm.

/

**Aircraft Room**

**The room looks like a museum with many pictures of Brandon's family, old planes (except the Grumman F6F Hellcat that is just now being brought in), and the gang was checking out the area as Brandon Palmer explains his story.**

"My great grandfather was one of the first American Military Flying Aces. I have spent years working on an old Grumman F6F Hellcat that he found on this very island, leftover from the Pacific War. I hope to join the Air Force after my years of Duel Academy are over, join the U.S. Military, as I am one of the 4th generation of Fighter Pilots in this age of my family." Brandon explained as she shows the gang his family's pictures of all the men that have join the Air Force over the years, all up to this day.

"Wow… what a interesting story you had, I never knew that you came from a family of fighter pilots, I can see you being the next one on the line to continue the family legacy." Sonia brought up, really interested in his story.

"Yeah… and as much as a luck shot you are for pulling off a miracle back in the Black Rose duel (no offense), I pretty much think that you are just one lucky son of a bitch." Brandon chuckled, knowing that Sonia's high luck value tends to be a little bit of a problem to him, etc.

"I know yes that it was luck, but heck… I had to do something." Sonia added as she walks out of the aircraft room and back outside with Soya and Chizuru.

"Well… I was thinking, how much can your luck get you, if you were dueling me?" Brandon said with a smile on his face, and a bit of an cocky smile as well, but Sonia's head just turns in shock, but in a little bit of happiness as well.

"Well… I heard that you were the toughest student in Slifer Red, getting into fights, into a lot of trouble, and I heard you are a good duelist, say… perhaps I need to challenge you." Sonia said with a smile on her face as Brandon walks out and gets into the dueling ring with Sonia, both of them arming their duel disk, and well… you know, preparing to duel.

"Say… if you can beat me… perhaps I will think of letting you join the tough crowd, and if you lose…" Brandon said, to get the terms and conditions, and Sonia had an idea in mind.

"I will let you take any card you want out of my deck, and use it as if it was your own." Sonia said, shocking everyone on site as if a gambling deal was made. Moon, Danny, and Soya was very surprised that Sonia made a deal like that, especially to the toughest student in the Slifer Red dorm, and now, we are about to find out who is the toughest.

"Let's do this!" Brandon yelled out.

Brandon's LP: 4000

Sonia's LP: 4000

"It would be rude for me to go first, so I will let you Sonia take the first turn." Brandon said as he gives Sonia the first round and Sonia draws her card.

"Nice idea, ladies first." Sonia said as she looks at her options. "I will start this duel off by summoning Royal Dragon Statue." She said, and then a dragon statue appears before Sonia.

Attr: Earth Type: Rock Atk: 0 Def: 1000 Level: 2

"And when Royal Dragon Statue is ever called to the field, its effect lets me summon a Level 4 or below Royal Dragon monster from my hand, like my Royal Dragon Knight." Sonia added, and then she summons her dragon with a knight swordsman.

Attr: Wind Type: Dragon Atk: 1600 Def: 1300 Level: 4

"Then I will tune both my Level 2 Statue with my Level 4 Knight, and pull off a Synchro Summon." She said, and then her monster's tune with each other in the whole tuning process. "I summon forth, the Synchro monster… Royal Dragon Gunslinger." She said, and then a gun wielding Royal Dragon beast appears.

Attr: Earth Type: Dragon Atk: 2200 Def: 1700 Level: 6

"I think I have impress you enough, so I will lay 2 cards face down and give you a shot." Sonia said, placing her cards face-down.

Sonia's Hand: 2

"Alright, it is time for me to start the party… I draw." Brandon said, drawing his card. "I summon from my hand Blackwing- Bora the Spear, in Attack Mode." He said, and then a dark bird with a spear it its hand appears on Brandon's side.

Attr: Dark Type: Winged-Beast Atk: 1700 Def: 800 Level: 4

"And then I play the spell card Quick Summon (I know, he doesn't have the card in the deck, but I will add as we go, to keep things interesting.) and it lets me summon another monster right away, so now I am going to summon Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North." He said, and then a white cartoon bird appears.

Attr: Dark Type: Winged-Beast Atk: 1300 Def: 0 Level: 2

"Then like you I think I am going to do a little tuning as well, I tune my Level 2 Blizzard with my Level 4 Bora the Spear to call out one of the many forces that soars in the sky, like the planes that we built." He explained as the tuning goes one and one. "I summon, Blackwing Jucklee the Crystal Sword." He said, and a birdlike beast with a sword appears.

Attr: Dark Type: Winged Beast Atk: 2400 Def: 1800 Level: 6

"Now Blacking Jucklee, attack Royal Dragon Gunslinger with your Crystal Sword." Brandon ordered as the Blackwing flies into the sky, and comes down for the Gunslinger.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, or in this case, your wings… because I activate the Trap card, Royal Dragon Soul Shield, and by playing this…. I can discard a Royal Dragon monster in my hand to the graveyard (Skycharger was discarded it) and makes my monster invulnerable to your attacks this turn, but any and all battle damage I take from the attack is doubled." Sonia stated as the blade slashes through the monster and the monster stands, but a little bit of wind was blown to Sonia's face.

Sonia's LP: 3600

"That is cool, risking your own life points to save your monster, guess that wasn't a bad move after all, I will end my turn with 3 cards face-down." Brandon said, facing 3 cards face-down.

Brandon's Hand: 0

"This is just getting interesting, in one move, both players summon high level monsters, Sonia with her Gunslinger, and Brandon with Jucklee, both level 6, so this should be very interesting." Moon said, amused by the duel so far.

"Well… it is just the beginning, so everything can change." Chizuru added to make a point after watching the turn very careful. "Sonia has to be real careful as Brandon has 3 facedown cards, and I bet he plans to activate one of them if Sonia attacks."

"Well… I bet that my friend can beat Sonia big time… because this fella have duel tougher than her." Jason added, giving Brandon confidence in his abilities.

"Like stated, this can all change." Chizuru reminded Jason.

"That is a good point worth mentioning." Soya added.

"Alright, it's my turn, I draw." Sonia said, drawing her card, and looking at her hand to see for any good options. "It seems like you are about to be in for some trouble, as I now activate Gunslinger's effect, once every turn, by sending a Royal Dragon monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can do the 800 point strike, and destroy 1 card on the field, although I must forsake attacking rights for Gunslinger If I choose to use the effect." (Sonia sends Royal Dragon Cannon from her hand to the grave) "So by sending a monster from y hand to the graveyard, your monster is history." Sonia said, and then Gunslinger arms it's guns and fires at Jucklee, and the bird was turned into turkey in just seconds, and some of the bullets hit Brandon, knocking him a bit.

Brandon's LP: 3200

"And with that, my turn's done." Sonia said, ending her turn.

Sonia's Hand: 2

"You thought you have everything figured out, time to wake up… I draw!" Brandon said. "First, I activate (will be in deck anyway) Pot of Greed, and it lets me draw 2 cards." He said, drawing 2. " Then I summon Blackwing - Autan the Turbine, in defense mode." He said, and then another bird appears, and its looks like a dark green bird soldier.

Attr: Dark Type: Winged-Beast Atk: 1800 Def: 500 Level: 4

"And since there is another flock on the field, I think it will be a good time to activate my face-down magic card, Squall Nest." He added, and then a huge nest appears behind him. "And with this nest in play, when a Blackwing monster is ever special summoned by any means, it gives it 2 Counter on it, and whenever that happens, all Blackwing monsters get 100 additional attack points per counter. But to get onto the subject of special summoning, since I have another Blackwing on the field, Gale the Whirlwind can come on out to the field to join us." He said, and then a cartoon like bird appears.

Attr: Dark Type: Winged-Beast Atk: 1300 Def: 400 Level: 3

"And since that was a special summon, I get 2 Black Counters, giving all Blackwings 200 additional points. (Autan: 2000, Gale: 1500)

"Bad news, as that is still not enough to beat my Gunslinger." Sonia points out, as her monster is still the strongest on the field at the moment.

"It won't be for long, as now I am going to tune both Gale and Autan to call for this new fella." He said, and then his monsters start tuning with each other. "I Synchro summon, Blackwing Armor Master." He said, and then a bird in armor appears before Brandon, Sonia is very surprised of the monster that he just summoned, and knew that there is going to be some serious hell to pay with this monster.

Attr: Dark Type: Winged-Beast Atk: 2500 (2900 thanks to Squall Nest effect and another special summon, now they are 4 Black Counters) Def: 1500 Level: 7

"Now… that is what I talk about a monster." Jason said, surprise that Brandon brought out a strong Blackwing beast.

"Oh dang… this is not good for Sonia at all." Soya added.

"And now, for a taste of my Armor Master, go… destroy Royal Dragon Gunslinger." Brandon ordered as his monster goes up to the sky, and fires several wedges at the dragon, blowing up on sight.

Sonia's LP: 2900

"This duel is still on you know… even though you destroyed my monster, you haven't realized my monster's other effect, whenever its destroyed, I can special summon one of the monsters used to special summon this beast, return to Defense Mode, Royal Dragon Knight." Sonia said, recovering from the blast, and then her knight on the dragon reappears.

"Nice move… I got to admit, surviving my monster is one thing, taking an army of fighters, that is even harder, and to warn you ahead of time, my monster cannot be destroyed in battle, and I take no damage involving this card, and with that I end my turn." Brandon said, ending his turn.

Brandon's Hand: 0

"This duel ain't over yet Brandon, I will figure out a way to destroy your Blackwing Armor Master, I draw." Sonia said, drawing her next card. "To start things off, I am going to play my Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy my facedown." And then a tornado destroys her trap card, Royal Revival.

"And there is a reason for that since Royal Revival is destroyed, I can bring back a Royal Dragon Monster from the graveyard, return to battle, Royal Dragon Gunslinger." She said, and then her gun-slinging dragon comes back to the game. "Then I am going to tribute Royal Dragon Knight to summon Royal Dragon Princess Koyuki." She added, sending her knight to the sky and calling out her princess dragon rider.

Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 2300 Def: 1700 Level: 6

"And with Koyuki out and going, she gives everyone on the field including herself 300 additional attack points." Sonia added, powering up her monsters. (Gunslinger: 2500/Koyuki:2600)

"I know my monster doesn't have enough points to destroy Armor Master at its current state, but I will show you a way I can bypass that, I activate the equip spell Koyuki's Twin Fan." She said, and then her Japan fan weapon appears in its hand. "Not only my gal gets a new weapon, but she gains an additional 400 attack points." Sonia said, and Koyuki got stronger. "I am aware that your monster won't be destroyed exactly on this turn because of your monster's effect, but let's knock off a few life points right now." Sonia said, and then her monster goes in for the strike, but Brandon knew this was the time to pull off the trap that will screw her for good.

"That is just I was wanting from you Sonia, I was hoping you attack, so now I can activate this powerful magic card." Brandon said, and then Sonia knew that she fell right into his trap.

"What is it?" Sonia said shocked.

"This will do, I activate… the magic card, Level Up Synchro Force!" Brandon said, and then his monster starts glowing bright red, and then disappearing from the field.

"What happens to your monster?" Sonia said shocked.

"When this magic card is activated (new addition for Brandon Palmer right now), I can tribute my Armor Master, and then summon a Synchro monster that is one level higher than the one you attacked, so goodbye Armor Master, and hello…. Blackwing- Spiral the Vortex!" Brandon yelled as his monster disappears before Koyuki can finish her attack, and then awakening from the light is a gigantic black bird like dragon with gigantic wings, and with such feared eyes like the Raven, it puts Sonia in a huge problem, as now her monster is suddenly destroyed by the beast known as Spiral the Vortex."

Attr: DARK, Type: Winged-Beast, Atk: 3000 (another special summon of a Blackwing, so its 3600 as they are six counters on Squall Nest) Def: 1500 Level: 8

Sonia's LP: 2300

Sonia was seen being blown right out of her feet and down to the ground as she now took life point damage, and the gang (except Jason, who is cheering) is shocked that Sonia's monster is now gone.

"How do you like my monster Sonia… because while you might rule the sky with your dragons, I have the perfect storm!" Brandon said, and then Sonia gets back up, and prepares to continue the fight no matter what.

"Say, what a great black bird you have, I look forward to slaying it." Sonia said, smiling as she gets back up for more. "I think this is going to be a duel I will for sure remember, you are what they say you are."

"Yep! And you… are about to feel the rest of my forces very soon." Brandon said, and then Sonia ends her turn, but she smiles confidently as she looks forward to the rest of the duel.

Sonia's Hand: 0

**TO BE CONTINUED**

/

A/N: It seems like this duel is going longer as I am giving MercWithTheMouth13's character the screen time he needs, and this duel is just heating up. Sonia is now losing, and could this be her very first lost she has in Duel Academy? Or will she pull a comeback? Find out next time on another exciting episode of Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story.

Next Time: The Blackwing Soars… Bring out Royal Dragon King!


	12. Black Feather Throwdown Part 2 out of 2

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story Chapter 11 (Jackie Eume chapter is separate so it wasn't numbered)

The Blackwing Soars… Bring out Royal Dragon King!

A/N: Well, this duel is sure going so well, in fact… there is a huge surprise in this chapter, so stay tune. Plus…. This will now be a rated T story with added elements of heavy language at some parts, and some sexual content.

/

In terms of OCs, 2 more are coming, so here it is.

Name: Lola Robins

Age: 11

Gender: Female

**Key Card: Snare master**

**Dark 6 stars Warrior/effect**

**This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned when your opponent takes more than 2000 points of damage in the same turn. Once per turn during your main phase 1 you can deal 200 points of damage to your opponents life points for every card on the field. This card cannot declare an attack the turn you activate this effect.**

**Atk: 2500**

**Def:2000**

Appearance: Tall; slender; short blond hair

Dorm: Obelisk blue

Background:She and her sister are master tag team duelists who would always win the tournaments in the downtown area of L.A. She would use her burn deck while her sister would swarm the field with her dragon deck, grew up rich. She is a physic with perfect control over her ability, due to her parents money they hired the best doctors/ specialists to teach her to control it.

Personality: She never lets anyone know she has the ability but when someone finds out she challenges them to a duel and used her burn deck to, well "burn" them. She is always taking things for granted because of her wealth. She will see the gang for now, as worthless, and she and Rachel are good friends with Trona and Charka.

Deck:44

**Monsters: 18**

blast sphere

Des koala

Ebon magician Curran

Fire Trooper

Giant Germ x3

Guardian angel Joan

Lava Golem

Marshmelon x2

Battle fader x3

Blast Asmodian

Solar flare dragon x3

**Magic: 12**

Dark Room of nightmare x3

Dark snake syndrome x3

Goblin Thief x2

gar of greed x3

Dark snake

**Trap: 14**

magic cylinder x2

mirror force

Gravity bind

Dimensional prison

/

**Dark snake strike x3**

**counter trap**

**When a level four or lower effect monster is summoned deal damage to your opponent equal to that monsters attack.**

/

Cease fire x2

/

**Dark snake plague x2**

**normal trap**

**Destroy all monsters on the field. During the end phase, inflict 200 points of damage to your opponents life points for each monster removed from the field (in any way) this turn.**

/

**Dark snake poison x2**

**Normal trap**

**Destroy all spell and trap cards on the field. inflict 200 points of damage to your opponents life points for all spell and trap cards removed (in any way) this turn.**

/

And here is OC 2

Name: Rachel Robin

Age: same age as Sonia

Gender: female

Key Card: Red Eyes Darkness Metal Doomsday Dragon

Appearance: Same as her sister except her hair is longer, is jet black, and has metallic highlights

Dorm: Obelisk blue

Background: grew up rich. (Not much else to say that isn't already down for her sister.)

Personality: Treats anyone who isn't in obelisk blue like dirt. She is, very protective of her twin sister.

Deck: 46

Monsters:24

**Red eyes lazer dragon X2**

**atk:2500**

**def:1000**

**Once per turn you can destroy one monster with less original attack thin this card's current attack. This card gains 250 atk for every monster on your opponent's side of the field.**

/

**Red eyes white dragon X2**

**atk:3000 **

**def:2400**

**You can special summon this monster by tributing from your hand, dragon type monsters whose levels add up to exactly 11.**

**/**

**Blue eyes black dragon X2**

**atk:2400**

**def:3000**

**This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned when it is discarded by the effect of Red eyes white dragon.**

**/**

Red eyes metal darkness dragon X3

Red eyes black dragon X3

Red eyes black chick X3

Red Eyes Wyvern x3

**Red eyes knight lv 3**

**atk:1500**

**def:1500**

**During your stand by phase you can tribute this monster to summon one Red eyes knight LV5 from your hand or deck. When a card effect that would destroy exactly one card with Red eyes in its name you can remove this card from play to negate the effect.**

/

**Red eyes Knight lv 5**

**atk:2500**

**def:2500**

**This card can only be special summoned by the effect of Red Eyes Knight LV3. When a card effect that would destroy a card(s) with red eyes in its name you can tribute this card to negate the effect and destroy that card. During the end phase if this card is sent to the graveyard by this effect you can special summon one Red Eyes Knight LV7 from your hand or deck.**

/

**Red eyes knight lv 7**

**atk:3000**

**def:3000**

**This card canonly be summoned by the effect of Red Eyes Knight LV 5. When a card effect that would destroy a card with red eyes in its name is activated you can discard one card to negate the effect and destroy the card.**

**/**

**Red Eyes Tribute X3**

**Level 1/ Dark Dragon, no attack or defense points**

**When planning to summon a Red Eyes beast, this card counts as 2 tributes.**

**Spells: 12**

**Red eyes nesting grounds X2**

**field spell**

**all face up monsters with "Red Eyes" in its name gain 500 atk and def. Any in a player's hand requires 1 less tribute to be tribute summoned.**

/

**Red eyes temple X1**

**continuous spell**

**When a Red eyes monster is summoned this card gains one red eyes counter. You can discard dragon monsters to have this card gain Red eyes counters equal to the level of the discarded monster.**

**You can remove red eyes counters to activate the following effects:**

***2=raise atk of one dragon type monster by 500 points.**

***6=draw one card. If it is a red eyes card than you may continue to draw until you do not draw a red eyes card.**

***Remove counters equal to the level of one red eyes monster in your hand to special summon that red eyes monster.**

Future fusion X1

stamping destruction X3

polymerization X1

mystical space typhoon X2

./

**Red eyes flash X2**

**normal spell**

**When red eyes monsters you control battle your opponent cannot activate spell/ trap cards or flip effect monster effects until the end of the turn.**

/

**Trap: 12**

Red dragon Sacrifice X3

Whenever you take damage, you can send one Red Eyes monster from the deck to the graveyard.

scrap iron scarecrow

seven tools of the bandit x2

dark bribe x3

/

**red eyes counter x3**

**normal trap**

**while you control a red eyes monster negate the activation of a spell or trap card and destroy it.**

Extra Deck: 2

**Red Eyes Darkness Metal Doomsday Dragon**

**Dragon dark fusion**

**red eyes darkness metal dragon+ red eyes darkness metal dragon+ red eyes darkness metal dragon**

**atk:3500**

**Def:2500**

**This card can be special summoned from your graveyard by removing from play three red eyes darkness metal dragon from your side of the field. When this card is fusion summoned destroy all card on your opponent's side of the field. During your main phase you can discard up to three cards to special summon dragon monsters from your graveyard equal to the number of cards discarded. No monsters besides the special summoned ones mentioned above, may be placed on the field the turn this effect is activated.**

**/**

Five headed dragon

**Okay, that is now taken care off, on to the duel.**

**/**

Where we last left off, Brandon Palmer had his Spiral the Vortex Blackwing on the field with 1 facedown left, and Sonia has right now Royal Dragon Gunslinger, and no facedowns, and the life points are pretty different among the border, with Sonia at 2300 and Brandon at 3200, and it is now Brandon's turn to spice things up.

"Alright, it seems this duel is about to have a big twist, as now I draw." He said, and he drew his next card, I activate the magic card, Blackwing Deal… by removing one Blackwing monster from my graveyard from the game, like my Jucklee, I can draw 2 cards from my deck. " Brandon explained as he draws 2 cards to his hands, and looks at his options.

Just as this was happening, someone in an Obelisk Blue limosine was coming by the Slifer Red Dorm for some reason, and everyone for a moment (except Sonia and Brandon who are in the middle of a duel) goes to see how is in the limo. However, who came out of the limo from the far end door at the end was none other, than Kari herself (in her attire at the arena) and she looks really pissed off.

"Kari, what's wrong?" Soya asked.

"You don't want to know, but I'm pushed to my limit by those jerks back in Obelisk Blue, I can tell you that." Kari smirked, looking mean to the gang.

"Why are you so mean suddenly to us?" Chizuru said… shocked by Kari's anger, and then Kari calmed down afterwards, to ensure that she wasn't being mean to them.

"I wasn't being mean to anyone, I'm just angry at the Blue Dorm. I honestly don't care now about all those perks you get, those people are just jerks, and basically have no respect and care." Kari explained to the gang, and then she starts to take her stuff into the Slifer Red dorm that Soya, Chizuru, and Sonia lives in.

"So any reasons you are moving to the Slifer Dorm?" Moon asked, shocked to see Kari from Obelisk Blue coming to the Red dorm.

"Just had it with the Blue Dorm, so I decided to move out, I'll explain the specifics later, but right now… I bet Sonia isn't doing very well in her duel." Kari said, just to ensure that everything is alright before paying attention then to Sonia's duel with Brandon Palmer.

"Well I believe you just came to the right place. Bet you don't get action like this." Jason grinned, seeing the duel to the full extend.

"Now I will send my Blackwing - Mystic the Silverwing to the graveyard to activate its effect, enabling me to special summon a Level 4 or below monster from my graveyard with Blackwing in its name, although it's not permitted to attack during the turn it was summoned." Brandon said, and Bora the Spear came back. "My Bora is back, but it won't be here for long as I am now sacrificing him to call forth… Blackwing- Sparrow the Dark Night in Attack Mode." He said, and then a giant black winged beast appear, and it was dark for sure.

Attr: Dark Type: Winged-Beast Atk: 2400 Def: 1500 Level: 6

"And the Bora that came is another Special Summon, so now my Squall's Nest gets 2 more counters, giving it a total of 8, and giving my monsters more power." (3800 Spiral, 3200 Sparrow)." Brandon states.

"This is not good, because since Sonia has no facedown cards, if her monster gets destroyed by one of those monsters, the other monster will attack right then, and that means Sonia will lose." Kari said, shocked of the situation that Sonia has now gotten herself into.

"I got to admit, you lasted longer than other students I face, only you used luck to win rather than skill, now Sparrow, destroy Gunslinger one more time." He ordered, and then Spiral goes in for the attack and slashes down Gunslinger.

Sonia's LP: 1300

"Oh no… since Sonia used Royal Revival, she cannot call forth another monster, therefore…. Sonia is about to lose!" Soya panicked.

"One more attack and it's over!" Kari added.

"Now Spiral the Vortex, end this duel!" Brandon ordered, and then his armor beast comes swooping down on Sonia, the beast arms its claws, and everyone supporting for Sonia starts shouting. "Do something!" Chizuru said.

"I activate Royal Dragon Statue's effect from the graveyard, by removing it from the game, I can negate your attack and end the battle phase of this turn." Sonia said, and then the spirit of the statue came alive, and block Brandon's attack and throws the bird to the ground.

"Great… so you managed to last another turn… this will be over soon Sonia, don't rely on luck too much." Brandon smirked, being stopped from having an easy win by Sonia's monster's effect.

Brandon's Hand: 0

"That was a close one, I hope Sonia can pull something off this turn, because she is losing badly." Danny said, seeing Sonia struggle a bit as she is right now losing the duel.

"I agree, but I have seen Sonia came out of tougher situations than this, mine was one of them." Chizuru added to point out her deck and everything.

"No kidding." Kari added.

"It's my move… I draw!" Sonia said, drawing proudly as she looks at her next card. "I activate Card of Sanctity, and it lets us draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." And then both of them drew 6 cards. "Next I am going to call forth Royal Dragon Guarder, in Defense Mode." She said, and then a huge dragon with a gigantic shield appears before her.

Attr: Earth Type: Dragon Atk: 0 Def: 3000 Level: 6

"Wait a minute, that monster is Level 6, you need to have a tribute to summon it." Brandon said, shocked on how Sonia broke the rules.

"I can special summon this monster if I have no monsters on my field when I draw this card either by draw phase, or by card effect, and it's other effect states that it cannot be destroyed in battle while it's in Defense Mode." Sonia stated as her monster now raises it's mighty shield.

"So you got an indestructible dragon, am I supposed to be scared." Brandon mocked.

"You should be Brandon, as now I now summoned Royal Dragon Mercenary, in Defense Mode." Sonia added, and then her mercenary then appears.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 1900 Def: 1100 Level: 4

"Since my good old Mercenary made an appearance with another dragon in play, say goodbye to a card on the field, more on the case of Squall's Nest." Sonia said, and then Brandon's magic card goes out of the game, weakening all his monsters to their normal values. "And then I will end my turn with 2 cards facedown, your move Brandon Palmer." Sonia added, placing her facedowns and mocking him.

Sonia's Hand: 2

"This girl is more I think, perhaps I need to escalate this game to the highest level." Brandon think to himself for a moment before getting an idea. "I summon Blackwing - Downburst the Sniper, in Defense Mode." He said, and then a blackbird with a sniper blow dart gun flies to Brandon.

Attr: Dark Type: Winged Beast Atk: 1600 Def: 0 Level: 4

"And this bird is about to end this duel right now, as by cutting one of my monster's attack points in half respectively, that monster can then attack you directly." Brandon explained, and why not I show you the real sting of my Spiral the Vortex. (1500 attack points now). Game over Sonia, your luck just ran out, Spiral the Vortex, end this duel." He ordered, then the biggest Blackwing then goes in for Sonia from the top and the bottom with its claws.

"Sonia… look out!" Soya yelled.

"It's over!" Jason grinned.

"It ain't over yet, because you didn't question by facedown cards, and now it's going to cost you. I activate my facedown trap card, Attack Guidance Armor."

"OH NO!" Brandon gasped as he ran right into Sonia's trap.

"Attack Guidance Armor lets me choose a different attacking target for your beast, and can be activated when either my life points or monster is threatened, and I know which monster to choose… ROYAL DRAGON GUARDER!" Sonia yells out as the trap gives her Guarder the dreaded armor, and Spiral had no choice but to go after it, and it was bounced right back from the base and hits Brandon hard as the difference in its attack points and Sonia's monsters' defense points comes out of his life points.

Brandon's LP: 1700

"I still have my other monster, go Sparrow… take out Royal Dragon Mercenary." He ordered, and then the Blackwing rips Royal Dragon Mercenary to shreds and knocks Sonia a bit.

"With that I end my turn." Brandon said, and then he plays a facedown. "With one facedown of course."

Brandon's Hand: 5

"Alright, I am not in a very good position here, I am down to my only monster left, and I got no effective defense, I got Royal Dragon King, and Royal Dragon Guru in my Hand, and I need a ritual spell to turn this duel around right now, as right now I am down to my last turn, please… I need a good card now." Sonia said in her mind, and then she drew her next card, and after taking a peak at it, she knew it was something she needed.

"This duel is just about over Brandon, as I am now about to summon the monster that will end this duel, but first I am going to play the Ritual Spell Card, Royal Crowding…" she said, and then 2 ancient tablets appear, and engulfs both Guru and Guarder. "With this I can summon a Ritual Monster, and I tribute from my field Guarder, and from my hand Guru, and their levels total 8, and that means I can now summon…. ROYAL DRAGON KING! " Sonia said with pride and honor as her 2 monsters are now tribute and then a bright light appears on the field, to reveal a Golden Dragon with the king with a mighty sword, and with such pride this monster is powerful.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 3000 Def: 2700 Level 8

"Wow… this monster is incredible… just look at it." Kari said, amazed by the ritual monster's looks.

"I cannot believe it as well, it is great." Soya added.

"I am in shock." Chizuru added as well, but Jason is not she amused.

"Well it's impressive alright, and it can stand against a beast like Spiral the Vortex, but I still feel Brandon will win." Jason added, just grinning at Brandon to ensure he would win.

"Now you may be asking yourself, with such a monster like that, what it's effects, let me explain to you… my monster can destroy every single magic and trap card on your field." Sonia stated, and then Royal Dragon King raises the sword high, and lighting strikes down on the field, destroying the face down cards Brandon has.

"Oh no!" Brandon gasped.

"Oh yes, and it will happen… I activate my facedown magic card, Royal Charge. This doubles my monster's attack points until the end of this turn, then my monster is then destroyed and then I take damage equal to my monster's attack points, but I intend on taking you out right now." (Atk: 6000)

"Now Royal Dragon King, destroy Blackwing Spiral the Vortex with your mighty sword of Darkness." Sonia ordered as the king raises his sword one more time, and then fires from it a dark beam that destroys Vortex. Brandon gasped as he is now fired back into the corner, and that he lost, much to Brandon's frustration, and to Jason's shock.

Brandon's LP: 0

"Sonia did it!" Soya cheered on.

"She won!" Kari added.

"Way to go!" Danny cheered as well.

"Well it can't be, Sonia managed to defeat Brandon in this duel… guess my doubts on you are gone now." Jason grinned, impressed by Sonia's performance in the duel. Brandon then got up and walked over to Sonia, looking proud and honorable as he took the lost with dignity. "I guess… I owe you."

"Owe me what?" Sonia asked confused.

"An apology… maybe you are what your father is. A great duelist, and… you gave me a great duel as well… I almost had you." Brandon smiled and chuckled as she rubs Sonia's hair like if she was his younger sister. "In fact… there is no shame in having luck."

"Sure I was lucky, but… I really did it out of my heart, and knowing the game well, you made one bad play, and I exploit it." Sonia added.

"Exactly… you exploited real well, and heck… perhaps I need to learn from you. You have your father's deck." Brandon added, pointing out Sonia's deck (Sam's Deck) and she smiled. "It's not about how strong the cards are, it's about how you use them, and that makes all the difference." Sonia then pulled out a card from her deck and reveals it to Brandon. It was Monster Reborn.

"You won, you don't have to give a card to me." Brandon said, shocked on how Sonia is giving him her card.

"I want you to have it, heck… it may come useful in a future duel, like if you want to bring back Spiral the Vortex. I got more copies I can add to my deck." Sonia said, and hands Brandon the card, knowing that this is a start of a good bonding (not pairing, but think of it as a friendship). "Thanks Sonia."

However, while everyone is laughing on how their day went, Moon came back to the area to ask the group a favor, and he is real interested in this one. "Say… can you guys come in for a moment, I want you to meet someone."

"Sure…" Sonia responded, and then the gang walked in the bar to see. This tall young man with spiky brown hair in a black leather jacket and jeans, and under the jacket he is always wearing different t-shirts with pictures of mythical creatures. He is also always with Sennheiser headphones unless he is swimming, sleeping or at somewhere formal, he is 16 years of age.

"Hey…" Allen said, seeing the gang come to greet him. "Name's Allen Wiggin, but you can call me Al, nice to meet you." He said, greeting the gang with handshakes

"Nice to meet you man." Brandon added. "Say… I heard of you."

"I know… got into Slifer Red for a few fights with you and for refusing to wear Blue, just downright crap!" Allen laughed.

"Well… that is amusing… and for someone to be in Slifer Red for a refusal of a shirt it's bit of a shocker." Kari added as she orders a cup of water by the bar owner.

"Well… yeah, but heck… I am a goth, and goths have a reputation to keep." Allen added, listening to hard metal rock on his iPod with headphones on his ears.

"It was one of the funniest incidents I have seen, and not to mention Brandon was involved as well." Moon added, mocking Brandon a bit, but he smiled to it.

"Say Kari… what brought you to live to this dorm?" Moon asked, and Kari was now willing to answer as it was a good time to do it.

"Well… it all happened last night… and trust me, it wasn't good." Kari said before everyone sat down to listen to Kari's story.

/

**7:30 PM Last Night**

**Obelisk Blue Dorm**

The Obelisk Blue dorm was just started to get well and well known for their abusive partying, their… well… high standards of living, and the fact that they… well, where rich. Kari was just in the dressing room with her beautiful clothes that she is deciding to wear to the next event as everyone has to dress professionally as it is a high standard dorm, so high standard expectations. Kari was coming out with a white dress that makes her look like Cinderella, and she is stunning with that dress, and as she walks through the halls to the dancing room, she comes across the duel ring, and sees Trona and Charka getting defeated by 2 unknown new students that look 11 years old, the same age as Sonia, Chizuru, and Soya. However, these 2 rare girls are also very special in their own ways in terms of looks. The first one was tall, slender, has short blond hair, she was wearing a blue jacket during that time with her normal clothes, and her name is Lola. The other duelist is the same age as Lola, has jet black hair, and has metallic highlights, and her name is Rachel. Both Lola and Rachel were the twin duelist team that defeated Trona and Charka, and Kari was very surprised on how they were beaten, so she decides not to care and walks off. "Typical Trona and Charka!" Kari muttered.

In the dueling ring however, Trona and Charka were injured as if they were hit by psychic powers, however…. They seemed to enjoy it through as they took the lost together and serious, and both Lola and Rachel walks over to the 2, and both Trona and Charka raises their hands and shakes them with both Lola and Rachel respectively. "Congratulations, welcome to the team, Lola and Rachel Robin."

"You weren't bad yourself, in fact…. You are pretty good for an Obelisk." Lola said, to cheer both Trona and Charka up. "I agree." Rachel added.

"Well… it seems we got a team together, say… what should we name our new group? I will let you 2 decide?" Charka smiled as she got back up.

"Obelisk-the-Tormentors!" Rachel said, just coming out to her mind and into the field, and the others suddenly agree with her.

"The Tormentors…. That has a nice ring to it," Trona even added. "But tell me, how badly do you want to stay an Obelisk?"

Lola smirked, and composed herself as if presenting herself to a drill sergeant. After clearing her throat, "Duelists from Slifer Red are worthless and spineless compared to us who truly deserve to be in Duel Academy. They deserve to be crushed in every possible way necessary. In fact, I wouldn't even be friends with one of them if my life depends on it. An if anything unfortunate should happen to me, at least I would know that I went down a pure Obelisk." Lola said, she then returned to her original posture.

"Very good… say, let's have some fun." Trona suggested as they got up and prepare for their time in the futuristic dorm.

In the dining room, Kari was seen heading inside the room and taking her seat as the main meal is being served, which is a huge turkey plus with all the other high quality foods like Wellingtons, halibuts, and well, other high rich shit you can imagine if you were at a high quality food place. Kari was seen ordering a halibut for her dinner with high quality sauce and a glass of wine (non-alcoholic). Coming next to sit with her, is the headmaster of the Obelisk Blue dorm. He is wearing a blue suit (wedding suit or business suit) and looks like a cross between Daniel Craig and Russell Crowe, and has short and nice black hair and a good mustache, and looks like a Britain/French man. His name is Sir Edward Forgenstae, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue dorm, and he looks to be a little questionable on Kari's choice, but isn't mad, just… a little weird.

"I have been hearing rumors that you made friends with a few students from the Slifer Red Dorm, and there is no shame to admit that. There are some in the building that are friends with the Slifers and Ra." Sir Edward Forgenstae said, but now is going to prove a point to her. "But it does mean you are sure not to be like by others because of the tense ranking of these dorms, it's like… what's the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Some people have their own opinions, I can be friends with them if I want, what's the problem with that?" Kari replied to her headmaster, but then he suddenly has something to say.

"You are slowly corrupting this society here… you and those students. Anyone of the Slifers or Ras that are friends with each other or an Obelisk is slowing making you become one of them. They're like a disease, Kari, and I was hoping that you would see that, but I always have problems to getting everyone into that state of mind. About 98% percent of the Obelisk Blue dorm hates Slifer Reds and Ra Yellows, and they said everyone should convert to the negative view on those…. poor waste of an excuse for students." Sir Edward said at her as he grabs her hand and starts to look angry at her.

"Is there any policies on that?" Kari snapped, and then Sir Edward chuckled to himself. "No… no… but my advice is to abandon them, they aren't even worth your time, they are in the low class, and we are in the high class, and to keep the reputation here in Obelisk Blue and be well respected here, you should only socialize with the higher class." He said to her, and then Kari got a bit mad as she slams her hand on the table.

"I know that, but it's our own opinions. and that is simple is it will go, so if you don't mind I would like to eat my dinner." Kari responded with a smirk as she then eats her dinner.

"Okay, okay… geez, don't want to make you offended or anything, but I was just trying to state my claim on this situation, and trust me… if you are caught as one of the 2 percent of the school in Obelisk Blue that is a friend to the other people, you will be either hatred, mocked, or even isolated from everyone and even your teachers will stop trusting you." Sir Edward stated as now Trona, Charka, Lola, and Rachel come in. The Obelisk Blue crowd (except Kari) ends up cheering on for Lola and Rachel as the new students in Obelisk Blue, and were famous for being a great tag team duelist team in Los Angeles, and they are glad to be here and are loved by the fans. They are also great with their psychic powers, and they even use them at times before their matches to pull off a beginning show, and now the Obelisk Blue dorm is having them as students to have their education in for their next few years, and now they smile and glee as Lola and Rachel walks down the carpet to Sir Edward to have their very names mentioned, and that they will be joining their crusade. Havoc was even seen in the dorm as well, impressed by the 2. "If I were able to get Lola and Rachel to help me, Sonia won't know what hit her." Havoc said to himself. "These 2 girls are an excellent team in the tag team duels, and are also great psychic duelists with perfect control of their powers, and they come from the wealthy and powerful Robin's company, that have agreed that they send them to us and with them we will take over this island." Sir Edward yelled out to all.

At that very moment when the line was said, all of the Obelisk students except Kari and maybe several others got up and roaring in excitement and power as they are prepared to ensure that the other 2 dorms fall to the ground. Kari was not amused of this at all and she is as pissed off as you can imagine. In fact she sat down and not even take part in the excitement of the many Obelisk Blue students that are having about the uprising of the Blue dorm. At that time, everyone sat down, and Lola and Rachel introduces each other to the people.

"Hello, I am Lola Robin." the blond girl said, and then points her sister. "And this is my sister Rachel."

"Now as you may know, we are famous in Los Angeles and the United States of America of being the number 1 tag team duelist team 3 years in the running, and we are coming here today to Duel Academy, so that we can be educated, and have the opportunity of a lifetime to be even better. We have been trained to master our psychic powers and we can do things like you never seen before, LIKE THIS!" Rachel explained before she activates her duel disk and brings out her powerful monster, it was big, it almost took the room, and thankfully it was big enough to fit… it was metal, it was extremely dark, and it had 3 heads, it was none other than the Red Eyes Doomsday Metal Dragon, and it roars viciously into the air, causing the area to rumble a bit, and the fans roared with even more excitement.

"Now that is some beast!" Sir Edward stated as he comes close to Lola and Rachel as the monster is now being petted by Rachel and Lola, Red Eyes Doomsday Metal Dragon is like a pet to the Robins and Sir Edward was amazed of their talent as they can bring it to life, and use it as a duel spirit as well. "Since they can use their powers, the chance of dominating the other dorms are now greater!"

The fans than roared in excitement, and Kari was now shocked and scared as she witness another 2 duelists like Chizuru, but these 2 have excellent control on their powers, and with such control can mean disaster for Sonia and her friends, including her sister, who is a psychic duelist as well with good control of her powers. Trona, Charka, and Havoc are now seen entering the scene with the dragon, Edward, Lola, and Rachel as they have an important message to them.

"Attention Obelisk Blue, you have just witness an excellent show, but I have something that you may be interest to hear." Havoc said as the screen comes down and the dragon disappears, and everyone pays attention to the screen, to see a picture of Sonia Stryker and her friends in Slifer Red. "This here, could be our downfall; their 'Joan of Arc' as I would like to say, and her name is Sonia Stryker!"

Then the Obelisk students (except Kari and maybe several others, maybe Ridley) starts booing her image as she is in Slifer Red and now Edward states his claim to the students to settle them down.

"Now calm down…. Calm down, I know what you are thinking." Edward said and they calm down. "This girl is a Slifer Red so you think that this isn't a big deal." And then the truth comes out when they show her the best card, and a image of Sam Stryker. "But this is: she has her father's deck, who was one of the greatest duelist of all time, Sam Stryker is Sonia's true dad, and she inherited the deck from him. Now here's what annoys, she is in Slifer Red, yet I saw her talents when she defeated Havoc, and Trona."

"Yes… and it wasn't pleasant I can tell you that!' Trona added.

"So… any ideas on how we can settle the uprising without her in the way?" Edward asked.

"We could rob her deck and force her to duel with a weak deck?" one Obelisk girl asked him.

"No, we are not resorting to stealing her deck, unless you want to get me fired or something." Edward said with a smile.

"Perhaps Lola and Rachel can use their psychic powers to the max and duel her into the dirt?" another Obelisk student suggested.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Well, uh, it's not like we'd be killing her or anything. And it'd be easy with Lola and Rachel with us."

"Haven't you thought it over? If our new recruits were to just up and use their power directly, the end-result might end up on the lines of 'Assault', and risk them being expelled before they can even enjoy Obelisk Blue. And with Anais in the Disciplinary Committee, the odds of that are absolute; which is one reason we haven't told her of this yet. Does anyone else have an idea, preferably nothing illegal, thank you?"

Ideas started to fly around in the room as to what to do to ensure that their one huge problem with Sonia is taken care of, and it goes around for minutes on end as suggestions are being made and being rejected by Edward, or even being considered. It goes on and on and on until one of them hits an idea that everyone likes, and this person had the idea. What if Sonia joined them?

"Perhaps we can convince Sonia Stryker to join us in Obelisk Blue?" the Obelisk male that looked 18 years old suggested, and everyone just agreed with that idea. "If Sonia (her great deck and dueling talents) joins the Blue Dorm and be see the perks Obelisk has to offer, she would forget about her Slifer life, and if that happens, she turns against the dorm, and then we will crush the other 2 dorms so bad they'll want to leave the school or rush their way to Obelisk. We'll be the only dorm left on Duel Academy, and that too… will be a fact." Edward agreed before everyone roars in excitement of the master plan to ensure the other dorms go down for good. Get Sonia to join, then the others will fall.

However, Trona and Charka had something to say, and they now take the stage and change the picture to Kari being friends with Slifer Red students Sonia, Soya, Chizuru, and even Brandon and Jason. Everyone, including Kari herself… looks at the picture in shock, and has these reactions. "I'm not going out with Kari for sure… in fact I don't want to be her friend!" "I agree… she should understand that Obelisk Blue shouldn't be around Slifers or Ras, yet she's one of them!" "She is a traitor!" "LOSER! You're becoming a Slifer just being friends with those deadbeats."

"This right here is a disgrace to duelists in the Blue dorm, being such sickening friends with these so-called duelists. However, if we do get Sonia to join us, that might all change, but if she doesn't, then tough for her. But the real fact here is that Kari was friends with the Slifer Red students, and even one in Ra Yellow." Charka explained to everyone, and Kari is so shocked that at first she started to cry on her table while everyone laughed at her.

"That's right… Kari has dececrated her rank of an Obelisk, she made us look bad by being friends with them, and I say… anyone that is a friend of Slifers or Ras had might as well join their little club, I'd say she'd fell right at home in that Wild West Ghost Town of dorm those Slifers have." Trona added to further mock Kari, however… is currently no longer crying, but instead starting to get real mad, and she was quiet for the moment as the people continue to mock her for her choices of befriending Slifers.

"This is a huge problem, and if she continues to do this while she's still here, then she will disgrace her rank, our dorm, the school, and even all of us… We must find as many of those sympathsizers and open them to the truth… the truth is that the tense ranking of the dorms ensures the society to stay as it is. Slifers are not to be talked to and they are to be treated as the commoners they are. We're Gods compared to them…. And we are meant to crush them as such!" Sir Edward grunted to preach to the students that message, and everyone roars in excitement one more time before Kari just snapped and raises up and yells with her most loud and angry voice yet.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU….!" Kari yelled in absolute anger as everyone now is shock to see Kari said something like that to them, and that she is now beyond pissed, perhaps even Chizuru angry. "I HAVE FREAKING HAD IT WITH EVERYONE…. YOUR OWN VIEWS IS JUST NOTHING BUT A CORRUPTED WATER THAT IS ALWAYS FOLLOWING AND NEVER STOPPING, AND YOU ARE BLINDED TO EVEN THE SIMPLIEST OF TRUTHS!"

Everyone stood there place, shocked of what Kari just yelled out. Kari has had it with the Blue dorm at Trona, Charka, and Sir Edward (headmaster) sold her out for her actions of befriending the weaker dorms.

"NOW I KNOW MANY OF YOU WILL JUST DISS MY WORDS AS THERE IS THIS SO CALLED SOCIAL CHAIN THAT WE ALL HAVE HERE. THE SLIFERS ARE POOR, THE RAS ARE MID CLASS, AND THIS FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT DORM IS HIGH CLASS, BUT I THINK THIS IS THE POOREST FUCKING EXCUSE FOR A FUCKING DORM! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT FOR ALL THE FUCKING HIGH CLASS STUFF WE GET, LIKE BETTER FOOD, BETTER LICING CONDITIONS, AND BETTER SHIT ALL AROUND! BUT WHAT I THINK… IS THAT EVERYONE SINGLE ONE OF THOSE STUDENTS, INCLUDING YOU HERE CAN IMPROVE AS THEY HAVE FUCKING POTENTIAL, AND YOU FUCKING JERKS ARE BEING BLINDED TO THE FUCKING TRUTH! MY SISTER TOOK THE SIDE TO JOIN THE SLIFER RED DORM, AND I WAS OKAY WITH IT, AS SHE CAN IMPROVE, PLUS SHE WILL WORK HER WAY THERE! SHE WILL BE ONE OF YOU, BUT AT LEAST SHE WON'T HATE SLIFERS OR RAS AS I TOLD HER THAT THEY ARE FRIENDS AND HAVE POTENTIAL, AND SHE SEES THAT!" Kari yells out in anger to get her point out, and they are even in more shock as she goes further and further into her message, to the point Kari is push to tears. "Why can we accept those people just for who they are, and that they can improve as I see in all of them potential?"

Everyone was so shocked by her words that they wouldn't speak at all, just for Kari to finish her speech.

"My father was a great man, and he helped the poor in every way he could. He was a great duelist as well, and he passed his deck to me before he passed away when I was entering here, in Duel Academy. He told me to see people for who they are, what they can become, and they everyone can improve in anything, and that we are all created equal. However, you just don't hear that at all. My mom hears it, and she approves of my heart, and that she wanted me to have that when I go in, and ever since, I was one of the 2 percent of Obelisk Blue students that actually is a friend with everyone, but now…. You forced me to no longer want to be a friend to this dorm!" Kari cried out before she ends her speech. "I am leaving this dorm for good tomorrow, now you can mock me, make fun of me when I am in school, you can trashtalk me, and do all sorts of to me, but you won't change my view on how I view people, and I view everyone I here that isn't a friend of mine as a motherfucking son of a bitch. Like Trona when she torn the card that Sonia had that was from her father! Charka injured Soya for having strong cards and being a weak rank, and everyone of you is just nothing but a bore, I can forgive everyone if you at least follow my view of people, and if you aren't willing to do that… it's your choice. I am leaving the dorm at least with my head up high, I remember the good times I had here, and the bad times, but now…. I am joining the Slifer Red dorm regardless of what took place here all because I am sick and tired of this dorm abusing their rights." Kari cried out one more time.

Everyone was silent again and then Kari ends her speech with this.

"I am walking out, and that is final! You can do what you want, but I am done with this dorm! If you want to see me, you can come by the Slifer Red dorm, and I have no regrets making this choice… and I have this to say… FUCK YOU ALL!" Kari yelled out before she walked out of the room.

The whole room went into shock, and it was so shocking that no one event wanted to speak. Soon there were muttering all around as to wonder if she was right or wrong.

"What a sill girl," Havoc muttered under his breath, "She's not worth our time anyway."

/

**Back to today**

"That was some story… I can't believe laughed at you! That Sir Edward, and all those Obelisk Blues… are just a motherfucking piece of shit. Fuck Edward, fuck him!" Moon said, hating the name Sir Edward. He had a negative experience with him which I will get into later in the next couple of chapters.

"Wow… I couldn't believe you left the dorm like that… I wouldn't want to be in at all now." Chizuru added.

"I know, and heck… I even did it for your sake as well." Kari added.

"Well… I got a date at the beach for me and a love today at noon, I gotta get going, see you later." Jason said, before he walked out of the building and outside the Red dorm to head to the beach for the date. "Well… do you want to get your things set for here, we can help you for that?" Sonia asked Kari.

"Sure… why not?" Kari replied with a smile as Chizuru, Sonia, Kari, and Soya walk out to head back to the dorm and get it set up for Kari as well as they now have a 4th member in the dorm. Brandon went back to his flight practice, and Moon and Danny starts to watch over the students again. Unaware that on top of one of the buildings, watching from a distance was Luke Eume, who has been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"What happen to Kari that night, I was shocked… I but felt she made the right choice as the Obelisk Blue dorm is just not getting corrupted, and as for Sonia… 2 things, first… I hope she doesn't fall right into the Obelisk Blue's hands, and secondly… it is time for her to have a real test for her to match, and I know the person to test her." Luke said to himself before he disappears into the sky.

/

A/N: Another big chapter, with some edits by Colossal Fighter GX, which I thank him. He is also making another chapter, but I won't explain what it is, plus I am planning the next several chapters, and preparing to reboot the Sonic 3rd story, but will more likely do this.

Next Chapter: ?

/

**_Here is the teaser to my upcoming Mecha Girl fanfiction_**

**_/_**

**Groove Addicts- The Gateway, Not owned by me.**

/

The camera now zooms to Los Angeles in 2007, and a city that is in disaster as pictures show that crime rates have went extremely high in the several months, and the police has a tough time handling them down as now in the clip they are seen trying to break in a building that is full of hostages that are being guarded by thugs with machine guns, who begin shooting at the police, killing them one by one.

/

Then the next clip goes to a L.A.P.D. building in a meeting that explains what's going on with the crime rates.

"Crime in L.A. has hit its all-time, and right now, we are facing a good chance of L.A.'s image saying goodbye!" The officer said to his boss after showing him the results, and everyone is at a dire need of a miracle.

"That is going to happen unless by some means there is a superhero that can help us, because right now, we need a miracle. I know it is tough, but at this point, we need a miracle." The commander said to the group of remaining officers.

/

The next clip then goes to a 21 year old girl with long dark brown/black hair with a part in between the long length of hair was cut off, pale skin, a skinny body with either an F-G cup breast that is noticeable, and at this one moment was wearing a black tank top with white pants. She stared at the L.A.P.D. ads as she was looking to help out the city with its all high crime rates and gang problems that have appeared.

/

The next clip shows the girl's name was Chantal Chandler having her test results given to her that would determine if she would be able to join the L.A.P.D., and a conversation started between them.

"Look officer, just give me a chance, I show you that I did well on my results on my test, you seriously can't do this to me." Chantal responded in worry as she deserves a chance, but was declined by the officer.

"Sorry kid, I am saving your life!" he said as he stamped on her papers, saying that she is not ready to join the L.A.P.D.

/

The next clip shows her walking towards an extremely tall building with a huge title named Sayako Industries, and look into the ads for the building that they are looking for secretaries that are good enough, and then she runs into a girl about her age, and wanted to talk with her.

"Looking for somewhere to shine since the L.A.P.D. rejected me, mostly because I was a young shy girl that would not take risk." Chantal said as the girl wanted to ask her something.

"Well, you sure have potential, and I think you might have come to the right place, as you might end up working with a world famous robotics company from Japan, and suddenly within the years, it has come here." The woman responded to her before she got into her face a bit. "You have such great potential, you have to find it yourself."

/

The next clip shows her working in her office as a simple secretary, signing papers and getting into long conversations on the phone over business stuff, etc. And then, a unknown lady came by, and wanted to have a discussion with her.

"May I have a minute with you Chantal?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Yomiko Tahanio." Chantal responded to the head researcher, scientist and engineer for the company. "Anything I need to know?" she ask was they walked into the factory.

/

A new scene is shown as she goes down into the factory, where the boss of the company, and many others are giving a preview of what could be the future of weaponry, and robotics.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give to you, the future of the workforce, the Sayako Tech Power Suit X." the boss said as he reveals the power suit to the public. (Won't get into details at the moment) "This armor will grant workers the ability to lift and carry heavy beams and other materials and severely reduce injury on construction, but there is more than what you might think, as it can also be the next big thing for police, and the military." The boss said as his 2 works jump high in the air to give a test of the Power Armor.

"Little did they know, it can actually be used as a weapon." Said by an unknown figure who than presses a button on a controller, and then suddenly…. A loud explosion in the building was heard.

/

**Based off the character design from the unknown person behind Mecha Girl, from Atomic Think Tank Website**

/

Suddenly, the entire room was dead panic was many bodies were found dead around, the room was nearly empty of life as several mercenaries came in, wanting the power suit. Yomiko was seen in the room under a deck as several of the mercenaries came in with guns, searching for the Power Armor Prototypes. As they search the room, they suddenly hear a noise of one of their name being beaten down by an unknown figure. As the group ran out to the wanted man, suddenly… the figure jumps out of its hiding place, and grabs one of the soldiers, and throws him across the room.

The figure quickly speed through the wall as the mercenaries shoots, and every bullet missed the target, and surprisingly, the figure ran up the wall then lunged out with its feet, then charges with a corkscrew kick with an some buildup energy in it, and the blast instantly took out the remaining mercenaries.

Yomiko and her boss then rise out of their desk, knowing that they are now safe, but the surprise is… Chantal has used the armor to defeat the mercenaries easily, and her body looked different as her elbows are now mixed in with machinery as a white plate. She was seen wearing a pinkish helmet which its face mask opened, she was seen in a 2 pinkish bikini suit (or whatever it is you call it since some of her chest is covered in an armor that connects to the helmet, and her feet were the same, but looked different as they were pink and mechanic as well.

"Chantal, did you just did that?" her boss asked. Chantal turned around in shock to see that she was revealed to Yomiko and her boss that she used the armor to take out all of the men that were going to steal the armor.

/

**From the author of Sonic the Hedgehog Locus Virus, and Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story.**

/

Chantal's POV

In first person, she ran on a rooftop of a building and at the end of the rooftop, jumped very high and landed on another building with ease. She than slide down to slip through the pipes easily, and then she grabbed onto a power generator on top of the building, and lunged herself from the ground, into the air at high speed and height, to another building.

"My parents told me that I was destined for greatness." (I know its cliché, but it works here)

She then towards the end of the building, and jumps from the highest point, and she was seen falling down with her hands facing the ground and in front of her, and then her feet started to kick on, and suddenly, she was flying in the air, admiring the many sites of L.A. The beaches, the wild life, the city itself, and many other things you can think of L.A.

"The problem is, finding it."

She flew around the buildings, dodging them so she doesn't run into the buildings and cause some damage, and even flied through the heavy traffic of L.A. while avoiding the vehicles at high speed masterfully.

"I have found my place where I fit in, and this was my path to greatness."

And at the end of the trailer, she was seen flying towards the same building that she got the Power Armor from, and went very slowly as she stopped before hitting the mirror, letting you see herself in all of her new glory for a moment before the scene cut black, but not before she said one more thing.

"**We all have secrets, the secret I have, I am as of this day known as… Mecha Girl!"**

/

**Mecha Girl**

**A TheNew959 Fanfiction**

**Coming in 2013**


	13. The Edge of the Samurai Part 1 out of 2

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story Chapter 12

Sonia vs Jackie, The Edge of a Samurai Part 1 out of 2

A/N: While my friend does work on his chapter (Colossal Fighter GX) I thought I would make a 2 part saga involving a duel between both Sonia Stryker and Jackie Eume (yuruzelfantasy 2)… in a showdown unlike anything you have seen yet. This 2 part saga will take place at the very same time as Colossal Fighter GX's chapter, and they are both nonrelated with each other. So without any ado, let's get this chapter started.

/

**Ra Yellow Hotel (8:15 AM) Saturday**

We now go to Jackie's room to see Jamie asleep on his bed, comfort on a Saturday Morning that enables everyone to get some extra sleep. Jackie was seen waking up from her bed slowly and being ready for the day, getting her clothes on, getting showered, and well, everything is going as good as usual. However, Terence was even in the room, and his stuff was gone.

"Thankfully it's a great day to see Terence gone by now… especially after the robbing dueling deck incident he pulled off on several people, and now being demoted to Slifer Red for it." Jackie chuckled as she finished getting dressed. She thought of getting Jamie up and ready for his day, as he needs to be ready for anything, plus she couldn't just leave him there, so she decided to wake him up for the day.

"Jamie… time to get up." Said Jackie, as she rubs that face of Jamie, and he started to wake up as if it was a good day to, and he sees Jackie. "Morning Jackie, I am getting up." Jamie replied, as he got up for the day and got dressed. "So… I heard Terence got demoted to Slifer Red yesterday for stealing a deck, and it was all over the news."

"Exactly… and I was glad he is gone." Jackie added as she got her deck and her duelist in her bag when she suddenly receives a message on her PDA, and it was from Luke Eume. It was strange that Luke would send Jackie a message this early in the day, but apparently it is for good reasons. Jackie then selects that one message, and then the message says this.

"_Jackie, I need you to test Sonia Stryker today at the dojo on the hill at noon, it is time for her to take, a pretest to what she will face soon. Invite her friends to come, and one last thing…. Don't go easy on her."_

"It's about time for me to test Sonia now." Jackie replied as she gets ready to leave, Jamie already got ready to go with her to the dojo, and a small discussion now fuels between Jackie and Jamie.

Jackie is seen dying her hair black for today as she is known to change her looks to deceive her opponents at times, and this one she was ready to do so, other than that she was seen wearing her normal attire, and so is Jamie. They were walking towards the elevator and heading down outside when they see the headmaster arguing with Terence on how he got demoted, and Jackie and Jamie finds this amusing as Terence is now heading back to the room and packing his stuff and preparing to leave Ra Yellow.

"Stinks for him." Jamie replied. "Exactly… it does for him." Jackie added as they now walk out of the building to head to the dojo up in the hill near the Obelisk Blue dorm.

/

**Obelisk Blue Dorm**

**8:45 AM/Lola and Rachel's Room**

"It's really shocking, Sonia Stryker is actually here on the island in Slifer Red with her father's deck… without Gandroff the Dragon King… this is more interesting than I thought." Said by the mom who is on the huge TV screen as she and her father are talking to Lola and Rachel as they are getting ready for their day. "Yes… I honestly couldn't believe it… I have heard you had lots of problems with the Strykers in the past." Rachel added as she gets herself a glass of chocolate milk to drink (high quality served by the butler).

During this time, Lola was seen getting dressed in her fancy Obelisk Blue attire with Rachel, and while they were doing that… Sir Edward, Trona, and Havoc were seen coming inside their rooms with some news for the family. Lola and Rachel turn to see them, and they leave a smile, and so did the parents on the screen.

"Well… well… well, it seems your daughters are adjusting well to this dorm and are even making some good friends here." Edward said to interview the parents for a few moments. "They sure came up with quite a show last night, with their psychic abilities."

"That is great to hear, besides… they are known for making excellent shows with their powers before a duel or at different events, like Rachel summoning her Red Eyes Doomsday Metal Dragon and petting it like a pet." The father replied as he smiles at his daughters. "Of course Daddy… we are known for our powers… and we intend to drag the other 2 dorms down for good." Lola added as she continues her talk with the gang.

"Yes… especially that Sonia girl, for the deck… and because of the incident we told you that we had with him when you 2 were 5 years old." Their mom added, but then Edward has a little thing to state.

"Bad news… that may not be possible as that can count to an assault, and that can lead to demotion, or even removal from the school." Edward added, but the parents disapprove of that.

"Sure… good point, unless the event were to be kept a mystery, like the Black Rose one that we heard several days ago?" Havoc brought up, and then everyone then was silent. "You know… if the event was kept mysterious, like injuries and all from unknown source… like the attack of the Red Eyes Masters, that can ensure Sonia is out for the count along with her friends."

"Interesting to hear… keep that in mind Lola and Rachel, that could be needed to make her feel real bad." Their mom informed the kids before they agree.

"Of course at first we are going to convince Sonia to join us, and your kids approve of this view, imagine… the Blue dorm will rise, the others will fall… etc with her on our team." Edward added to prove a good point for them, and the parents got the idea.

"Of course don't resort to violence unless she declines, and perhaps you can try to convince her only, but mock her friends as they are worthless, and if Sonia doesn't… then she is to be hated, and perhaps killed if all other's fail." The father added to the twins as they prepare to go with Trona to somewhere fun, Havoc is interested in the whole plan that is in the development that will take down the other 2 dorms, and ensure that the Obelisk Blue dorm stands at the end.

"Well… we are going to get going, hopefully we will talk later Mom and Dad." The twins said together in unison before both Lola, Rachel, and even Trona left to go have some fun in the Obelisk Blue Dorm, and the parents disconnect soon afterwards. "Catch you 2 later." Trona said to both Edward and Havoc later as a loyal Obelisk Blue student would. The cheerfulness in the 3 girls' eyes makes Edward smile as his job as the headmaster is being ensured into success, with Havoc as his loyal servant that is always a Slifer and Ra hater.

The two than take a walk to the office as they pass by the many students that are talking on their phones, hanging out with their rank as Blues, plus all tons of other shit you can imagine. Having a high class meal for free, being sexy on the pool, and well… being rich and spoiled. "I love the rich life here in Obelisk Blue." Said by one girl in a bikini in the pool. "This rocks!"

"Ahh… I love the sweet smell of the high life, this reminds me of Las Vegas." Havoc smiled as he admires everything in Obelisk Blue around him, and he is very familiar with it as he is a staff member that works in the Blue dorm, and teaches P.E. and Assault Tactics, and as long as his dislike for other students stays, the more he loves this dorm. "It's great that still, 98 percent of this dorms hates the Reds and Yellows."

"I know, and say… if we do manage to bring Sonia Stryker here to Obelisk Blue, our chances of destroying the other 2 dorms will be ensured, plus we are working with the powerful Robin Corporation to ensure that, they are actually setting up a new entertainment building for us Obelisk only." Edward added as they head to the staff longue for a cup of hot tea for the morning. "Come and have some tea with me."

Havoc and Edward enter the longue room (looks fancy) and somehow… they are already 2 hot tea cups already prepared, and someone is drinking the 3rd cup in his own seat. "Oh shit… it's Luke Eume." Havoc mumbled when he sees Luke Eume (business suit) in his chair on the table drinking the tea. "I knew you 2 would be up to something, so I am going to ask you a few questions. Take your seats gentlemen." Luke ordered as both Edward and Havoc takes their seats and just before they were about to drink their tea, Luke stops them.

"Stop… I got questions first for you 2, and you are going to answer them in complete honesty." Luke ordered as the 2 let go their tea and listen to Luke Eume's questions.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" Edward asked.

"Well… I was checking the footage a few minutes ago about something that took place last night, and it has been brought to my attention that you, and several others forced Kari to leave the dorm. Is this true?" Luke asked in a vengeful tone.

"She left on her own terms, she said the dorm was just being offensive." Havoc smirked. "This ain't our problem."

That statement Havoc just said gave Luke an angrier look at the 2. "Well… that is true, but it was revealed from the footage that you, and several others harassed her to the point she was in tears, and she snapped in anger… and it was all about you people having a heart for others, and when I watched the footage, I was moved by Kari's actions and her words, but here is what I found offensive. Both you, Edward, Trona, Charka, the 2 new students who shown their psychic powers, and hundreds of other students mocked Kari into tears by showing a picture of her being friends with Sonia and my younger sister Jackie, and right now… I am starting to get ready pissed off here." Luke smirked seriously as both Havoc and Edward continue to be interrogated by Luke, and the 2 didn't seem to care.

"Well it's her problem, not ours'" (no gay/lesbian references here) Edward remarked.

"It is your problem to be honest, the problem of me reporting you 2, plus Trona, Charka, and everyone else involved to Thomas Getterson, and either you would get demoted, fired, or perhaps arrested if anyone gets hurt, and it will be all on you 2, and then you will know Kari's pain, and my pain." Luke grunted as he slams his fist in anger at the 2.

"I honestly don't give a shit about this, you aren't the principal or the superintendent at all, and plus… I am the headmaster of the Obelisk Blue dorm here, you don't know who are messing you." Edward snapped at him before Havoc stand as well. "Yes, so fuck off out of here and get back to your head of security shit!"

"I do have to bring up one more thing to you… I have heard that you are going to convince Sonia Stryker to join this dorm in your conquest to destroy the other dorms and take over this school." Luke asked them in a calm mood. "I hope you don't intend on convincing her as she will work her way up, and not by some dumb free offer, and if you try to mess with me, Jackie, or any of them, I will report you and the others to the highest authority on this island… Thomas Getterson, and trust me… don't ever fuck with me!" Luke warned them in a harsh manner before he left the room.

"Fuck that guy!" Havoc smirked, showing his hatred for Luke.

"Great… now we got him in the way as well, I guess we are just going to have to outsmart him." Edward responded as the 2 now walk back into the halls to ensure everything is going smooth as usual for the Obelisk Blue dorm.

/

**Slifer Red Dorm, 9:15 AM**

"God that day was terrible… I would never want to be in that dorm as of now for sure on every level." Chizuru said to Kari as Chizuru helps out the movement of the beds so they are in a good position. Ever since Kari moved in, the gang is basically making rearrangements for Kari and everyone as whole Obelisk incident left a bad taste on everyone's mouth. "No kidding, not to mention the fact that they are planning to convince you Sonia into joining that dorm so that you would turn against this one and destroy both this and the Ra Yellow dorm." Kari added.

"Now that is more of a reason of why I wouldn't come to the Blue dorm, even if it's a promotion, or even a tour… if they aren't going to have any decency of being more opened, why should I care to join?" Sonia added as she gets on her PDA and looks at the new message sent by Jackie Eume. Sonia checks the message and reads it.

"_Sonia Stryker, this is Jackie Eume, and this is urgent… I need you at the dojo in the hill near the Obelisk Blue dorm at Noon, and bring your deck."_

"Jackie just sent me a message, we have to be at the dojo at noon." Sonia responded, and then Kari, Soya, and Chizuru just stopped what they were doing and look at the message with some hesitation, and they look confused.

"Why would she want us to be at the dojo?" Kari wondered. "I know Jackie isn't opposing us, but she wants us there for some reason, so it is might as well good to get going. It will take us awhile to get there."

At that time, Sonia got her deck and duel disk ready and got fully dressed (black shirt and jeans, not goth, normal attire and no need for jackets) and the 4 then leave the dorm and start heading out into the big and long forest of the massive island to get to the dojo on the hill near the Obelisk Blue dorm. Soya was very questionable of Sonia's choice to head to the dojo, not knowing if it's a trap… but they had to go anyway as it was urgent, and it is a long long long walk from the red dorm. While they could have taken Kari's limo by call, they decided they needed a good walk, so they choose to walk instead.

However, watching like always, and from the top of the metal door was Luke Eume again, who is now watching Sonia and the gang from afar as they are walking to the dorms and Luke knows that Sonia is sure going to be in for it when Sonia Stryker faces the second best in the school, his sister Jackie Eume. "Yes Sonia… just walk towards the dojo, you are sure in for a surprise yourself.

/

**In the forest, about a few minutes away from the location**

"Man this walk is sure killing me. I think we should have taken the limo you came in Kari." Chizuru said, getting exhausted from all this walking as they are now starting to go up the hill that will take them to the dojo at the top. Kari just smiled, amused by the complaint of the long walk to the top.

"Yes… I know, but heck… it was worth a walk though." Kari smiled as they continue to walk up the hill, and then suddenly… they witness a creature flying very fast as it head towards them, and then lands in front of them, and the 4 gasped at the scene when they saw the creature roar at them.

"What the heck is that?" Soya gasped, seeing the 3 head metal black dragon right in front of them, and riding it was Lola Robin and Rachel Robin, and the 2 just laugh at the gang.

"Well… this is my Red Eyes Doomsday Metal Dragon, nice isn't it." Rachel said to the gang before getting off with Lola and petting it like their pet. "I am Rachel Robin." The black hair girl said. "And I am Lola Rachel." The blonde girl said. "3 of you are worthless, but one is." Rachel said, giving them a riddle to figure out.

"3 of us is worthless, and 1 of us is worthy, what are they talking about?" Chizuru said, wondering what that riddle means.

"It means that only one of worth is worth our time at her own choice, the rest of you are worthless like the bugs that you are!" Rachel snapped at Chizuru.

"Watch it… you don't want to see me angry, I promise you!" Chizuru remarked, apparently getting ready to unleash her Black Rose side on them. "In case you are wondering how we brought the dragon to life, we are psychic duelists with perfect control of our powers." Lola explained to them, tossing a sandwich in the air, and then one of the heads of the dragon eats it in the air.

"Okay, I see that, but look, I don't have time for this… I need to be at the dojo on top of this hill at noon, which is from now 15 minutes, so let us be." Sonia replied, asking Lola and Rachel to get out of the way. "Yeah… just leave you Obelisk Jerks!" Soya added, and then the dragon roared at her, and then Soya gasped and panicked.

"Watch what you say Soya… You might just regret it one day!" Lola threatened as her dragon roars again at the gang, and this however… makes Chizuru pretty pissed off now, and to respond, she summons with her psychic powers her Black Rose Dragon on the spot.

The 2 dragons snarled and roared at each other for a few moments as the scene gets more and more tense until suddenly the scene got more and more calmer, and then everyone stops with their psychic powers. Lola and Rachel then looks at Sonia, and they nod in agreement. "I have heard of you Sonia Stryker… you reputation proceed us, our parents, and even the headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Dorm… he said that your dueling talents are like your father."

"I am nowhere in league of my dad's dueling talent, I just won a few duels by look and by learning the game myself." Sonia explained to both of the Robins to make them clear, but they knew that she is bluffing. "Well… how did you just suddenly managed to defeat Havoc and Trona, 2 of the most ruthless duelists on the island?" Lola asked. "Look, I don't want to get into anything specific about it, but I will tell you this though…. I learned the game myself, and I pull the right plays at the right times, simple as that."

Sonia and the gang tries to move but the other dragon still stops them (Black Rose disappears then) and Rachel has another question, much to the annoyance of Sonia and the gang. "What now?" Sonia asked them in a smirk, annoyed that she is halted again by the twins.

"Well from the look of the footage back a few days ago we saw… it shows that you managed to defeat Havoc and Trona almost with your father's same talents. Not to be rude or anything… but the headmaster wants to…. Like I would say…. Take you in as your talents that I saw from you in those other duels, were excellent, and our parents think of that as well." Rachel explained to Sonia and the group, and then Sonia realizes what they are talking about. The headmaster, the twins, and the others in Obelisk Blue want Sonia with them. Sonia is not amused and is now unhappy to hear this.

"Wait a minute… is this what I am thinking? You want me in Obelisk Blue, don't you… well I rather work my way there than take a free join card." Sonia grunted. "Better yet, I like it back in Slifer Red… nice people there, and an simple feel, enough say, and 2… I heard what happened last night."

"She's got a point, where the whole dorm just sold me off for being friends with these people… and it's my right to be friends with these Slifers… so why can you just get out of our way and let us be." Kari snapped at the twins.

"Not until Sonia joins… she doesn't need you 3 anyway… plus Kari… you were an Obelisk before you left." Rachel provoked as the dragon roared again at her. "Perhaps you should come back and maybe take your sister as well, as she is a good duelist, from what I heard from the Black Rose incident a few days ago."

Chizuru was now pissed, as her Black Rose thing was mentioned again, plus her friends are being mocked, along with her sister… and the hated view she has on the Blue Dorm ever since the incident involving her sister is now making her furious, and to react to that, she decides to provoke them by getting her duel disk ready, and with such a mean personality in her head, she knows what to do.

"You want a duel… then perhaps me and Sonia can make you and your sister regret ever messing with us… ready Sonia?" Chizuru asked. "I am ready any day." Sonia replied before turning her attention back to the twins and their dragon. "I am giving you one last warning, get out of our way, or we will have to duel you."

"Bring it on… I got time to spare." Lola replied, getting off the dragon and so did Rachel before they armed their duel disk as the dragon disappears, and then the 2 were in dueling stands. However… from down the hill… Jackie was heading towards the area, and seeing the Robins, Sonia, and Chizuru about to duel, she decides to interrupt the action. Jamie was inside the dojo, so everything was fine.

"Hold it everyone!" Jackie snapped, and everyone turns her attention towards Jackie as the duel was interrupted before it started, and Jackie looks at Sonia. "Sonia is my target, not yours." She snapped, and Sonia was shocked to notice why Jackie is targeting her.

"Any reasons why?" Sonia replied in shock.

"Don't worry Sonia, it's going to be fine, it's just you were about to be halted by these 2." Jackie pointed out, and then turns her attention to Lola and Rachel, with a mean look, and so did the Robins. "Leave us… this is our business."

"Fine… till we meet again losers, and remember Sonia…. Take it to consideration, you may just end up liking it." Lola said, before the 2 got back on the dragon and flew out of the area. Jackie went to the group to check up on everyone to make sure everyone was okay, and then Jackie takes them to the dojo.

When they got to the dojo, Jackie opens the door and what's inside was an empty room other than the ancient walls and the drawings of the samurai and the ninja. The group was just fascinated by the many drawings, and Soya finds it undeniably amazing. They all turn to see Jamie, and Kari and Jackie goes to him.

"Hey…" Jamie said, introducing himself to the group as Soya and Chizuru come to greet him along with Kari checking on him as well. Jackie pulled Sonia off of the scene and wanted to talk with her outside over some very important topics. Sonia looked a bit worried for Jackie as if there is something up with her, but Jackie remained calm.

"So… you called me here for good reasons, anything important and why we are here at the dojo?" Sonia asked, and Jackie replied. "My… brother… head of security asked me to send you a message on the PDA for you to come here so that…" Jackie said, before Sonia knew what she was talking about. "Dueling me?" Sonia replied. "Exactly… and they are reasons why for it." "Why specifically?" Sonia asked again.

Just as the 2 walk back in, everyone was on one side of the dueling ring as Jackie and Sonia continues their discussion over the duel they are about to have in just a few moments. "Sometimes you ask too many questions when you can interpret them on what they could be yourself." Jackie said, and Sonia nodded in confusion. "Interpret what it could be." "Exactly." Jackie replied. "Now prepare yourself."

Sonia and Jackie each got to the dueling rings with Sonia on the right side, and Jackie on the left. Standing outside and in the middle, was Soya, Jamie, Chizuru, and Kari, who are about to watch the duel as they armed their decks and everything. Jamie is very confident that Jackie can pull off a win and he smiles at Jackie. "Uhhh… I wouldn't be smiling as the duel hasn't start yet." Chizuru said, little questionable on how he would be smiling at Jackie at this time.

"I am confident she will win." Jamie replied. "Oh… a prediction your making, well I think Sonia can pull off a win here." Chizuru replied. "I would say that as well." Soya added.

"Well… to be honest I can go either way, Sonia is a good duelist, but she is against the second best in the school, and they are both my friends, but… I don't know about this one." Kari added just as Sonia and Jackie get into their dueling stance as they prepare to duel.

"I hope you don't go easy on me." Sonia replied, getting ready to duel.

"I won't…" Jackie replied, and then the duel starts.

Jackie's LP: 4000

Sonia's LP: 4000

"I will take the opening turn." Sonia said, drawing her card. "I am going to start things off with a bang, by summoning Royal Dragon Mercenary in Attack Mode." Sonia replied, and then her gun/cannon dragon man makes his debut in Jackie's duel.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 1900 Def: 1100 Level: 4

"Then I will throw 2 facedowns and call it a turn." Sonia replied, as her facedown cards appear, Sonia is pretty confident in her abilities that she has the situation under control, and Jackie looks at her field, knowing what dangers await her.

Sonia's Hand: 3

"Alright… it is my move, I draw." Jackie said, drawing her card, which is Heavy Storm. "Sorry Sonia, if you were expecting me to fall right into your trap, you are sadly mistaken. I activate Heavy Storm." And then a huge tornado appears and rips both of Sonia's facedown cards out of existence. Both of the cards that were destroyed was Royal Revival, and Royal Dragon Soul Shield.

"Oh great… there goes Sonia's best trap cards." Soya said, sad for Sonia losing the traps. "If thought that was bad for Sonia, it's going to get worse from here." Jamie added.

"Then I will place a monster in defense mode face-down, and then place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Jackie said, doing her things with the facedowns and the set monster.

Jackie's Hand: 2

"Alright, it's my go now." Sonia said, drawing her card. "I think I will summon another Royal Dragon monster right now… like my Royal Dragon Knight in attack mode." Sonia said, before her knight on the dragon appears.

Attr: Wind Type: Dragon Atk: 1600 Def: 1300 Level: 4

"Now Royal Dragon Knight, attack her facedown monster." Sonia ordered, before her dragon arms its sword and goes in for the strike, however… coming out of the card was the Shieldbearer of the Six Samurai appeared. (It was a big armored guy looking like a China man)

Stats in case you are asking. Attr: Earth Type: Warrior Atk: 100 Def: 2000

"Big mistake Sonia!" Jackie replied as her monster stops Sonia's attack and throws it back at Sonia, knocking her down a bit.

Sonia's LP: 3600

"What now?" Sonia said, shocked of the surprise she got when she attacked her facedown monster.

"You should have used your monster's effect to cut the attack points of your Knight in half, so you can then attack me directly and bypass the monster you just now revealed to yourself… the Shieldbearer of the Six Samurai, but no… you choose to attack my facedown monster so you can then hope then your Mercenary can then attack me, but too bad, you just tripped the wire." Jackie explained to Sonia, and then Sonia realized the flaw.

"Fine…. I will keep that in note next time, I place one card face down and end my turn." Sonia added, placing a card facedown.

Sonia's Hand: 2

"My turn now… I draw." Jackie said, drawing her next card and looking at it. "I will place this facedown and end my turn." Then another facedown appears. (3 now for her.)

Jackie's Hand: 2

"Okay… this is starting to get interesting. Sonia got 2 monsters on the field and a face-down, and Jackie has 3 face-downs and that Shieldbearer of the Six Samurai on the field, who's defense points surpass both of Sonia's attacking monsters, I just hope what play Sonia does next she is careful, as I don't know what could unfold here." Kari stated to point out what's going on in the duel so far. Soya and Chizuru start to worry for Sonia, but Jamie gives another smile.

"This is all according to her plan." Jamie stated, shocking the gang (except Sonia and Jackie, who are dueling). "What plan?" Soya asked. "You will see very soon, but I remember her pulling this off before." Jamie added, to get Soya and Chizuru thinking.

"It's my move… I draw!" Sonia said, drawing her next card. "I thinking I am going to disuse my Knight as of now, I tribute him in order to call for Royal Dragon Princess Koyuki." Sonia said, before her dragon disappears and Princess Koyuki takes the stage (the brave bright girl on the dragon with her own armor, etc).

Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 2300 Def: 1700 Level: 6

"And just as her effect stats, she and everyone else on my field gets an additional 300 attack points, and if you are thinking of using your traps on me, forget it… as if you do, I can send one Royal Dragon monster from my hand to the grave to stop your trap card and destroy it all together." Sonia explained to her, but Jackie kept her calm the whole time, and she looks as if she is hoping Sonia will pull off her attack. "That's right Sonia… attack my monster." Jackie said to herself quietly.

"Royal Dragon Mercenary (2200) attack Shieldbearer of the Six Samurai." Sonia ordered, and then her dragon fires the cannons right on her Samurai, and the Samurai was shot and brought down to the ground like a dead man walking.

"Yep… go on Sonia, attack me directly." Jackie whispered to herself as she was wanting Sonia to pull off the attack. "Royal Dragon Princess Koyuki… attack Jackie directly!" Sonia ordered as Koyuki shines her blade high and charges at Jackie, and slashes her down. Jackie was still standing though, and took the pain like if it was nothing.

Jackie's LP: 1400

"Alright Sonia…" Chizuru cheered with Soya as Sonia inflicted Jackie some serious damage and knock out more than half her life points in one move, however… Jamie… looking into Jackie's eyes, he knows that she is going to win, and that he knows that Sonia has just walk right into Jackie's trap.

"So… how as that Jackie… I bet you didn't saw that coming!" Sonia said to Jackie.

Unknown to the duelist though, Luke was watching from a top of the dojo through the window, he sees Jackie right now with her 3 face-downs cards, and Sonia with her Princess Koyuki and her Mercenary on the field with her face-down. Luke just thought of this into her mind as Jackie hoped for Sonia to attack, and then knows the right respond in his mind.

"Sonia… you are about to see how your reckless actions have gotten you." He said to himself before he left the scene.

Back to the duel though, we now see Jackie… who was amused of Sonia's careless move about to take action, and as she gets ready to reveal her plan… she has this to say to Sonia. "Sonia… you just made a big mistake… attacking me carelessly with your high powered monster when I had 3 face-downs, and I needed you to inflict the damage onto me so I can execute the plan that will have you coming down." Jackie said in an a more serious tone before Sonia stops saying anything for the moment and looks in shock.

"What do you mean?" Sonia asked.

"Oh you are about to find out right now… I reveal the facedown trap card, Aiding of the Six Samurai! Since you destroyed a Six Samurai monster in battle last turn, this card enables me to draw 2 cards from my deck." Jackie explained to her, and draws her 2 cards.

"I end my turn then." Sonia said, ending her turn right now.

Sonia's Hand: 2

"Oh it was good that you ended your turn Sonia, as this turn I am going to show you the true might of my deck, you might have the strong Royal Dragons in your deck, but it is nothing compared to the awesome might… OF THE SIX SAMURAI!" Jackie yells out as she draws. "I am going to start things off by playing Pot of Greed, so I can draw 2 cards from my deck." She said, and then draws 2 more cards, giving her 6, and she looks at them, and she now has everything she needs to pull off her master plan. "It looks to me that this duel is about to end, and I got the 6 cards I need to start your downward spiral towards defeat…. PREPARE YOURSELF SONIA!"

"For what?" Soya said. "This is what I was telling you about." Jamie replied.

"I activate the powerful magic card… The Calling of the Six Samurai!" she said, and then shadows started to appear all over the room in the forms of the samurai, and then Sonia realizes what she was talking about, and everyone looks at the Samurai in awe.

"What are these samurai?!" Kari panicked.

"These Samurai is going to be the beginning of Sonia's defeat, and it's only the beginning!" Jackie replied.

**To be continued **

/

A/N: Going to have you get you guess of what the card's effect of the Calling of the Six Samurai can do, and it's a powerful magic card that is for sure I am making up, and it's going to turn this duel around. Could this be Sonia's first true defeat? Find out next time

Next Time: Sonia vs Jackie, The Edge of a Samurai Part 2 out of 2


	14. The Edge of the Samurai Part 2 out of 2

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story Chapter 13

Sonia vs Jackie, The Edge of a Samurai Part 2 out of 2

A/N: Okay, this is part 2 of the duel you are now witnessing, and be on note that there be some new cards from my friend who has made for this chapters, plus me…. So please be ready for it, and also… if you want to keep up on the story, favorite and subscribe to it, and follow us here on the forums, and remember to PM me.

/

Last Time, where we left off… Jackie was activating her Call of the Six Samurai magic card, and suddenly she is bringing out all sorts of shadows from the walls and the celling, and now the shadows come together to form the Six Samurai monsters that will defeat Sonia. Everyone looks at the monsters in amazement as they formed into these 4 monsters…. Monk of the Six Samurai (which looks like an unarmored samurai with a huge sword and very young) Grandmaster of the Six Samurai, Legendary Six Samurai-Kageki, and Kagemusha of the Six Samurai , with the grandmaster also having no armor, and the other 2 do.

Attr: Wind Type: Warrior Atk: 2500 Def: 2500 Level: 7

Attr: Earth Type: Warrior Atk: 2100 Def: 800 Level: 5

Attr: Wind Type: Warrior Atk: 200 Def: 2000 Level: 3

Attr: Earth Type: Warrior Atk: 400 Def: 1800 Level: 2

"Oh boy… this is not good for Sonia in any way, Jackie just managed to summon 4 monsters on this turn." Soya said, worried for Sonia's situation now as she has to deal with 4 Samurais, and it ain't good for her in any way, and Chizuru agreed. Jamie however, was smiling at Jackie, who just pulled off her combo.

"Guess I should have explained my magic card to you ahead of time, but my samurai's shadow show explains it all, it allows me to summon all the Six Samurai monsters that are in my hand, Legendary or normal, and I am afraid it gets worse for you right now Sonia, as now I tune my level 2 Kagemusha, with my Level 3 Kageki." Jackie states as her monster tunes together, and then suddenly it forms. "I synchro summon… #1 fan of the six samurai." Jackie said, and then her monster tunes together into a cartoony character in an oversized samurai costume.

Attr: Earth Type: Warrior Atk: 1500 Def: 1000 Level: 5

Sonia, Soya, and Chizuru… when they first see the cartoony Samurai, they just laughed and laughed and laughed upon seeing the monster. It is preposterously weak in a situation like this, and while they group laughs, Jamie smiles again at Jackie, and Jackie takes his smile into attention, and turns back to Sonia with a serious glare.

"I hope you are finding this funny, as it's the only thing that is going to be funny, because it's effect treats its name as Legendary Six Samurai-Shi En." Jackie said to Sonia with a serious glare.

"Okay… then what?" Sonia asked, still laughing as the monster is still cartoony to her.

"Because first of all, both monsters I used to summon it returns to my hand, and secondly I can now remove this monster from play… to summon the one… the only… the awe inspiring…. EMPEROR OF THE SIX SAMURAI… SHI EN!" Jackie yells out as her cartoony Samurai now glows completely bright and then suddenly a dark beam comes down on the field, and coming out is a strong figure in armor sitting in a tall thrown with a look of pride, the samurai gets up and wields it's mighty dark sword. Jackie returns the other 2 Samurais to her hand.

Attr: Dark Type: Warrior Atk: 3000 Def: 2000 Level: 5

Suddenly, everyone's laughter just stops when they see the incredible Emperor of the Six Samurai monster, and now the group is afraid as hell, but Jamie keeps her cool as he knows Jackie will pull off a win. "Okay… I am now not laughing at all now!" Soya gasped. "This is just preposterous on every level, a 3000 attack point monster with only 5 stars…. Who knew the game can sometimes be so messed up." Chizuru added.

"I cannot believe it myself as well." Kari added.

"Now do you see Sonia… looks can be deceiving." Jackie responded to Sonia, who is just in shock when she saw the Emperor monster. "Good news for you my monster isn't allowed to attack you during the turn, but I am about to activate a magic card that will have you in fear."

"And what magic card is that?" Sonia asked.

"This… I activate my facedown magic card… Six Samurai Silent Kill Formation!" Jackie responded, activating her powerful facedown card. "This can be activated when I have a Six Samuari monster on the field, and now… if I decide not to attack with any of my monsters this turn… for every Six Samurai monster I have on my field, it then equals to the number of monsters on your field that will be destroyed, then… half of the total of their attack points will be subtracted from your life points." Jackie explains, and then Sonia gasped on sight as the Samurai prepares to attack.

Suddenly, the samurai slices and dices Princess Koyuki and Mercenary, and then one Samurai slashes Sonia 3 times, and then Sonia collapses to the ground when that move happened, and it was bad for Sonia as she have just lost a good portion of her life points.

Sonia's LP: 1200

"Oh no… this is bad… Sonia just lost more than half her life points in one movie… and I don't know how this can get any worse!" Soya gasped. "This isn't a way you want to start a duel." Kari added. "I don't how bad this could get, but good news… the turn is over." Chizuru added.

"Exactly, after this one face-down is put there… the good news is that most of the Samurai now has to clear the field do to Calling of the Six Samurai's effect… and back to my deck they go." Jackie said, and then both the Monk and Grandmaster disappear. "Bad news is I used 2 of my monsters for tuning so Kageki and Kagemushi are gone for Shi-En right here… so he stays." A facedown then appears

Jackie's Hand: 2

_"Okay, I am in a serious situation here. Her monster has 3000 attack points, and I got no monsters in my hand currently that can face that monster, I only got Reward of Resolution, and Kuriboost, plus the face-down I got… also, I still have to worry of her 2 face-downs as well… so I got to think of something here."_ Sonia thought to herself before she drew her next card, which was Kuridragoon. _"Exactly… Kuriboost has 3 effects, and I draw Kuridragoon… I can really use this to activate the second ability, which will mean Emperor of the Six Samurai Shi-En will go."_

"Alright… it's time for your Samurai to make his last cut… I summon Kuridragoon, in Defense Mode." Sonia said, and then her Kuridragoon appeared, and cheerfully the little Kuri monster just rubs its little face on Sonia like if the Kuri monster was Sonia's pet.

Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 300 Def: 200 Level: 1

"Well… it seems you summoned a strong defensive monster, Kuridragoon has a useful effect that prevents battle damage against one attack, hopefully you may be able to keep that monster on for a while." Jackie said, impressed by Sonia's Kuridragoon move.

"But that is about to go down, because I activate the magic card from my hand…. Kuriboost!" Sonia yelled out, activating her magic card, and then her Kuri monster glows a bright gold.

"What's that?" Jackie said in shock.

"I activate Kuriboost's effect, by sending Kuridragoon to the graveyard, I can activate one of 3 effects… draw 2 cards, destroy one card on the field, or bring back a monster from either player's graveyard and call it out to the field, and for this case… I am going on effect number 2. By activating Kuriboost and sending Kuridragoon away, your Emperor of the Six Samurai Shi-En is history!" Sonia yelled, and then Kuridragoon charged at Shi-En, and then they are both caught in the explosion.

"That's it… Shi-En is gone, goodbye!" Soya said in excitement. "Yep… hasta la vista Samurai…." Chizuru added as both Soya and Chizuru cheer in excitement as Sonia has destroyed Shi-En easily, however… Kari is a little worried if that would have worked at all, but Jamie knows for sure that it cannot be easily taken out, and as the smoke clears it was revealed…. That Shi-En has survived the blast, much to everyone's shock except Jamie.

"WHAT?!" Soya gasped. "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"I cannot believe this, I honestly cannot believe this." Chizuru said in shock, and then Sonia realizes that, and notices that Jackie's mighty Samurai monster is still standing, and Sonia gasped.

"I… I thought my Kuriboost card destroy your monster, it should have left the field already." Sonia asked, shocked that Shi-En is still on the field.

"I will explain this for you, you should have used Kuriboost to bring back Princess Koyuki or drawn 2 cards, guess I should have told you… your arrogant and reckless actions are starting to get the best of you. I knew you would use your Kuriboost effect to destroy my Shi-En, only that my monster has a very powerful special ability, I can remove one monster from either my hand, deck, field, or my graveyard from play in order to keep my Emperor on the field, so by removing Kagemusha from the game from my hand, my Emperor stays." Jackie explains to Sonia, who is now getting annoyed by her constant reminders of what she could have done.

"I am starting to get sick of this Jackie… you telling what I should have done when I played my respective cards, first was my Royal Dragon Knight, and now my Kuriboost." Sonia said, getting very upset that Jackie is reminding her of the moves she could have done. "I don't care if I lose next turn, but I am done of this."

Sonia's Hand: 1

"Alright then." Jackie said, drawing her card and looking at her options, then she uses her monster's effect to reveal one of her cards, and she decided to reveal a facedown that she has on the field. "Bad Reaction to Simochi." Then it goes back down.

"Any reason you just revealed your facedown card?" Sonia grunted again, as Jackie is ruining this duel for her.

"My Emperor's effect requires me during my standby phase to reveal a card in my hand or one of my facedowns, otherwise my monster has to leave the field. I gave you a glimpse of what you can be facing, so I hope you don't walk into that trap." Jackie responded. "I place one more card facedown and end my turn." She said, and another facedown appears.

Jackie's Hand: 2

Sonia was now getting really pissed off like a man that was betrayed by his partners in business, and she was getting really annoyed at Jackie for spoiling the duel on almost every turn, and now she is demanding answers as she makes her fist out of her hands.

"Jackie… I am getting sick and tired of you spoiling this duel… I want to know…. Why we are dueling, and why here?!" Sonia snapped, and Jackie gives no answer for a moment and remains calm, and this makes Sonia even angrier. "First you tell me to come here without any good reasons, then you expose my flaws and told me how to duel… I am starting to suspect you of something… is this because you are jealous of my deck or dueling talents in the way they were before this duel? ANSWER ME!"

Jackie was still silent as Sonia continues her interrogation over her, but she still keeps her calm the whole time, and Sonia is getting more and more pissed every single minute.

"You know, this is starting to be a waste of my time, but what is most shocking is actually something that happened right now…. You had one opportunity to attack me right then with your Shi-En, it has 3000 points, and I had 1200 life points, you could have won the duel on the back of that… yet you wasted that one opportunity, plus the way you dueled… how you refused to defend yourself one time, and how you didn't bother to summon any monsters at the beginning and how you could have pull off a good offense and defense at the same time!" Sonia snapped again at Jackie, who is as silent as always.

"I haven't seen Sonia like this at all, having pure anger in this duel… etc." Soya said, surprised that Sonia is accusing Jackie of her poor dueling, unknown to her that Jackie was hoping Sonia would use her anger to duel recklessly as it was time for her to expose her flaws.

"Is it because you are so stubborn to even see the truth… I was expecting a challenge, and while I have been surprised on several of your plays… I was really expecting a true challenge, and while you gave me so far a good challenge, I am so surprised that you had one opportunity to win, and yet you wasted it… why is that for? Is it because you are some sort of an honor system?" Sonia snapped in anger as her anger continues to boil.

Jackie was then no longer silent, but she is mad and furious at Sonia for her words, and is now giving her a upset glare. "I just do things my way, and you can stick to your own way if you like… but do you want to know the real purpose of this duel is?!" Jackie yelled in anger at Sonia.

"I don't know at all, and I don't care to know… as right now defeating you is the only concern I have right now, I will admit… you are a challenge, and a mysterious one at that, but now I am going to enjoy taking you down and making you suffer. This ain't no longer a fun duel, this is personal!" Sonia retaliated with all the anger in herself.

"Okay… then show me!" Jackie snapped.

"That is what I intend to do…. I DRAW!" Sonia yelled in anger, drawing her card. "I activate Card of Sanctity, and it lets us draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." Then both Jackie and Sonia draw until they have 6.

"Then I activate the magic card… Cost Down, by sending a card in my hand to the graveyard, all monsters in my hand are degraded by 2 levels until the end of this turn." Sonia snapped, sending her Reward of Resolution to the graveyard. "Then I activate the magic card Monster Reborn, so then I can summon my Princess Koyuki back to the game." Sonia added, as her princess gal on her dragon returns.

"Okay… now what?!" Jackie snapped, letting her stubbornness getting the best of her.

"Oh you are about to see, as now I activate Monster LV Trader." Sonia said, activating her powerful magic card. "First I pay 1000 points and send my Koyuki back to the graveyard, then I can summon one monster that is in my hand that has the same or lower level to replace it. I hope you remembered this combo, as because of it I am now able to summon Gandroff The Dragon Prince!" Sonia yelled out in anger, as Koyuki disappears, and now that comes out in her mighty dragon prince.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Level: 7 (level 5 stated by Cost Down)

Sonia's LP: 200

"I knew you would summon that Sonia… I just knew it!" Jackie grunted, predicting her move like it was nothing, of course Sonia was going to bring out her monster at this time.

"Okay, then why not you may have predicted this… I activate the facedown magic card, The Dragon King's Deception!" Sonia yelled out. "Now for every magic and trap card I remove from the game, I can send the same number of Dragon-Type monsters to the graveyard. I am going to look forward to making you feel bad for ever calling those shots, as I remove Kuriboost, Reward of Resolution, Card of Sanctity, Royal Dragon Soul Shield, Royal Revival, Monster LV Trader, and Monster Reborn to send 7 monsters from my deck to the graveyard." Then Sonia searches through her deck and send her monsters to the graveyard.

Jackie was calm and silent as she awaits for Sonia to finish her move.

"Then I remove from the game 11 dragons (Koyuki, Mercenary, Knight, and Kuridragoon all included) from my graveyard to raise my monster's attack power by 300 for each one. For 11 dragons removed from play, my monster now gains 3300 attack points, giving it a grand total of 5800." Sonia snapped with all her fury and anger as a red aura forms around her, much to the shock of the other people in the room.

"What's going on?" Kari said, shocked that Sonia is being filled with a red aura with her anger amplifying even greater as her rage starts to cause the ground to rumble and the place to start shaking. "What's going on?" Soya gasped as Sonia becomes even angrier.

However, coming back to the scene in the rooftop was Luke again, who is watching the duel again for a moment after taking care of a situation, and he sees Sonia's anger amplifying at a dangerous rate, as if she may end up being the next Chizuru or Robins. Jackie was successful in getting Sonia very angry, and in this duel, Luke wanted Jackie to duel Sonia and use her methods to make Sonia very angry to where she will snapped as Luke told her that she has a hidden power, besides connecting with duel spirits like her, and Jackie was successful. Now Sonia's power has been unleashed (not knowing if this is psychic or not) and now Luke was grateful.

"Now Sonia… it is time to see how reckless you are when your angry, and why you must control it, before it's too late… it is now a real test for you." Luke said to himself before he leaves the scene for good for the rest of the time so we can get back to the duel.

"NOW GANDROFF THE DRAGON PRINCE…. OBLERIATE SHI-EN AND THE REST OF HER LIFE POINTS!" Sonia snapped in her pure anger form as her monster shines its sword and fires a blast towards Shi-En.

"Oh boy… if she is a psychic duelist like you and those Robins… we could all be in trouble!" Kari said to Chizuru, shocked on how Sonia is now dueling, she is dueling soullessly and violently as if she was possessed by the devil himself. However… Jackie knew this and activated her monster's effect.

"Guess like your anger Sonia is getting the best of you… I hope you can calm yourself after Shi-En activates its special ability… watch and learn." Jackie said to Sonia, and then Shi-En slices the blast from Gandroff's sword in half, and the blast was away from the other people, but from herself as well, but the blast did cause some bit of damage to the place, revealing that Sonia is a psychic duelist.

Sonia's LP: 700

"WHAT?! My monster attack should have wiped your monster out of the field, plus how come my life points went higher?" Sonia grunted in anger as her possessed self continues to take her over.

"I activated my monster's special ability, by raising your life points by 500, your attack is cancelled out, so your Gandroff monster never touched my Shi-En… but I hope your calm after the anger outburst you just had." Jackie informed Sonia about, and then Sonia still is very angry, and it isn't letting up anytime soon.

"I END MY TURN, BUT NEXT TURN… IT'S OVER!" Sonia snapped.

Sonia's Hand: 0

"Alright… then, we will continue this till one of us stands." Jackie said, drawing her card, and revealing Caller of the Six Samurai to Sonia, making her mad.

"What is this monster supposed to do?" Sonia snapped.

"You will see." Jackie said. "I discard Caller of the Six Samurai from my hand to the graveyard so I can activate it's special effect, the effect that will end this duel right now. You played a good fight, but your arrogance and your anger have gotten the best out of you, and your relying on luck have cost you everything, and now it is time to see the road that you are about to face."

Sonia than stops and notices the ground rumbling around her and the area starting to shake as she is now in horror after what she has done, and that now Jackie is now tuning her monster from the graveyard using it's effect with her Shieldbearer of the Six Samurai, tuning process and all… to see the monster that will end Sonia's perfect victory record so far.

"I tune my 2 monsters from the graveyard by removing them from the game to summon…. The one… the powerful…. The almighty…STARDUST DRAGON!" Jackie yells out as the ground around her now engulfs in a light and then coming out was the mighty white dragon. (looks like the one from 5D's). The wind was blown from the dragon caused everyone (except Jackie and Jamie) to look to the monster in awe and in fear as the mighty Stardust roars and then it lands besides Jackie.

Attr: Wind Type: Dragon Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Level: 8

"Okay… I have seen a lot of dragons in my life… but this one takes the cake." Kari said, amazed and scared of the mighty Stardust Dragon. "I have heard legends about this monster.

"It is a site to behold." Soya added. "Agreed!" Chizuru added.

Sonia (back to normal now) was amazed by the dragon Jackie summoned to the game, and was now calm and relaxed after her sudden meltdown, and it took the summoning of Stardust Dragon to calm Sonia down, and as she stares at the monster in fear and in awe, she was simply shocked and amazed.

"Jackie… you have one amazing dragon… too bad I look forward to slaying it." Sonia said, getting her game face back on and ready to take on Startdust… and Jackie was finally calm and glad Sonia came back to normal before things got worse.

"Thanks for the comment Sonia… but like I said… this duel is over." Jackie replied, getting her game face back on as well.

"Well… the only problem is your monster doesn't have enough attack points to defeat my Gandroff." Sonia said, to get Jackie clear on the situation, but Jackie just smiled as she knows what she is doing.

"That is where you are going to be wrong. I activate my face down trap card…. Curse of the Six Samurai." Jackie said, and then suddenly Shi-En disappears, but then a mist forms around Sonia's monster, and suddenly it starts to get weak, much to Sonia's shock. (Atk: 5800 to 2500)

"What happened?" Sonia asked. "How come my monster got weaker?"

"Sometimes you asked too many questions… but this one I will care to answer, Curse of the Six Samurai can be activated at any time, and all I have to do is tribute a Six Samurai monster, and the effect of one of your monsters is negated, plus for the duration of the turn… your spells and traps are negated."

"Good play. But your monster is now in similar terms with mine, they will both get destroyed." Sonia replied.

"On that as well, I activate trap number 2…. Stardust Counter, and it activates when Stardust Dragon is on the field, now your monster's strength is cut in half, and 1500 is added to Stardust till the end of this turn. It's over Sonia." Jackie replied as her monster rise and Sonia's beast grows weaker.

"It's over… it all ends this turn." Soya gasped, knowing Sonia is about to lose. "There is nothing she can do now." Jamie added. "It's over."

"NOW STARTDUST DRAGON… DESTROY GANDROFF THE DRAGON PRINCE AND THE REST OF SONIA'S LIFE POINTS!" Jackie said as her mighty dragon powers up its hyper beam and fires it towards Gandroff, and then Gandroff was destroyed in the explosion, and then Sonia was sent flying back towards the wall, confirming she lost. Sonia smiled at the group and Jackie as she got hit.

Sonia's LP: 0

The monsters disappears and then Jamie comes running to Jackie as he hugs her for winning the duel against Sonia Stryker, and Jackie was walking up to Sonia as the group walked up to her. Sonia was just getting up when Jackie had her hand down to her to pull her up after such an intense duel, and Sonia grinned at Jackie.

"Wow… what was one heck of a duel. Thanks for snapping me back to my senses because I could have hurt someone." Sonia said to Jackie and the group.

"It's alright… but… it is true… you are a psychic duelist." Jackie said, and then Sonia heart just dropped as she realized the dangerous truth that she had just made happened. Sonia caused the damage by accident, and it was so real when Sonia did it in her anger outburst. Sonia sadness now carried to her eyes as she now cries about what she has become.

"_It was true… I have psychic abilities, just like Chizuru, just like the Robins, and… the damage I caused, how I abused my monsters for power… everything, it was all my fault… and I am sorry Kuridragoon, I am sorry to all my Royal Dragon monsters… I am sorry Dad… I am sorry my friends, but I am not sorry… for myself… as this could happen again if my anger gets hold of me." Sonia cried in her mind, now remembering back to the past._

_/_

_11 years ago, in the hospital, we see the wife of Sam Stryker giving birth to the girl Sonia Stryker, and then we skipped ahead to the scene where they were about to depart the building and head back home, but then the doctor stop them for one thing as they have got results from a test… and this one… wasn't going to be good at all._

"_Your newborn girl… I am afraid have some very terrifying news." The doctor said, and as the wheelchair mom and Sam were walking out, they stop in a little bit of worried._

"_What is it?" Sam asked._

"_We have the results… and I am afraid… she is one of the many." The doctor said, and then the 2 were clueless (Sonia was completely clueless during her time as baby)._

"_Many what?" the mom of Sonia asked._

"_She is going to become one day a psychic person… a person that if she duels, she will be able to manifest those cards and make them real, and there is also telekinesis as well, so as long you should be able to care for her effectively… none of this will happen." The doctor replied, and both the mom and Sam were a bit in shock as they now know Sonia is going to become a psychic duelist, but Sam is sure that nothing bad is going to happen to anyone._

"_Well… we will care for every bit step of the way." Sam said, and then the mom agreed. "Agreed, because I know that God will bless my daughter to be one with him… God will tell her the right steps to use her power, and when not too… I will care for her in the name of the Lord."_

_/_

Back in real time, Sonia was still very shocked from learning the truth about her, and that Sonia is a psychic duelist, and how nothing is ever going to be reversed from her. "Oh my… I never saw Sonia like this at all." Soya said, sad for her friend.

"Everything is going to be alright Sonia… there is nothing to be afraid of." Jackie said, and then Sonia stops crying, but weeps. "Okay… but…" Sonia said, exiting out of her tears and suddenly into her anger self as she snaps at Jackie.

"HOW DO YOU SUDDENLY KNOW WHAT I AM A PSYCHIC DUELIST?!" Sonia snapped at her before suddenly Kari yelled "Sonia… stop this… please!"

At the time… a strange figure like Ryu Hayabusa enters the scene, and sees Jackie and the rest of the gang in the area. He noticed that Sonia's rage is flaring up as her psychic powers are about to back into play, but then suddenly the figure had to say this.

"Because I told Jackie that you were… and every bit of it was true, in fact…. I witness it myself from behind the scenes." The figure said as he reveals his hood to reveal his face to Sonia and the rest of the group. (Jamie and Jackie knows this figure already) the face was none other than Luke Eume. He has black hair like Ryu Hayabusa, and he looks at Sonia, and Sonia looks at him in anger.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT… I see that your sister knows who I am… and how I just managed to damage some of this place… what is your business here?" Sonia snapped at Luke… and Luke was just calm, and had this to say.

"That will come in time, but I can tell you the truth about what took place here. Everyone of your duels I have eavesdropped one way or another, and I saw how you duel. You duel good… I will admit that, but you are now about have a high expectation, just because you defeated Havoc, Trona, Brandon, and even Chizuru, with the latter one being your hardest up to this duel, you almost were careless in your actions. Your arrogance and your recklessness have caused you to almost blindly walked into a trap you regret you ever done." Luke explained to Sonia.

"I know that, but it was duel… I won them the way it was intended to be won, and now you are so critical of my duels that you have eavesdropped on." Sonia snapped again at Luke, and then points at Jackie. "Well one thing that happened was your sister pointed out all of my moves and how they would have went out… I was dueling okay… it's not like I have to duel a certain way!"

"What I was trying to point out was it could have went out in a different way… what Luke wanted me to teach you was to look at all the options you have in a turn. Like your Kuriboost when you could have revived your monster or draw 2 cards, or like Royal Dragon Knight when you could have evaded my Shieldbearer by cutting your monster's attack points in half and that would have let you attack directly. You got to start looking at all your options more carefully, and not just make a careless move, and secondly… DON'T RELY TOO MUCH ON A LUCKY HAND, AS YOU MAY HAVE A HAND THAT CAN COST YOU EVERYTHING!" Jackie explained to her in anger before Kari joined in the fight.

"JACKIE…. I AM MAD AT YOU NOW!" Kari snapped at Jackie before she went off and prepared to punch Jackie but she stops her by grabbing her arm. "First you mess up Sonia's game, then you and Luke have pushed Sonia to tears by revealing to her that she is a psychic duelist… that is one thing I am never going to forget."

"That's right… you pushed everyone of us to our limits over this… and not to mention you ruined an entirely good duel this way." Soya added. "I ain't forgiving you or forgetting this at all, and you better hope I don't duel you… because I will make your suffer." Chizuru snapped as well at Jackie.

"First of all… I am the brother of Jackie!" Luke responded to get them clear. "And I am sorry that I had to bring Sonia to this kind of treatment, I asked Jackie to duel her, and she pointed out her flaws while at the same time getting her mad enough to unleash her power on the area, and then Jackie was to then show her the test of defeat and then reveal to you Sonia that you are a psychic duelist, and if you don't believe us…. Then this document will make you think otherwise." And then Luke toss Sonia a document and she catches it, but is still very pissed off about this.

"I am not happy at all Jackie, first you forced us here… then you broke Sonia's heart by telling her that Sonia is a psychic duelist. She had a terrible life, she lost her father, her uncle, and I don't know how you can make anything worse… what's next, she has cancer?" Kari snapped.

"That will come all into time… but Sonia… remember those things Jackie and I told you… and remember this, overconfidence will destroy you." Luke said to her, and then Sonia have just about had it with all of this, so she got up and now she is beyond pissed… she is furious now.

"THAT'S IT…. I HAVE HAD IT WITH BOTH YOU AND JACKIE! AS OF THIS DAY, WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS…. IN FACT…. WE ARE ENEMIES! AND IF I EVER SEE YOU OR JACKIE AGAIN…. I WILL MAKE MYSELF THE LAST THING YOU WILL EVER SEE… AND IT"S A THREAT! I PROMISE YOU!" Sonia threatened as she prepares to walk out.

"FINE… YOUR CALL! AS OF THIS MOMENT ON, WE ARE ENEIMES!" Jackie snapped. "And just when we could have been friends." Jamie added, now no longer friends with the group.

"She is right… I have had it with this… we are no longer friends Jackie… I am your enemy as well!" Kari snapped at Jackie before all of them walked out. "I agree… I don't want to see you again!" Soya added. "Agreed." Chizuru added before she snapped the door shut.

Jackie is now very furious and angry at her brother for what have transpired over the whole incident, and proceeds to turn to Luke with a glare in her eye. "YOU BASTARD… look what you made me done to Sonia, thanks to you… me and Jamie aren't friends with them anymore, and you made me become her enemy by admitting that secret to her." Jackie snapped at Luke with all her fury.

"Look… I am sorry I have made you did it, but it was time for her to start piecing the truth together." Luke explained to her. "And I understand how stubborn you got and escalated to a fight basically and now I am sad that I ended your friendship with her."

"Well she choose on her own terms, and now I have to live with that." Jackie added. "And so does Jamie, and he has no regret either."

"It's true… just when I could have been friends with them, Sonia has to make a big scene out of this, and now look at what it cost me… several good friends…" Jamie added, and Jackie came to him and hugged him. "I know… and I am sorry for that."

"Like I said… most of it was my fault, but it was with a purpose, she has to now start her journey, and with your victory over her… she now has a high expectation like you and Jamie now, to overcome her anger, to master her own powers, to now duel better… and I felt… that it had to be done, and I was sorry for not telling you why up to now basically." Luke said, sad for Jackie and Jamie that he made Jackie lose several best friends.

"Well… only thing we can do is move on for now." Jackie stated before she and Jamie walked out. "Come on… let's get something to eat." "Me too… at least shine better to this day." Jamie added, and Jackie smiled as if she was a big sis to Jamie.

This was now the end of a friendship and now the beginning or an intense rivalry between Jackie and Sonia, and it was caused from a truth about Sonia she couldn't believe it was true, but it was.

/

Unknown to everyone in the entire room, there was actually a hidden camera on the walk what had a very long wire that went to a computer room where it is linked to the Obelisk Blue room, where Edward, Trona, Havoc, Lola, and Rachel were all watching from the scene from the computer room, and with them all witnessing Sonia's defeat and truth, they now got a starting point.

"So Sonia and Jackie are now enemies; what a great starting point for our plan!" Edward stated, now amused by the incident that has now transpired back in the dojo.

"Exactly… and now the stage is set." Havoc added.

"It's all perfect… it is just all perfect." Rachel added. "She is a psychic like us… if we convince her… then the other 2 dorms will fall."

"Exactly…. This is the beginning of the end for the many dreamers who are hoping to be in Duel Academy." Trona added.

"Now we can go on with phase 1… tomorrow, we convince her and we will mention the rivalry between her and Jackie, and then perhaps she will want to join, so we can offer her the best cards to destroy her rival, and with that one thing… she will join, and then… the dorms will fall." Edward said before he laughed evilly with everyone in the room for a few moments as they drink their good drinks before Charka comes in with someone, and much to the surprise to everyone.

"How are you Charka?" Edward said. "How was your date?"

"It went perfectly fine… and I brought someone who can help us… and he was a former Slifer, and this time…. He is now one of us." Charka responded, and then the unknown male responded. "Of course my dear."

/

A/N: This was one shocking chapter, that was for sure… and it is the beginning of an epic rivalry, and the beginning for the Obelisk's plan. Still, read and review… make your OCs and post them to me for me to use, if you have suggestions, etc… PM me or go to my forums for interactive fun, and lastly… have fun, and I will see you next time, if there is because we may all be living or dying since I posted the chapter 1 day before December 21 2012… a.k.a. possible doomsday, and if we are living through this, then they will be more, if not… may God help us all.

Next chapter will be written by Colossal Fighter GX, so I will ask him for info, and then this will all be good.

Next Chapter: ? (from Colossal Fighter GX)


	15. A Love Duel For Keeps

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story: Chapter 14

A Love Duel For Keeps: Jason Vs Charka

A/N: Half of this chapter is written by Colossal Fighter GX (second half) so please praise his work and that it is his accountability and not mine. My accountability is the first half of this chapter.

**Charka's Room: 10:30 AM (Same day as the last 4 chapters)**

Charka was seen on her bed in her black bikini suit, just watching some of Jason's duels on TV via her PDA. She was able to access some of the school's recent video recorded duels, and see Jason winning a lot with his expert skills. Charka remembers good memories of Jason and her, before Trona had to separate them and made fun of Jason because of the tense ranking of the dorms, and as much as she disliked Sonia and the gang… she still has feelings for Jason. Her parents told her not to waste time with a Slifer since she is in Obelisk, and coming from an extremely wealthy family, she would end up disgracing her family, and she didn't wanted to do that, so she joined with the home team.

"One thing is getting Sonia to join us in the dorm, but I also feel Jason's worth being here too." Charka said to herself as she continues to watch the duels on TV until she hears a knock on the door. Charka answers the door and reveals to be Edward, and she has something for her.

"So… still thinking about that Slifer boy." Edward grinned to her as he comes in. "I admit, I've seen Jason dueled and he does very well, in fact… worthy of being here."

"I know…"

"Of course you do. He should be here, his talents are excellent, yet for some unknown reason he's still Slifer Red in both of his years, not to mention that he's a friend of Sonia." Edward added to state the point, and then he gives Charka a blue card… and from the look of the card, it has this message.

"If you are one of the lucky students to receive the blue card, you are allowed to admit one student into Obelisk Blue automatically, regardless of the conditions. Just bring him or her to the Blue Dorm and sign him or her up, and the ranks on that duelist depending if he or she is worthy enough… that person will join the blue dorm immediately."

"This right here, is the blue card… the highest of ranks of the Blue Dorm made this for being the toughest female duelist in Obelisk Blue last year, and you can use this to admit anyone to Obelisk Blue if they're worthy enough with their duel ranks, tracked on the records… and so far, you are the 3rd best duelist on the island, behind Jackie Eume and Ridely Parson." Edward explained to Charka how the blue card works, and then Charka looks at the card with a noticeable idea that came to her head. "Perhaps you can convince Sonia Stryker to join, maybe you want to admit that Slifer to where he gets accepted, perhaps you may want to do it to a random person on the island, the choice is up to you. Who are you going to choose?"

"Well… on one hand it would help us get to Sonia quicker, but at the same time I can use this for Jason, and if it works out, the gang will be one member short, but ours will grow." Charka explained to him, and Edward was amused of Charka's smart thinking.

"Of course… we're trying to recruit Sonia to join us, but recruiting that boyfriend can hurt the gang a bit, plus we can use him to our advantage, but once we get Sonia to join , the other dorms will fall to pieces, and the island will be ours." Edward added as he leaves the room. "I must be leaving, I will let you get to your things, I am just going to go and have some tea."

Edward then leaves the room and then Charka gets back on her bed and looks at the blue card for a little while, and she tries to think of the possibilities of how this could go out. On one hand she can recruit Sonia (won't work most likely on the back of that incident with Kari), but she can use it on Jason, and decrease Sonia's group by one and add to their Obelisk the Tormentors Group that the Robins started.

"Hmm… what to do with the blue card? Get Sonia, or get Jason?" Charka pondered to herself for a bit.

**/**

**West of the Island: The Cabin in the West Beach: 11:55 AM**

We now see Jason Hutchins with his things for the day heading towards the cabin as he was scheduled to come here for a date. For Jason it was a very long walk to the west side of the island where the Cabin on the West Beach took so freaking long for him to get there as he had to walk through a lot through the forests, and even the other crap you can imagine, but for him… it was a long walk, and he was for sure getting sweeting and tired. Lucky for him he washed up before leaving his room.

When he does walk in, he sees it is like a normal cabin, but waiting for Jason there was Charka Silvers, and Jason was very surprised that she would be his date. Jason was berated by her back in the Black Rose incident with Trona, plus the fact that Trona made her turn on him just because of what color he wears. This same incident happened to Kari, and as a result… she left the dorm on her own terms and had no regret doing it. Charka was in her summer clothes that consist of a pink tank top and white shorts. She was sexy looking in terms of her body, and Jason fell in for it.

"Wow... I never thought you'd be the one calling me out." Jason said, surprise that his date was the Obelisk girl, and then Charka gets up to him and seductively removes her pink shirt and white shorts to reveal her sexy bikini suit, and Jason started to get that weird feeling that he always tends to have around girls. "Uh wait, Charka, let's not go that far." Chakra pouted and dressed herself back, "Well… you seem to have a nice charming time picking up guys like me." Jason replied to her, before she started to smile and got back up and made them some lemonade.

"I tend to have that kind of charm on a lot of people, but it's you that interests me the most." Charka said to Jason as she gives him his lemonade to drink.

"I can see why, I duel good, have impressive looks, normally a lot of Obelisks and Ras wouldn't take a second glance, but I'm surprise that you're paying attention to me at all." Jason added.

"I know, but most of everyone in Slifer Red I hate, especially that Sonia Stryker girl. But to give her credit, she duels very well." Charka added as she and Jason drank the lemonade and found it tasty.

"Yeah, it was cool how she beaten Brandon, and ticked off Chizuru, Trona, and even Havoc, some of the most toughest duelists around, but to be honest… it was all by luck." Jason added before he presents his argument to Charka. "That girl basically draws the right card at the right time, and is always known to pull herself back from defeat somehow, and she's reckless, stupid, and I think she isn't that great of a duelist anyway. She relies too much on luck to win her duels, father's deck or not."

"Exactly… and that's why I brought you here." Charka said to him.

"To do what?" Jason asked.

"To help get yourself more respected and well-known… Our dorm is rising in power and as the highest rank female duelist in the Blue dorm, they gave me a blue card. I can use to admit anyone from one of the other dorms to Obelisk Blue immediately on site, and then… if you're worthy enough, you can join. Don't you ever get bored of the life in Slifer Red, that Old West dump you call a dorm? What else is there to do there? Play horseshoes? Go squaredancing? I even heard you play out barfights once and a while? The boring look? Think about it." Chakra explained to Jason, who is getting suspicious at Charka for her suggestion.

"So, you're planning to admit me to Blue?" Jason asked.

"Of course! You are worthy to come, if there's any reason you'd decline I like to hear them." Charka responded, and that at first moment Jason heard that comment, he started to remember about what happened to Kari last night, and how she just suddenly left the dorm because of reasons that they were responsible for, and then he knew Charka was up to something, so he decides to ask.

"You actually bother to ask me to join after I what hear from Kari?" he responded with a startling tone to Chakra. "I should've known better… you and your friends made Kari leave the dorm after you spoiled her being friends with us Slifers."

Chakra was just speechless, that her plan is nearly in ruin as now he founded out what Chakra was up to, "I know, but think about it… being able to get out of the Red dorm and being able to live the high life with all of us including me, the sexy devil you are seeing right now." Chakra said seductively to get Jason's attention, and then it suddenly changes from him being annoyed at Chakra's actions, to then agreeable.

"Fine, I'll come with you and join the Blue dorm." Jason said, agreeing with Charka's offer, but he has one more thing to say. "But on one condition."

"What condition is that?" Charka replies.

"If I were to lose a duel with you, I join. If I win, I stay at Slifer Red and work my way to the top regardless of any offer you may try to get me into." Jason responded, and then Charka then shook hands.

"Well… it seems you got yourself a deal, you lose, you join." Charka responded, and then the 2 went outside and then armed their duel disk and getting ready to duel.

"Remember, don't go easy on me at all." Jason responded to Chakra, and then the duel begins.

"I don't intend to." Chakra added, and then the duel begins.

Jason's LP: 4000

Chakra's LP: 4000

"To start things off, I activate the spell Double Summon! And with one extra summoning this turn, I'll summon Tomica Hero Rescue-1 in ATK mode!" a helmet-masked hero in an orange jumpsuit and blue armor appeared (ATK: 1200), "And since he's face-up on thie field, I can send out Tomica Machine Rescue Striker!" a giant vehicle drove into view: a large red water-truck (ATK: 2100), "And after it's summoned, Rescue-1 returns to my hand!" Rescue-1 melded into light and trailed itself through the Rescue Striker's cockpit, "The reason I did this is because Rescue Striker can only attack by showing Rescue-1 in my hand. I place 1 card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn," Chakra drew her sixth card, "I sent one monster in DEF mode. Then I set five cards face-down," she exhausted her entire hand with a face-down monster and five set cards behind it, "I end my turn."

"It's my turn," Jason drew his next card, "I summon the Tomica Machine Rescue Shovel union-monster!" a yellow loading shovel a third of Rescue Striker's size appeared (ATK: 1000), "And just like any other union-monster, I can equip it to Rescue Striker!" the Striker's cockpit separated from its rear engine while the shovel attached itself to the grill of Rescue Striker (ATK: 2100-2300), "Not only does Rescue Striker gets 200 ATK points, when it attacks a face-down monster, that monster's destroyed without it being flipped over! Now attack with Shovel Crash!" Rescue Striker drove ahead with shovel raised overhead."

"I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Chakra revealed her reverse-card, "And I counter my own card my chaining it with Chain Detonation, Fuse Combustion, Silver Pot of Chain and Chain Strike! And now I activate thier effects in reverse! First, Chain Strike deals 400 points of damage to your life-points for each card this chain belongs to!"

Jason's LP: 2000

Chakra's LP: 4000

"Next, Silver Pot of Chains lets me draw the same number of cards eaqual to the chain-link number its marked with," Chakra drew four cards from her deck, "Next, Fuse Combustion doubles the damage from a card-effect that's chained before it, as long as that card originally deals 1000 or less points of damage. So, Chain Detonation inflicts 1000 points of damage!"

Jason's LP: 1000

Chakra's LP: 4000

"And with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, your attack is negated!" the makeshift scarecrow created a force-field and held back the giant shovel. "And before I end my move, I'll shuffle Chain Detonation back into my deck while Silver Pot of Chains returns to my hand!"

"Okay then, I'll end my turn with a face-down."

"It's my turn," Chakra drew her next card, "And because my Silver Pot of Chains spell card was used as a chain-link higher than three, I have to send cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard, as the same chain-link number it was used," she discarded four cards from her deck, "Now I set another monster in DEF mode, and end my turn with four face-downs."

"It's my turn," Jason drew his next card, "I summon Tomica Hero Rescue-2 in ATK mode!" an orange masked warrior with silver armor appeared (ATK: 1200), "And when he's summoned, I can move a machine monster to the top of my deck! Next, I activate the Jar of Greed card that I had face-down, letting me draw 1 more card! Next, I activate the Start Up spell card! This lets me summon a machine monster from my hand, like my Tomica Machine Rescue Saver!" a large silver tank twice the size of Rescue Striker appeared (ATK: 2200). Afterwards, R2 was absorbed into the left side of the tank, "And when it's summoned, R2 is returned to my hand! Now it's time to attack!" Saver fired a pressurized water blast from his cannon.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Chakra summoned her scarecrow, "Then I chain it with Curse of Anubis, Chain Healing, Miraculous Rebirth and then Accumulated Draw! First Acumulated Draw allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck!" Chakra drew twice, "Next, Miraculous Rebirth lets me bring back a monster from the graveyard onto my field, like my Ultimare Obedient Fiend!" a giant red demon appeared (ATK: 3500), "Next, Chain Healing gives me 500 life-points!"

Jason's LP: 1000

Chakra's LP: 4500

"And after taking it back into my deck, Curse of Anubis forces all face-up effect-monsters on the field to switch to DEF mode! Finally, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow is flipped face-down again!"

"Then I end my turn." Jason added.

"It's my turn," Chakra drew her next card, "I place four cards face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" Jason drew his next card, "First I acitvate Pot of Greed and draw 2 cards! Next, I summon Tomica Machine-Rescue Drill in ATK mode!" a blue medium-sized tank appeared with drills on the sides (ATK: 1600), "And since it a union monster, I can equip it onto Rescue Saver and give it 600 ATK points!" the tank backed up and attached itself to the front of Rescue Saver (ATK: 2800), "Now my Rescue Striker attacks your face-down card! And when it attacks with Rescue Shovel attached, that monster's automatically destroyed!" Rescue Striker charged it at Chakra's face-down. The card revealed to be Shield Wing before it was smashed by Striker's shovel. "That ends my turn."

"It's my turn," Chakra drew her next card, "I sacrifice Ultimate Obedient Fiend to summon Great Maju Garzett, who's ATK points will be twice the ATK of the monster that I sacrificed for it," the large red titan was replaced by a crimson skeletal fiend of the same size (ATK: 7000), "I'll end my turn there."

"It's my turn," Jason drew his next card, "First I remove Rescue Shovel from Striker, and Rescue Drill from Saver!" the shovel detached itself to its original form (ATK: 1000), "Next, I summon Tomica Machine-Rescue DrillDozer Max!" an orange dump-truck appeared (ATK: 1900). "Next I'll remove Striker, Saver, Drill and Dozer from play to create Tomica Super Machine-Rescue Max!" the four machines linked together into a giant robot, Striker being the torso while Saver the limbs. Drill and Dozer were attached on the robot's shoulders (ATK: 3500), "Now I activate my face-down card, the Final Rescue spell card! When I have a Tomica machine-monster on my field, I can destroy a monster on your field and deal damage eaqual to my monster's attack! And the monster I choose to destroy will be your Great Maju Garzett!" DrillDozer fired a giant lazer and destroyed the giant.

Jason's LP: 1000

Chakra's LP: 1000

"That ends my turn." Jason says.

"It's my turn," Jason drew his next card, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! DrillDozer Max attacks your monster!" the robot fired another laser.

"I activate Just Desserts, dealing 1000 points of damage to your life-points!" Charka stated (500 per monster)

Jason's LP: 0

Chakra's LP: 1000

"Well, I guess I won this little round. Now, since you're not one to break a promise, I guess it's safe to say that you'll be joining us at Obelisk Blue," Chakra said as she waked to Jason and showed him the Blue Card, "Once you have this card your new life begins," before she could hand him the cards, Jason backed away, "Hmm?"

"It's not that I'm saying I don't keep a promise. I just want you to know you don't have to keep paling around with people like them." Jason pointed out.

"People like who?" Charka asked.

"Everyone who thinks they're better than others! Now just because I'll be moving out of Slifer Red doesn't mean I'll just up and abandon my friends!" Jason responded.

"Well, what choice do you have? The Slifers will turn on you once you come with us. And if you won't be one of us, then you'll have no place to go." Charka smirked.

"I don't care. This whole Dorm Supremacy thing is going to stop soon! This school doesn't have to be a warzone! Whatever it is Obelisk's planning, I don't want any part of it." Jason added in a rude manner.

"I understand... But could you please play your part until this is over?" Charka asked her.

"Look… I will think about it… but I just don't want to be in any part of the bloodshed okay?" he asked. Charka then understands his reason of wanting to stay out of the dorm's business, and then he walks back to the dorm.

Charka then mutters to herself. "I know you will accept it! I promise you."

/

**Red Dorm about an hour ago**

"Great Jason… great! A Blue card… we can sure use it to spy on their tactics and plan our assault." Moon said in a nice tone after seeing the blue card that Jason handed him. He hands Jason back the card, but Jason looks a little depressed and was drinking a bunch of soda. "Jason… what's wrong?" Moon asked.

"Lost a duel to Charka and now I have to keep a promise and join the Obelisk Dorm today…" Jason said, depressed that he has to leave behind a great dorm.

"Well yeah… but think of it… you can send us reports and then we know their plans, and then we can fight back." Moon added to put some positive in the whole situation, but Jason disagrees. "Look, I don't want to be involved in this crap, I lost, and I have to accept this forced promotion." Jason said, and then Moon comes to him. "Well then, I have to admit this, I am proud of what you did as a Slifer Red, you proved your dueling talent time and time again, and heck… I think sometimes a promotion is needed to know you are getting better." Moon added.

"Understandable, but I rather be here or Ra then at Blue… but, it's about time for me to go. But heck… I will still come here and hang out at times, and perhaps I let you know some of their things they are planning." Jason added before he went out and packed his stuff and starts to leave the dorm. (Allen and Brandon were in detention with Anais after a huge fight).

/

**Obelisk Blue Dorm, a few hours later**

"Well… here it is… the Blue dorm." Jason said as he looks at the rich and futuristic dorm right in front of him, and then he brings out the Blue Card that Charka gave him and take it to the scanner. The scanner did Jason's registration for him. After a few moments, registration was complete, and the massive gate opens and then Jason walks in and goes to the door, and opens it. Jason knows what is behind him, and is about to face it himself.

Behind the dorm was the society and the things of the Blue Dorm that everyone loves, and they were tons of Obelisk Blue boys and girls as they are partying like hell with their wine and fun privileges, and then suddenly one of the boys turned to see Jason and then he yells "LOOK! A SLIFER!" he yelled out, and then everyone stopped what they are doing and look completely silent to him for a moment.

Jason wasn't expected this opening at all, because he is a Slifer and they are Obelisk, and the whole tense ranking of the dorms would have mean extreme hatred among them as if there was a break in. Jason then pulls out his Blue Card and shows it to the group.

"Well… Charka gave me this, so it looks like I am with you guys now." He said, and then everyone screams and yells in excitement as a new member has now joined them and then everyone charges at him and tosses him into the air like a rock party would with the crowd. Jason was basically not ready for this and he is getting tossed and yelled at by the many excited people of the Obelisk Blue dorm, and they were comments like. "For a Slifer… he duels awesome… and he has finally found his place here among us." "Another member for the revolution is here, and a good one at that." "His dueling talents are awesome, and he has some good cards worth using." "Slifer no more!" "Screw those Slifers!"

As all the comments and partying continues, Jason gets that sense of approval by the many Obelisk Blue students who have greeted him when he shown the blue card to the entire crowd, and as a result, there was a sense of feeling in his heart as if he wants to be here. He just now made tons of new friends, the dorm looks futuristic, and well… the party is now on and going and going and going, and because of that… Jason now decides to accept his new rank with pride. Maybe he doesn't need the Red Dorm anymore, as everything around him looks excellent in his opinion, and now Charka was seen entering the scene and meeting up with Jason, who is now enjoying the party.

"So… how are you enjoying this party?" Charka asked.

"I am so enjoying this… heck, you are right, who needs the Red Dorm any longer, I am sure to fight here. So… take me to your headmaster as now I will join the revolution." Jason stated, and then Charka did what he wishes and takes him to the room.

/

**Video Room**

Unknown to everyone in the entire room, there was actually a hidden camera on the walk what had a very long wire that went to a computer room where it is linked to the Obelisk Blue room, where Edward, Trona, Havoc, Lola, and Rachel were all watching from the scene from the computer room, and with them all witnessing Sonia's defeat and truth, they now got a starting point.

"So Sonia and Jackie are now enemies; what a great starting point for our plan!" Edward stated, now amused by the incident that has now transpired back in the dojo.

"Exactly… and now the stage is set." Havoc added.

"It's all perfect… it is just all perfect." Rachel added. "She is a psychic like us… if we convince her… then the other 2 dorms will fall."

"Exactly…. This is the beginning of the end for the many dreamers who are hoping to be in Duel Academy." Trona added.

"Now we can go on with phase 1… tomorrow, we convince her and we will mention the rivalry between her and Jackie, and then perhaps she will want to join, so we can offer her the best cards to destroy her rival, and with that one thing… she will join, and then… the dorms will fall." Edward said before he laughed evilly with everyone in the room for a few moments as they drink their good drinks before Charka comes in with someone, and much to the surprise to everyone.

"How are you Charka?" Edward said. "How was your date?"

"It went perfectly fine… and I brought someone who can help us… and he was a former Slifer, and this time…. He is now one of us." Charka responded, and then Jason responded. "Of course my dear."

"Excellent, one of the gang members of Sonia's club… this should be interesting." Havoc said with an evil smile. "Guess I have to start treating you with more respect… not!"

"So… how are you enjoying your new life here?" Edward asked Jason, and Jason responds. "Well… it's a blast!"

/

**Jason's POV**

**The rest of the day in my opinion was some of the most fun I have ever had in Duel Academy. Joining the Blue Dorm made me feel like a new me… one who would fight to keep his rank in tact. Screw Sonia, Screw Brandon… screw everyone in the Red Dorm… or should I say, Wild West… the future is where I want to be.**

**They had some of the best meals I have ate in a long time. A great stake, nice wine, plus tons of desserts, plus all sorts of shit that you don't get in the Slifer Red Dorm at all. In Slifer Red you get the nice chicken wings, hamburgers, etc… but here, it's the best of the best.**

**They were also ton of other things I really enjoyed here as well, and I bet Brandon and Allen are really pissed that I am gone, but they will be see a new me, and me that hates those wastes of life. Still… some of my old problems still persist, but here… I feel new. Why go back at all? This is the best of the best, and thanks to me losing to Charka Silvers, my future girlfriend… I can finally accept the facts of the tense ranking, and I am now ready to ensure that the other dorm falls.**

**Of course it would be interesting to see Sonia in the Blue Dorm as she is a great duelist, but like I stated, she uses a lot of good luck to bring her victory, but the idea is the same, she joins… the other dorms will fall, it's that simple. She has her father's deck, minus one card, but we have plenty of new cards that will for sure give her a massive edge, the only problem is… getting her to join us in this new age, and that… is a question itself.**

**/**

A/N: Finally, one chapter that doesn't go into a 2 parter… and it may be rare, plus the fact I was co-writing this chapter with Colossal Fighter GX make it to where I didn't do it on my own, but heck… it's okay. Here is the info for Jason's cards.

Tomica Hero Rescue-1

[Warrior] Level 3 ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000

Attribute: LIGHT

Effect: When this card is normal-summoned, you can place 1 "Tomica Machine-Rescue Riser" in your deck to the top of your deck.

Tomica Hero Rescue-2

[Warrior] Level 3 ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000

Attribute: LIGHT

When this card is normal-summoned, you can place 1 "Tomica Machine-Rescue Saver" in your deck to the top of your deck.

Tomica Hero Rescue-3

[Warrior] Level 3 ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200

Attribute: LIGHT

When this card is normal-summoned, you can add 1 "Tomica Machine" union monster in your deck to your hand.

Tomica Hero Rescue-4

[Warrior/Effect] Level 3 ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200

Attribute: LIGHT

Effect: When this card is normal-summoned, you can add 1 "Tomica Machine" union monster in your deck to your hand. When this monster attacks an opponent's monster, this monster gains 1000 ATK during the damage step only.

Tomica Machine-Rescue Riser

[Machine/Effect] Level 5 ATK: 2100/DEF: 1100

Attribute: WATER

Effect: When you control a face-up "Tomica Hero Rescue-1", you can normal-summon this card without a tribute. Once per turn, you can add 1 level-4 "Tomica Machine" monster to your hand from your deck in place of your normal draw during your draw-phase.

Tomica Machine-Rescue Striker

[Machine/Union] Level 4 ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000

Attribute: WATER

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to level-5-or-6 'Tomica Machine' normal monster you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, the equipped monster gains 400 ATK and DEF. If equipped monster battles a FIRE monster, this card gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

Tomica Machine-Rescue Riser

[Machine/Union] Level 4 ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000

Attribute: WATER

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to level-5-or-6 'Tomica Machine' normal monster you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, the equipped monster gains 400 ATK and DEF. If equipped monster battles a FIRE monster, this card gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

Tomica Machine-Rescue Drill

[Machine/Union] Level 4 ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200

Attribute: EARTH

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to level-5-or-6 'Tomica Machine' normal monster you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, the equipped monster gains 600 ATK. When the equipped monster attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

Tomica Machine-Rescue Crane

[Machine/Union] Level 4 ATK: 800/DEF: 900

Attribute: EARTH

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to level-5-or-6 'Tomica Machine' normal monster you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, once per turn, you can send 1 card from your hand to the graveyard to return 1 machine-type monster from yuor graveyard to the bottom of your deck. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

Tomica Machine-Rescue Shovel

[Machine/Union] Level 4 ATK: 1000/DEF: 900

Attribute: EARTH

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to level-5-or-6 'Tomica Machine' normal monster you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, the equipped monster gains 200 ATK. When the equipped monster attacks with a face-down monster, destroy that monster without flipping it face-up or calculating battle-damage. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

Tomica Machine-Rescue Turbo

[Machine/Union] Level 4 ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000

Attribute: WIND

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to level-5-or-6 'Tomica Machine' normal monster you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, the equipped monster gains 300 ATK. Once per turn, you can send 1 card from your hand to the graveyard to return 1 card from your opponent's side of the field to the opponent's hand. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

Tomica Machine-Rescue Dozer

[Machine/Union] Level 4 ATK: 1900/DEF: 1400

Attribute: EARTH

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to level-5-or-6 'Tomica Machine' normal monster you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, the equipped monster gains 800 ATK. When the equipped monster attacks a monster with a higher ATK, the equipped monster gains 1000 ATK during the damage-step only. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

Tomica Machine-Rescue Saver

[Machine/Effect] Level 5 ATK: 2200/DEF: 1200

Attribute: WATER

Effect: When you control a face-up "Tomica Hero Rescue-2", you can normal-summon this card without a tribute. Once per turn, you can add 1 level-4 "Tomica Machine" monster to your hand from your deck in place of your normal draw during your draw-phase.

Tomica Machine-Rescue Diver

[Machine/Effect] Level 6 ATK: 2500/DEF: 1400

Attribute: WATER

Effect: When you control a face-up "Tomica Hero Rescue-2", you can normal-summon this card without a tribute. Once per turn, you can add 1 level-4 "Tomica Machine" monster to your hand from your deck in place of your normal draw during your draw-phase.

Start Up

Normal Spell

Activate only when you control a 'Tomica Hero' monster. Special-summon 1 level 5-or-6 'Tomica Machine' monster from your hand. That monster cannot attack on the turn it was summoned.

Hyper Up

Normal Spell

Effect: Select 1 level-5-or-6 'Tomica Machine' monster you control and equip it with 1 level-4 'Tomica Machine' union monster from your hand.

Final Rescue

Normal Spell

Effect: Select 1 level-5-or-higher 'Tomica Machine' monster you control. Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict damage equal to your selected monster's ATK. You cannot conduct your battle-phase on the same turn.

Save the Life!

Continuous Spell

Effect: Any monster destroyed by a 'Tomica' monster, by battle or a card-effect, or by the effect of a 'Final Rescue' card, returns to the owner's hand instead.

Tomica Carrier-Rescue Phoenix

Field Spell

While you control a 'Tomica Hero' monster, you can activate one of the following effects once per turn:

You can add 1 level-4 "Tomica Machine" union-monster to your hand from your deck in place of your normal draw during your draw-phase.

You can special-summon 1 'Tomica Machine' union-monster from your hand. That monster cannot attack on the same turn.

Tomica Super Machine-Rescue Max

[Machine/Fusion/Effect] Level 7 ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400

Attribute: LIGHT

"Tomica Machine-Rescue Striker"+"Tomica Machine-Rescue Saver"

Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control (You do not use "Polymerization"). This card can only attack by revealing 'Tomica Hero-Rescue 1' and 'Tomica Hero-Rescue 2' in your hand.

Tomica Super Machine-Rescue DrillDozer Max

[Machine/Fusion/Effect] Level 9 ATK: 3500/DEF: 2400

Attribute: LIGHT

"Tomica Machine-Rescue Striker"+"Tomica Machine-Rescue Saver"+"Tomica Machine-Rescue Drill"+"Tomica Machine-Rescue Dozer"

Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control (You do not use "Polymerization"). This card can only attack by revealing 'Tomica Hero-Rescue 1' and 'Tomica Hero-Rescue 2' in your hand. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: Destroy that monster (without damage calculation).

Tomica Super Machine- Super Rescue Max

[Machine/Fusion/Effect] Level 9 ATK: 3800/DEF: 2800

Attribute: LIGHT

"Tomica Machine-Rescue Striker"+"Tomica Machine-Rescue Diver"

Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control (You do not use "Polymerization"). This card can only attack by revealing 'Tomica Hero-Rescue 1' and 'Tomica Hero-Rescue 2' in your hand. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 card on the field. This card cannot attack during the turn this effect is activated.

Tomica Super Machine- Divine Striker

[Machine/Fusion/Effect] Level 10 ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000

Attribute: LIGHT

"Tomica Machine-Rescue Striker"+"Tomica Machine-Rescue Saver"+ 5 level-4 Machine-Type union-monsters

Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control (You do not use "Polymerization"). This card can only attack by revealing 'Tomica Hero-Rescue 1' and 'Tomica Hero-Rescue 2' in your hand.

Tomica Super Machine- Great Divine Striker

[Machine/Fusion/Effect] Level 10 ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000

Attribute: LIGHT

"Tomica Machine-Rescue Striker"+"Tomica Machine-Rescue Saver"+ 5 or more level-4 Machine-Type union-monsters

Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control (You do not use "Polymerization"). This card can only attack by revealing 'Tomica Hero-Rescue 1', 'Tomica Hero-Rescue 2', 'Tomica Hero-Rescue 3', 'Tomica Hero-Rescue 4' and 'Tomica Hero-Rescue 5' in your hand. This card gains ATK equal to the number of machine-type union-monsters used to summon this card x500.

Tomica Hero Rescue-5

[Warrior] Level 4 ATK: 1700/DEF: 1400

Attribute: LIGHT

Effect: When this card is normal-summoned, you can place 1 spell card that requires a 'Tomica Machine' on the top of your deck.

Open Up

Normal Spell

Effect: Banish, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a 'Tomica Super Machine' Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. That monster is unaffected by the effect of spell and trap cards during the battle-phase. If this card is removed from the field, you take damage equal to its attack.

/

A/N: The traps I will update later, and I will explain Charka's other cards, etc… but everything is good. I hope you do take part in the contests as right now time is running out, so look for it next time.

Next Time: The Soya Ultimatum Part 1 out of 2 (maybe 3): Sonia vs Soya: Preparing for the Promotion Exam


	16. The Soya Ultimatum Part 1 out of 2

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story Chapter 15

**The Soya Ultimatum Part 1 out of 2 (maybe 3): Sonia vs Soya: Preparing for the Promotion Exam**

A/N: Okay… I am kinda get burned out of the 2 and 3 parters, I hope one day I can make a simple 1 chapter without dividing it into 2 or 3 chapters, just to do 1 duel, etc.

/

**Wednesday August 24, 2020 3:55 PM**

**Duel Classroom**

"Now you know that every monster has its own history associated with them, like the epic clash of the Egyptian Gods, Blue Eyes White Dragon, etc… but you can also compare that in some way to the history of the Revolutionary War that involves us fighting for our freedom against Great Britain and how we became the United States of America… now I know some of you have learned this in past grades, but in Duel Academy we go more into detail of what took place, and we also compare it with the Duel Monsters' history as well." The teacher explained to the students as everyone was sitting in a very similar classroom (the one in the anime GX). The teacher is like a Denzel Washington like person in terms of looks, but he is wearing a suit and is like an discover, and his name is Whip Lashorn.

The entire classroom was separated into 3 sections, one for Slifers, which is the closer to the teacher. Ras are in the middle, and Obelisks are in the high roll. Sonia was sitting next to her friends Chizuru and Soya, and they are taking an interest into the lesson Whip is teaching the class. Brandon was just bored because the lesson was a drag. Kari was sitting in the same role as the gang to keep check of them, however she is sitting away from Trona, Charka, and the Robins as they love to be absolute dicks in class, and they do their things well, then suddenly the bell rings, and then everyone starts to get out of their chairs and head to their next event, but not before Whip announces this.

"I have graded your written portion of your promotion exams, and you can get your grades as you walk out." Whip said as he hands the exam to the many students who walked out, but then stopped Chizuru, Soya, and Sonia as they walk out. "I have been surprised by all 3 of your grades… you 3 are some of the highest, above the 90s." Whip said, as he gives them their grades.

"Thanks!" Sonia replied as she looks at her report, and has a 94 on the exam. Chizuru revealed she has a 92. Soya however….. scored a 100, and Soya was very surprised for her grade. She knew she only does okay in her classes like Sonia, but this time luck helped her, and she got the highest score in the class.

"Wow… I didn't know I would do so well on this test, I hardly studied for the tests, and I tend to study in a hurry before tests." Soya explained to the teacher before he starts to chuckled.

"Sometimes something good happens when you least expected." Whip replied to her. "Since you got the highest score in the class, you get to take part along with your friends and the few other grades in the promotional duel, and if you win or show me that you can duel well… then you will be promoted to the higher dorms… and it would be great if you are able to join Obelisk Blue… all the high fancy foods and all those cool little things."

"Okay, I get that." Soya replied. "Anything else I should know?"

"You will be dueling your opponent in 2 days… they are others that will be joining you people in the promotion duels, and they are some who are in danger of demotion... so, do you want to know your opponent?" Whip asked.

"Yes… who is it?" Soya asked.

/

**In the Forest, 5 minutes later**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" Soya screamed in horror and terror as she is running furiously and in complete fear as she was horrified to hear about her opponent 2 days from now. Sonia, Chizuru, and Kari are chasing her down through the forest very fast as Soya is a very fast runner, and the gang is worried for her. Eventually Sonia caught up and grabbed Soya, and she turned to her for a moment.

"Calm down, it's going to be alright… I don't know why you panicked over your opponent." Sonia said calmly to the panicking Soya, but Soya continues to panic as she now grabs Sonia's shoulders and shakes Sonia for a moment. "You don't know the situation… I am dueling Charka Silvers in 2 days… and she gives not only the creeps to me, but even she is deadly, and she said she is going to kill me."

"I was in shock to when I heard about your opponent, and we are going to do whatever we can to help you get ready for your duel… just calm yourself down… okay?" Kari said to calm Soya down, and then she does calm down and takes some deep breaths and then starts to listen. "Okay, I am listening."

"Good… now, remember that time when I beaten Charka… use that duel as an inspiration as I believe you can beat her, you just got to believe in yourself, and always know that you have friends on your side… and I think you can win this duel… just have faith in yourself, have you notice how Sonia duels?" Kari asked Soya.

"I know… yes, I see her duel well… I guess, and I believe is a great duelist, but I have doubts in myself if I will be able to do that, and win, as it's a promotion duel." Soya said with a little bit of sadness in herself as she doubts herself, and then it gives Sonia a sudden thought into her head, and Sonia knows this will work.

"Perhaps you can get yourself some practice for the duel… why not you duel me tomorrow afternoon so I can help build up your confidence?" Sonia asked, and then Soya smiles at her friend, and liked Sonia's suggestion. "Really?" Soya asked cheerfully. "Yeah… really, so on Friday… we can show those Obelisk jerks who's boss!"

"Oh yeah… it's time for some payback!" Soya replied, excited of the offer Sonia is giving her to get ready, and cheerfully accepts this, and then they head back to the dorm for the rest of the day.

However… watching from a tree was Jackie Eume, who was asked by Luke Eume to keep a close eye on Sonia, and she smiles at her … "rival" as Jackie notices Sonia asking Soya to duel her to get ready for the promotion duel. Jackie knows that Sonia is sure to help her friend in need, and even though the whole incident drove her friendship down the drain on Saturday… Jackie is still keeping an eye on her. "I knew you were sure to help your friend… that is something my brother used to tell me and that he was proud of it, just like we donated to the poor." Jackie mumbled to herself as she jumps off the tree and disappears.

/

**Blue Dorm… Tonight, 8:30 PM**

"This is one of the best duels that can ever happened… Soya Piglet facing me, the 3rd best duelist in the entire school, and she was scared to death when she heard my name being her enemy. I am so looking forward to ruining her life." Charka said, excited to bring down Soya in her duel 2 days from now. She was walking with Trona, Lola, and Rachel as they head into the training room to ensure their skills are prepared.

"Yeah yeah yeah…. I just loves those days… especially when it's a weak Slifer with a weak deck… I remember you one time murdered a young 11 year old boy with one of the weakest decks ever… it was just hilarious and he ended up crying like a baby." Trona laughed so hysterically as they walk into the room and get into position.

"Yes… misery is loved to be spread in many ways and I just love spreading it." Lola added as they get into dueling positions. "If I was there I would kill his dreams." Rachel added. "With my Red Eyes Black Doomsday Metal Dragon of course!"

Watching them from a distance was Edward and Havoc, loving every minute of their deadly dueling, and Havoc is just laughing of the situation that Soya is now in. Dueling Charka on Friday on her promotional exam is like one of the most messed up matches in existence. Soya is just a wimp to a Goddess like Charka, and Havoc was just laughing.

"Oh my god… Charka dueling Soya… this should be hilarious on every level, I remember that one 11 year old boy one time got beat by her and had one of the weakest decks in history, he didn't last for more than 2 turns." Havoc laughed, and so did Edward. "I can see… I was there when it happened, and I love his pain." Edward added.

"Say… there isn't even a way for Soya to win against Charka, and even if she does win… Charka will just get more vicious, more dangerous, and even more violent in her duels, and it will be just a bloodfest, and as soon as we have Sonia… our revolution will begin." Havoc added and Edward responses with both of them raising their drinks and saying "Cheers to the Blue Dorm!" and then they drink.

/

**Slifer Red Dorm**

**The Next Day: 1:30 PM**

Soya was see getting her duel disk on and checking her cards to make sure everything is ready for the duel against Sonia. Soya knows that her deck might have been good enough, but she hasn't duel in quite awhile, so she is just making sure everything is set and prepared before she placed her cards in the deck and then the shuffler system shuffles her deck. Soya then enters the dueling ring or should I say for the Westerns (The Duel) and sees Sonia waiting on the left side of the ring as her opponent, and Soya is going to the right to start this thing.

Watching the duel is Chizuru, Kari, Allen, Brandon, Danny, and even Moon as they prepare to watch the duel that will build up Soya's confidence for the big major duel that will happened tomorrow. Soya made sure to take a few deep breaths as she wants to be sure nothing goes bad and that she can take it in the duel… and for now, it's all she can do.

"Are you ready?" Sonia asked as she activates her duel disk.

"I think so." Soya responded as she activates her duel disk.

Sonia's LP: 4000

Soya's LP: 4000

(Disclaimer: This won't be a very long duel as I intend on finishing this 2 parter as quickly as possible without dragging it on for awhile… so if you dislike the duel you are seeing, please don't spam me about it… I will make it up with the next duel)

"I am going to start things off… I draw." Sonia said, and then she draws her card. "I summon Royal Dragon Knight in Attack Mode." Then suddenly a dragon with a knight appears.

Attr: Wind Type: Dragon Atk: 1600 Def: 1300 Level: 4

"Then I will place 1 card facedown and call it a turn." Sonia replies as she places a card face down.

Sonia's Hand: 4

"Alright… here I go." Soya said as she draws her card, and then suddenly the card comes to mind and then she starts to look excited. "Oh my… I just got a lucky draw, a good monster. Since you have a monster on the field and I didn't when I drew this… I can instantly special summon to the field Cyber Giantess Sherry in Attack Mode." She said, and then suddenly a skinny, robotic and extremely cute and sexy girl appears on the field, and she looks big for her size, and it looks like as if it's a very strong beast. Everyone besides Soya was imitated by its size.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 2500 Def: 1200 Level: 6

"Sadly I cannot attack with her during the turn she is summoned, but that is just one part of my move for now I normal summon Cyber Giantess Koyukea in Attack Mode." Soya added as she brings out another cyber giantess to the field, only this one was much smaller.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 1800 Def: 1500 Level: 4

"Now Koyukea… attack Royal Dragon Knight with your Laser Kick!" Soya orders as Koyukea flies in the air and does what Soya says, fires a laser from her kick right at Sonia's monster. Royal Dragon Knight goes down, and Sonia takes the fall.

Sonia's LP: 3800

"I think I got you enough… so I will lay these 2 face down and call it a turn for now." Soya replies, throwing down 2 cards face down.

Soya's Hand: 2

"Wow… one turn in and she summoned 2 good monsters, I think Soya may be able to pull this off." Kari said to the group, and they looked impressed at Soya, all except Moon. "Well… it was one good move, going against an Obelisk Blue, whole another story." Moon replied.

Soya suddenly hears that comment, and starts to get to her head. _"Well it was one good move, going against an Obelisk Blue, whole another story." Moon voice said in her head, but Sonia interrupts her thinking._

"Soya?" Sonia asked, and Soya suddenly comes out of her thinking process shell.

"It's nothing… just thinking to myself… your move." Soya replied cheerfully, and slight afraid as she twitches a bit.

"Alright… thought your move was good, wait till I got in store for you." Sonia said, drawing her next card. "I summon Royal Dragon Messenger in Defense Mode." And then a messenger with a dragon appears on Sonia's side.

Attr: Wind Type: Dragon Atk: 500 Def: 200 Level: 2

"Whenever Royal Messenger is summoned to the field, it lets me call one Royal Dragon monster from my deck, and adds it straight to my hand, but I won't tell you what it is since I am going to keep it a mystery for you." Sonia said, and then she pulls a Royal Dragon monster from her deck and takes it to the hand. "Then I activate from my hand Royal Calling, and this card lets me special summon one Royal Dragon monster from my hand until the end of this turn, where then it has to be remove from play then, so now I am going to call out this Royal Dragon… Royal Dragon Statue that is." Sonia stated as the statue appears.

Attr: Earth Type: Rock Atk: 0 Def: 1000 Level: 2

"Uh-Oh." Soya gasped as she knows Sonia is about to pull off a big move, one involving Synchros. "This can't get good."

"Depends who is the person witnessing it, as now I use its effect to special summon Royal Dragon Mercenary." Sonia added, and then the dragon with the gunner appears.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 1900 Def: 1100 Level: 4

"Before I tune my monsters I will activate Royal Dragon Mercenary's effect, since I have play it with another monster with Royal Dragon present… it takes down one of your cards on the field… so say adios to Sherry." Sonia said before her Mercenary fires, but Soya had something up her shelve.

"Sorry Sonia… but I have got bad news for you… Sherry isn't going to be effected by your trap as I am now activating Koyukea's special ability… whenever a monster with Cyber Giantess in its name is threatened by an effect… Koyukea can take the hit for her… I tribute her to where she takes the hit." Soya states, and then Koyukea gets in front of the gun and then she tend suddenly disappears.

"Now that is a move… Soya just managed to protect her monster from harm by sending one of her own away, now that is wicked." Brandon said… really impressed with Soya's move. Soya… hearing this, starts to giggle a little bit. _"Maybe I have it in me to take down Charka tomorrow… I just got to beat Sonia and then I can feel better prepared."_ She thought to herself, and then Sonia interrupts. "My move isn't over it." Sonia replied, and Soya turns to see Sonia tuning her monster.

"I now tune my level 4 mercenary with both my level 2 Messenger and Statue in order to call forth… Royal Dragon Gatecrusher!" Sonia yells out as her monsters tunes together to form a massive brown dragon with a strong castle on its back.

Attr: Earth Type: Dragon Atk: 3000 Def: 2700 Level: 8

Soya gasps at the sight of this monster as the mighty dragon roars viciously on the field, and everyone looks at the dragon in amazement as it has high attack power, and it's just a sight to behold. Soya starts to worry a little bit as she is under pressure now…. Seeing a mighty monster she cannot beat.

"Okay… now I am worried." Soya gasped.

"I can see why… just stay calm… I am helping you." Sonia said to keep Soya calm, but she starts freaking out. "Stay calm… you just summoned a 3000 attack power monster… and that tomorrow… plus many more unfair moves… I am terrified of!" Soya panics as she freaks out like crazy.

"Look… I know you are scared for tomorrow, but just stay with me, it's just a friendly duel, and I want you to conquer your fears… yes I know you are afraid… but believe me… I have had times where this happened before… are you with me?" Sonia asked in a more serious tone, and then Soya stops freaking out, but is still worried and a bit scared. "Okay.." Soya replied in a scared way. "I will try."

"Good… I now activate my monster's special ability… by removing from play one Royal Dragon monster from my graveyard… I can reduce the attack points of one of your monsters equal to the attack power of the monster that was just removed until the end of this turn." Sonia says to Soya, and Soya is now accepting staying calm as Sonia is teaching her. Suddenly rocks starts to fall from the sky and hits Sherry, and she starts getting a pile up. "I remove Royal Dragon Mercenary to weaken your Cyber Giantess Sherry." (Atk: 900)

"Just stay calm Soya… and watch what Sonia is doing." Kari suggested. "I know." Soya said worried.

"Now Royal Dragon Gatecrusher… attack Cyber Giantess Sherry with your mighty Earth Rock Blast!" Sonia orders before her dragon picks up a rock from the ground, and throws it towards Sherry, but Soya realizes she have settled 2 of her cards face down earlier while she was panicking around, but Soya knows now that 1 of her trap cards are now useful in this situation, so now she plans to use them as she now starts feeling brave for herself.

"I activate my facedown trap card Cyber Giantess Falling Strike." Soya responds, and then suddenly the rock goes towards Soya, and she was knocked to the ground hard. Sonia didn't used her psychic powers as it only reacts if she is truly angry, but she now worries for her friend as Sherry stated somehow, but Soya fell.

Soya's LP: 1000

"What happened Soya?" Sonia said, surprised that her monster is still standing at the end. Soya was seen getting back up, and she was seen smiling at her friend.

"Well… I will explain… Cyber Giantess Falling Strike lets me save my Cyber Giantess Sherry by taking the direct attack for her. But this part you should now be concern of… now Sherry can dish out damage equal to her original attack points, and since she had 2500… you Sonia will now lose life points equal to the attack points of Sherry. Go get her!" Soya ordered and explain as Sherry now goes in for the strike, and raises its foot and then smashes it down on Sonia, knocking her down hard and out for a moment.

Sonia's LP: 1300

"Dang…. It is like a back and forth and back and forth duel so far… 3 turns in, and they are evenly matched." Moon said, surprised that Soya pulled off a shocking move that left both her and Sonia down to their final points.

"This is for sure close… it's anyone's game now." Kari added. "This is going to be close." Chizuru added.

"You can say that again." Allen added. "Well I will be damned if Sonia loses to her best friend." Brandon added. "For a Piglet that is."

Soya was offended by Brandon's Piglet joke, and snaps at him. "STOP CALLING ME A PIGLET FOR THE LAST TIME!" and then she notices it her monster now fades away, as Cyber Giantess Falling Strike removes from play the monster that was attacked at the end of the turn. Soya starts to panic as her monster disappears. " I realized something… my trap card also removes from play my monster at the end of the damage step."

"Oh dang… it's bad for this Piglet… now she is sure to lose soon to Sonia." Brandon mocked her.

"I know I shouldn't laugh at this… but I just found it funny."

Brandon and Moon just giggled and laughed at that little joke, and Soya was getting more and more stressed out to the point that she panics to the point to where she just breaks out in fear. "STOP IT!" Soya snapped. Everyone stopped, and Sonia sees an angry Soya.

"Calm down Soya, don't get so worked up because of these 2." Sonia said to calm Soya down as she turns to Moon and Brandon. "And you 2, stop getting Soya all worked up, in fact… I have had it with that joke, just drop the joke! SHE IS ALREADY IN ENOUGH PRESSURE THAT SHE IS RIGHT NOW!" Sonia snapped at the 2 of them before she starts to see Soya cry. "Soya…?" Sonia asked in worry as Soya cries.

"It's nothing... everything is fine… but… there is something I want to explain to everyone." Soya said as she comes together now.

"Sure… what is it?" Sonia asked.

"There was a lesson that my mother and father thought me, but I forgot it for awhile since I came here, and now I remember what it is." Soya explained.

"Okay… tell it to us." Sonia replied as the group listens to her tale.

(BTW… Sonia's turn is ending, Sonia's Hand: 2 or 1, if anyone knows I am wrong, tell me)

/

"_Hahaha… it's Soya Piglet… and her last name is a Piglet!" one of the boys mocked her as she walks to school. She have achieve fame in her elementary school as she walks inside the building and comes to her classroom for her first day in the 5__th__ grade as a 10 year old (same attire before coming to Duel Academy)._

"_Okay everyone… take your seat." The teacher said to the students and they take their seat just as the bell rings. "I am Mr. Oren and I will be teaching you students… but first I would like for you to tell your names so I get to know you."_

"_**This all began when I entered the 5**__**th**__** grade back in August a year ago. Everything was going good, the teacher ask us to tell our full names so we get to know each other… and then… this happened.**_

"_My name is Soya Piglet." Soya said to the classmates as she stand. Suddenly, everyone of the students and even the teacher started to laugh at her and then she started to get very sad and depressed as everyone mocks her last name. The teacher mocked the least as he only found the name funny for a moment, but then he stopped after she started crying._

_/_

"_**I sat away from the other students all **__parts__** of the day, like during recess, and even lunch… didn't wanted to get mocked by the last name."**_

_Soya was seen at lunch with her cartoon like lunchbox… away from the other students as they all call her names like. "Pig Eater… Piglet, etc…" and she ate her lunch… apparently wanting out of this. She was really sad that her first day and her introduction went terrible for her, and then every day it was just like a trainwreck for her._

"_**The teacher and the staff members were my only friends, and they tried to help me, but to no anvil as the other students continue to mock my last name… and all the days in that grade was just horrendous, and this happened to me before in several grades as well. My elementary school years were terrible, and one night… during my birthday… my mom and dad came to me."**_

"_I know those kids tend to give you a lot of trouble because of your last name… we just didn't wanted to overcomplicate things for them. I am so sorry." Her mom said to Soya as she prepares to go to bed after her rough days._

"_I know… but… you are right… didn't wanted to overcomplicate things… and today was to me my worst day as the kids mocked me to their might, they even beat me down and pulled different pranks on me. Water balloons in my locker… bugs in my lunchbox… I just didn't know how my days would have gotten worse." Soya cried as she gets her little bunny toy and places it beside her. Her father comes in with something in his hand._

"_I understand you had a rough day… it ain't easy having a bad last name and then it suddenly ruins your whole year, and yet it took you so long to tell us as you were afraid of us getting involved in all of this." Her father said to Soya as he comes to her. "I understand you are scared… but even more so as the summer comes by quick… and we have just got the news that you will be enrolling in Duel Academy in the late August… it's going to be rough journey up ahead… but we want to talk to you about something that… will perhaps benefit you in the future."_

"_What is it?" Soya asked._

"_Just because they call you those names… doesn't mean you are that type of person, don't listen to what those kids says, and just think about yourself and your friends that you do have… and remember this… don't be afraid to ask for help, as it may help you, and there is one last thing I must tell you." Her father explained to Soya as she listens to her father, and starts to feel better, but wonders that that last thing is. "Be brave in yourself, and believe in yourself."_

"**They told me that I had to believe in myself and just ignore those comments, but I forgot all about that when I came here… but now I remember. But they did gave me one card that would help me at the right time. It was a call known as Time Wizard."**

"_I believe this card that I hold in my hand… your present from us to you… will benefit you and will bring you good luck and joy." Her father told her, and then he reveals the card to her. Soya picks up the card and is excited to have it as she knows that this card will sure bring her joy and happiness in her life. This one card… Time Wizard would benefit her._

"**The remaining months of the school year, I took the advice… and got through it, and I prepare for Duel Academy… however… I kinda started to forgot about the lesson when I got here with you around, and now I remember, and that is why I am going to continue this duel to the end."**

**/**

"Win or lose… I am going down fighting!" Soya said as she now got her game face on, and then Sonia then sees a spark in Soya, and smiles for her friend. "It's my move… I draw!" Soya said… and as she draws the card, she looks to see that it's her favorite card. "I summon… TIME WIZARD!" Soya yells out, and then the clock figure with hands, legs, and a staff appears.

Attr: Light Type: Spellcaster Atk: 500 Def: 400 Level: 2

"And now I activate my monster's special ability… the clock will decide if it lands on a skull, or a castle, and if it lands on a Skull… all my monsters will be destroyed and I take damage equal to half of the total of all my monster's attack points, but that is just the start of one thing, as if I call right… all of your monsters go bye bye! But first I activate the facedown magic card… Monster Reborn… to bring back Koyueka." Soya said, and then her monster comes back (the same shorter Cyber Giantess), and then I activate from my hand… Cyber Upgrade… by sacrificing one monster that is on my field with Cyber Giantess in its name… I can special summon one Cyber Giantess monster that has 1 level higher from my hand. So goodbye Koyueka… and hello…. Natamuhi!" Then an orange Cyber Giantess appeared.

Attr: Fire Type: Machine Atk: 2200 Def: 1600 Level: 5

"And now Time Wizard… spend the wheels of fate and bring me victory." Soya yells out and then her Time Wizard does the trick and then the staff activates the wheel.

"Okay… this is it!" Chizuru said, as the wheels shows down to reveal as if it's about to become a skull.

"Come on!" Soya said tensely to herself.

"This is going to be close!" Kari added.

Then suddenly… the arrow jumps to a castle, and then Soya looks at it to see that it landed on the Castle… and then suddenly a tornado hits the area, and it sucks Royal Dragon Gatecrusher into the vortex, and seeing that happening have just shocked Sonia. Sonia is proud at Soya for managing to overcome her fears of losing the duel… and she was able to bring out her ace card this turn and turn things around.

"Way to go Soya!" Kari cheered. "You did it!" Sonia said, happy for her friend, and Soya is now happy in herself that she is about to win. "It's about time I came out of my shell… Cyber Giantess Natamuhi… end this duel!" Soya ordered… and then Cyber Giantess Natamuhi goes in and does a flame kick on Sonia. Sonia would have activated her facedown card negate attack to keep the duel going, but she decided to let Soya have the victory… so Sonia takes the hit and falls down.

Sonia's LP: 0

"Good job Soya… good job I think your ready for tomorrow!" Sonia said to her friend as she comes up and congratulates her. Her friends then come up to her and they grab her and toss her around like they were at a band.

"You won!" Kari responded. "I was wrong about you Piglet." Brandon added, and Soya just giggled. "You can stop that now… it's no longer needed."

Everyone cheered on and on and they celebrate the night with each other as the day now comes to an end… as tomorrow… it's war.

/

**Dueling Chamber: Friday… Noon**

Charka was seen defeating another opponent brutally with her deck… and everyone started to fear her and ran out of the dueling chamber before they had even a chance to even try to duel her… as they saw what she can do to the other duelists who dare try to face her. Sonia and the gang comes into the arena… and Soya was seen entering the ring. Soya look very confident in herself, and looks quite mean at Charka as if she was pissed off at her.

"So you finally show up… I just ended a few people's chance of entering into a higher dorm, and I prepare to do the same thing to you." Charka mocked her as her group of friends from the left side of the arena Trona, the Robins, and Havoc were present, and on Soya's side is Sonia, Chizuru, Kari, Brandon, Allen, and Danny . Soya doesn't look to be scared at all as they prepare to duel each other, and now coming in at the middle of the arena and far away from Sonia is Jackie Eume and Jamie.

"This is going to be tense… that's for sure." Jamie said as he takes his seat with Jamie. "I can see… and hopefully Sonia won't spot us from a distance as we prepare to watch this duel… I just hope Soya can win." Jackie added. "Sure we aren't friends with them, but it's out of hope." "Agreed!" Jamie added.

"It's about time that I get some payback for you knocking me and my friends down like sticks… what you and your friends did to Kari, what you did to me that day… plus all other reasons I can think of… it's time for some payback!" Soya said as she activates her duel disk. Seeing this whole exam is Whip and Freeman as they will evaluate.

"This is it!" Dr. Freeman said. "Time for the promotional exams, begin!"

"Let's do this!" both Soya and Charka yelled as they armed their duel disk and start the duel.

Soya's LP: 4000

Charka's LP: 4000

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: I know there is going to be some controversy over this duel and everything… please for the love of God, don't scorn me for this… if have anything you want me to hear about… tell me… I like to hear your opinion.

The Soya Ultimatum Part 2 out of 2 (maybe 3): Charka vs Soya: Cyber Giantesses and Time Wizard vs Vanity and Chains!


	17. The Soya Ultimatum Part 2 out of 2

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story Chapter 16

**The Soya Ultimatum Part 2 out of 2: Charka vs Soya: Cyber Giantesses and Time Wizard vs Vanity and Chains!**

A/N: Alright…. This is the moment you been waiting for, the duel between Charka Silvers and Soya Piglet…

Piglet: Can you please stop with the Piglet name?

TheNew959: Oh… sorry… my bad, as I was saying… we are at the moment everyone is waiting for… Soya vs Charka, and boy is this going to be a good one… in fact I did something very similar in the Sonia vs Havoc duel, and if anyone can spot it, I will give you a free request, and I will do it. Hint: It's at the end of chapter 3 and 15… notice anything?

/

Soya's LP: 4000

Charka's LP: 4000

"In fact… just to be at least a little nice to you since you are the higher rank student, why not I let you go first?" Soya provoked, and then Charka thinks that and draws her card. "Thanks for the offer pipsqueak!"

"I am going to start things off by summoning Chain Trasher in Attack Mode." Charka says, and then a fighter with a chain appears.

Attr: Wind Type: Warrior Atk: 1000 Def: 600 Level: 4

"Then I will place these 2 cards facedown and give you a shot at the title." Charka responded with the 2 facedowns.

Charka's Hand: 3

"Alright… good move… but let me show you how it's done!" Soya says as she draws her card and looks at her hand to see she got several good cards, but would like to save some for later. "I am afraid I have to give you the bad news as your Chain Trasher is about to be coming down right now… I summon Cyber Giantess Natamo in Attack Mode." She said and then a green cyber giantess flips its way onto Soya side.

Attr: Wind Type: Machine Atk: 1400 Def: 1000 Level: 4

"Nice looking cybergirl you have… do you play with dollies?" Charka mocked, but Soya was not taking it.

"Maybe… maybe not, but she is about to pull a kick on your life points, because now I activate the magic card Cyber Giantess Size Up! I can only use this on a Cyber Giantess monster who has less than 1500 attack points, it doubles my monster's attack points until the end of the battle phase." Soya explains as her monster increase in size to be a true giant. (2800 attack points)

"Good idea Soya…. Raising your monster's attack points high, it won't work anyway. Realize I have 2 face downs?" Charka mocked, but Soya knows that already and had a plan.

"That is what I was about to target, now Natamo… show her what you can do!" Soya orders and then Natamo flies into the air and then slams down on Charka and one of her face downs, and it was Negate Attack, just as Soya suspected.

Charka's LP: 3500

"You little brat!" Charka snapped as her anger raises up as she took an unexpected hit by Soya's monster's effect. "I will get you for that!"

"I know you will, but my monster's effect it is time for me to explain, you see… by sending a Cyber Giantess from my hand to the graveyard… I can inflict 500 points of damage, and destroy one of your facedown cards on the field. Guess who's laughing out, and it's about to get even more bad for you when I knock out more of your life points right now! Go Natamo… destroy Chain Trasher with your Wind Slash Blade!" Soya response as her Cyber Giantess goes in for the kill with its blade, and then you know… Chain Trasher is sliced and diced and explodes on sight, knocking Charka for a loop.

Charka's LP: 1700

"You little son of a…!" Charka grunted as she recovers before the intercom interrupts her and it was Freeman who is speaking. "Please reframe from using profane language around staff members and students during all school hours and during promotional exams." Freeman to stop Charka, and then Charka just smirks at her.

"Sadly my monster has to now give up its double power boost and switch into Defense mode, but that is just about it for this round. I will place these 2 cards on the field facedown, and see what you can do." Soya response as she places her facedowns and her monster now switches to defense mode and loses the attack power bonus.

Soya's Hand: 1

"Wow… Soya is doing real good, she just knocks out more than half of Charka's life points on the very first turn… if this keeps going, she will defeat Charka, and then we will celebrate." Sonia said, surprise how well Soya is doing after her training yesterday.

"I am real impressed… I guess your duel really paid off, even though it was only 4 turns." Allen added. "I help her a little bit more to be sure, with a longer duel… and she kept going and going until she perfected her skills, and now she is a dueling machine."

"I hope she can pull this off." Kari says in a little bit of worry as Charka is still a ruthless duelist. "Who knows what Charka will do to take out Soya?"

"Don't worry… she's got this in the cake… Charka is taking a heavy beating right now… I took on my opponent already… and just murdered him with Black Rose Dragon, and thankfully he is alive." Chizuru added with Kari giggling. "Well… thankfully he is… because I hope you don't use your powers violently unless needed, like if we were getting lost in the woods, or maybe being attacked by tiger or something."

"Well this duel is going good so far, I just wonder how is the crew on the other side responding?" Danny said.

/

We now switch to the other group, and they are just seeing Charka going down, but apparently they look confident that Charka will still win this duel, especially the Robins. Trona and Havoc are still questionable of what may transpire in the next few turns, but they still have hopes high.

"Wow… I cannot believe Soya is dueling fearsomely now… if this keeps up, Soya may actually win, but I think Charka will make a comeback." Havoc said, a bit worried for Charka in this situation.

"I am kinda seeing a bad future coming, I think Charka is still going to make this Slifer go down in flames… she isn't worth of time away, its Sonia we are after, and if she is helping out her friend… then I am sure to get an idea from this on how we can make Sonia join us." Trona said to impress everyone with her idea. Suddenly we see Edward appear before them. "I heard that."

"Heard what?" Rachel asked, surprise that Edward appeared at the duel.

"We will discuss more in the next meeting at the dorm tomorrow night. But your suggestion… it just got an idea sparking… in fact, let's watch the duel just to see how things go. Even if Charka loses this duel, she still has an excellent record, and Sonia is still our target." Edward said as he takes his seat between Rachel and Lola. "Let's enjoy the duel and see how things go at the very end."

/

**Back to the Duel**

"Alright you little son of a pipsqueak… time to show you how it's done, and I am now ready to show you the true differences in our skill level. I draw!" Charka grunted as she draws her card. "Watch as I create a deadly chain combo, and trust me… you will hate this one. I will start off with Pot of Greed, and it lets me draw 2 cards." She draws her 2 cards. _"Excellent, just what I need to really make this girl's life a bitch to remember." She thought to herself._

"Time for this duel to take a shocking turn for the worst, and that worst turn… is going to be you… as I activate from my hand… Mystical Space Typhoon, and it demolishes your first face down, then I chain it with a facedown on my field, Mystical Space Typhoon… and then take out your other facedown. You thought I was going to fall for your traps… I don't think so!" Charka yelled out in all of her fury as two lighting bolts destroy both of Soya's facedown cards… causing Soya to panic.

"Oh no… my facedowns!" Soya panicked.

"Oh no…. she is now even more nervous than before, and this was after a great start… oh boy, this is going to be bad… real bad, as that was the first of a chain combo, and it ain't going to be pleasant at all." Kari gasped as this duel have just turn from bad to worse, and now Charka has another trick up her hat.

"That is just the beginning, as now I can activate the powerful Chain Summon magic card, since I activated this at Chain Link 3 or higher… I can summon up to 3 monsters this turn… and boy do I have a nasty surprise for you. I will now summon both my Combo Fighter, and Disciple of the Forbidden Spells." Charka yells out as then a fighter in a suit, and a swordsman with blades and a spell book comes to Charka.

Attr: Wind Type: Warrior Atk: 1600 Def: 800 Level: 4

Attr: Light Type: Warrior Atk: 1700 Def: 800 Level: 4

"Both of them won't be out here for long, as now I tribute them to bring out the big guns… or should I say… Lightning Punisher you loser… now witness as you are about to lose a majority of your life points right now." And then the 2 monsters disappear on Charka's order and then dark lightning and powerful appears and joins the battle.

Attr: Dark Type: Thunder Atk: 2600 Def: 1600 Level: 7

"And after all my chain work, this card can take out a card on your field… and your Natamo is about to say goodbye to you since you are now mine! Go, activate your special ability!" Charka ordered, and then he fired a lightning bolt at Natamo, and it was fried to pieces.

"NEEEEEE….." Soya gasped as she begins to lose her confidence and is now about to be attack as the lightning bolt now goes for her life points. "Go Lightning Punisher, show this pipsqueak who's boss!" Charka snapped, and then the lightning bolt hits Soya, and she is knocked to the ground.

Soya's LP: 1400

"WOW! Add insult to injury, rub salt in the woods, what just happened to the Soya we trained her to be?" Danny said, completely surprised and shocked that Soya is now panicking again. Charka notices her panicking enemy, and she now proceeds to provoke her. "Yeah… apparently you took it hard like a child… perhaps you should go back to dollies and let the big girls duel, like me!" Charka mocked, but Soya hasn't came down now yet as she now regains her confidence for a moment.

"You think I am done… in your freaking dreams…!" Soya responded before she starts her turn.

Charka's Hand: 0

"Alright… try this!" Soya said, drawing her card… "I am going to start things off by playing Pot of Greed, letting me draw twice more." Then Soya draws and she sees she has a good monster in her hand. "Sorry to bring this up, but you are in trouble now, since you have a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon from my hand since I drawn this card my Cyber Giantess Sherry to the game… come on out!" she yells out, and then the Cyber Giantess (from last chapter at the beginning) comes back swinging and lands beside Soya.

Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 2500 Def: 1200 Level: 6

"Oh yeah… this can turn the tables right now if Soya has another card to play." Chizuru said, cheering for her friend as she is looking more confident. "Oh Charka… it seems the tables are about to turn on you… because right now I am about to bite you off the map, and boy does this card look ready to do so! I activate Cyber Revival… and it brings back one Cyber Giantess monster from the graveyard, so come on out Cyber Giantess Nika." She said and then a smaller purple Cyber Giantess is summoned to the game.

Attr: Dark Type: Machine Atk: 1000 Def: 500 Level: 2

"Now in case you might be asking, Sherry isn't permitted to attack during the turn it was summoned in the way you saw already, but that wasn't the point at all, because I am going to tune both my Level 2 Nika and Level 6 Sherry, to bring out someone who is about to mess your game up big time!" Sherry says as her monsters tune with each other to create a beast unlike any other, and then the light then shines onto the game. "I Synchro summon… Dark Cybergirl Nataku." She then, and the black giant sexy cyborg girl stomps into the game and roars viciously in the arena, causing everyone to cover their ears.

Attr: Dark Type: Machine Atk: 3000 Def: 2800 Level: 8

"Remember this Trona… the card you stole!" Soya yelled out to Trona who is with her friends on the other side of the testing dome. Edward then suspects Trona for something Soya points out.

"Is this true you stole that card?" Edward asked in concern.

"Yes… I did!" Trona admitted, and then Edward laughs. "You would do anything to make sure the Slifers and Ras are put in their place… good one." "But I lost to Sonia and gave it back." Trona added. "Oh!" Edward responded.

"Hey Charka!" Soya said with a evil smile in her eye. "What brat… I know what you will do, attack my monster and reduce my life points… is that so obvious to ask?!" Charka yelled annoyed by Soya's glee.

"Yep! Dark Cybergirl Nataku, let her have it!" Soya yells out, and then her Cybergirl goes in for the kill and then roars so viciously at Lightning Punisher to where he disappears, and then Charka is knock back to the wall and falls out.

Charka's LP: 1300

"Who's the gal…. Soya is!" Sonia and Chizuru sang to celebrate Soya winning the duel right now. "She is kicking butt right now, and I think at this point she may win." Kari added. "If Soya keeps this up, game over Charka!" Danny added. "Let's not predict so early, Charka gets more and more angry every move, and I don't know what could happen, but let's just hope she knows what she is doing." Allen added.

"I think I trashed you enough, so I will leave this facedown and call it quits for now." Soya said cheerfully, playing her facedown card to keep Charka guessing.

Soya's Hand: 0

Charka at this point of the duel is pretty much a pissed off girl who has her hair removed and her nails grown back. She viciously draws her card and then she looks at that one card, knowing it's something that she is sure to use, but she has to say to Soya. "You are dead now… literally, you ticked me off to the point to where I have to do this… and it's going to happen right here and right now… it's time for this duel to end right now, and I promise you, you won't live after this move. I will start things off by playing Card of Sanctity, and now we must draw until we hold 6." Charka said, playing the card and both Soya and Charka draw until they have 6 cards. Charka looks at her hand and notices she has a very powerful card in her hand, along with several others that can really help her out right now.

"I doubt you drawn something good, my monster has 3000 points, and you have nothing…" Soya mocked her back as she is still confident that she can still win this duel at the very end.

"Oh… I draw something good, very good indeed, in fact… this duel is over!" Charka yells out. "And it begins with this… a magic card known as Vanity Summoning. I remove monsters equal to the level of the Vanity monster I want to summon, and I remove my Trasher and Fighter, to bring out from my hand… Vanity Ruler in attack mode!" and then the fairy appears, and it looks pissed at Soya, and it's the one with the green hair and wearing a white rope.

Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 2500 Def: 1600 Level: 8

Soya looks scared at the monster because of its scary look at its face at her, but Soya still knows her monster is still way stronger than hers. "I am a little scared, but your monster doesn't have enough attack points to beat my Dark Cybergirl." Soya responded and still is good, and then she realizes something. "Unless…"

"Your right, since I summoned her, as long she is here on the field, your special summoning privileges is restricted. But that is not just the bad news you are about to have, as now I have a nasty magic card that will turn this whole duel around right now. I activate, Devil's Manipulation! Now here how this card works… I can activate this when we each have a Level 8 monster on the field… now here is how this card works. I take 2 monsters that are in my grave right now, and then I trashed from the game." Charka explains that as she removes her Punisher, and the Disciple of the Forbidden Spells. "Then I can tribute the monster that I have on the field, and send it to the graveyard." Vanity Ruler now disappears.

"Any reason for this?!" Soya asked.

"Yes… look at your monster!" Charka provoked, and then Soya turns to see her monster now turning on her, and viciously at her owner. Soya gulps and panics in fear as Dark Cybergirl Nataku now turns again Soya and jumps onto Charka's field. "She is now mine… the end effect of all of this, I gain control of your monster, and now I am going to use it to crush you… now Dark Cybergirl… crush Soya!" Charka ordered.

Soya stars to panicked as her monster just grabs Soya and brings her up to her face, and then she roars viciously into Soya's ears and so monstrously that Soya starts to panics. "I activate my facedown card… Cyber Giantess Rescuer… I can activate this when I am attacked directly… it automatically summons a Cyber Giantess monsters from my graveyard to take the fall for me, and then it's removed from play when destroyed… and Sherry is coming to my aid." Soya said, and then Sherry reappears and punches Nataku, but then Nataku roars back, and then Sherry was destroyed and removed from the game, and then Soya falls to the ground.

Soya's LP: 900

"I shall end my turn with one card facedown." Charka said as she places her face down.

Charka's Hand: 2

"Oh no… this is bad on every level… now Soya is now freaking out, not only she lost her best monster… but now it's under the possession of Charka… one more attack and this whole duel is over!" Sonia panics as now she sees her friend in a panicking state, and then Soya starts to cry as she finds hopelessness in her heart taking over as if she was about to lose everything, and then she ultimately collapses out.

"No… this isn't right, I had her, and then everything turned out in an instant… I just can't do it… its over for me!" Soya cried out, and then Charka sees her tears, and then begins to take advantage of the moment to decrease her confidence enough to where she will collapse and give up.

"That's right… leave the dueling to the big girls, you are just a wimp, a loser, and a cry baby… you aren't even close to worth my time, in fact… I rather be dueling Sonia right now than you. Now deactivate your duel disk if you don't want to suffer anymore misery, or continue… and I will promise to send you back to your mommy." Charka mocked out in absolute funniness. "You aren't even fit to use a duel disk as all! AND WORST OF ALL…. YOU ARE JUST A PIGLET!"

"STOP IT!" Sonia yelled out at Charka from the ground and then Charka turns up to see Sonia standing for her friend. "Soya… don't listen to what she is saying… she is just trying to deceive you into giving up… we have prepared you for this duel, and she is trying to get you to crack down to where you give up. Don't listen to what she is saying at all… I believe you are a great duelist, and even if you win or lose, go down fighting and try your best as at the end that is all that really matters… I have lose to Jackie already and I took it, and I have lost to you to get you ready… and I don' t want to see that talent go to waste…. You are an awesome friend ever since we meet at the dome at Boston… and I don't want you to give up just yet." Sonia yells out to Soya to get her confidence back up, and then the rest of Sonia's gang turns to her. "We have faith in you." Kari added. "Show this creeps who's boss!" Chizuru added. "Bring this son of a bitch down!" Brandon added. "Make her regret she ever call you those names." Allen added. "We are with you to the end." Danny added.

Soya starts to see the crowd start to cheer for her again, and then Soya tearfully smiles, knowing that she got her friends' backs, and now she proudly stands up to Charka, ready to finish this duel.

"Alright Charka… you want a fight, you got one, you are about to lose big time BECAUSE I AM SOYA PIGLET, AND I AM PROUD OF MY NAME!" Soya yells out as she draws her card, and it was Time Wizard, and Soya looks surprised and panicky, but in a good way. "JACKPOT! I just drawn the card that will end this duel right now. TIME WIZARD! COME ON OUT!" Soya yells out and then the clock like figure with a staff joins Soya's side.

Attr: Light Type: Spellcaster Atk: 500 Def: 400 Level: 2

"Oh boy… what is a clock going to do to me… make me old?!" Charka mocked, but Soya isn't taking it now.

"Maybe… maybe not, but before I use its effect, I am going to activate Monster Reborn… to bring back Natamo." She said, and then the Cyber Giantess from early in the game comes back.

"Oh boy… Natamo is back to the game, what is she going to do, your own Giantess I took has more than enough power to crush you for good." Charka mocked for Soya's poor choice, and then she realizes Time Wizard. "Unless you intend to…"

"That's right… do your thing Time Wizard!" Soya responded, and then the wheels of fate turns on the time staff as its either of Castle of a Skull, and it was a few minutes of nonstop spinning, and it was making everyone dizzy as the clock goes around for minutes until its gets slower and slower.

"Come one… you got this Soya!" Sonia said. "Please let it be a Castle." Kari added.

Then suddenly… the time stops, and it lands…. On a Castle after much tension on everyone's side after looking at the time clock. Soya jumps up and down in excitement as it landed on a Castle. "YES…. YES! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR MONSTER CHARKA!" Soya yells out as a tornado now forms around the arena and starts to head towards Charka.

"It's over… game over!" Havoc panicked. "It's sad to see a Slifer beat an Obelisk… I rather see them lose!" Rachel responded, but then Edward smiles and grins. "I know Charka always has a plan when luck comes around."

"What's that…?" Trona asked.

"Watch!" Edward responds as the tornado starts to head towards Soya instead of Charka, and Soya realizes that something was wrong, and that it landed on a Castle, and yet its heading back for her. "You may want to notice, but I had a facedown ready... Luck Reversal, and by paying 1000 of my life points, I can reverse your effect. Since you were on a Castle... may want to check again." Charka provoked.

Charka's LP: 300

"Wait a minute… isn't my Time Wizard on a Castle… it wasn't on a skull." Soya kinda panics as she looks at the clock, and that it was on a Skull somehow, however… Soya didn't scream and panic like a baby, and instead looks at this moment as a chance to learn. _"Well… you can't win them all. At least I did my best." Soya think to herself as she smiles as the tornado destroys both her Time Wizard and Natamo, and then the tornado sends Soya flying towards the ground._

Soya's LP: 0

All of the monsters then disappear and then Charka celebrates herself as she managed to beat Soya Piglet after a bit of a long struggle as Soya was an annoying pest to her. She did win, and that means Soya fails her exam, and cannot promote. "Looks like you are continuing your life as a Slifer until the next test… but I will admit, at least you are… okay as a duelist now, I did take you for a little bit for granted." Charka stated to Soya.

"Actually Charka… Soya passed her exam and is being promoted!" the announcer replied on the speaker, causing Soya to get back up and accept her passing grade, but this causes Charka to be furious and pissed off like a tiger. Charka beaten her, so she should have failed her exam, but in a shocking turn of events… Dr. Freeman said Soya passed. The rest of the group celebrated Soya passing the exam, but the other group was outraged.

"WAIT A MINUTE HERE… SHE LOST THE DUEL… SHE FAILED HER EXAM IN THAT CASE… IN ORDER TO GET PROMOTED, YOU HAVE TO WIN THE DUEL, THIS IS BULL…" Charka snapped at Dr. Freeman before he responded. "Enough… no need. Why Soya pass you may asked? She stood her ground through the entire duel, and she did her best, and I saw that she prove herself to her word… she may have not won at the end… but seeing this duel, it is surprisingly that her friends were able to give her the confidence that she needed, but she built it herself as well. In that regard… she passed! She is moving on to Ra Yellow, enough said." Dr. Freeman stated on the intercom before Soya has something to say.

"No…. I am not accepting the promotion!" Soya announces to everyone, shocking them. "Here is the reason… I got much to learn, sure I was able to accept passing, but I will take the promotion once I feel that I am worthy enough to do it, and just because I did well in this duel… I feel that I ain't worthy to be in Ra or Obelisk yet. Just like my friends like Sonia… we have much to learn, so I rather take it slow and build it up, and then one day I will be ready to accept it, besides… this is only a fraction of my journey. But one thing is for sure… I tried my best, and had fun dueling, and that is what matters at the end."

The group that Soya has begins to clap and cheer for her as Soya declines her promotion and comes to her friends for passing the duel. Sonia and Chizuru hugged her as soon as she came up, and Kari and Brandon joined in as well. Danny and Allen smiles at her from a distance as they celebrate her victory, and Charka was now seen returning to her group, and they were proud at Charka for her victory over Soya, but Charka was pissed off to the core. "This completely sucks!" Charka mutters to herself before the Robins come to her, and at least those 2 put a smile to her face.

"It's okay… we all have our loses at times." Lola said to Charka, and Charka smiles to her. "I know, but this is something I am going to remember for quite a while… let's go have some fun." She said before she turns her attention to Sonia with a hateful glare. "Sonia… remember…. You are on my target list, and at the top of it." and then they left.

As Sonia and the group celebrates, Sonia suddenly sees Jackie from a far distance, and then Sonia smirks herself just seeing her face and turns away. Jackie and Jamie left the scene and walks out of the arena… and soon afterwards, Soya and the gang.

/

**Sonia's Diary**

**Wed-Friday Aug 24-26**

**Sonia's POV**

**It was a rough 3 days for Soya as she had to prepare for a very tough duel against one of the meanest and toughest Duel Academy Obelisk Blue students in the school, and at the end… I was proud of her for trying her best and not giving up. She may have lost the duel, and she declined the promotion anyway as she… like me… have much to learn before we can take the promotion into the higher dorms. Jackie was watching the duel, and I had no problem with her here, but I just to be away from her, after what happened last Saturday with me as a psychic duelist being revealed to me. It's something I have to live with.**

**I check the file on that day like Luke requested, and it was true… I am a psychic duelist, however… I don't know about my powers, but I do know this… my anger causes it, and it had nasty effects to my mind as I duel violently during that time against Jackie. It wasn't until I lost that I saw it… but now, I have to live with it.**

**We celebrated the night by having Soya's favorite meal, which is spicy chicken wings… and I opted out as I hate spicy foods, especially chicken wings, as I don't like chicken wings at all. I like the other chickens, but not this one. We were all talking what to do to celebrate this time… and we decided to go camping out in the forest. Just me, Soya, Chizuru, and Kari… as Danny and Moon have to watch the dorm, and also… Brandon has to fly his planes and has a girl in his mind, and Allen well… he just wants to lay back for the weekends. Still… don't know what happened to Jason, but that is something I hope to find out soon.**

**/**

A/N: Great… these 2 parters are hitting me again, and I think there is another one coming… so do expect me to write a lot over that.

Next Time:

A Hunter's Instincts… Meet Connor Hakatorien and Achilles… Part 1 out of 2


	18. A Hunter's Instincts Part 1 out of 2

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story Chapter 17

A Hunter's Instincts… Meet Connor Hakatorien and Achilles… Part 1 out of 2

A/N: Okay okay okay… these one to 2 parters have always hit me ever since this fanfiction started, very rarely for the last few chapters there was a one single chapter. There was the Black Rose Arc, then the Black Feather Throwdown, The Edge of a Samurai, and even most recently the Soya Ultimatum. As we wait for the contest to end… I might as well make another 2 parter, and just for you know I kinda named the next 2 characters after Connor and Achilles in the game Assassin's Creed 3, and they will be similar, but they will have their own differences. Other than that… enjoy the chapter.

/

**Saturday, Slifer Red Dorm 8 AM**

"I been looking forward to this trip since you did your best, pass the test, and gave Charka a run for her money… even though you didn't win at the end." Sonia said to her friend Soya as she, Sonia, Kari, and Chizuru get there things pack up like flashlight, toothpaste, food, drinks, knife blade, etc for their camping trip out into the woods for the weekends to celebrate Soya passing her test. Soya at the end declines the offer to promote herself to the Ra Yellow dorms and decided to stay in Slifer Red, with her best friends. After all, Kari's incident have left a strain in their lives, and that just joining them would make them feel powerful, but then they would be more likely to abuse their power, and after the way Kari was treated that day, they choose not to risk it.

"Yeah… I think this trip is going to be great, no Obelisk Blue students we have to worry about, no Havoc, no classes, not even a simple worry, except us surviving in the woods." Soya added cheerfully. "Thankfully we got psychic duelist here who can use her powers… so if needed pretty much nature can be disregarded." Chizuru added as she preps her deck with the best cards and then Kari comes in. "And that duelist… is me."

"I been looking towards this trip for a while, and I think this is sure to be a good one as well. No worries, except surviving, but we got plenty of food and water we are taking to go along so that won't be much of a problem." Kari added as she gets her bags ready and fill them up with stuff as they prepare for their camping trip. Soya was then seen getting her bunny toy and placing it in her bag and then she slips it up and then the camping crew was all set and ready. (same attire as chapter 2-3 for Soya, Sonia, and Kari) and for Chihiro she was seen wearing a black shirt with red pants and she even has a jacket on her.

After 15 minutes of the group preparing for their camping trip, they walk out of the dorm and head by the bar area to have a quick visit with Brandon, Moon, Allen, and Danny before they leave the dorm to start their camping trip. In the bar we see Allen being beaten by Brandon in an arm wrestling match. We then see Danny getting a drink from the bar owner, a Coca Cola, and Moon was send watching the 2 in amusement the kids as always.

"I have heard that you gals are about to go camping to celebrate Soya passing the promotion exams, even though she didn't left this dorm. That's a good thing! Here you don't get dueling action like this." Moon chuckled to the girls and they grinned in amusement to his joke.

"Yeah, especially after the whole incident back at the Blue Dorm." Chizuru added. "Especially that!" Kari added in amusement to Chizuru's joke.

"Yep… and it was good you pick this dorm." Moon responded to Chizuru as they take a seat on one of the tables to have a small chat. "Say… I heard you are going camping out in the woods, here is my advice… make sure when the sun sets into the night, you prepare yourselves… as you never know what may hit you during the day, or night… and it's worse in night… I can guarantee you.

"We will make sure to keep that into account." Sonia responded before she and her friends get up from their desk and then starts to walk out of the bar. "See you tomorrow!" she said cheerfully as the girls walk out of the dorm and into the lonely and dense woods, fill of forest life like snakes, grasshoppers, bugs, and many other sorts of creatures that wait for them in the woods.

However… standing on top of one of those trees from a great distance, using a binocular to see the gang walking into the forest for their camping trip, was Luke Eume. Luke Eume wants to ensure Sonia and the gang is ready for anything that might be thrown their way, and he was seen keeping an constant eye on them while he looks at them from that one excellent distance point. Luke then brings out a communicator and then he response to this message. "Are you there?" Luke asked. "Yes…!" said by the unknown person who sounds like an old black man. "Sonia and the gang are heading into the forest right now… get your son ready… your target… is coming."

/

**In the woods 12 hours later (Sorry, but I am cutting many of the camping scenes since I am introducing the characters to you, if you have to complain about that… let me know)**

We now suddenly see a 14-15 year old boy in black hair (he looks like Connor/Ratohnhaketon from the game Assassin's Creed 3 but with a scar on his face, will get to that in a bit) in Native clothing with a belt that has equipped a tomahawk, an animal food bag, snares, and equipped in his hand right now is a bow that is light enough for him to carry, yet not to light to where its small and useless. He also has an arrow bag in case you are asking. He was seen running… on the trees' branches, and as light as a feature and very well as if he had train himself all of his life to do it. He travels in a fast speed and even goes around trees without any sort of problem. He kinda looks like Tarzan doing this, and then he climbs up a tree and gets on a part of the tree that creates a V, and admires all of the sites in the area and then he spots from the highest tree Sonia and the gang coming through the dense woods and now they are heading into the swamps. The boy knows he will be able to track down the group there quite easily, so he jumps off of the V shape part of the tree (if anyone can tell me that part, let me know). He jumps from the high tree and into the water below, which is surprisingly clean for a swamp. Normally in a swamp it would be repulsive, but this one was nice looking and pure.

Sonia and the gang was just now approaching the clean swamp water where the Native teen was now hiding in one of the bushes after getting out of the water to hide as the group stops near the water for a break. Soya and Chizuru got every set up for their dinner like getting the food and water out, while the other 2 Kari and Sonia were getting the blankets out to start setting up their camping site for the night. The island is massive that is for sure, so they were at least walking like up miles to a different part of the island, and it's not even close to the Duel Academy area, Blue Dorm, or Yellow Dorm towns.

"Wow… this shouldn't even be a swamp at all, this is more like a spring beauty with such clear water here." Sonia said, amazed by the water quality and even the water fall that they are near to right now. She and Kari were setting up the actual camp site for the group while the other 2 were getting everything set for dinner. "Yeah… why do they call this a swamp anyway? Just because alligators live here?" Kari laughed, and then the rest laughed as well.

"We know where we are staying for tonight… and besides, the story involving the glowing and beautiful swamp is true, so may as well experience that story for real." Soya said as she gets everything ready for dinner like their sandwiches and Chizuru using her Black Rose Dragon to make a fire. Kari turns to see Chizuru using her powers, and she just grins. "Sometimes I really wished we make a fire the old fashion way, with sticks and wood." Chizuru chuckled.

Back at the bushes, we now see the boy now getting on his communicator and started to talk to the old man quiet enough to where the rest of the group cannot hear it at all. "Found the targets." He said. "Wait for the right time… then bring them to me, it is time that they will get to be introduced to you my son…" the old man responded from earlier. "Yep… I will let them enjoy their time out by the swamp for now, then… the next day… their test shall begin."

/

**Blue Dorm, 30 minutes later**

Back at the Obelisk Blue Dorm, in the dining room, we see many of the Obelisk Blue students doing the usual things since they are in the highest of ranks and richest of the riches. Students are drinking the wine as if it was like an addiction to them, several even partying it out by having drinking contest on that. There was one with Ridley going against a big tough Obelisk Blue student and even Havoc himself as they drink to the Daft Punk like music and they were drinking as hell as they had about 5 glasses worth of wine right now.

"YEAH!" Ridley Parson yells out in excitement as he beaten Havoc and the tough Obelisk Blue student to the game of wine drinking and then they handed him money for his victory. "Wow… this is sure a place everyone wants to be. Those Slifer slackers don't even need to be even on the island right now… this is for the elite bitch!" another student set before they pick Ridley Parson and raises their drinks in the air. "FUCK THE OTHER DORMS BITCHES!" another student added as he drinks his cup and then throws it down to the ground.

Havoc leaves the chaotic dining room to come into the hallway and there he sees his superior and his good friend Sir Edward (wearing a Javert costume) and he has quite a news for him as he takes him the hallways and then suddenly they stop to have a conversation.

"I got some good news…. Real good news!" Sir Edward informed him.

"If this is going to help us get to Sonia… I like to hear it!" Havoc smirked as he walks with him to the room where Trona, Charka, and the Robins are dueling, and it seems like the Robins are being the ones who are screwing with Trona and Charka. "Girls… come out for a moment, I have some very good news for you to hear."

"Okay… sure, what is it?" Lola asked as the girls stopped their duel and ran right to Edward, and then Edward announces the news. "I have bid the highest for an eliminator from a certain… group to help us in our crusade in taking over the island. She said she will be arriving here tomorrow, and that she will be temporary living in our dorm, with all of her…. friends." Edward explained to the group.

"Nice… so who is this person we are going to meet?" Charka asked, and then Edward then responds a little bit more harsher. "Well… that information is classified, secondly, her boss only allowed me to have any sort of contact with her, and lastly…. She is might as well the most dangerous duelist you may ever meet. So you won't be seeing her sadly. Unless you were lucky enough to find her dueling Sonia or something."

"Oh… I was really hoping to see the person you hired, but heck… I hope she gets Sonia." Rachel said with a cheerful look in her eye and Edward smiles. "Oh with her talents she will, that is all I can tell you." Edward stated as the groups now separate and now Edward is with Havoc again.

"There is something we need to talk about, so let's discuss this in private." Havoc asked. "And it ain't good." "I know… the headmistress disagrees with our view and she is pissed off after what we did to Kari… so this is something we need to discuss." Edward knows and then the 2 go away to discuss the matter at hand.

/

**Sunday Night, In the Woods (1:32 AM in the Morning)**

"Waiting on your prey to make its move, I can see why you are using the method you familiar with." Achilles replied on his communicator to ensure that he is okay on his job. Connor is still behind the bushes as the gang is now fast asleep in their tent. A croc was now seen entering from the swamping water and is walking every slowly towards the tent, and then Connor was seen having to keep an eye on the croc as it gets closer and closer.

Suddenly, croc noises were being made outside as if there was a croc outside. Hissing and lizard sounds woke up Sonia, thinking it was something, but she just wakes up to see the rest fast asleep, and then she goes back to sleep. Suddenly the tent opening was went through and then a croc was seen entering in while the gang was asleep. Footsteps where heard and Sonia wakes up again, and then sees the croc entering in. Sonia was terrified and shock that the croc entered, but yet she didn't screamed at all, as she tries to keep herself from screaming, but then when it looked like it was about to bit her, she screamed.

"CROC IN THE TENT!" Sonia screamed, and then the others wake up and screamed in terror as a croc being to attack Sonia, but she manages to dodge it by hopping over it. The group runs out the tent just as Chizuru grabs her Duel Disk for good reasons. The group runs out to see that the group was then surrounded by crocs, and Soya just collapses as she faints.

"Sonia… maybe I am right, they are crocs here." Kari stated. "Chizuru… do something!" she screamed.

"I am on it!" Chizuru yelled as she activates her duel disk and unleashes her powers. She then as she was about to summon her almighty Black Rose Dragon… Connor then jumps to the scene, jumping on the crocs as he gets to there the gang is. He holds his tomahawk out and his blade on both his hands, and then she screams like a mad Native American at them.

After a few moments, the crocs turned around and went back into the water. Sonia and the gang just gasped seeing Connor came along, and noticing that he was behind the bush the whole time, Kari suspects him as if he was a stalker. "Thanks for saving us from being eaten by those crocs, but… say, who are you?" Kari asked in a harsh tone at Connor, but Connor was silent and calm.

"It is wise you don't yell, never know what danger awaits." Connor explained to Kari, but the rest of the group is suspicious at Connor and his motives. "I am Connor, and I know who you 4 are. Sonia, Soya, Kari, and Chizuru."

"Who do you know our names so well, are we like relatives?!" Chizuru snapped at him before she prepared her duel disk to summon her monster.

"My sister is a psychic duelist… she will literally attack you if you do anything that may harm anyone of us… so I suggest you leave and let us enjoy our camping trip before someone gets hurt." Kari added right in front of Connor's face to prove his point.

Connor is once again silent and calm as always, and is not even close to violent at all. Chizuru activates her duel disk and prepares to summon her monster, but then Sonia starts to fall ill a bit and collapses as if she had a wound on her. "SONIA?!" Kari gasped, seeing Sonia fall down, but then Connor stops her.

"She is tired… we must get her back to my house…" Connor replied as he takes Sonia up to his arms. "But we were camping here, you can't just do that!" Kari snapped at him.

"Well you and your gang camping here wasn't wise at all… sure the water looks beautiful at first glance but looks can be deceiving." Connor pointed out and then turned to Soya and Chizuru. "You 2, start packing your stuff… I know a place much safer and it ain't far from here."

Soya and Chizuru started to pack their stuff (with the latter deactivating her duel disk) and then started to travel out of them several miles back into the forest (tiring them once again, and now around 1-2 AM in the morning.) It was only about 2 miles, but then they hit into a manor (similar to the one in the game Assassin's Creed 3).

/

**Next Morning: Achilles Home…. 11:08 AM**

We now go into a bedroom of 4 (made for guests) and it look like an old room as if it was like the 1700 to 1800s. The beds were mostly made out of wood (pillows and bed don't continue) and right now we see the 4 some asleep. Soya was holding her bunny toy like always, Chizuru and Kari were sleeping like always in their normal self, and Sonia well… she was just relaxing on the bed, and appearing beside her was her Kuridragoon spirit, and the spirit looks concern.

"I know what you are thinking… that I am going to be okay." Sonia grinned as her Kuridragoon spirits smiles at her and then lays on her side. Sonia has just now recovered from her sleep and she now starts to get up after her long night.

She starts to get her clothes on in the rest room and then she walks out of the room and down the stairs to see what's up with the place. Suddenly they were noises from the kitchen (that looks old) as if something was cooking. Sonia was able to smell something as she walks inside to see Connor cooking a breakfast for everyone. Sonia didn't know what to say to him. One point he save their lives, but he ruined their entire camping trip, but she had to try to socialize with him, so she had this to ask.

"Hey… Connor, thanks you last night… I don't know how I can repay you, but I didn't really expected it." Sonia said to concern, and then Connor turns to see Sonia, and he had a smile to his face, and grins. "Some things you just don't expect… and life is full of things that will happen, and you won't even expect it."

"Understandable, but… last night I remember fainting from my tiredness, and then I end up here… I bet my friends are real tired by now." Sonia added, and then someone else comes in calling "Connor!" the old man yelled. Connor ran for a moment and got to Achilles.

Achilles was an old man around his 70s and he was seen with a small white mustache (facial hair) on his chin. He was also seen wearing a red suit with a grayish/white old style jacket and was seen wearing a black hat. He was seen with his walking stick and he of course had socks and shoes (look up Achilles Assassin's Creed for looks, and sorry for ripping it off). Connor came into the living room (no TV, no computer, just old stuff and a fireplace) "Yes Achilles?" Connor asked in loyalty, and Achilles smiles at Connor and asks him in a swift and nice voice. "Get our guests up for breakfast… it's time."

Connor then heads up the stairs and up to the guest's bedroom to wake up the other 3. Achilles sees Sonia in the kitchen and then he asked her to come. "Come… have a seat, like to talk to you." Achilles asked Sonia. "Sure… why not?" Sonia replied, and then she takes a seat in one of the chairs near the fire place. Achilles was really interested in meeting Sonia as if he had heard of her, or something… or maybe something was so familiar about her that makes him think of someone that he meet years ago.

"Sonia… it is a pleasure to meet you… in case you want to know my full name, I am Achilles Davengon. Connor here is my son… he is right now waking up your friends for breakfast." Achilles greeted Sonia as Sonia shook hands. "Thanks… that is something I didn't know about till now… say, why is your house on the island of Duel Academy? Just asking." Sonia asked Achilles, and Achilles smiles because that was an interesting question that she asked. "I built the house 40 years ago out of my own hands on this very island as the whole island nature… was very pleasant in my opinion. Of course years later I fill it with such… things that you see around you." Achilles stated as Sonia then starts to turn and look at the entire house. It is filled of such things like sculptures, historical portraits like the Great French and Indian War, the Great Depression, the Civil War, Pearl Harbor, etc…, books, and even old film reals (old projectors, etc)…

"Wow… you are such one man involved in history… I am surprised you moved all of this here on an island filled with hundreds of thousands of students on Duel Academy." Sonia said, completely surprised that she is seeing such a marvelous beauty of a house. "Well… it would lead to great problems now, but thankfully it was done prior… but back when me and my wife were living in this house years ago, the entire island was basically being prepared for Duel Academy, so lots of construction work, etc… and it was a real pain to go through… especially when they wanted to use my land." Achilles explained.

"So you defended this land?" Sonia asked.

"Yep… I did, and not with guns or anything, I use words. I ain't a man of violence unless needed." Achilles told Sonia as he tells his great stories of this house, etc. "Years ago, my wife gave birth to a son named Connor, and then she died soon after. Was a father to Connor, thought him the ways of a Native American, how to fight like one, and all of their views, rarely we use a gun."

"So you are a Native America?" Sonia asked.

"Exactly… also great researcher, traveler, and most importantly… one of the world's most famous duelists ever." Achilles explained to Sonia before Connor was done getting Soya, Chizuru, and Kari up for breakfast. "It's time for breakfast… follow me." Achilles asked Sonia as the 2 gets up and follows Connor and the group to the family dinner made for the 6 (but can do more) and just like everything else, it's old style.

Sitting on the table was tons of beef life productions, pancakes, hash browns, eggs, bacon, toast, etc… made for the group, and it was surprisingly done all by hand. Connor is sure a very good cook as everything looks very juicy and delicious. Everyone had their seat at the table, and they all picked up what they wanted. (not naming specifics) and then just as Soya and Chizuru were about to dig end… Achilles had this to say. "Wait a minute, we have to do one more thing before we eat, as it's rude to just start eating right away, I can understand your hungry." He said, and then everyone brought their hands and heads down to pray, and Achilles gave the message.

_O Lord, we thank you for the gifts of your bounty which we enjoy at this table. As you have provided for us in the past, so may you sustain us throughout our lives. While we enjoy your gifts, may we never forget the needy and those in want. Amen!_

The gang have then have prayed to the Holy Lord Almighty God and then they began eating their meals. It was actually the first time Chizuru have ever pray to Jesus Christ, as she was isolated from everyone else because of her powers she has currently, so she couldn't pray to God. This was a new experience for her, and for her… it was… pleasant as she now has quite a bit of heart now, and then the gang starts to eat their meals. It took them about 15 minutes as it was so good, and they stuffed themselves a lot (except Achilles and Connor, who ate just a few things and the ones needed for the day).

"Oh man… that was so good… it's just as good in Obelisk… perhaps even better, too bad I left." Kari said, stuffed of all the things she ate (not fat at all, in fact… none of them are).

"Well… I ain't officially in Duel Academy, I learn everything from Achilles." Connor explained to the 2 as they all decide to talk. "Only a few things we keep modern, and those only 2 things are a deck full of good cards (actually several decks), and an actual duel disk. Only 2 things that are modern in this house." Achilles added.

"So… old fashion living?" Chizuru asked. "Exactly… and plus we are… preservers of this very forest." Achilles explained to them as he shows outside how they get their water. They actually use the fall and their house has a windmill (or whatever it is, but it does all the water things, like grabs water in a circle with a cup as it rotates.), plus they air dry all their clothes outside. They chose not to use electricity in any sort of way and resort to old fashions of living, and since they have the house outright, there is no foreclosure, and they can live there forever. (Achilles and Connor's case).

"Say… sorry about what happened last night…" Achilles stated as they did end up messing up their trip. "It was for good reasons, ain't safe to be near a swamp with those crocs out."

"Thanks for telling us." Sonia replied cheerfully as she, Soya, Chizuru and Kari grab their stuff and leaves out back into the woods, however… Connor pulls out his bow and then fires an arrow towards the gang, but hits a tree, but it gasps the group at sight. "What that… are you trying to kill us?"

"No… but you know… sometimes a great way to get to know each other, is a duel." Connor stated, and then Sonia knows what he wants, and then she grins and accepts the challenge. "Sure thing… I can kill a few minutes of my time, we were going to head out and get to the Red Dorm… but, perhaps a duel wouldn't hurt." Sonia grins as she gets her duel disk ready, Connor then brings out his duel disk and then the 2 get into dueling position as Achilles and the rest of the group get to the side lines to watch.

"This is going to get interesting." Chizuru said. "I bet Sonia can pull this one off easy.

"Sure thing… she rocks." Soya added, but Achilles just smiles at the group and laughs. "You don't know what Connor can do, he is an honorable expert duelist."

"Okay… that is something to know." Kari added.

"Just watch and learn." Achilles asked the group.

Sonia's LP: 4000

Connor's LP: 4000

"I shall begin this duel by playing the magic card… Preserving the Nature Spirits' Will!" Connor said as he plays his magic card. Suddenly the entire arena changes into a complete forest with dark red eyes out as the predators as if they are going to get the group.

"So… what does this card do?" Sonia asked.

"Good question you asked… for the rest of the duel starting now… we are as of now permitted to only attack with one monster per turn, plus we cannot do direct attacks in this one, but for a down side for me, the player of this card, I have to during my standby phase reveal my entire hand." Connor answered, and then he proceeds with his move. "I will then place one monster in defense mode face down, then I will place 4 cards face down and end my turn." Then the face down appears.

Connor's Hand: 0

"_An excellent play in my opinion, Sonia doesn't know what Connor has in store for her." Achilles said in his mind._

"_Sonia better be very careful if she chooses to attack, Connor has 4 facedown cards on the field, plus his magic card prevents direct attacks, plus they can only attack once per turn… so if Sonia were to waste her attack and one of Connor's facedown activates, her attack would be wasted, or worse." Kari thought it out._

"Alright… it's my turn, I draw!" Sonia yells out as she draws her card. "I am going to start things off by playing the magic card Royal Calling… and it lets me summon one Royal Dragon monster from my hand till the end of this turn, and for this case… I am going to summon Royal Dragon Statue in my hand to the field… and then a statue appears.

Attr: Earth Type: Rock Atk: 0 Def: 1000 Level: 2

"And then it's effect lets me call out Royal Dragon Knight out to the field as well." Sonia added as now the dragon knight joins the fight.

Attr: Wind Type: Dragon Atk: 1600 Def: 1300 Level: 4

"Then I shall normal summon from my hand Royal Dragon Messenger in Attack Mode." And then the messaging dragon appears and goes to Sonia's side.

Attr: Wind Type: Dragon Atk: 500 Def: 200 Level: 2

"Then I now activate Messenger's effect, letting me add a Royal Dragon monster to my hand from my very deck." Sonia added, and then she pulls out a random monster and adds it to her hand, and then her 3 monsters begin to tune with each other. "And in case you are now seeing, I am now tuning my Level 2 Messenger with Level 2 Statue and Level 4 Knight." Sonia adds as her monster tunes, and then a huge light forms.

"I SYNCHRO SUMMON… ROYAL DRAGON GATECRUSHER! IN ATTACK MODE!" Sonia yells out, and then a massive dragon (same one in the Soya Ultimatum series) with the huge castle on the back.

Attr: Earth Type: Dragon Atk: 3000 Def: 2700 Level: 8

Everyone was in shock and in awe as the mighty dragon roars viciously onto the field, and while the group that consist of Kari, Soya, and Chizuru were amazed that Sonia summoned a very powerful monster on her first turn, Connor and Achilles was not impressed.

"Say… what do you think of my Gatecrusher? Pretty… big for the forest, don't you think?" Sonia smiles happily as her monster roars again.

"_That's right Sonia… I expect you to attack me with it, just because you have a powerful monster doesn't mean you will escape the trap I have set for you, and attacking my face down monster is all that's required." Connor said in his mind, knowing Sonia is more likely to attack._

"Royal Dragon Gatecrusher… attack Connor's facedown monster with your Mighty Earth Rock Blast!" Sonia ordered, the dragon then picks up a piece of land from the ground, and throws it towards Connor's face down monster. However, Connor grins as he expected Sonia to attack him, and now the trap is set.

Suddenly the monster got hit by the walk, and then the card is destroyed, and it revealed to be some sort of a Native Ghost Man… and then suddenly Connor is resisting the blast of the attack as if Gatecrusher has another effect.

"Say… Gatecrusher has an effect when it comes to defense mode monsters… the difference between your monster's defense points, and my monster attack points, comes out of your life point." Sonia states as Connor is still standing, and now he grins at her.

Connor's LP: 1000 (Defense Mode monster has 0 defense points, and Sonia's monster has 3000 attack points, differences apply)

"Way to go Sonia!" Soya cheered. "Way to start a duel!" Chizuru added.

"Actually…. Sonia just made a huge mistake." Achilles states with a smile of confidence in Connor's ability.

"What? Sonia just knock off more than half of Connor's life points in the first move, how can you say Sonia just made a huge mistake?" Chizuru said at Achilles, surprised that he didn't agreed with their view. "Well… something wasn't right when Connor played those 4 face downs, it is as if Connor wanted Sonia to attack." Kari added.

Connor was overhearing the groups discussion, and seeing that notes the thing needed to be said to everyone, and Connor, now states it. "She did!"

"Wait a minute… how did you know I made a mistake? I just knocked out 3000 of your life points." Sonia said, surprised that she was accused of making a major mistake by well… attacking Connor's face down monster.

"The mistake didn't from your move, it's what you just managed to unleash is what will end the duel, as I have had 4 face down cards, and you just triggered one of them, the one that is going to end this duel very soon…. Reveal… Truth of Life of Lies!" Connor said, and then his trap card then activates.

"You set off this devastating trap card when you dealt me 2000 or more points of damage and destroyed a monster with "Native" in its name. With that now done… this card will be the beginning of your downward spiral towards defeat, as the effect now activates, not only my trap card deals you damage equal to your monster's attack points, but it also changes control of your monster over to my side and is then equipped to this card." Connor says, and then a ring then appears on Gatecrusher, and then the monster teleports to Connor's side, shocking Sonia and surprising everyone. Then Gatecrusher roars so loudly that it causes a shockwave that knocks Sonia off her feet.

Sonia's LP: 1000

"Also, my Native Soldier Ghost has an effect that activates from the graveyard, and whenever it's destroyed during the turn and it's there during my end phase… you automatically lose another 800 life points." Connor added, and then the ghost of the Native Soldier appears and then he fires a spirit arrow towards Sonia, and it hits her, knocking her to the ground again.

Sonia's LP: 200

"Oh man… this is not good, not only Sonia lost her best monster, but she lost almost all of her life points this turn." Kari said, horrified and shocked of the predicament that Sonia has gotten herself into.

"This is the worst possible turn of events I have ever seen… ever!" Chizuru said, completely surprised on this move that Connor managed to pull off.

"_That is my Connor boy… setting a trap, and then the opponent springs it. Connor is sure to win this duel." Achilles thought to himself._

"I place 2 cards face down and then I end my turn." Sonia said, placing her card face down as she doesn't have much of an option now and is running out of time.

"_Oh man… I didn't expect Connor to be this good, but heck… maybe he knew I was going to attack! And now he has control of Gatecrusher, I better be very careful now, as one misplay from here, and it's over, and it isn't going to be easy. Maybe Jackie was right from earlier… my reckless actions will cause me to come spiraling down…" Sonia thought to herself as the turn and chapter ends with her facing her own monster in Connor's control._

**To Be Continued**

A/N: I got this idea from Fille0314, and thinking of doing this… and now, I am going to do it. At the end of the chapter, I will explain one of the cards effects to you, using my characters Soya and Chizuru, so take it away.

Soya: I am Soya Piglet

Chizuru: And I am Chizuru Kayala.

Soya: Welcome to a New Segment in the Fanfiction, Card of the Chapter.

Chizuru: Here we explain one of the cards that was used during this chapter in the duel. This one involved the Native American character Connor, and of course… Sonia was dueling like always.

Soya: However, there was one card that really interests us, and not just the first card that Connor play that stops anyone from doing direct damage, etc… but it was a card call "Truth of Life of Lies!"

Chizuru: Wow… that card sure has a nasty effect, and Sonia took the fall for it. It states here that it can only be activated when the opponent takes more than 2000 points of damage, and has a Native monster destroyed… then it equips to the opponent's monster and then it switches control to the opponent, in this case Sonia's Gatecrusher becomes Connor's. Downsides to this care is that the opponent must skip his next battle phase, and the effects of the monster equipped to this card are negated. If the card were to be destroyed in anyway, then the monster goes back to the original controller.

Soya: I would not want my Time Wizard going against me.

Chizuru: Black Rose Dragon… no way!

Soya: That is all we have for today's show, stay tune for the next chapter, and another Card of the Chapter segment. If you haven't already, please take part in the contests that you can find on chapters 15 and 16 (not the whole Charka/Soya Ultimatum stuff) use the menu to access it.

Chizuru: Remember that the contest ends in 15 days from now, so if you want to have a chance for your OC characters to be featured in an exclusive origin chapter written by TheNew959… make sure to refer to chapter 3's format, and make your character, and send it either to the forums, by PM, or by review. Remember, contest ends on 31st, and so does the viewer chapter, want to write an adventure involving us… make your chapter and send it to TheNew959 via DocX… also ends 31st.

Soya: Only one can win, so be sure to check them out (all of them will be introduced as the story goes on) and visit the forums for more interactive fun… so, go get it on, and see you next time!

Next Time: A Lesson Learned… Sonia's New Way She Duels… Thinking it Out! (Part 2 out of 2 for A Hunter's Instincts…)


	19. A Hunter's Instincts Part 2 out of 2

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story Chapter 18

A Lesson Learned… Sonia's New Way She Duels… Thinking it Out! (Part 2 out of 2 for A Hunter's Instincts…)

A/N: I think a lot of people like my Card of the Chapter Segment… so I am going to continue doing that, say… the contests is sure to be ending soon, and if you haven't already, hurry…. 31st is quickly approaching, and at that time the contest entries will end, and the voting period will begin, and the one with the most votes will be the exclusive origin chapter I will write after several more chapters, so let's get things started.

/

Stats so far….

Sonia's LP: 200 (2 face downs)

Connor's LP: 1000 (Royal Dragon Gatecrusher, 3 face downs remaining, and the continuous magic card (Preserving the Nature Spirits' Will) in play)

So far in this duel, we see Connor pulling off what is to be the mother of all turn-arounds in a single turn… and we are just entering turn 3. Sonia is in a pretty thin situation as she lost her Gatecrusher (3000 attack points) and is now in the control of Connor. Kari, Chizuru, and Soya were completely shocked of this duel turn around and is hoping Sonia can make a combat this move, however… Connor has Sonia's monster, so that isn't going to be easy at all.

"It's my move… I draw." Connor said, drawing his card. Due to the effect of his continuous magic card, he has to reveal his hand during his standby phase, which he is now entering. His hand reveals that he has a Pot of Greed in his hand. "I activate Pot of Greed, and it lets me draw two cards from my deck." Connor added, drawing two cards, and knowing his Equip Trap's effect, he has to skip his battle phase. "Normally I would attack right now, but my trap card activated last turn requires me to skip my battle phase, so that ends my turn."

Connor's Hand: 2

"_He just draw 2 cards and that was it for his move… and thanks to his trap card, I was giving a huge relief as he could have attack me directly, but as stated, thanks to his magic card, direct attacks are not possible, and we are only permitted to attack once per turn, so both his cards cost him something, since I cannot attack him directly, my only option for offense is to take down Gatecrusher… or his facedown cards, as I don't know what they might do. Let's see what I draw next…." Sonia said in her mind and draws her next card to see she has drawn Kuridragoon, and the spirit winks at her. "Hey Kuridragoon, nice to see you. I have your card Kuriboost ready for you if you like to help." Sonia said to her spirit, and Kuridragoon smiles with that famous Kuri spirit. Sonia knows what to do now._

"Alright Connor, let's see how your standards hold up when I summon this fella to help out, my Kuridragoon." Sonia says as she summon her dragon/kuriboh hybrid to the game in defense mode.

Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 300 Def: 200 Level: 1

"Then I activate from my facedown options Kuriboost…!" Sonia yells as she plays her facedown magic card, and then Kruidragoon begins to light up.

"Alright… Kuriboost allows Sonia to tribute Kuridragoon, and activate one of its 3 effects… like draw 2 cards, destroy a card, or even Special Summon a monster from either ones graveyards, and if she uses it… I bet that Truth of Life of Lies card will go for good, and Sonia will get back Gatecrusher!" Soya said cheerfully as Sonia has a plan ready to bring down Connor for good… hopefully. Achilles is having a doubt that it will be successful, but it's worth a shot.

"You heard what Soya stated… use your power and destroy Truth of Life of Lies!" Sonia ordered her Kuridragoon as the Kuri charges up to the trap card, and then Connor… knowing Sonia would pull a move like that, was ready to counter back.

"You activated my trap card… Native Guru's Transmotion!" Connor yells out. "This activates when you activate a card effect that would destroy another card on the field, now this card cancels out your Kuriboost's effect and then destroys it all together." Connor said as now his trap card stops Kuridragoon in its track and then Kuridragoon disappears completely. "But there is more, when this is activated with Preserving the Nature Spirits' Will, instead of going straight to the graveyard, it can instead go back to its facedown position." Then the trap card goes back facedown (just like Scrap Iron Scarecrow).

"_Oh great! That's just the least of my worries, now his trap card went back onto the field so he can use it again… this is going to be way harder than I ever expected to crack a defense this strong." Sonia thought to herself. "Guess I have no choice but to end my turn."_

Sonia's Hand: 1

"This just keeps getting bad and bad and bad for Sonia as nearly all of her moves where countered in such a way that it prevents her from going on an effective offensive." Kari states out to Chizuru and Soya. "I can't watch this… not if Sonia is going to lose!" Soya said as she covers her eyes. "Don't lose fate in Sonia just yet…" Achilles added. "And what is to say about that?" Chizuru asked. "You already were against her moves, so why are you giving some hope here?"

"Let's just say that it's a light one." Achilles stated as Connor and Sonia continues the duel.

Connor draws his card, and then he reveals his hand to Sonia (it is 2 magic cards and a trap card) and then he states this. "My turn's done!"

Connor's Hand: 3

"That's it…! Nothing this turn… is this a joke?!" Sonia said, absolutely surprised Connor didn't do anything that turn. Connor gave no answer at all, and Sonia proceeds with her turn.

"Alright… guess I am going to have to give you a wakeup call, I draw!" Sonia yells out, drawing her card. "I activate the magic card, Card of Sanctity, and it lets us draw until we are holding 6 cards in our hand." Sonia and Connor draw their cards. (both player now 6)

"_Alright… just what I needed, Princess Koyuki can really help me out here as her ability allows me to send a card to the graveyard to negate and destroy any trap cards that try to target my monsters. Plus I have what I need to summon it, plus Gatecrusher still has 3000 points, and as long as his magic card is in play, I cannot do direct damage and can only attack with a single monster. So what if I were use my equip spell Royal Dragon Armored Soul Hammer, and then use its effect to power up Koyuki, and then attack Gatecrusher. Connor is sure to react with one of his facedown cards that can block my attack, and at that time I can use Princess Koyuki's effect to destroy that trap card, and then I can turn this duel around then as I would crushed his tough defense. That is what I may just do!" Sonia thought to herself before returning to the duel._

"Too bad Connor, this duel is about to be making a huge turn around right now! First of all I am going to activate the magic card Monster Reborn…. To bring back Kuridragoon!" Sonia yells as her Kuri monster comes back, and then disappears again. "But it isn't going to be here for very long as I now tribute Kuridragoon…. To summon Royal Dragon Princess Koyuki!" and then the princess gal on her dragon makes her next debut, and with her mighty light sword, she is sure to kick butt.

Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 2300 Def: 1700 Level: 6

"Perfect move Sonia… your Princess Koyuki really turn this around right now." Soya said cheerfully as she knows Koyuki's effect can stop a trap card's activation completely.

"That's not all, I now activate the equip spell card, Royal Dragon Armored Soul Hammer!" Sonia yells out as she equips Koyuki a new massive hammer with ghosts in it. "This card enables me to remove from play one Royal Dragon monster from my graveyard, and then Koyuki gains attack points equal to half of the monster that was removed from play till the end of the turn, so now I remove Royal Dragon Knight, to give Koyuki 800 additional attack points. (Her effect only applies if the Royal Dragon monsters are on the player's side). (Atk: 3100)

"Do it Sonia!" Kari cheered.

"You heard Kari…. Go Princess Koyuki, attack Royal Dragon Gatecrusher!" Sonia ordered as her princess on the dragon flies into the very air, and then Koyuki jumps off and sends her hammer down and then goes in for the attack, and at that time… Connor knows what to do. "You activated my Trap Card, Native Peace Offer… this activates when you attack, now you draw 2 cards, but your attack is…" Connor says as his trap card now suddenly explodes. "WHAT?!" Connor said, surprised of Sonia's move.

"Sorry to state the bad news, but Princess Koyuki has another effect, whenever you activate a trap card that may threaten one of my monsters, by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, like Royal Archives, your trap is cancelled out and then destroyed all together." Sonia explains, and then Connor grins as Gatecrusher is now destroyed.

Connor's LP: 900

"Alright… Sonia just turned this duel around, Connor has no monsters now, and with that taken care of, his trap goes with it." Chizuru and Soya cheered as they hug each other (not lesbians). "Alright Sonia… way to duel!"

"I got to admit, maybe Sonia does have what it takes." Achilles admitted, and Connor grins at Sonia. "I got to admit, that was a good and smart move of yours. Knowing that I may use a trap card, you responded using your monster's effect to stop me… but this duel is far from over." Connor stated and then his magic card has another effect, as now the spirit of Gatecrusher fades. "My magic card has one more effect you must worry about, whenever a monster is destroyed by either battle or effect, we must send the spirit free into the afterlife, so the monster is removed from the game instead of going to the graveyard."

"WHAT?!" Kari said, shocked that now Gatecrusher is out of the duel for good, so now Sonia cannot get it back. "Now how is Sonia supposed to damage Connor if his card prevents them from doing direct damage?"

"That ain't any worries, except if it was me losing a monster, but I will continue till this duel ends." Sonia says to Kari and then turns to Connor, accepting his comment.

"Good one Connor, and about that comment and the duel, yes… so I end my turn with one more card face down." Sonia says as another facedown (2 now appears). "Good news for you I must now destroy the equip spell as it only lasts for a turn." The hammer disappears and Koyuki gets her sword back. (Atk: 2300)

Sonia's Hand: 2

"This battle shall proceed again." Connor says as he draws his next card, and then reveals his hand to Sonia, the same 2 magic cards and trap card, and now 3 monsters are seen, and in his drawing hand it was a trap. "I shall now call upon the Native Spirits as I now summon Native Spirit Galotoaka in Attack Mode!" he said, and then a spirit Indian with no legs ghostes its way to Connor's side.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 1

"Now Native Spirit Galotoaka, attack Princess Koyuki!" he ordered, shocking everyone (except Achilles, who knows what Connor is doing…) including Sonia… that he was attacking with a very weak monster against Sonia's Princess Koyuki, who in strength has it outnumbered. The ghost now heads its way towards Princess Koyuki.

"I hope you know what your doing, but since you aren't… I guess this is one short duel… hey Koyuki, grant his wish and end this!" Sonia ordered, and then Koyuki slashes the ghost, only for it to disappear like a cloud.

"You Sonia just made a huge mistake underestimating the native spirits, and now they shall have their revenge! Native Spirit Galotoaka's effect can now be activated. Not only my monster reduces my damage to 0, but your monster… gets a curse!" Connor said to Sonia sternly.

Suddenly, the ghost begins to admit a green spirit orb and then appears to be 6 as it circles Koyuki. "What is this?" Sonia asked surprised.

"It's a Spirit Counter, and it's placed on your monster. In fact… it gets one counter for each of your monster's levels." Connor explained before he activates his next card. "Now Sonia… feel the curse of the spirits as I now activate Nature's Spirit Curse!" Connor yells out as then Koyuki is absorbed by the spirit balls and then it suddenly vanishes. "Hey what the…..?" Sonia gasped as Koyuki was now gone.

"You may wonder what happened to your monster, and I will be more then nice enough to explain, Nature's Spirit Curse automatically destroys any monsters with Spirit Counters on them, then for every 2 counters, you can draw 1 card, and just in case math isn't your strongest subject, 6 divided by 2 equals 3." Connor explained before Sonia snapped. "I know that!"

Sonia then draws 3 new cards, and hopefully useful ones (unless stated). "Well, there was no point to that move, you just made me draw more cards… unless there was some other…" Sonia stated and then Connor caught up quick. "Special ability?" Connor asked her. "Maybe." Sonia added.

"Exactly… my card has one more curse to its own, if any of the cards you have drawn was a monster card, my magic card automatically forces you to send those monsters to the graveyard." Connor added to explain the card's effect, and then suddenly Sonia checks her hand, to see that she did in fact draw a monster, and what's more surprisingly… it was her ace card… Gandroff the Dragon Prince!

"WHAT?!" This is impossible, this is literally not possible…" Sonia thought to herself as she discards Gandroff the Dragon Prince. "And with that, my turn's done!" Connor added.

Connor's Hand: 5

"_This is not good for Sonia, not only Connor managed to counter Sonia's plans of going on the offensive perfectly, but now he just made her discard her best card. Sonia better think of something fast before this duel comes tumbling down into a huge fire." Kari though._

"_This is bad, Sonia needs a plan and fast, violence just isn't working." Chizuru added._

"_Alright… it comes down to this turn… I better think of something quick, as right now he is now open for attack, and if I can just draw the right card right now… I can be able to turn things around here and now… and I better do this quickly as I don't know what Connor is planning, but let's find out if the duel ends this turn."_

"It's my turn… I draw!" Sonia said, drawing her card. "First I am going to play my Mystical Space Typhoon, and with it… one spell or trap card has to make an exit… !" Sonia yells out as a tornado now forms around in the area, and then it head towards one of Connor's cards and then one of the facedowns then disappears, and it was Native Guru Transmotion.

"Alright… with that trap card out of the way, Sonia can now be able to destroy that other magic card." Soya cheered.

"It is time for this duel to end… I activate from my hand Royal Destruction Quake… I can activate this magic card when a facedown is destroyed successfully this turn, now I am allowed to summon one Royal Dragon monster from my graveyard, and I know who to summon… Royal Dragon Princess Koyuki!" Sonia shouts out as the princess gal comes back to the game. (2300 attack points)…

"Then I activate the facedown Koyuki's Reign… now my princess is about to get a size up, as I can now tribute her to summon… Koyuki: The Gigantic Queen of Royal Dragons!" Sonia shouts out as she now tributes Koyuki, and then what ends up appearing is a gigantic golden armored Koyuki.

Attr: Light Type: Warrior Atk: 3500 Def: 3000 Level: 9

"WOW! I cannot believe it, Sonia just send Koyuki out, and brought her back but even stronger." Kari said, surprised that Sonia has summoned such a powerful monster to the game. Connor was even in surprised that Sonia tribute her old monster, and brought out an even stronger one.

"This is it!" Soya said, loving the look of the new Koyuki.

"Say Connor… did you expected that?" Sonia said with a grinned.

"I never have… I was kinda expecting you to find a way to destroy my cards so you can attack. Guess you have passed the test." Connor told Sonia, and then Sonia grins as she prepares to end this right now. "You passed your test, you really caught me off my surprise… but now it's time for this duel to come to its end. I activate Koyuki's effects… all I have to do is send my whole hand to the grave, and then all spells and traps on your field, are history!" Sonia says as Koyuki now uses an earth shattering monster roar, and then suddenly all of Connor's magic and trap cards (including the one at the very beginning of the game was destroyed). Everyone was surprised, and Connor was ready to accept defeat.

"What a marvelous display… Sonia has managed to turn this duel around using Koyuki….!" Soya cheered. "Alright… end this duel!" Chizuru yelled out to Sonia.

"_I have got to admit, I never saw Connor lost one, and now he is going to have his first defeat in years, I am proud of my son, and I can see in his eyes that he is proud at Sonia for giving him a great duel." Achilles thought as he sees his son standing his ground just as Koyuki raises her massive sword and then fires a golden blast towards him._

"_Congratulations Sonia… you passed the test, plus you have given me one of the best duels of my life, and I accept my defeat, in pride." Connor thought to himself as he was now attacked by Koyuki and he stood through the whole attack as he takes it like a true man._

Connor's LP: 0

"Alright Sonia!" Kari, Soya, and Chizuru cheered as they ran up to Sonia and celebrates her victory over a truly tough opponent named Connor. It wasn't easy for Connor to accept defeat, but he took it with pride and respect as he thought that he has taken in one of the greatest duels of his life. He truly gave Sonia a challenge to beat, and Sonia beaten it. Achilles walk up to Connor proudly as they hugged each other. "Thank you Connor… you shown me one of your best duels in years… and I am so proud of you for your talents." Achilles cried as he was proud of his son for losing the duel. "I know dad… but she caught me off by surprise, and besides… I have always lost to you every time."

However, watching from a safe distance was Luke Eume, and he was paying attention to the duel the entire time, and he noted that Sonia did show improvements in her skill, but he still thinks that she has a long way to go before she can match the skills that Jackie Eume and himself, has settled for her.

"You are improving Sonia Stryker, but this duel… was only the beginning of your true journey."

/

**Sonia's Dairy (The Weekend Camp Trip)**

**This was a very unexpected trip as we intended just to camp, but I ended up dueling one of my toughest duelists yet… and this time it wasn't luck that brought me to victory, it was the skill I developed over the days I was here. Connor told me that I dueled honorably and that I have passed my test as he shown me that luck doesn't always get you where you want, and eventually it will cause you to lose. I sure learned my lesson with this duel, and now starting to think about it… maybe this was just the beginning.**

**I was given a new deck of cards to experiment with for my old Royal Dragon deck as he felt that these cards can be useful for me in the future… and then the real thing came out. Connor and Achilles told me of a technique that they mastered, and if I can pull it off, it can really show improvement in my skills. They told me that sometimes violence isn't the answer to the duel, and I should try to expose their offensive by playing a strong defensive sometimes, and not risk attacking until I am only sure that my opponent doesn't have anything planned. That one can be easier said then done, but the real technique they want me to master is called…. The Eagle Draw!**

**They told me that the Eagle Draw is much like the Heart of the Cards, except I must have a feel for all of my cards and then I must slowly fill the aura of them inside, and know if it's going to be good, helpful, or not… and then I would know what cards to use and not. Of course this is quite hard, but it's going to be worth trying.**

**I am writing this dairy entry as this one something I didn't expect to ever encountered… we came back for our trip tired, and we told Moon about this guy, etc… and Moon had such a good history with Achilles, but he told me that time will tell itself as we needed to rest, so we went to sleep, but this was something I would remember for time to come.**

/

**At the Docks… Late that Sunday Night**

The setting now changes to the docks as we now see a ship coming by with tons of cargo, and Edward was seen coming to the docks to meet up with the person that he has… hired to help them out in their conquest. Edward comes onto the ship and goes through the doors to the room that says… "Beware!"

"Okay… like I am supposed to believe that, I hope she isn't what she has…" he said as he enters the room and then suddenly tons of snakes starts to surround him as the door shuts behind him and then the lights come on. The snakes made Edward frightened, but then a 15 year old girl's voice was then heard.

"Enough!" she said, and then suddenly the snakes stopped coming towards Edward, and then then the girl was seen coming towards Edward. "So, you were expecting me?" she replied.

"Yes… and I got a job for you that you will like, and one that can pay you well!" Edward said as he gives a smirk to the audience before the chapter ends.

/

**Card of the Chapter (With Brandon and Allen)**

Brandon: Welcome to another episode of Card of the Chapter, and today it's time to talk about a new card Sonia has played, or in fact… a new monster. Known as Koyuki: The Gigantic Queen of Royal Dragons…! Yezaahh!

Allen: Good one, today we are going to talk about that card he just mentioned, and Sonia used this one to bring down Connor (we weren't in the duel seeing it, but we are asked to take part in this segment). This monster is a Semi-Nomi monster, so once you tribute Princess Koyuki… you can special summon this monster in any other way, like Monster Reborn, etc. Now you send your hand to the grave, all spells and traps from the opponent's field will go away. Also to keep in mind with her around, all monsters gain 300 points in Royal Dragon name, plus when she is destroyed… the original Princess Koyuki can join in for the fun again.

Brandon: Wow… that was short, but just as a reminder… please keep in note that 13 days is remaining in both contests, and that we hope that you compete in it… so look for it next time.

Next Time: A Snake in the School (Part 1 out of 4): Enter Serena… Brandon's Fear! (Why do I keep doing over parters….)


	20. A Snake in the School Part 1 out of 4

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story Chapter 19

A Snake in the School (Part 1 out of 4): Enter Serena… Brandon's Fear!

A/N: This is actually going to be the first chapter not to feature the following characters…. Sonia, Soya, Chizuru, Kari, Ridley, Trona, Charka, Robins, Danny, this time we are going to focus all on Brandon on this one, just so I can make my friend MercWithAMouth13 happy (not gay by any means but out of respect). Also I am introducing one of the characters from the contest, but like I said (origin chapter means the past… this happened to Jackie, and I will make it happen with another fella). Enjoy the chapter.

/

Monday Night, 11:45 PM

We now go into the woods to see about at least 2 Slifers, and a Ra Yellow students (all boys) and they are all just walking in the woods, after a panicking Obelisk Blue guy who was apparently being an absolute prick to the group, and then the 3 kicked his fucking ass out to the playground. "Look at that dick head… we really pissed off his life here!" The Ra Yellow bully yelled, mocking the Blue student as he runs for his life from the bullies.

"Well, one thing is for sure… he ain't coming back to mess with us tough soldiers… let's find some other prick and beat their lives off…!" The Slifer Red student added as they continue to walk into the dense woods on this dreaded night. This is Duel Academy, this isn't Hogwarts where the grounds are off limits after dark, and this is like college. However… soon… that dreariness in the lonely woods were about to be hit with something… slithering… something…. poisonous. We see a small camera shot of one of the snakes passing by the grass.

Suddenly… a hissing sound was just made near in the dense grass, and the 3 boys turned to see something in there. "Oh… maybe it's another Blue Prick to beat the dick off, let's show him!" the second Red student added, and then the guys clashes their fists as they go into the grass, then suddenly… a snake was seen slithering away from the grass and back into the woods. The guys… seeing that, knows that this was a joke made by someone, and they grunted as they couldn't beat up another blue student, and then they choose to start walking out. "Waste of our fucking time!" the first Red student said before suddenly something bite his leg and he screams in agonizing pain as he saws a snake now coming onto his face and then it was revealed to be a Black Mamba, and then it bits him in the head several times and the other guys screamed in fear as more and more snakes of different kind slithers through the grass at the other 2 students, and they made a run for it as the snakes chases them quickly.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! They got Derek!" the second Slifer Red student yelled out as they sprint through the woods to find one nearby area that they can hide, only for the second Slifer Red student to trip on a piece of wood, and the moment he tried to get up, all of the snakes started to bite him, and seconds later, the poison killed the kid.

The Ra Yellow student continue to run like hell for a few minutes as the snakes continues to go after him, and eventually he sees a nearby baseball field/stadium, and with the lights on… means they are some security. The student ran like hell to get to the stadium, and then we go to the guy who is on the security to see on the footage the student is running for the stadium (from the snakes) and then he immediately watches the footage as the person enters the building.

As soon as the Ra Yellow Student entered the baseball security room, he knew he was safe as the snakes cannot get in at all. He was breathing himself, relief that he managed to escape, and then eventually the person who watched the camera (the baseball coach) was seen coming into the area where the Ra Yellow student was, and boy… was he pissed at him as he wasn't supposed to be at the stadium this late at night, and the coach looks as if he was about to beat him up.

"You rotten such of a bitch… you know you shouldn't be here at all, in fact… you should be back in your fucking dorm asleep!" The baseball coach snapped at him as he panics in tears of what he saw. "I saw them… I saw them…. I saw them killed my friends… their bodies are in the woods." He panics and then the baseball coach grabs him to the wall. "This isn't story time you liar… get out or I will call security on your fucking…" the coach yelled before suddenly the power just turns off and then suddenly all the lights goes off. Then suddenly hissing sounds were then made, and it sounds… kinda girlish. "Do you hear that? Those things kill my friends!" The Ra Yellow students whispered to the coach while they were in the dark, and then the coach shared the same fear.

Both the coach and the Ra Yellow students were in the dark, and then suddenly there was another hissing sound and then the power turns back on, and then suddenly we see a black assassin figure (Ezio's suit, but black (Only for this moment) and then suddenly the Ra Yellow student screams in fear as the assassin hisses again and then suddenly coming out of the door and bursting through it was an anaconda (genetically engineered, much like the movie Anaconda) and then both the Ra student and coach separated immediately as the snake immediately goes around the Ra Yellow student (all the damage was saw to the equipment, etc…) and then the anaconda squeezes the student, and then it devours him, and all the coach can do as the other snakes approach him is to watch as the other student gets killed by the anaconda, and the figure then hisses again. "Stop!" and then the other snakes perfectly stopped.

The baseball coach was in pure horror as the figure came onto him, and then the figure grabs a specific snake (snakes are loyal to the figure here) and then brings it up to the baseball coach. The snake instantly does a quick strike, and bites him, and he screams in pain. "Don't worry… your path to death will be… guided slowly as the venom will start messing you up, but let me ask you this… is Brandon Palmer in your team?" the figure asked, and it sounded like a girl. "Why do you want to know?" the baseball coach said, and then the figure attacks again and brings a blade close to his throat… and this time, she is serious. "Is Brandon Palmer in your baseball… fucking team!" she demanded again. "YES… yes… yes… it is true, he is on the team, in fact… he is the best in our team… please don't hurt him!"

"That depends on the case… but now… I must be going, but mark my words, if you breath of what you saw here, you will die!" she threaten him before she lets him go as he feels the poison getting into his body and then the figure and the snakes leave the stadium.

At the end of the night, there was 3 murders caused by this unknown female, and the baseball coach was left here but to wait for help, and it almost looks hopeless for him until another person was seen coming in, and sees the destroyed area and the poisoned coach, and then the guy ran and called security. "Security… we have a dire emergency, I need medical team immediately, we got a staff member who is unable to get up, and is…" the guy explained as the coach starts having seizures. "Having seizures as if he was bitten by something… Get here ASAP!"

/

The Next Morning, 7:02 AM

The entire stadium was shut down because there is in investigation going on over what transpired that night, the bodies of the 2 Slifer boys were founded out in the woods just a few feet from the stadium, and to add to that, we also see in the investigation… Luke Eume taking the reports and working with the guards on this very case right now, to figure out who's responsible for the murders, and right now we are seeing him interview with the guy who called in the medical team, and he was shocked.

"What time did you call the medical team?" Luke asked. "12:08 PM… it was seen that he got a bite from a snake, the effects were obvious, and he was taken to the medical room right afterwards. I walked into the woods upon word that they were 2 other students found dead from many snake bites…" the panicked man explained. "I swear to God there could be something going on here." "Indeed there is." Luke added. "Just go check up on the coach and see how he is doing… I will get more information over this woods murder as soon as possible." "Can do!" the other person responded as he leaves the scene.

Jackie Eume was seen with Luke here at this case, and now Luke wants to talk with Jackie over this as there could be a link to this, and the possible scheme of the Blue Dorm. "So… what's on this case?" Jackie asked as Luke brought her here to inform here of what's going on. "There is something going on here, and I am sure of it. So far they have been 3 students murdered last night, we found 2 of the bodies today, the 3rd one we don't know where it is." Luke told her, and then the 2 walk a bit into the woods.

"What does this have to do with me?" Jackie asked, and then Luke answers her question. "There is somewhat of a link between this and the Blue Dorm, the coach told me that a student was running from a league of snakes towards the stadium, and that he was trespassing on the grounds at night (stadium here) and then suddenly the lights go off and then the… "Anaconda" devours the student, and then the coach was poisoned by a snake, and was apparently wanting the information out of him over a specific student. I don't know if this could Sonia or not, but whatever it is… we better stay on our guard, because… who's knows what could happen if this is all links in with Sonia and the gang, the person who was revealed in the discussion was Brandon Palmer is the target." Luke answered.

"No way… he is one of Sonia's friends…!" Jackie added, and then Luke knew that this was linked. "Then it's linked… however if this is a Blue Dorm plan, I don't know… just keep an eye out on the gang, especially Sonia, because who knows what could happen should that person go after them." Luke ordered her, and then Jackie obeys him and leaves the scene.

/

Later that morning, 9:50 AM

Slifer Red Dorm

Our setting now changes to Brandon as he was seen in his room (which is filled with medals of his family, posters of many military operations, etc…) getting up after a rough night of sleep. He was training himself for a big game for this baseball team against North Academy, and he was so stressed out as he pushed his body to the limit a lot. Getting into fights, playing ball, etc… it gives him the body pushing he needs, and Brandon is sure to experience more of it today as he likes. He gets up, and gets dress like always, and comes to the bar to see Moon and Allen, who just got some news for him, and not good ones.

"I got some bad news." Moon told Brandon, and Brandon wants to know why. "Why?" "Well.. I just heard that somehow, last night 3 students got killed and the coach is poisoned, and they said that the arena is closed until further notice, and that all practices are halted immediately." Moon explained, and then Brandon just gets out of his chair with a not too impressed look. "Well, with an island this big, and with hundreds of thousands of students here, that is obvious someone is getting killed everyday, or being missed." Brandon added like he didn't cared.

Moon was quite understandable because of this island's massive size, and just to help get the message to him, he decides to bring it up. "You remember your coach in the team?" he asked. "Yes… he was a great coach, and also he was like a father to me in some way, always wanting me to push myself to the stars, and I would do anything to help him." Brandon told Moon before he left the dorm. Apparently Moon is worried for his safety as this could be big for him, and since he is a great friend with the coach, it is personal for him.

/

Medical Room, 30 minutes later

Brandon was now seen in the room with his poisoned baseball coach as Brandon was worried for the coach. The coach was pretty weak and is laying on the bed as if he was going to die on the death bed, but his coach looks up to Brandon and has these words to say. "Brandon… don't worry about me, I am going to be fine…" the coach said as he gets weaker.

"Just hang in there coach… please!" Brandon said as he holds his hand. "I know you are worried for me like as if you were my son… but remember this Brandon… you are a great baseball player in skill, and also a great man in heart… in fact, you remind me of my son who went into the war years ago, and died for his country." The coach explained to him, and then he got so weak then he goes into heart arrest, and then the line just goes from up and down, to just straight. Brandon then cries as his coach was now the next person to be murdered, and then Allen was seen coming in. "I know, it's a tough thing as he almost reminds you that you reminded him of his son, and I wish I can help." Allen asked him, and then Brandon replied. "I know… but don't talk to me right now, it's a very private moment." Brandon cried as the baseball coach passes away, and then Allen leaves the room and then Brandon's PDA gets an email message.

Brandon then picks up the message and reads it, and it has this following message.

"_Brandon… you and I have a personal score we have to settle, and if you want to settle it, come to the Baseball stadium at midnight in the field. I killed those 3 students and poisoned the coach so I can get your attention… and I hope you are mad at me in your heart as I did this to get to you… and you are being victim number 1!" the message said._

"Fucking son of a bitch!" Brandon yelled out in absolute anger as he throws a computer monitor through a window (breaking it) and out of the roof of the building in complete rage. "Who ever did this is going to pay tonight!"

/

**At midnight, at the Baseball Stadium**

Leading all the way to tonight with Brandon, he has brought his duel disk and his knuckles to the stadium. He had to go over the fence by climbing it as they want to settle their score on the actual field. Brandon notice that his target wasn't even here at all. He looked around the stadium for a few moments, checking the seats, and etc… but still hasn't found his target. "Wherever you are… show yourself!" Brandon yelled. "You killed my coach, and I have heard you killed 3 other people… so show yourself, this is fucking personal now bitch!"

Then, a hissing sound was made, and Brandon turns around to see that no one is there. Brandon however… turned from angry to completely terrified as he remembers that this hissing sound, the sound of Brandon's fear, but he is still going for the beating. "Stop playing games with me and show yourself! I came here at fucking midnight, so let's fucking do this!"

Then there was another hissing sound from somewhere else as well. Brandon turns to see no one as well. "What the hell is this? Show your fucking self! It's that fucking simple!" then suddenly, a hissing voice as made. "Becareful what you wish for." Said by the hissing figure as now the camouflaged person with a mask comes out. Green skin-tight body suit equipped with stealth camouflage technology was this person's wearer, plus with somewhat of a muscle tone, but still… the mystery is who's behind the mask, and this person is wearing a mask to hide the ID.

"I warned you not to mess with the wrong person, and look at where your actions have brought you… here to where you are about to witness your fear." The masked figure said before Brandon turns as sees the figure, but then he felt something coming up him. He looks at his arm to see that a snake appear on it, and he screams in terror and fear as he removes the snake and throws it away.

"How did you know I was terrified of snakes?! You fucking son of a bitch… and…." Brandon said in anger before realizing all the events that lead up to this point. "Wait a fucking minute… you killed my coach, you killed those 3 students… you murderer, prepare to die!" Brandon yelled, charging at the unknown figure before the figure pulls out an electric whip and whips it at Brandon, and the electrical charge knocked Brandon for a loop and fired him a bit. "Oh god.. perhaps fist doesn't work as well as need, maybe my deck of Blackwings will make you fear me."

Brandon immediately activates his duel disk and then the unknown figure's electro-whip turns into a electro duel disk, and then the 2 goes at it.

"Let's do this motherfucker!" Brandon yelled as he gets this duel started.

Brandon's LP: 4000

UF (Unknown Figure, might as well make it easy on me)'s LP: 4000

"I shall take the start of this show… I draw!" Brandon yelled, and then he knows his cards and what to play. "I am going to start things off by playing Blackwing - Zonda the Predator in Attack Mode." He yells, and then a dark bird with a sharp teeth and a predator gun takes to the field.

Attr: Dark Type: Winged Beast Atk: 1700 Def: 1300 Level: 4

"Then I shall end my turn by placing 2 cards facedown. Now you have a go!" Brandon added, playing his facedown cards.

Brandon's Hand: 3

"Now, it is time for me to unleash your fear head on… I draw!" UF said, drawing the card. "It is time… for I now activate the field spell… Venom Swamp!" then the field starts to turn into a swamp like area with snakes all around. Brandon screams in terror as he sees snakes coming close to him, and they all look like they are about to bite. "Are you scared yet?" UF asked. "Before I move I will place these 2 cards face down. But my turn isn't done!"

"In your dreams… I am just getting warmed up! Do your fucking worst!" Brandon yelled out at UF, and then UF continues its move. "Very well… I shall also summon from my hand Venom Serpent in Defense Mode!" the UF said, and then a snake with 2 heads appeared to the game, scaring Brandon.

Attr: Dark Type: Reptile Atk: 1000 Def: 800 Level: 4

The snake then hisses at Brandon, and Brandon starts to gulp. "I will admit this, I am afraid of snakes… especially that movie Snakes on the Plane starring Samuel L. Jackson. " Brandon admitted, and the UF then response with this. "Well then I know your fear, and it's about to start, for now with my Venom Serpent on the field, once per turn when it's here, it can infect one of your monsters with a… venom counter, and with my swamp card on the field, it drains of it 500 attack points. " the UF explained as a water snake injects venom to the Blackwing. (Atk: 1200) "And now I will activate the magic card, Venom Heart… by spending 1000 of my points, I can select a monster on your side of the field, and inject it with 2 Venom Counters if my swamp is on the field, and your birdy is the perfect target." Then 2 more snakes appeared on the bird. (Atk: 200)

UF's LP: 3000

"And now to really dish out the pain on you…I now activate the facedown trap card… Venom Burn! Now I can remove the venom counters of one monster, and then inflict 700 points of damage per counter, since your monster has 3 counters… you shall now take 2100 points of damage!" UF yells, and then all the water snakes comes to Brandon and bits him, and he feels the extreme pain of a snake bite.

Brandon's LP: 1900

(Since I am confused if the Venom Counters do get removed and reverse the attack points up to that point, so I am just going to keep it on how it is, so attack points are still 200. If anyone can update me, let me know)

"And with that I end my turn!" UF said. Another snake then appears and goes onto the bird, (Atk: 0) "But one last thing I must mention, should your monster's attack points reaches zero, then your monster will be killed on sight!" UF added, and then the bird explodes.

UF's Hand: 1

"Is that all you got, sure you took most of my points in one turn, but I am still going to kick your ass right now… I draw!" Brandon said, as he draws his card. "Oh looky here, it looks like the feathers are about to flock… for now I summon this little fella, Blackwing-Bora the Spear, in Attack Mode." And then a black bird with a spear joins the game on Brandon's side.

Attr: Dark Type: Winged-Beast Atk: 1700 Def: 800 Level: 4

"Now Bora the Spear, rip that snake out of existence." Brandon ordered and then his bird fires the spear towards the snake, and it hits successfully, killing the 2 headed snake, and even giving UF a hit in the system. "Oh.. I forgot to mention, my monster's effect makes it to where the difference of my monster attack points and your monster defense points taken out of your life points."

UF's LP: 2100

Then suddenly the mask comes out, and then revealing that face, was none other than a girl. Brandon was just in shock seeing this, as he hurt a female, and Brandon really regrets hitting a female, and now proceeds to halt. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you lady…" Brandon said before the girl suddenly snaps. "Don't call me a lady… because you don't know who I am!" the girl snapped.

"Then who are you?" Brandon asked.

"I am Serena Surfantina, and I am your worst nightmare… in fact, you are going to wish you never have provoked me in the first place. Do you want to know why you are here?!" Serena said with such seriousness. "So that I can bring you here to duel me, I killed the baseball coach and those 3 students to bring you here, knowing that you have a strong connection with baseball… don't you."

Brandon was then in shock after hearing her words. "But how did you know that, you haven't meet me or even came to the games, how did you know that?!" Brandon snapped in anger as Serena hisses a snake sound.

"Let's just say… that my highest bidder, told me of some people that I am looking for, and for good reasons, and now I am about to ask you those questions. Do you know Sonia Stryker?" Serena asked. "Yes, I know her, in fact… I am friends with her, why are you asking me that?" Brandon demanded. "That is none of your business, but on with the duel." Serena added.

"Fine then, BTW… my turns down just in case you are asking." Brandon grunted.

Brandon's Hand: 3

"And glad it is…" Serena hiss, and then she draws her next card, and looks at it. "I will now activate my Pot of Greed magic card, and it lets me draw 2 cards. (Not in her deck, but will add on). " Serena draws her card, and then after looking at her hand, she looks dead straight at Brandon with such a serious hatred in her head. "It looks like this duel, is all, but finished! First I shall activate my magic card known as Trade In, so my Level 8 monster from my hand, I can draw 2 more cards." Serena added (Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes was sent) and she draws 2 cards. "Since I drawn this from my hand, I can special summon Venom Striker in Attack Mode." Then a black snake with a deadly fang was called to the game.

Attr: Dark Type: Reptile Atk: 800 Def: 600 Level: 3

"And when this monster is summoned, it can do instantly 500 points of damage to you." Serena hissed and the snake goes for Brandon and bits.

Brandon's LP: 1400

"Ouch… that hurts, are you like a psychic?" Brandon complained in injury.

"Depends on the case you see me, seeing how I can control snakes." Serena explained to him. "But on with your defeat, I also shall summoned from my hand my Venom Coil, in Attack Mode." She added, and then a 3 headed snake comes, and it looks like a coil.

Attr: Earth Type: Reptile Atk: 1000 Def: 1000 Level: 4

"But it gets worse… for now my monster's effect now activates, enabling to special summon a Venom monster from my graveyard with its effects negated, so Venom Serpent comes back." Serena yells, and then Venom Serpent reappears, and then the 3 monsters begin to tune. "Prepare for your defeat, because now I tune my level 4 Coil with my Level 3 Striker and my Level 4 Serpent to summon your doom." The 3 monsters tune, and then the swamp starts to form a 5 headed snake, and a big one like a hydra, and it looks very monstrous. "I summon forth the Synchro monster… Venomimega – Supreme Deity of Poisonous Snakes." Then the heads roared with each other, and Brandon falls in fear.

Attr: Dark Type: Reptile Atk: ? Def: ? Level: 11

"Oh my god… oh my god… help me… please! SOMEBODY! AH!" Brandon screamed out in the forest and then suddenly there was a massive explosion at the stadium, and then suddenly we now go to see Brandon, completely knock out, in pain, and has already taken a bite from a snake.

Brandon's LP: 0 (Will build up suspense so duel was cut short and without an official conclusion)

Then suddenly, the swamp and creatures disappears and then Serena was seen coming towards Brandon, holding a very specific snake for Brandon, and for good reasons. This snake was red like blood, and its eyes are black. Serena then comes to Brandon and lets go of the snake, and then the special snake bites him, and then he takes in the effects. "Don't worry, this snake won't kill you." Serena said before Brandon becomes unconscious and falls asleep. Serena then brings out an iPhone, and then calls her bidder, and gets a good signal and the call. "Edward, your first target is with me, and he is now unconscious."

"Good Serena… bring him back to me, I will make sure that he doesn't get into the way. You know what to do, capture Sonia's friends, and then you will get what you want." Edward responded on the phone call before he disconnects.

/

**The Next Morning In An Unknown Location**

Brandon wakes up to see himself in a prison like cell with a toilet, a sink, and a bed. Brandon was waking up, confused on what happened last night to him, and then someone very former comes in. It was someone he remembered, and it was Jason Hutchins, now in a Blue suit, and Jason looks at Brandon with hatred and as if he wasn't worth his time.

"Hey Jason… why are you in the Blue Dorm? I been trying to get a hang of you for days… what's the problem man?" Brandon asked, and then Jason turns and sees his friend, looking mad at Brandon.

"This Blue Dorm has shown me the things that I didn't know, and I have joined them, and now I see Slifers and Ras in a new way, just a waste of my time, you aren't even worth my time now shrimp." Jason snapped as he walks out.

"But I thought we used to be friends!" Brandon said, trying to get Jason to remember a memory he had. "Well we used to be, but then my girlfriend Charka Silvers shown me the way, and the Obelisk Blue Dorm, shown me the way. So I left, and this is where I am. Looking at you hope to god that Sonia isn't the next target in Serena's list." Jason added, and then he remembers. "Sonia… no!" Brandon in thought to himself.

**To Be Continued**

/

A/N: Sorry if this is like a cliff hanger ending here for chapter 1, but I am building up suspense, plus I don't have a good card of the chapter thing, so I am sorry. Reminder, you have only 1 week left in the contest, ends next Thursday… so pelase hurry.

Next Time: A Snake in the School (Part 2 out of 4): Chizuru's Anger Unleashed Again


	21. A Snake in the School Part 2 out of 4

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story Chapter 20

A Snake in the School (Part 2 out of 4): Chizuru's Anger Unleashed Again

A/N: Days only remain till the end of the contest, if you haven't already, get your Ocs, etc… submitted very soon, as I am only taking entries until 31st of January, and it will end at midnight central time, but that might change. So please hurry if you didn't by now, as your clock is ticking, and afterwards, we will vote, so please get to that. On the counter things from the last chapter, I am sorry if it was bad that the counters didn't restore attack points, I didn't knew it till now.

/

Gym: Tuesday (Will no longer mention specific days month, etc…, you know how to count) 9: 32 AM

"Hurry up you damn slowpokes… move it!" Havoc yelled in the gym as he sees the Slifer Red and Ra Yellow students doing all of the pushups, running, etc. Watching all of this out of boredom from the side line, is Sonia, Soya, Chizuru, and Kari, who are watching Havoc's abusive temper, and reflecting how much they dislike him.

"God… he is just so abusive, I really hate this class, just for Havoc alone. Thank goodness we did ours so he wouldn't get on to our butts." Sonia said, as she watches Havoc push these students to their core with running, pushups, etc…. "He really needs to be fired for his job because he loves to abuse his power… in fact, I think he is just an absolute prick." Kari added.

"Indeed he is…" said by an unknown person, now coming into to the seat where the gang is. This girl looks a lot like Kari Tsukumo from the Yugioh Zexal anime (red hair, etc…) but she is wearing a workout suit. Sweatpants, black tank top, etc… "He shouldn't even be running this place at all, let alone for a general in the U.S. Army." This girl said. "I am Konia Reladon, nice to meet you." "Sonia Stryker." Sonia replied. "Kari Kayala, and this is my sister Chizuru." Kari added, point her and her sister out. "Soya Piglet… But just call me Soya." Soya added with a smile.

"Say… thankfully you have me, because Havoc is the worst teacher on this entire island. Abusive, and an absolute jerk!" Konia said, and then suddenly Havoc turns to see Sonia and the gang talking to Konia (around the age 20 or 21) about him, and he decides to go check it out, and it isn't good from what he heard.

"Guys… Havoc's coming, and he doesn't look to please." Soya gulped as Havoc comes up. "Okay… what are you guys talking about of me, that I am abusive, etc… but to honest, I am just that, but I also run this place, so I wouldn't be spreading rumors of me punching a Slifer Red student as if you did, you are next." Havoc grunted at them, scaring the group a bit, but then Konia stands up at Havoc.

"You better realize this Havoc… you don't talk to threaten to my students like that!" Konia snapped at Havoc. "Well to be honest, you should be treated like bullcrap or a dog on a leash as they are Slifer Red… well one of them was an Obelisk Blue for she left." Havoc smirked, and then Konia then punches him in the balls, and then kicks his face, knocking him to the ground. Even for a muscular man like Havoc, he gets his ass whooped by a 20-21 year old girl (she is 28 to tell you guys right now, but looks very young, and not immortal or by some curse) who works out as well (not as muscular to keep some sex appeal).

"Just because they are Slifers and Ras, doesn't mean they are bad, because they have potential to shine, and I have seen them do that. And heck, even of your Obelisks failed too, and you are one of them I dislike." Konia added.

"Well screw you anyway, because you are just an alethic teacher for those 4 losers, and I am the head of the witness and physical educational program. I run this entire gym, my standards bitch!" Havoc said, getting back up, and then Konia punches him in the face again, and this time very hard, and he was knocked out of the stairs and down to the floor. "Well they are my classmates, and they are in my class, so it's my standards, they are not yours jerk!" Konia grunted. "Also, add to the fact that you lost to me twice in a roll already. Both times, beaten you!" Sonia added before the group leaves with Konia.

/

Another Part of Duel Academy, 20 minutes later

We now see inside the mall like Duel Academy Konia, Sonia, and the gang heading towards somewhere, but for sure away from Havoc as they are all sick and tired of him being an absolute total prick to the students. "Say… you got another class in about 38 minutes… and that is still some time to hang out. Say Sonia, what do you have next period?" Konia asked as they walk to a drinking place to have a drink.

"Going to Science." Sonia replied as she brings out her study papers. "Got a quiz to study for."

"Yeah… everyone loves to give quizzes, I tend to do that with my class at least once a week, or in gym classes, a check up." Konia replied. "Thanks for the heads up." Sonia grinned. "But you do great anyway." Konia added.

"Say… Soya, what is your next class?" Sonia asked.

"Well… going to art and animation class, thinking about entering the animation business when I get out of this school, making cartoons for the little boys and girls." Soya smiled with a chip of joy like a bunny. The group just laughs.

"Well that's good, what about you Kari?" Konia asked. "Well… going to walk around with Chizuru as me and her has a free period." Kari responded, rubbing her head on Chizuru in a sister like way "Yeah, it's me and her period to hang out."

However, unknown to them, sitting in another table was Serena in Blue suit form, who was reading a newspaper was paying close attention to Sonia and the gang as she just heard a conversation on Kari and Chizuru's plans. Serena knows that she can capture her victims very easily when they are alone, but the both of them together in this case, it will be an easy capture of 2 victims for her scheme she has coming. She then makes a hissing sound just as the waiter comes by with her drink. "Your coffee my lady." The waiter said, and as he puts the drink onto the table, Serena then immediately responded by kicking the guy in the leg, tripping him off, and then she grabs his head and slams it on the table, knocking him out (not killing him). Then Serena drinks her coffee. "Don't call me a lady, I am more than that."

/

Out in the Forest (around 11:40 AM)

"Oh my… it's the Black Rose… run for your lives!" yelled by a bunch of Obelisk Blue boys as they are running for their lives as the Black Rose Dragon roars all over them, and then coming out of some of the flames is Kari and Chizuru. Chizuru and Kari decide to hammer the Obelisk Blue boys a bit and get them to see Kari's message clear, so Chizuru used her psychic powers to cause some terror in some of her duels with the Obelisk Blue boys that she up to. Chizuru dished pain onto them, and eventually they began running for their lives.

"Great work Chizuru… that will teach those Obelisk Blues to not mess with us." Kari grinned at Chizuru as she grins back at her. "It's lot of sure fun to use my powers to terrorize a bunch of Blues… and you aren't the one running." "Good one!" Kari smiled, and then yells at the Obelisk Blue students. "That's what you get for messing with us!"

For at least for a little while Chizuru and Kari continues to scare off the Blue Dorm students until they eventually drives them back into the forest. Chizuru and Kari were just laughing hysterically on how scare those students are. While they walk into the forest to scare some more, they eventually meet up with a very nice looking girl with a somewhat muscular with a petite frame, pale skin tone, green eyes, and midnight black hair. She was wearing an Obelisk Blue girl's uniform at the time, and she was just standing there. "Hello…" the girl said cheerfully to the 2. "It was great how you scared off those jerks of an Obelisk… I am Serena."

"Hi, I am Kari Kayala, and this is my sister, and controller of the Black Rose Dragon, Chizuru." Kari said while pointing out her sister, introducing her and her sister to Serena, who is now thinking to herself.

"_Excellent, my plan is going into motion." Serena thought to herself relentlessly with a hiss in her mind. "I will just get used to them, get them into the forest, and then strike like a viper."_

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you 2… say, where do you offend go during your free period?" Serena asked in a cute little voice. "Well we come here to scare off Obelisk Blue students, it's always fun, plus me and my sister just hangs out with each other." Chizuru explained to Serena.

"Yeah… those people are just jerks, and I figure a place where we can really scare them off… follow me." Serena said as the 2 now follow her into the dense forest.

/

30 minutes later

"So where is this place you speak of Serena?" Kari asked as they continue to walk into the forest with her sister and Serena. It was a long walk, and then they eventually reach a warehouse in the forest. "This is it."

"So that's it, a warehouse?" Chizuru said, surprised that Serena lead them to the warehouse. Normally they wouldn't be any people at the warehouse at all since it is forbidden, plus the fact it's not a place anyone would come to anyway as they are just only crates full of crap you can imagine. Food, duel disk, etc… you name it.

Serena and the group then walks in the warehouse where it's completely dark, and then Serena then closes the door, and then suddenly the entire area goes dark. Then suddenly we here a hiss, and then they were some voices of arguing from Kari, and Chizuru as they are suddenly getting beaten (night vision was activated prior), and she did it to ensure that they aren't killed at all. "Yes Chizuru… it is."

/

2 hours later

Chizuru wakes up as if she was knocked out after a fight to see her sister panicking as something surrounded Kari. It was a slithering type of creature, and it was big. Chizuru then fully wakes up to see that it's a genetically engineered anaconda, and it has Kari sounded in a circle. Chizuru immediately gasped as the snake then hisses at her, and then she moves back, but then she turns around and sees that they are snakes, surrounding Chizuru in general, and she screams in horror as the snakes look like they are about to bite her.

"Kari….!" Chizuru screamed. "Chizuru…" Kari screamed back in terror. "I am coming for…" Chizuru replied before a swarm of snakes get in front of her and stop her. They were hundreds of snakes in the room, and they surround everyone in a circle. On the other side of this dueling ring, was Serena in her tight green suit that has the camouflage, and it seems all the snakes are facing her opponents and not facing towards Serena. They were many snakes from the Cobra, to the Black Mamba, and they all even come onto Serena, and they seem to love her.

"Are you scared yet Chizuru?" Serena said seriously. "Well, some… but I thought you were our friend." Chizuru replied. "I used that excuse to lure you guys here and then I knocked you 2 out and brought you here, because capturing you the easily was isn't a challenge, so I thought it would be fun to at least duel Chizuru before I take you both in." Serena said with a hiss in her voice. (she is cold and vicious, but for this one, let's add to the suspense).

"Who are you working for?" Chizuru snapped as her powers start to react, and then suddenly a black snakes bites her on the arm, and then she screams in pain as her powers are stopped dead in its track. "I will be more than willing to tell you later, but that snake that just bite you, was something I conjured up, stopping any psychic duelist from using their powers till the duel is over, and for this case… it will be you against me, so don't think about harming me with it." Serena said before she brings out her electro whip and turns it into her duel disk. Chizuru then activates her duel disk in response.

"You want a fight, bring it… but you keep my sister out of this!" Chizuru yells. "If I win, me and Kari go."

"And if you lose, Kari… will be my anaconda's meal, or worse, but I am sure you know Sonia Stryker, don't you? Your friend I took captive last night knows her, and I can tell you do as well." Serena hissed out, and then Chizuru snapped.

"You were spying on us… now I prepare to make you regret that… let's start this duel shall we?!" Chizuru yelled. "I may not be able to use my powers, but I will ensure you have a miserable time."

Chizuru's LP: 4000

Serena's LP: 4000

"This first move is mine… I draw!" Serena yells as she draws her card. "I shall start off my placing a monster in defense mode facedown, then I shall place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Serena hiss as she places her cards facedown.

Serena's Hand: 3

"Like I am scared of you…. I ain't!" Chizuru grunted as she draws her card. "Alright… it is time for the flames to begin. I summon Kornia: The Black Rose Swordsman in attack mode." She said, and then a red warrior with 2 blades and a cute look comes to aid Chizuru.

Attr: Wind Type: Warrior Atk: 1800 Def: 1300 Level: 4

"Now Korina, destroy her facedown monster." Chizuru ordered as her swordsman now goes into the strike. She slashes her sword and suddenly Morphing Jar was seen, and was destroyed.

"Big mistake!" Serena hiss. "You destroy the jar, and since you did… its flip effect activates. Now we must send our hand to the graveyard and draw 5 new cards." Both Chizuru and her draws 5 and ditch the rest.

"Thanks, as there wasn't any useful cards anyway in my hand other than that. But there is an even bigger worry you must now prepare for, as Korina's effect now activates. Whenever she destroys a monster in battle, I can then tribute her, and then…. I can summon your worst nightmare!" Chizuru said as the flames engulf Korina, and then something big comes out of the fire.

"I cannot believe it's… Black Rose Dragon!" Kari said, surprised that Chizuru brought out Black Rose Dragon without needing to use the Synchro materials needed to do that. The mighty dragon roars as it bestows on Chizuru's side, and then Serena sees the monster and all of its might.

Attr: Fire Type: Dragon Atk: 2400 Def: 1800 Level: 7

"Now sadly thanks to Korina's effect, my monster cannot attack and it has its effects negated till next turn, so I will let you worry on that till that time, I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Chizuru said, ending her turn with the cards.

Chizuru's Hand: 3

"That's quite of a powerful monster you have Chizuru… I look forward to slaying it, and in a way that will have you coward in fear." Serena hiss as she draws again. "And now it is time for the curse to begin. I activate the field spell, Venom Swamp!" Serena hisses as she activates the field spell, and then the entire feel goes murky and red goo is on the floor with bad trees, etc.

"What in the world is this?" Chizuru smirked. "I ain't impressed."

"I know, so I carefully explain it by what it does later, but first I am going to summon Venom Snake in defense mode." Serena said, and then a snake of course appears.

Attr: Earth Type: Reptile Atk: 1200 Def: 600 Level: 3

"Like I am supposed to be scare of that, my dragon will take a bite out of your snake, and then burn it." Chizuru mocked as this was bit preposterous how a snake can take down a dragon, then suddenly a water snake then appears and bites onto Black Rose Dragon, rendering its venom onto the beast. "What the?" Chizuru gasped.

"Venom Snake can lose its attack privileges once per turn, and in return I can equip your monster a Venom Counter, and since Venom Swamp is out and going, your monster loses 500 attack points, and for each counter it gets, the weaker your monster gets. Should it reach 0, it's dead." Serena hissed.

"Thanks for the warning." Chizuru smirked. (Atk: 1900)

"There's more, for now I activate from my hand. Snake Rain." She added, and then Serena sends a card from her hand to the grave. "First I send a card from my hand to the grave, then I can search through my deck and send 4 reptiles to the graveyard." Serena then goes through her deck and sends 4 random reptile cards to the graveyard.

"Okay, any reason for that?" Chizuru grunted. "You just wasted several monsters for nothing."

"Oh they didn't go to waste, but now you are about to feel its sting, for now I activate the magic card from my hand, Venom Heart. All I have to do is pay 1000 of my life points, then I can equip two snake counters on one of your monsters, and your dragon fits that description." Serena hissed again as now 2 more water snakes hits the dragon. (Atk: 900)

"_I now see why she used Venom Swamp and her snake, to weaken my monster." Chizuru gulped in fear. "But less of worries I have 2 facedown cards ready just in case."_

"It is time for the fear games to start, I now remove from play all of my reptiles from the field like my snake, and the graveyard." She said, removing her cards from the game, and then something is prepared to happen as the swamp's water starts to bubble in steam and then something erupts from the water. Everyone except Serena gasps at this amazing creature.

"What… what is that?" Chizuru gasped.

"It's my Evil Dragon Ananta, and it is here to destroy you." Serena hissed, and then coming out is a 5 headed gigantic snake as if it was like a hydra. Kari screams in terror in sight of that creature. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kari screamed. "Oh no!" Chizuru gasped.

Attr: Dark Type: Reptile Atk: ? Def: ? Level: 8

"Look into the eyes of fear, as my Evil Dragon Ananta is going to take a huge bite out of your life points right now. For every reptile monster on the field, my monster gains 600 attack and defense point, and since I have removed 5 monsters from the game, my monster now gains 3000 attack points." She said, and then the snake hisses straight at Chizuru, who looks determined. "Now Evil Dragon Ananta, destroy Black Rose Dragon with your poison fangs." Serena orders.

The 5 headed snake now fires its powerful black dark goo onto the dragon, and then Chizuru knows what to do to stop that from happening. "You just triggered my trap, I activate… Taking the Fall!" Chizuru said, activating her trap card. "Whenever this is activated, I can redirect the attack of your monster straight to me instead." "What, are you crazy Chizuru? You are going to lose a huge part of your life points right then!" Kari gasped. Then suddenly the attack goes towards Chizuru, and then she screams in pain as the attack hits her, and it is deadly that's for sure.

Chizuru's LP: 1000

"Risky play keeping your dragon on the field, guess I have to wait next turn before my snake makes it's official kill, but too bad you are almost out of life points, so…." Serena hissed as the anaconda now circles around Kari, and engulfing her body with its snake body till it got to her waste, and Kari screams as the snake restricts her movement. "What are you doing?" Kari grunted at Serena in panic.

"I am circling you with my anaconda, you see… I have the power to control snakes, and I even speak like one, and for this case, every time your sister loses life points, my snake is going to circle you, and when it hits 0, then you will be his meal." Serena threatened.

"You sicken son of a bitch! You make me really angry, first you deceive us, now you brought us here, then you threatened my sister… oh I am going to enjoy making you suffer! My card has another effect, it also forces you to take damage equip to the original attack points of the monster you attempted to destroy, so now my dragon is going to take a burning heart out of you." Chizuru yells out in anger as suddenly a red aura fills around her and then suddenly she unleashes a force blast (not star wars one) that shatters all the snakes around everyone, and suddenly Chizuru's powers are reawakened.

"_How did she got over the poison? It should have stopped her powers flat! Unless?" Serena thought to herself and then realizes something._

Suddenly the Black Rose Dragon begins to breath fire and then it hits Serena, burning her up real good, but she never screams.

Serena's LP: 1600

Suddenly some of the clothing is now stained by the burn, and then Serena hisses. "I end my turn. But not before your monster gets a snake counter." Another water snake appears on Black Rose Dragon, but Chizuru isn't worried at all. (Atk: 400) Then also to Evil Dragon Ananta (2500 Atk)

Serena's Hand: 0

"Oh it is good you ended your turn, as this time I am going to end everything right now. I summon the tuner monster Black Rose Wizard!" Chizuru said as a cute red girl in a wizard costume comes.

Attr: Fire Atk: Spellcaster Atk: 1000 Def: 1000 Level: 3

"And whenever she is summoned, it deals 500 points of damage to you." Chizuru added, and then the wizard fires a magic blast towards Serena, hitting her hard again, and actually knocking her out.

Serena's LP: 1100

"And now, it is time for your end… for now I tune my Black Rose Dragon with my Wizard to form your doom!" Chizuru yells as her rage causes both her monsters to go into the tuning process, and then something big and destructive awaits as the ground around them starts to shake as the monster awakens. "Deceiving me is one thing, but threatening my sister and then forcing her to witness this, this is… this is… I am going to enjoy making you suffer. I Synchro summon, Ultimate Black Rose Dragon!" she yells out, and then a metallic and more destructive, and it unleashes a mighty roar that shatters everyone on their feet at this moment. Kari looks at the monster in amazement, but still sees her sister using her powers in a way that makes her horrified.

Attr: Fire Type: Dragon Atk: 4000 Def: 3500 Level: 10

"Wow… that is such an incredible monster…!" Kari said, looking at the crimson, gigantic, and more destructive Black Rose Dragon that Chizuru has managed to unleash. "It is over for you Serena… as I prepare to make you suffer." Chizuru grunted. "First its effect destroys all of your spells and trap cards you have on your side of the field."

The mighty dragon then roars a roar so vicious and monstrous, it destroys all the snakes in the swamp, the swamp itself, plus Serena's facedown cards. Evil Dragon Ananta attack points then return to normal right then. (Atk: 3000). "Now it is time that I end this duel, by removing Korina from the game (remove one monster from the game). I can decrease your monster's attack points, by the attack points of the monster I remove from the game." Chizuru yelled. "Go Black Rose Thorn!" then the thorns grab the 5 headed snake and then its thorns weakens at least 3 of the heads. (Atk: 1200)

"It's over Serena, my sister is about to end this duel right now, and then we are out of here." Kari grunted at Serena, and then Serena responds with an idea that will perhaps shock everyone after thinking that the 2 are sisters.

"Did you hear that… it is clear that both you and here are sisters! And sure they have each other's back, but what if I were to do… this!" Serena yells at Chizuru and then Serena orders the anaconda to circle Kari to the point to where she begins choking as she struggles to fight for air.

"What are you doing?!" Chizuru panicked, still enraged as she sees her sister screaming as the anaconda starts to choke her.

"I am now going to take something you really love right now from you. Your sister's life, should you attack, my anaconda will kill her, but if you surrender to me right now, I can perhaps let you 2 live, but then you will be saving you 2 up for the worst that is yet to come." Serena hissed as she now gives Chizuru 2 choices. Attack and destroy Serena, but end up killing Kari, or surrender for them to be alive.

Chizuru now has her mind conflicted as she now has to remember the times Kari stood for her.

/

**Flashback**

**Chapter 9 scene**

"WHAT?!" Ridley gasped.

"This is very bad!" Brandon gasped as well.

"If this hits, then Sonia won't have anything to defend herself, and then after her next turn, it's over!" Jackie said, surprised of Sonia's hardships she is about to witness.

"This could be over if Sonia doesn't do something soon!" Soya gasp in fear as she is now completely scared of Chizuru now, but however… Trona and Chakra take this time to mock Sonia.

"Game over Sonia, you are dead! This gal of a witch is going to be kick your ass and beat you down like the dog you are." Chakra mocked at Sonia, who is scared of what is about to take place on her field, however… this makes Kari once again furious.

"I am starting to get really annoyed by this, heck… I may just leave the dorm altogether at the end of all of this if you are going to offend my sister that way. So if I were you, I would be concern for your life as much as they are." Kari grunted in anger as Trona and Chakra made fun of her sister in a terrible way, and Trona and Chakra doesn't care, but however… it sparks something in Chizuru's head as if Kari is trying to defend her.

"What, what is this feeling I am getting? Kari is trying to defend me from Trona and Chakra's insults… and its….. It doesn't matter, she is still an enemy like everyone else, they sold me out, and I just want to have my vengeance." Chizuru said in her mind as the attack continue, and then she resumed her evil personality.

As the whole thing transpired, Princess Koyuki was destroyed on sight, and then soon, all the other monsters went with it as they disappeared as well. "Oh… did I forgot to mention Sonia, for every monster destroyed by its ability, you take 600 points of damage." Chizuru said evilly, and then the impact of the explosion then immediately sends Sonia flying towards the wall, and then the explosion knocked everyone to the ground.

Sonia's LP: 100

Sonia was laying on the ground, injured from the attack that Chizuru inflicted onto her, and she was on the floor trying to get up and struggling at that. Chizuru uses this time to look at Kari with a glare of hatred like none other, and then Kari had something to say.

"Chizuru, please… don't do this, I know this isn't you, and you should realize that this isn't who you are… and, I am sorry for what happened on you during the last several weeks, and your entire life that I witness so far… it's just I don't want to see you become this way." Kari said in tears, trying to make it up to Chizuru somehow. At this point everyone was recovering from the explosion, including Sonia, who took the worst hit. "I remember when you were young, you and I like going to the park together, and I was like a true big sister to you, bonding with you as if we are bonded in heart."

"Yes…yes that was all good memories that we had in the past, but I want to face the facts that is happening now, you, your family, and this school system sold me out all because that I was their weird freak that can inflict pain by using my powers." Chizuru argued.

"They were trying to help you Chizuru, they try to help you control your powers so that the incident in the past wouldn't happen again, like the one at the park when you were dueling another kid, and then suddenly your powers just snapped and then it turned you into a different person." Kari grunted at her sister in tears for the first time, hoping to knock some sense into her. At this point of time, 3 more people came to the room, and it was the principal, Moon Sandlock, and Daniel Greyson, and this time, no one even bother to get the door before it shuts and locks behind them.

"It was because I was afraid of what I could possibility do with my powers, I was angry, and I was just a soulless person that became a monster, how my powers got developed I don't know, but I do know this… I just want to be left alone, and no one seems to listen… so I resorted to inflicting harm to those who try to oppose my piracy, and step in my way, like I was doing to Sonia already." Chizuru grunted.

"Look, I know that you are mad at all of us, and I know that it wasn't any of your fault as your rage and anger overcame you, but we just wanted to help you." Thomas said, now entering the conversation. "And your sister, and I… are trying to help you, you don't have to resort to violence just because that you are seen as a monster. I don't see you as a monster, in fact… I use to see you as a nice girl prior to entering, even though that you isolating yourself from others, I am so sorry that this all happened, the whole drug staff that made you snapped your powers and nearly taken out everyone in the building, it was all my fault. It wasn't Sonia's, it was Kari's, it wasn't yours, it was my fault!"

"So now you are blaming yourself, and you should, because you made become who I am right now, and if I have too, I will kill everyone in this room, including my sister, you, and perhaps I will kill everyone at the school, and I will not stop, until everyone feels what I felt all those years since I was 5 when my powers were awaken, I don't care if you are trying to help me, I don't care about my sister's speech, and I don't care about anything. I only care about myself, and keeping myself isolated from everyone, and if I have to, I will make everyone suffer, and I will become an even more deadly monster, heck… I may just shut off all my emotions and become a soulless beast." Chizuru grunted furiously.

"Please… you don't have to do this, I am sorry for what you had to go through, and I know it ain't easy, but… please… don't do this, taking innocent lives all because you want to be alone, that is not the answer." Moon said, trying to calm her down, but it isn't working, and it makes her more furiously.

"I know the answer quite simple, I will take everyone down regardless of the cost, and I don't care if my family has to go down with it." Chizuru grunted as her powers start getting more violent.

"They are right!" Sonia yelled in anger. "You got to stop blaming them, sure they had a part, but in simple truth, you choose to isolate yourself, and while I can see yourself attacking students, and causing destruction, I don't think that is your fault at all, your anger and rage is what is causing it, and it comes from the very darkness that is in your frozen heart, and if you aren't willing to listen, then I will continues this duel until you see the truth, and mark my words, I will not stop until my last life point hits zero, and that is a promise that I am making right now."

"You are right… it was my choice to isolate myself, yet it never seems to work, and if you are going to continue this then let's go on, I am going to give you one turn to save yourself, just one. No facedowns, except my monster, make this turn count Sonia, for if you make the wrong choice, you will be costing everyone their lives including your own!" Chizuru said, getting even angrier and causing her powers to go more violent.

_/_

"_I can't do it… it's a no brainer, if I blast Serena I win the duel, but then I will end up killing Kari, my sister." Chizuru thought as she tries to decide. "Not to mention Sonia tried to help her."_

_/_

_"Unless you get out of my way, get off of the dueling ring, and just get out of the dorm, and let me be, in return, I will stop harming your students, and this duel won't have to go any further. I will count to 10, and if you are not off, or you choose to make a sudden step towards me, I will automatically attack on site, and it will be your choice that decides everyone's life right now, including your own!" Chizuru threatened as Sophia gets ready to roar. "1…" she said for a few moments as Kari remains there silent. "2"_

_"You better get back Kari, she is offering the chance to end this right now." Moon said, trying to snap Kari to her senses and get the hell out of there before someone gets hurt, but Kari is not listening all._

_"Stop trying to interfere!" Kari grunted at Moon._

_"This is for your own safety!" Moon snapped at Kari, being very worried for her actions._

_"3"_

_"Get out of there!" Ridley added._

_"4"_

_"Please… don't do this!" Jackie added._

_"5"_

_"Stop this… please!" Soya cried._

_"6"_

_"Get the hell out of there Kari!" Brandon added._

_"7"_

_"I am with you!" Sonia said to Kari, as they shook their heads for each other, knowing that they are going to be fine._

_"I know!" Kari added before she turn to Chizuru, and ends up charging for her._

_"NO!" Jackie yelled in panic._

_"8"_

_"9"_

_At this time, Chizuru was about to give her monster the signal to attack Kuridragoon, and just as Kari charges for her, it seemed that Chizuru decide to end up with the fact that she is going to end up attacking because of Kari's actions. "Sophia…!" Chizuru yelled out right before Kari ends up grabbing her hand._

_"I cannot let you attack, I won't!" Kari grunted at her younger sister._

_"I warn you not to get in the way, and you made the poor choice to charge at me, so now I am force to do this!" Chizuru resisted, trying to declare her attack with her hand._

_"I know that you are unhappy Chizuru with how things are going, but… please, just listen to what I have to say." Kari said, crying on her sister as she shares a huge with her, and somehow… it seem to have an effect on the mind._

_/_

_"What am I waiting for, Chizuru… hurry up and declare your attack!" the Black Rose spirit said._

_"No, I should end my turn so that I can help my sister, you have done enough work corrupting my mind, and she was right, I was being angry at myself, I made the choice, and then you came into my life, and ruined it!" Chizuru grunted in her mind, fighting off the Black Rose's influence._

_"Victory is all within your hand, finish Sonia off so that we can go back to the peace you wanted all along!" The Black Rose grunted._

_"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I awaken right after Kari defended me from those 2 other girls who made fun of me and my sister, and now I am taking over."_

_"WE HAD A DEAL, FINISH HER OFF!" The Black Rose spirit yelled._

_"DEAL'S OFF!" Chizuru snapped, and then suddenly the Black Rose spirit disappeared for a bit._

_/_

"_I cannot do this… I can't!" Chizuru cried in her heart. "I don't want to disappoint Sonia and her friends, and I don't want to kill Kari." Chizuru then starts to go into tears as her powers stop completely._

"I can't do it! I surrender!" Chizuru cried, deactivating her duel disk completely and stopping the duel. Serena knew Chizuru didn't had it in her, and then she immediately hisses at the anaconda to stop choking Kari and release her, and the anaconda did. Kari then runs over to Chizuru, hugging her glad that they are okay. "I couldn't do it, not with you or my friends on the line… please forgive me."

"It's okay…, it's okay." Kari cried out for her sister as she tries to calm her down.

"I knew she didn't had it in her all this time. Not when you are the threat Kari?" said by Serena as she now knocks the 2 out again, and they are now unconscious again. She then moves the bodies into the room where Brandon is, and then they place the 2 in their cells, but they are now together at least again.

"What the fucking hell did you did?" Brandon yelled as Serena comes in with the 2 alive bodies of Kari and Chizuru. "You will find out soon enough." Serena replied as she closes the door after locking the 2 and then leaves the scene.

/

**Outside of the warehouse**

Serena then walks out of the place and then she gets onto her phone and calls her employer. "Edward… Kari and Chizuru are now with me." Serena told him. "Excellent, I will get everything set up, all you have to do is get Soya, and we will be all set." "Understood." Serena hissed after Edward's message, and then she automatically goes back into the woods to find her next target.

/

**Somewhere in the woods**

Soya was now on her free period as she walks in the woods, looking for something to do before her next class (being Whip of course as it nears the end of the day). As Soya walks into the forest, she then has a slight little itch on her as a dart hits her. She pulls the dart out of her neck to see it's a sleeping dart, and then Soya instantly falls asleep. Coming out of that one tree was Serena, who now has her final target. "Last target has been founded." Serena responded to the call. "Perfect, we have everything ready… now all we need is a Sonia."

**To Be Continued**

A/N: This whole thing is heading up, but on the contest bad news for you. You got 4 days left before Thrusday, as the voting period will begin then, so please get your submissions in very soon, as I will only take the entries until then. Also I kinda figure no one wants to make me a viewer chapter, so I kinda had a change of mind, so no viewer chapter, but after the voting for the character, we will be voting on a fan duel, so look for it next time.

It is also time for another card of the chapter, with this time your hosts… Edward and Havoc.

Havoc: Welcome to another episode of Card of the Chapter, where we explain one card used in this chapter.

Edward: Now, as you are aware, Serena and us are on a plot to make Sonia join the Blue Dorm so the other dorms fall. But there is one card that was used that has us in fear.

Havoc: Yes, it's Chizuru's monster… Ultimate Black Rose Dragon. Now effect wise when it's summoned, you can either destroy all monsters or spells/traps on the opponent's side of the field. Weakening a monster would take you to remove a monster with Black Rose in its name, or a plant if you must, and it decreases the attack points of the opponent's monster, by the attack points of the monster that was removed from the game from the graveyard, which is a horrible place.

Edward: Yes… and if destroyed, you can bring black the original Black Rose Dragon to the field. So that wraps it for the card of the chapter, I hope to see you next time as this whole saga is getting more and more interesting… well… for us.

Next Time: A Snake in the School (Part 3 out of 4): A Race Against Time… Sonia vs Serena (A Duel of Loneliness)


	22. Origins: Rick Breaker

This is my second ever fan fiction attempt after the other chapter of mine earlier.

Origins: Rick Breaker

TheNew959: This is another chapter from yuruzelfantasy 2, and while I did made revisions to this chapter here, this is still his chapter, and yuruzelfantasy 2 is the one who wrote the chapter, so credit goes to him or her. If you want information on these characters, go visit the forums that this fanfiction involves in, or just check my main page, or ask him. This doesn't not count as a official chapter, so don't expect this being chapter 21.

Here is Rick "The Brick" Breaker's finished deck list.

Deck:40

Monsters: 24]

Honor Soldier X3

level 4 warrior light

atk: 500

def: 500

You can discard this card to prevent the destruction of one of your attacked warrior or machine monsters one time.

Strong soldier

level 4 warrior earth

Atk: 2000

Def: 2000

normal monster

Commando X3

level 6 warrior earth

atk: 2500

def: 2000

If a "Soldier" monster was involved in the summon of this card, your opponent cannot activate spell or traps during the battle phase. This card is treated as a "soldier" monster while on the field.

General- 1 star X2

level 2 warrior wind

atk: 1000

def:1000

Once per turn this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

General- 2 stars X2

level 4 warrior water

atk:2000

def:2000

Nomi- special summon by tributing "General 1 star." Once per turn you can destroy a spell or trap card on the field (this card cannot declare an attack the turn you activate this effect).

General- 3 stars X2

level 6 earth

atk: 3000

def: 3000

Nomi- only special summon by tributing "General 2 stars." same effect as last +1.

General- 4 stars X2

level 8 fire

atk: 4000

def:4000

Nomi- only special summon by tributing "General- 3 stars." same effect as last +1.

General- 5 stars X2

level 10 light

atk:5000

def:5000

Nomi- only special summon by tributing "General- 4 stars." Same effect as last + 1.

Soldier Scout drone

level 2 machine earth

atk: 200

def: 1500

Your opponent must show his or her hand as long as this card remains on the field.

Soldier Predator Drone

level 4 machine wind

atk: 400

def: 250

This card cannot declare an attack. Once per turn you can destroy one facedown card to inflict 500 points of damage to the controller of that card.

Soldier Tank

level 6 earth machine

Atk: 2500

Def:3000

When this card is tribute summoned switch it to defense mode. This card can declare an attack while in defense mode.

soldier field medic

level 4 warrior earth

atk:200

def:350

Up to twice per turn a warrior-type soldier monster(s) you control cannot be destroyed.

soldier Jet

level 4 machine wind

atk:1500

def:500

While this card is equipped with a "soldier" equip spell this card can attack directly. Once per turn you can equip or un-equip one warrior-type Soldier monster to this card.

soldier engineer

level 4 machine earth

atk:200

def:350

Up to twice per turn a machine-type "Soldier" monster(s) cannot be destroyed.

The B.R.I.C.K.

level 12 machine dark

atk:0

def:0

appearance: a giant rectangular prism; 3 huge cannons lined in the middle; It is an ultimate military fortress.

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by tributing one monster with "General" and "(number) star" in its name. This card's original atk and def become equal to the number in the tributed monster's name X1000. This card cannot declare an atk without at least one "soldier" monster attached to this card. Once per turn you can pick up one "soldier" monster on your side of the field and attach [place it underneath this card] it to this card. This card gains 500 atk and def for every attached monster.

Spells:10

D. D. Soldier Ammo

equip spell

equip only to a Warrior-type Soldier monster. Any monster that battles the equiped monster is removed from play at the start of the damage step.

Soldier Heavy Metal

equip spell

Equip only to an Earth, machine-type "Soldier" monster. It gains 500 def points. If that card would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.

Soldier upgrade X2

equip spell

Equip only to a Machine-type "Soldier" monster. It gains one of the following effects:

*negate the effect of a monster this card battles.

*negate the effect of monsters targeted by this cards effect.

Battlefield

field spell

Soldier monsters gain 500 atk during the battle phase. During either players end phase, while that player controls no monster(s), inflict direct damage to their life points, equal to the total levels of all opponent's monsters X100.

Soldier special training X2

normal spell

Tribute one Warrior-type "Soldier" monster. Special summon one "Commando" from your hand.

General Covert op

quick play spell

Activate when a "general" monster you control attacks a monster with less attack points, but the monster is still on the field after the damage step. End the battle phase and inflict effect damage to your opponent equal to the difference between the "general" monster and the attacked monster times the level of the "general."

Soldier's unite

activate only while you have at least 5 "Soldier" monsters in your graveyard. Special summon up to 5 Soldier monsters from your graveyard. Take 1000 points of damage for each monster special summoned.

Soldier pin-point missile

quick play spell card

Activate while you control at least 1 Soldier monster. Destroy one spell or trap card on the field. Destroy one spell or trap card on the field and inflict 500 points of damage to the controller of that card.

traps:6

Soldier Emergency Training

counter trap

activate when a level 4 or lower "Solder" monster is attacks or is attacked, Special summon Commando from your hand and return the battling "Soldier" monster to your hand. "Commando" cannot attack your next battle phase.

Soldier Barricades X2

normal trap

Special summon up to 2 "Soldier barricade tokens" (level 2 warrior earth atk:0 def:1000) in face up defense mode.

Call For an Armistice

counter trap

Activate during either players main phase one. Offer your opponent a deal to Return all of their monsters except one to his/her hand and you would do the same. The next two battle phases will be skipped.

Most wanted

normal trap

You can only activate this card when your opponent controls only one monster, and that monster has remained on the field after being attacked by a soldier monster you control.

Forceful Negotiations

counter trap

When your opponent makes a decision involving the removal of one card or another from the field, you chose instead.

/

This is Samuel's finished deck list

Deck: 40

monsters: 19(all light and machine unless specified)

Techno virus X3

level 3 thunder

atk: 0 def: 0

Flip: equip this to one opponents monster (this card is then treated as a continuous spell). An equiped monster becomes a machine type and cannot be destroyed, except my this cards effect. during the third stand by phase after this card is equiped to an opponent's monster you can select another monster on the field. Equip this card to that monster and destroy the previously equiped monster.

Techno spy X3

level 1

Atk: 1000 def: 1000

When control of this card switches, the non-original controller of this card sends the top card from his/her deck to the graveyard.

Techno Programmer X2

level 4

atk: 1500

Def: 1000

When this card is normal summoned, special summon one "techno" monster from your hand or deck.

Techno converter X3

level 2

atk: 500

def: 500

when this card is summoned control of this card switches. If your opponent already controls 5 monsters, he/she selects one of them for this card to take its place.

Techno man X3

level 5

atk: 2500

def:2000

This card can only be tribute summoned by tributing "Techno Mainframe." Equip this card with that card. If this card would be destroyed, destroy the mainframe instead. This card cannot declare an attack or use its effect (not the one that allows you to equip) unless it is equipped with a "Techno Mainframe." Once per turn you can equip or unequip one "Techno Mainframe" from this card (you can only have one "Techno Mainframe" equiped to this card at a time). During the end phase, for every techno card on the field, your opponent sends the top card(s) from their deck to the graveyard.

Techno mainframe X3

level 4

Atk:0

Def:0

Once per turn you can select one Techno card you control. That monster cannot be destroyed this turn.

Techno robot X2

level 4

atk: 3000

def:500

This card cannot attack a thunder or machine type monster. When this card is summoned switch control of this card. During your standby phase send the top card from your deck to the graveyard for every Techno monster on your side of the field besides this card(this effect activates after any control changes during the end phase).

Spells:11

Techno codex

continuous spell

This card can only be activated by sending to the graveyard at least 3 techno cards on the field. Your opponent cannot declare an attack. When your opponent controls only thunder or machine type monsters your opponent cannot activate spells or traps.

Techno factory

continuous spell

During your standby phase you can return one card from your hand to your deck to return one Techno card from your graveyard to your deck. You can draw one card.

Techno cyber space

field spell

every time a monster(s) switches control you opponent sends the top card of his/her deck to the graveyard. You take no battle damage from a battle involving a techno monster.

Pot of Greed X2

Techno borrow X2

normal spell

Select one Techno monster on the field. Switch control of that monster. During the end phase switch control of that monster again.

Techno gift X3

quick play spell

select one monster you control switch control of that monster. Return control of that monster at the end phase.

Techno incinerator

continuous spell

When control of a card(s) switches your opponent sends the top card from his/her deck to the graveyard.

Traps:10

Techno firewall X3

negate an opponents attack and switch control of any machine or thunder type monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

dark bribe X3

Techno bribe X3

counter trap

Negate an attack and end the battle phase. Your opponent then draws two cards and gains control of one of your monsters until the end phase cards. While this card is in the graveyard you can remove it from play to repeat this effect once.

Rebellion

normal trap

Select one card on the field. Destroy all other cards on the field and in both players hands.

**/**

**Rick's house; 6: 33 PM**

"This is not acceptable!" "You just don't understand him!" Rick was crouching with his ear against the vent in the far corner of his room, listening to his parents arguing. His father, the 3-star general, was bent on Rick going to a military academy again this year. His mother though, agreed with Rick about going to Duel Academy.

"His future?! Don't you mean the unfair tradition, forcing him to be in the military!" " ..." Rick Stood up slowly and clenched his fists. The knuckles were rough. His veins stood out on his dark skin. Suddenly his left fist swung out and smashed into the wall.

Pulling his hand out, he saw the hole he made. "Sorry..." Rick spoke to himself. Walking over to the opposite wall, he looked out the 2nd story, 3-by-3 feet window. It was full of life outside, the birds flying from tree to tree, cars going by down below, and people talking on their phones...

Speaking of phones, Rick's happened to vibrate in his pocket at just that moment. After struggling to pull it out, Rick saw he had received a text. The screen read:

Jackie E.

Jackie ... She is probably on her way to Duel Academy right now.

The message read, "Hope I see u there." He knew she meant Duel Academy, but not where specifically. He pressed reply but stopped once the keyboard appeared on the touch screen. "What do I say...?" He closed the message.

"Be there! The ... a lifetime m... Prove you...f as a new duelist!" Rick opened the window and saw a kid shouting. "Hey! What's going on?" The kid looked up. "The amateur duel tournament in 2 days at the Show-Chi Duel Stadium! Entry is 5 bucks and the grand prize is 50! Be there at 5:45"

"Thanks!" Rick leaned back in and closed the window. Prove myself... prove myself! That is it!

Rick literally broke his door open and ran down the stairs to the left. "I know how to prove myself as a duelist, Dad!" His parents were in shock. His father cleared his throat.

"And what is that?"

"The tournament in two days at Show-Chi Duel Stadium! Only a FIVE dollar (he put out his hand with fingers outstretched) admission! If I prove myself at this tournament then can I go to Duel Academy?" His parents were both taken back by his quick, rushed excitement.

They looked at each other... His father sighed. "I believe that is a fair deal. Nevertheless, I have some conditions. You pay for admission, and if you win give any prize money to the other finalist."

Rick wanted to argue, but could not find anything worth the time. "Deal!" Rick and his father shook hands both smiling.

**Show-Chi Duel Stadium; Two days later 5:44 PM**

All that could be heard was a loud mass of cheering and screaming even from a block away. The stadium was packed with almost a hundred people. Rick just paid his admission and entered before they closed the outer doors.

"Wow... I had no Idea it was going to be so big an event!"

"Don't worry - only eight make it." Rick jumped. He turned to see on his left a person he had never seen before.

He had shoulder-length black hair. His slight smirk made him look like some villain from a TV show. The mystery teen looked about his age, maybe a little older. The thing that stood out the most was his clear glasses that glinted in the sunlight. That alone wouldn't have caught Rick's attention, but there was more... The glasses had strangely thick frames with that classic tech pattern.

Meeting new people already and I haven't even gotten into duel academy...

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Samuel. My last name is Tech."

Odd last name... but hey I can't be talking... "I'm Rick Breaker. Most people call me "The Brick"... yeah I know. Don't worry I'm not going to do anything dangerous, It is really this game I happen to be good at called "BRICK BREAKER."

Rick was actually just trying not to scare Samuel. Rick lived in a bit of a dangerous neighborhood and was known for beating up someone who had attacked him once. People look to him as a friend when in trouble.

"Interesting." Samuel smiled. *click* attention all participants please form lines in front of the separate testing rooms *click*

Rick was confused. "What was that about?" The other teen laughed a bit and answered, "The reason I said only eight get in is because every participant takes a long computerized test. The best eight results get into the actual tournament."

Rick understood but thought it was a strange way to run a tournament. "Which way to the testing rooms?"

"Follow me." Samuel started to walk to the left while Rick followed.

This is such an interestin' experience. Samuel seems pretty cool...

They took another minute to get to a long hallway filled with contestants. "Now just wait."

**Show-Chi Duel Stadium; 6:33 PM**

Rick opened the door leaving his test. His eyes were huge and he was sweating. "MAN! That was hard; there is no way I made it into the actual duels."

"Is that so? That's too bad. I'm pretty sure I made it." Samuel had been waiting for his new friend to finish. He gestured to the door at the end of the hall, "Come on, let's wait for the results. You were the last one to take a test so they should be in soon."

As they walked Samuel pulled out his cell phone and started typing as fast as he could. Rick didn't know what he was doing but the other teen looked like he shouldn't be bothered.

Once into the main area they found two open seats. The room was quite large, having four huge flat screen TVs on one wall (in fact one wall was almost completely covered by a fifth HUGE screen). Each of the screens had an unlit neon letter (rising from one as you moved right) over it.

*Click* attention all participants, the 8 contestants and their Duel Arenas are listed on the view screens in the main room, thank you all for participating *Click*

Almost instantly the 4 screens were being swarmed by duelists, most of which pushed out sad, but ready to watch the exciting matches ahead.

No! No! No! No! No! No! No! what if I don't make it?! What if- Samuel broke his thought, "Dude relax. You look like you're going to faint, and you aren't even dueling me yet!" This cheered up Rick a surprisingly large amount, though he was still worried.

Reaching the closest screen the saw a bracket style plan for the duels.

The first duel was between Sean L. and Lee O.

The second Duel was between Aaron B. and Samuel T. He made it in...

The third duel was between Zoe F. and Nate P.

The last duel of the round was between Leo S. and Rick B. "I... I made it. I made it!"

"Nicely done, see you in the finals." A man dressed in a security guard outfit approached them. "Would either of you two gentlemen know where Rick B. or Samuel T. are? They have yet to report to their arenas."

"Yeah that's us actually. I'm Samuel and this is Rick." He couldn't stop smiling.

On the way to his arena Rick was thinking. Another step closer to getting into Duel Academy. All I have to do is beat one of the most intelligent duelists in China Town, then again, then again... I am so nervous for a "tough guy." Rick laughed.

The security guard opened the door to the arena room. "Good luck." Rick made one last comment before entering. "Thanks, but if I needed luck then I wouldn't deserve to win."

"Hello everyone! Welcome to duel four of the first round of Show-Chi Stadium's newest tournament!" The announcer was shouting to the audience.

"Our duelists are Rick Breaker and Leo Comrade! Both will start with 4000 life points and by drawing 5 cards! By coin flip we have decided that Leo will go first! Let this duel BEGIN!"

Rick LP: 4000

Leo LP: 4000

"I draw... I... set 2 spell or traps and end my turn!"

Leo hand: 4

Leo seemed more nervous that Rick. "My turn, I draw! First I will summon Strong Soldier to the field!" The burly armored soldier appeared. "I equip him with my spell card Soldier Cover Fire! Now if he were to be destroyed by a spell or trap card effect, this card is destroyed instead."

Strong Soldier ATK: 2000

"Strong Soldier, Attack!"

"I activate Sakuretsu Armor to destroy your... spell card...No!"

Leo LP: 2000

"I end my turn with a facedown."

Rick Hand: 3

Leo began, "Grrr... I draw. I activate two of the equip spell card Black Pendant. Black Pendant raises the attack points of the equipped monster by 500 points!" The pendants formed around Strong Soldier's neck.

Strong Soldier ATK: 3000

"That may seem good for you but when your monster is destroyed you take 500 points of damage for each! Brace for impact, 'cause I activate hammer shot, destroying the monster on the field with the highest attack points!"

The monster shattered and the pendants flew into Rick.

Rick LP: 3000

"I still got plenty more comin' your way! With the effect of my next spell card, Monster Reborn, I can special summon your monster to my side of the field. Rise Strong Soldier!" The monster made its entrance onto Leo's side of the field. "He won't stay for long as I sacrifice him to summon Dark Magician! Finally, Axe of Despair will be equipped to him to raise his attack by 1000 points! Go win this duel already!"

Dark magician Atk: 3500

"Not so fast - I activate my trap card, Soldier Barricades! Two Soldier Barricade tokens now come to my side of the field in defense mode. To protect one of them from being destroyed from your attack I will discard from my hand Honor Soldier!"

Soldier Barricade Token 1 Def: 1000

Soldier Barricade Token 2 Def: 1000

Leo was surprised by the move. "I end my turn."

Leo's hand: 0

Rick's hand: 2

That was closer than I was hoping for. He is good, but was easy to stop and he was "lucky" enough to draw the right cards. I mean he used up his whole hand!

"I draw. I tribute both my tokens to summon my level 7 Soldier Tank in defense mode (with its effect)! Up next is the equip spell card D.D. Soldier Ammo." The heavy tank appeared and a puff of purple mist escaped the end of the barrel.

Soldier tank ATK: 2500 DEF: 3000

"Soldier tank can attack while in defense mode, so it will attack your Dark Magician!"

Leo smiled, "I'm fine with that!" The tank aimed at the magician and fired a dark purple slug. The moment it hit the stronger magician it flashed dark purple and the slug and magician disappeared. The crowd gasped. "Hey you cheated! How did you do that?" Leo was raging. Rick explained, "D.D. Soldier ammo allows me to remove from play any monster the equipped monster battles at the start of the damage step!"

The crowd cheered louder! "Incredible! Rick has defeated Leo's extremely strong monster!" The annoying announcer shouted.

"I end my turn."

Rick's hand: 1

"I draw. I set one spell or trap card and end my turn.

Leo's hand: 0

He must be up to something...

"I draw. I will summon the monster General-1 Star in attack mode and end my turn as well."

A mid-sized man in military attire with one star on each shoulder appeared on the field.

General- 1 star; Atk/def: 1000

Rick's hand: 1

"I draw! I will activate my facedown trap card, ceasefire! Now you take 500 points of damage for every effect monster on the field!" Rick was knocked back a few feet from the shockwave the card emitted.

Rick's LP: 2000

"I end my turn!"

Leo's hand: 1

"Alright I draw! First off my General will get a promotion! By sending General- 1 Star to the graveyard I can summon General- 2 Star!" The General, glowing blue, formed a stronger man with two stars on each shoulder.

General- 2 star; Atk/def: 2000

"The General gains more command as he rises the ranks! Now he can destroy one spell or trap card per turn!" Suddenly a missile flew from out of nowhere and hit Leo's facedown perfectly. As Leo instinctively drew his arms in front of his face, the missile detonated. "Now my monsters will attack!"

General- 2 star; Atk: 2000

Soldier tank ATK: 2500

Leo's eyes widened as another missile and a slug from the tank hit him. "NOOOO! I...I... I lost..." The holograms on the field disappeared and Rick walked to the middle of the arena to Leo while the crowd cheered, "RICK! RICK! RICK! RICK! RICK! (etc.)" "That was a nice duel Leo. You were good." " Yeah, well my deck was better in theory, but I guess it was a good duel anyway." They shook hands.

After a bit Rick was back in the main room. Walking over to the screens, he noticed the number above his screen was not light and his screen had RICK B. on it. I guess we were the first finalists to finish. At that moment the second light went out and a red X crossed over Aaron B. The animated name slid of screen as the name Samuel T. grew to fill the screen.

"So you won. Nice job!" Samuel had snuck up on Rick again. "Geez! How do you keep doing that!? Anyway, nice job to you too." I told you I would see you in the finals."

**Show-Chi Duel Stadium; 7:21 PM**

The other two matches had finally finished and the next duels were displayed on the screens.

Duel 1 round 2 Sean L. vs. Samuel T.

Duel 2 round 2 Rick B. vs. Zoe F.

Rick arrived at his duel and the announcer continued to ramble on pointlessly. Rick cut him off so they could just have some fun already, "Let's get this duel started. May the best duelist win!"

"Whatever you say. After winning my last duel without losing any life points, this should be a walk in coartyard! Ladies first! I draw... I activate my spell card, Ritual of the mystic arts!" A giant holographic red X glowed in the middle of the field. EHHH EHHH EHHH. A Raspy buzzer sounded around the stadium. "What is the meaning of this!?" Zoe demanded. A loud intercom voice began to explain, "Our firewalls have detected that Zoe Forgenstae's test was answered by hacking into the program and filling in all the answers automatically!"

Rick was shocked, just like everyone else in the room. Even Zoe looked surprised. "That is a lie! I did no such thing! My test was completely fair!" Security guard arrived and escorted her from the building.

That was unexpected. Guess I win... I'm glad that they caught her. I hate it when people break the rules like that.

"Don't look so down." Yet again Samuel had snuck up on Rick. Rick didn't finch this time, "How do you do that? And how did you finish your duel already?! Wait you won right?!" "Yes I won the guy didn't stand a chance. Why are you surprized I finished already if you were done first? What was your opponent Disqualified?"

Rick was shocked, "Yeah... actually she was... How did you know?" A smirk appeared on Samuel's face. "Lucky guess... Want to do a coin flip to see who goes first in the duel?" "Yeah sure." Samuel pulled a Quarter out of his pocket and flicked it into the air. Catching it in his left hand he slapped in down onto the back of his right. "Call it."

Rick instinctively looked down at Samuel's hands, but something he didn't expect was that the coin was partly showing between Samuel's fingers. Heads... "heads." Samuel lifted his left hand off and looked up at Rick. "Sorry, I go first." Rick made a confused face and looked down.

The top of his new friends right hand was empty and in his left hand was the quarter; Tails side up. "How did you do that?" "Just a simple coin trick. let the coin show and flip it into your other hand at the end." "You tricked me!" Rick had a smile on his face. "I still go first!"

Rick and Samuel arrived in their places for the final duel.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! You are about to witness the duel of a lifetime between the two finalists of all the Chinatown area and more!" A new announcer was speaking for this duel. Must be the one Samuel had during his duels. Rick thought.

"Let this duel BEGIN!"

Samuel LP: 4000

Rick LP: 4000

"I draw!" Rick was taken back by how serious Samuel had just become. "I'll start of with one face down defence mode monster and one facedown spell or trap card! Your move Friend..."

Samuel Hand: 4 deck: 34

"Alright I draw!" Rick looked at his hand. ack! These wont help much now! I guess I should bluff it... "Sweet! First I will summon Strong soldier!" The hologram of the brute formed in front of Rick. "I will then Attack your face down monster!"

Strong Soldier Atk: 2000

The brute jumped forward and smashed the face down card, but instead of shattering, a purple ball of electricity swung around and hooked to the back of Strong soldier's neck.

"What is going on?" Rick was very confused. "The monster you attacked was none other than Techno Virus! When Techno Virus is flipped face up I equip this to one opponent monster. The equipped monster becomes a machine type and cannot be destroyed except by this cards effect. What effect you might ask? Well you will find out in three standby phases..."

"Before I hand it off to you I activate my spell card, Soldier Pin-Point missile! Now I can destroy one spell or trap card on th field and inflict 500 points of damage to the controller of that card! I chose your face down spell or trap car-" "Not so fast! I activate my face down trap card Dark Bribe! This negates your spell card's effect and destroys it! to make up for that you get to draw one card!"

Rick drew a card from the duel dist on his right arm (Rick is left-handed so he had to buy a special mirrored duel disk so he could put it on his right arm). Alright! now were talking! Rick saw the card he drew was General- 1 star. "I end my turn, you're up Samuel."

Rick Hand: 4 Deck:33

"I draw! I will Activate Techno cyber space!" The whole room around them became a vast, endless space with random lines and energy running around. "Welcome to the virtual world Rick! This field spell will "spell" your demise!" Rick jumped back what re you talking about!?" Then he noticed Samuel wink and nod his head towards the announcer. Oh. He is putting on a show for the audience!

"I will summon Techno mainframe!" A motherboard came out of the air of the cyber space. "Next, I activate the continuous spell Techno incinerator! now any time a monster switches control you send the top card of your deck to the graveyard!" Not done yet! I activate Techno gift! I select my mainframe to give you until the end phase! I end my turn! You discard four cards because of incinerator AND cyberspace and I get my mainframe back!"

Samuel Hand: 1 deck:33

Rick deck: 29

"I draw. I summon General- 1 star! Now my two monsters will attack!"

Strong Soldier atk: 2000

General- 1 star atk: 1000

"Because of my cyber space I don't take damage from battle damage from battles involving techno monsters, and once per turn a techno card I control cannot be destroyed with the effect of mainframe!"

Strong soldier's attack was blocked by a computer chip that came out of nowhere. The same thing happened to the general's missile. "Gr... I end my turn there.

Rick hand:4 Deck:28

"I draw!" suddenly strong Soldier shattered and Techno virus attached to General- 1 star. "Rick! that was the power of Techno virus! I summon Techno robot! Suddenly a giant robot appeared on rick's side of the field. "When he is summoned he switches control, you loss two more cards from your deck Also note that Robot is loyal to his creators, thus he cannot attack a machine of thunder type!"

Rick deck:26

"I activate another mind bending spell card! Techno Borrow! I gain control of Techno Robot for the rest of this turn then he is your again. I end my turn! Send the top four cards from your deck to the graveyard!"

Samuel hand:0

Rick deck: 22

"I draw... I will tribute General- 1 star to summon General- 2 star! This also destroys your Techno Virus since he wasn't destroyed , he was tributed!" The general ranked up and the virus disappeared. Now I got to bluff really well! "Hey Samuel! I can destroy a spell or trap card on the field with his effect and your incinerator is looking like a good target!" Samuel's eyes flew wide open. "WHAT? I activate mainframes effect to protect it from being destroyed!"

"Who said I was going to use his effect?" "What you tricked me!" "Exactly! Now General, attack his mainframe!" General pointed at mainframe and two missiles flew towards it and BOOM! "Yeah right on target!" The smoke began to clear, but mainframe was still there.

"You activated my trap Techno Bribe! I can end the battle phase by letting you draw two cards and gain control of one of my monsters until the end phase!" Rick drew two cards and mainframe switched sides.

Rick deck: 19

"I have to end my turn with a facedown spell or trap." "Rick you now send four cards from your deck to the graveyard for the two times mainframe switched sides of the field!

Rick deck: 15 hand: 6.

"I draw! First I will summon Techno Man by sacrificing mainframe." A superhero made of computer parts and appeared, motionless. Mainframe slid into the side of its head and then power surged through the rest of it, waking it.

Samuel looked at the facedown on Rick's side of the field. "I end my turn there, but During the end phase you send cards from your deck to the graveyard equal to the number of Techno monsters on th field! There is: Techno Man, Techno Incinerator, Techno cyberspace, Techno Mainframe (that is equipped to techno man), and Techno robot! That is 5 cards from your deck!

Rick deck: 10

Man! He is far better than I though! "I draw! I will level up my General again!" The general gained another star on the shoulders of his military outfit. "I will summon Soldier Field Medic! Now I will Attack!"

General- 3 Star atk:3000

Soldier Field Medic Atk: 200

Techno Robot: 3000

"The general Has 3000 attack points to your Techno man's 2500!" Three missiles flew out of nowhere and were about to hit their target, when mainframe slid back out of the mechanical superhero and blocked the hit. "Sorry Rick Mainframe protected him from destruction and I don't take damage because of Techno Cyberspace!"

"Not so fast there Samuel! I activate The quick play spell card General covert op. When a "general" I control doesn't destroy a weaker monster by battle, I can inflict the difference in attack points to you times the general's level! That is 500 points times level 6! You take 3000 points of damage!'

suddenly a bomb fell from out of know where and his Samuel decreasing his life points by 3000.

Samuel LP:1000

"Grrr... Nice move Rick, but this isn't over yet. Is it my turn yet?" "actually no I still have plenty of cards left in my hand thanks to your Techno Bribe. I will continue my main phase 2 with The spell card Soldier Special Training! By tributing My Medic I can special summon Commando!"

Commando atk: 2500

A very muscular man in jungle camo and a red scarf tied around his head appeared (he is kind of a cross over between Solid Snake and Rambo). "Now I end my turn!"

Rick hand: 2 deck: 9

"With that I draw... You probably know this card, Pot of Greed. I draw two cards. I will summon... Techno MAINFRAME! and with that I will restore the power to my mechanized friend Techno Man!" Once again the mainframe entered the opening in the mechanical superhero. and power ran through it again. Samuel spent some time looking at the last card in his hand... "Alright I will end there, but don't forget to send 5 card from the deck to the graveyard because of Techno man!

Samuel hand: 1

Rick deck: 4

"I draw, and Rank up my General Again! " The general gain another star on each shoulder bringing him up to four. "i will activate his effect to destroy up to three spell or traps on the field! I will choose incinerator, Cyberspace, and Mainframe!"

"NOOO!" Samuel gritted his teeth as his incinerator was blown up followed by a missile that perfectly his a stream of electricity in the field spell, destroying it. This reverted the world around them back to normal. Finally a missile went for Techno man but mainframe took the hit.

I could attack his monster with Commando, and since he doesn't have any spell or traps on the field it is safe to lose him. Actually without a mainframe he can't do battle, so Commando would survive! Then I can attack with that powerful Techno Robot he gave me earlier! "Now, I will have my commando attack your Techno Man."

Commando atk: 2500

Techno man atk: 2500

Commando jumped over to the powerless Techno man and placed a block of C4 on its chest. He turned to run, but one last surge of power shot through Techno man's arms and it pulled in Commando just before the blast.

"Wups! Rick, you need to read the fine print! He can't DECLARE an attack without a mainframe! He is equiped with a back-up generator for emergencies like these!" Samuel was talking like the card really excited, ("Equipped with a back-up generator") but this was a common thing for him. He loved to think there is a story about every card/ subtype [in case you don't know, a sub-type is a type said in the card name. example: "Techno", "Soldier", "Six Samurai", and in this fan fiction, especially Sonia's "Royal Dragons."] Samuel knows about duel spirits, in fact the man who truly raised his could speak to duel spirits, and he became a bridge into ricks own deck..

"I still win this duel! Go Robot attack him directly!" The giant dinosaur-like Robot raced forward to stomp 3000 life point out of Samuel, but he was ready for it. "Not so fast, I may not have any spell or traps on my field, but I do have one I can use in my grave! Techno Bribe! By removing it from play I can repeat its effect! You draw two cards and I keep my life points!"

Rick deck: 1 hand: 4

Samuel LP: 1000 Hand: 1

"For my main phase two, I will Activate the field spell Battlefield!" The world around them warped and a vast desertish terrain appeared beneath them. "In this area, All soldier monsters gain 500 attack points. Its second effect is far more interesting right now though. During a player's end phase I they control no monsters, the take damage equal to the combined levels of all the opponents monsters times 100! You'd better hope you draw a monster! Or you will take (400 from Robot, and 800 from General- four stars) 1200 points of damage! Your move."

Rick Deck: 1 Hand: 4

Samuel took a deep breath and drew his next card. "Perfect... I activate Jar of greed! With two more cards in my hand... I will summon Techno programmer! his effect will allow me to summon another Techno monster from my hand or deck, and I chose another Techno programmer from my deck! I will set one spell or trap card and activate Techno incinerator! You remember that don't you? Well, I end my turn."

Samuel hand: 0

"I draw my last card! I will activate general's effect to destroy your incinerator and face down spell or trap card. I will sacrifice my general to special summon THE B.R.I.C.K.(!)" A giant Rectangular prism made of metal appeared in the air above them. "This is the ultimate fortress! Because I tributed my four star to summon it, its original attack and defense points become 4000!

This, you probably weren't expecting! I activate soldiers unite! I can activate this when I have at least 5 soldier monsters in my graveyard! Most of which were sent from my deck by your card effects! I can special summon soldier monsters from my graveyard, by paying 1000 life points each! Come on out: Soldier Tank, Strong Soldier, and Soldier Jet."

Soldier Tank atk: 2500 Def: 3000

Strong Soldier atk: 2000

Soldier Jet atk: 1500

The B.R.I.C.K. atk: 4000

"Now I will Equip my Jet with Strong Soldier! Now he can attack directly, but I'm not done there! I will attached Soldier Tank to The B.R.I.C.K. (!) It gains 500 atk and def. Now my Ultimate fortress will attack! Go the B.R.I.C.K. blast his first techno programmer!

The fortress turned to face Samuel's field and three cannons stretched out from the rectangular prism. Energy began to build up down the barrels. "Rick, don't think you're the only one who knows how to use cards your opponent sent to the graveyard! I activate the effect of the trap you just destroyed this turn, another Techno Bribe! Your attack is negated, THEN you would have drawn the cards so it is a legal move!"

The excitement in the room died down along with the energy in the cannons and the battle phase ended. "No..." Rick couldn't believe it. There is still one last way to win... "I will set three spell or trap cards and end my turn."

Rick deck: 0 Hand:0

"Sorry Rick it looks like it is over... I draw. I end my-" "Not so fast! While you are still in your main phase one I will activate one of my facedown traps, Call for an armistice! This is an interesting card. I make you a deal and you chose to agree to the terms or not. The terms are we each return all monsters on our field to the hand except for one. Then we skip both this battle phase and my battle phase.

"Why would you think I would agree to that? Unless one of those other face downs will hurt me if I say no... I agree." "I will keep The B.R.I.C.K." "Not surprising I will return my first programmer." Samuel was in the process of listing the card from the duel disk when a buzzer sounded. Samuel looked up surprised, only to find Rick had activated a trap card. I activate the trap card I played down a while ago, forceful negotiations! This allows me to make that decision for you! I will chose your second programmer!" Samuel didn't see the point bu removed the second one non-the-less.

"Now can I end my turn?" Samuel mocked in a friendly manner. "Yeah now you can." Great, I end my turn." "Well you can't end your turn just yet but you could enter the end phase... Now that it is the end phase, I will activate capturing the most wanted! If you control only one monster, that happens to have survived a battle with one of my monsters, then I can gain control of that card. I cannot use its effect if it has one, and its attack and defense become zero."

"Then what was the point? You took my only monster and made it useless. Wait you took my ...last... monster... While... the field spell Battlefield was in play... Now I take damage because it is my end phase! I can't believe I fell for it!

"That's right, I set it up so you would lose all your monsters while you were to confident in my loosing from a draw out. You take (1200 from The B.R.I.C.K., 400 from Techno Robot, and 400 from Techno programmer) 2000 points of damage!"

A mortar blast hit right in front of Samuel dealing him the final blow.

Samuel fell to his knees as his life points counter on a huge screen on one end of the stadium (they were dueling in the giant outdoor stadium where thousands of people were watching, and cheering)

Samuel LP:

1000

870

740

610

480

350

220

90

0

"I...I.. I lost?" I can't believe it... I failed my Test..." Rick whispered the last part and no one heard it over the intensely cheering fans. Rick walked over to Samuel and gave him a hand helping him up. The shook hands and the crowd cheered even louder.

One person however didn't cheer. In fact all she did was sat in her front row seat with her arms folded, her wide sleeves hanging down. She wore a "magician's cloak" over a skin-tight, greenish blue jumpsuit with strange symbols. She pushed up her glasses and spoke, "Well done... but even this match was nothing compare to what they will get when I get the chance to duel them... My Mystic arts will make them..." She flicked her right arm down and a deck Box on a retractable wire swung into her hand. She opened it. "Mine."

It was filled will blank magic cards(the picture, name, and description spots were there but nothing else besides the green background) until she reached the end where a few had people's images from the shoulders up. The all looked afraid at the least. Those had names and a description, including: gender, age, ethnicity, etc. She pulled out TWO black card. in her other hand she had a letter-press. After fiddling with that for few seconds she presses in over the name spot RICK BREAKER and SAMUEL TECH.

At that moment something happened she did expect and something she did not expect. What she did expect was the ink to infuse within the mystical cards, but The name TECH, burned away and the name ROBINS infused in its place. "looks like someone has a secret... haha..."

**The scene now returns to Rick receiving a Trophy and the 50 dollars cash prize./**

He then leaves the Arena where his parents were waiting for him. They were both smiling, and his father spoke up first. "That was some incredibly dueling son. I see your card and I see the military, so I tried to make that what you did, but now I see that you express your love of our country by dueling with these cards. Even If you hadn't won that last duel, You would have proved yourself to us." Rick gasped, "Ohh shoot! I never responded to Jackie's text!"

Rick pulled out his phone and started mashing buttons. His message read,

_Thought u are probly not using ur phone now that u are at Duel Academy and get PDAs, I just wanted to say I hope I can come and visit u and Jamie._

Once Rick put away his phone his mother smiled and entered the conversation, "Lets go home so you can pack your things." "That's a great Idea..." "Yeah..." (I think you can tell who said those last two things).

**20 mins later about a mile away **

"You did wonderfully." "I lost..." "That was no ordinary duelist." "I still lost, at Duel Academy he probably would be an ordinary duelist.. well probably the better half, but still. I failed." "Failed? No. Far from it. You,in one walk down the hall, on a CELL PHONE, faked not one but TWO tests, and without even involving the two you hacked, staged another duelist for a completely different cheating! You beat that second duelist with complete ease! You are ready. Samuel... Any doubt you have is all in your head. "

Samuel looked down and back up again, "Your right I will get my stuff." "Right I will get all the travel plans arranged. You should be able to get there about 3 hours from now... I'll miss havin' you around here kid." "You practically raised me. of coarse you will miss me..." "Remember what your mission really is..." "I would never forget."

Samuel pulled his quarter out of his pocket, flipped in but caught it midair. Holding it in his palm, he looked at it almost with disgust. "I will complete my mission..." Samuel walks out of the already dark room and turns off the lights.

/

A/N: Just as stated, this is his chapter, so credit goes to him, and if he does win the contest, I will write an exclusive chapter for him. Not an origin one, but a chapter in Duel Academy just for him.

Speaking about the contest, uploads ends tonight, so get it in if you have immediately, as at midnight tonight, I will take no more entries, and voting will start. It will go for one week, and the one with the highest votes will be the next chapter or saga I will write about. So if for example Lucian wins, then I will write a chapter(s) exclusive to his character. This comes down to you people, and your picks are here.

MercWithAMouth13- Sydney Himura

Yuruzelfantasy 2: Rick Breaker

Fille0314: Ken (Kenny) Greyson

Coltpikerpcg: Serena Surfantina

AkashicStorm: Lucian Ducharme

Generalhyna: Arabella "Hyna" Kelly

Amberprimrose3906: Lena Erikson

Credit goes to the responsible owners and makers, and you can refer to my page or the 16th chapter (in the drop down menu, but not an official chapter "Chapter Contest So Far". Now this time you need to have an account to vote, as last time I couldn't register everyone of your votes as if it was my own, so please make an official account, and vote on my page. It will go till Feb 7, and the top vote getter, will have that submission granted.

Please take part in this, as I gave you a month, and now its time for you people to decide on which character I will write about, so please, I want to hear your voice.

One last thing on voice though, after this voting contest we will be having another poll that will go for a week, and it will be on the duel everyone wants to see, from Sonia vs Kari, to Rick vs Serena, etc…. now here how it will work. Submit me in a review, a forum post, or a PM a suggestion of a duel and a scenario, and I will write it down, and then I will put those suggestions and then we will vote on it. You got till Feb 8 to give me a suggestion for a duel.

Another then that, have a great day, and the actual chapter will be uploaded sometime this or next week, so look forward to it.


	23. A Snake in the School Part 3 out of 4

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story Chapter 21

A Snake in the School (Part 3 out of 4): A Race Against Time… Sonia vs Serena (A Duel of Loneliness and Sorrow)

A/N: This saga is really heating up, and it's just going to get hotter from here for now as we enter Chapter 21, and the third part of A Snake In the School.

/

**7:30 PM (That same day as the last chapter)**

**Slifer Red Bar**

We now go to the Slifer Red Bar (their eating place) to see Sonia, Allen, several other students, and Moon all present as they are eating their meals. Sonia feels a little depressed that her friends have yet to return from their classes, and she starts to worry for them as if something happened. Moon came to Sonia and wanted to talk to her. Sonia was seen sitting with Allen, and she just is seen eating her food like everyone else.

"It's been a long time and my friends aren't even back yet, I hope something bad didn't happened." Sonia said, worried that her friends haven't returned back to the dorm yet as she drinks water and eats salad for her dinner. "I am sure they are fine, maybe they had some things to do, like extra stuff, or perhaps even scaring off some Obelisk Blue students. (Especially with Kari and Chizuru)." Moon replied as he gets himself another coffee and drinks it.

"Perhaps that could be the case, but it's been at least 3 and a half hours, I wonder what's up with that? Clubs?" Sonia added. Then suddenly there was an argument with a female, and Danny as he now walks in the bar.

"You should have listen to what I am telling you, there is no reason you have be so much of a baby over it, it would be better if you were to take a job where I am at, instead of working with that Moon dickhead." The female yelled, and then Danny turns his head and yells. "Well I was assigned to this job anyway… and I like it here bitch!" Danny yelled, then the girl is offended. "What did you just call me?" the girl yelled as she now comes in to Danny.

The girl that was coming in was Konia herself, and then she punches Danny in the head and then she grabs his head and then slams it against an empty table, breaking it in the process, and getting everyone's attention. They were comments like "Holy Shit!" "What the fuck?" etc. It for sure got Sonia, Allen, and Moon's attention for sure.

"Konia… what the hell?!" Moon complained. "I had that table replaced just awhile ago, and now you broke it. Do you know how much it cost me?"

"I don't give a crap Moon…" Konia grunted at him, and then turns her head towards Sonia, who is afraid. "Sorry Sonia if you are seeing this, but… I kinda have a beef with these 2." She said nicely to Sonia.

"But you just hurt Danny, he was a friend of mine." Sonia added, and the Konia smiles. "Oh… sorry about that, but… this was for a different reason which I won't tell you as you don't want to know." Konia replied as Danny now gets up and tries to tell Sonia. "She's my…" Danny said before Danny was punched in the balls (just like Havoc) and goes back down, screaming in pain. "She's my….. Girlfriend." Danny struggle to say as he tries to get up, but this kinda shocks Sonia a bit.

"So you are his girlfriend Konia?" Sonia asked.

"Okay, I will admit it, yes he is my boyfriend, but… still, you don't want to know, I promise you." Konia said in a kinda of a panicking way (but still having a smile on her face) neverously if you have to convert this.

"Damn… Danny, you sure got a girlfriend that can beat you down to an inch of your life." Moon chuckled.

"Hahaha very funny… but literally, she's evil!" Danny said as he gets up again, now being okay now.

"How was your day Sonia?" Konia asked. "It was good, but… it was kinda of the same repeat. Learn this, learn that, quiz, etc… got a good grade on the quiz today." Sonia replied. "That was my thing to ask Koni…" Danny grunted before Konia punches him in the face. "OUCH! You son of a…" "SHUT UP!" yelled by Konia as she now kicks Danny in the stomach and he falls out again.

"I am literally starting getting to get sick of this man, this is bull." Danny smirked before he tries to get back up, but he looks so injured that he may not be able to get up for awhile. "That is great to hear Sonia." Konia said to Sonia, now Danny is now on the ground.

Suddenly, the phone suddenly starts to ring, and Moon goes on to answer it. "Hello!" Moon replied and on the phone is like a panicking person (Kari in this case). "Help us…. We are trapped, please help!" Kari panicked. "I know this is a joke!" Moon chuckled as a joke. "No, this is serious, we are trapped in a warehouse in the forest, get Sonia on the phone." Kari panicked. "Oh boy, I will." Moon said, and then he hands the phone to Sonia, who now answers it.

"Sonia here." Sonia said. "This is Kari, please, you got to help us, we are located in a warehouse in the forest, please… we are trapped, someone has a tra… Uh…" Kari said before she was cut off, then suddenly a new… hissing voice is made, and she now speaks. "Is this Sonia?" she asked. "Yes… who are you?" Sonia asked. "Nevermind that." The girl hissed. "I have your friends kidnapped by me, and they are my hostages." Sonia starts to get a little scared as the hissing girl continues her message. "If you want to see your friends again, come to the warehouse near the Blue Dorm in the forest at midnight alone. If you don't, your friends will die. You will know me once you get to the Blue Dorm, but let me ask you this, what are you scared of?" the girl asked in a hissing voce. (Not Jackie, etc, it's Serena). The phone call ends, and Sonia was in shock, not knowing how to respond.

Sonia stood still, completely in fear and shock as she was there motionless. Then suddenly, she ran out of the building. The entire group who was in there, was quite worried for Sonia as if that phone call had any effect onto her, but they had to leave her alone as this was private, but they couldn't help but worry for her.

/

**Slifer Red Room, 1 hour later**

Sonia was just laying on her bed, in complete uncertainty for the reasons stated by the phone call. She was seen looking through her deck to make sure she had everything ready for her. All of the cards, etc… but she was looking at one specific card… and it was her Kuridragoon card, and right near Sonia is her Kuridragoon spirit, who is pretty worried for Sonia, and then the little Kuri friend lays on Sonia's head.

"I know Kuridragoon you are worried of me, it's okay." Sonia said to the spirit as the Kuri started to worry again. "Don't worry we are going to meet the challenge that is ahead of us… but right now, I am just uncertain what lays ahead of us." Sonia said to her spirit again, still worried, and the Kuri smiles at her as it laid on her again.

At this time Sonia Stryker decided to get up and get her jacket on as this is a dark and stormy night. Sonia knows that she is sure to get herself into a lot of danger doing this, but… if it's worth it to save her friends, then she will do it. She decide to just to be sure to bring herself a water bottle, her duel disk (waterproof) a snack, and her deck and the Kuridragoon is seen floating around Sonia goes off into the woods, heading towards the warehouse, to save her friends.

/

**In the warehouse (5 minutes before midnight)**

In the prison like rooms, we see Lola, Rachel, Jason, Trona, Charka, and Edward as they are looking at the trapped bodies of Soya, Chizuru, Kari, and Brandon as they lay on the floor, then suddenly Edward unlocks the door. "It is time… Sonia is sure to be on her way now." Edward snickered.

"Great, now Serena is going to show Sonia her worst fear!" Rachel celebrated as if she was a child. "Yeah… and with her friends on the line, imagine the pressure she will be in." Lola added.

"I know… I know… yes, that is sure to happen, but the real purpose here, is that Sonia joins the Blue Dorm, or these friends…. Let's just say they will have sang their last line as the duel Sonia is about to face will have her worst fears coming to life. First is loneliness, then we add the pressure that these wimps are about to die, and if it does happened, Sonia Stryker joins the Blue Dorm, then the other dorms fall. If she doesn't, her friends die." Edward added to state his point, then the others start to question his motives a bit.

"Uh… Edward, don't you find that a bit…. Extreme as you know that if Thomas or Luke finds out about this, we could all be in serious trouble, but in your case… you can be fired, or even arrested." Charka said with a bit of fear, knowing that this is a bit extreme for a plot to take out the dorms, etc. "She's got a point, this is a bit extreme." Trona added.

"I know… I know yes it is extreme, but imagine yourself in the revolution, etc…. and how you managed to tear Sonia's best card up (the one that belong to her father), that shows you gone to great measures to cripple her deck. It had some effect." Edward stated to prove his point. "As Obelisks you do anything to stay in Obelisk, and by any means possible."

"I get that, but this is still a bit extreme, putting the lives of these people on the line, and etc…, I would never resort to killing." Charka said with a bit of uncertainty. "I know… we won't really kill them, but the thing is… we make Sonia face her fear alone, and eventually she will crack like an egg, and then I will come in and cure Sonia and open her to our dorm, then the fun can begin." Edward stated again.

"I see now, eventually Sonia will crack under the pressure of fear, and with loneliness in the mind, she will eventually quit." Charka stated. "But that would mean she gives up?"

"Exactly… and when she does, she will join us, we make her even better than ever, then the other 2 dorms fall, and then we will reign supreme on the island." Edward answered. Suddenly from one of the footages of the camera (video camera) shows that Sonia is now coming towards the warehouse, and they look at the clip. "Showtime!" Edward stated before he goes out. "You 5 keep the gang in watch, I am going to go and… get Sonia to join." Edward stated before he leaves.

/

**Warehouse Inside**

Sonia was now seen entering the warehouse building. It was apparent that Chizuru had a duel earlier so some of the containers were damaged or blown up by Chizuru's power. It was completely dark so Sonia had to use her PDA for a light source and just for good sake, Kuridragoon was seen flying along Sonia. "We are just about here." Sonia said to herself as she uses her PDA to navigate the rooms in the dark. On the floors there was arrows that were guiding her. "Well, follow the arrows." Sonia added, and she walks on the path and follows the path to the end.

They eventually reach the door with the symbol "open me" written in blood. Sonia starts to hold her breath and cautiously walk towards the door as if she was a detective and doesn't know what is coming till she opens the door all the way. Then suddenly, she enters to a huge room with all of the containers. "This is predictable!" Sonia shouted. "Wherever you are… come on out! We got a score to settle, you wanted me, I am right here." Sonia yelled.

Sonia goes down the stairs down to the supposed dueling ring that someone set up for her. Sonia took the right side, and just as she did, someone was seen entering from behind her.

"Well… well… well…, it seems that you have managed to follow all of the clues up to this point." Someone said while up on the stairs and Sonia have turned to see it was Edward. "Who are you?" Sonia demanded.

"Excuse me for the bad introduction…. I am Sir Edward Forgenstae… and I am here for you." Edward saying, to introduce himself to Sonia. "I was very impressed by your talents of a duelist. You seem to have beaten some tough opponents here, and now I want you to join the Blue Dorm."

"And why for that, I know I am good, but I plan to work my way up there, and… I remember something happening in the dorm days ago, when you and your dorm dissed of Kari and made her want to move in with us!" Sonia snapped at Edward with her anger.

"I can see why you are mad with our dorm, but think of it this way… imagine yourself being 100 times better than you are right now, enough to destroy your rival Jackie Eume and become the number 1 duelist here, and for that to happen, you need the Obelisk Blue Dorm and the rank, and I am ready to give it to you right now." Edward pointed out as he pulls from his pocket a Blue Card.

"What's that?" Sonia asked, looking at the Blue Card.

"This Blue Card is the key to introducing you to a new life you will love, if you were to take it right now and join the Blue Dorm then you will be blessed by them, you see… we need someone as talented as you to join our ranks, and by bringing you here, perhaps I can convince you, and just in case you try to leave… my…. Hired friend will make sure you don't." Edward brought up and then suddenly a hissing noise was made.

"And who's that?" Sonia demanded.

"I am glad you asked…." Then he turns his attention to something else. "Your target is here with me."

Then suddenly a figure jumps into the air and does some acrobatic moves before landing on the ground in the opposite side of the dueling ring. The target was of course Serena from earlier (few chaps ago), and as she lands… she hisses.

"Who's is this?" Sonia demanded in fear.

"It's Serena Surfantina, and I am here to put you into your place by the demands of Sir Edward Forgenstae." Serena said as she hisses again and then suddenly riding on her neck is a snake, and Sonia screams.

"AHHHHH! SNAKES!" Sonia screamed in terror as she realizes her fear.

"Guess you are afraid of me after all, and I am prepared to use your fear against you." Serena added as both of them prepares their duel disk for a tense duel.

"_Okay… now I am worried, my fear of snakes, plus the fact that my friends are on the line, and that I have no backup… looks like I am going to have to really bring out my A game to win this one." Sonia thought of herself in a bit of anxiety and fear, and then suddenly some attaches to her neck._

"What's this thing on my neck?" Sonia demanded as something just hit and attach onto her neck.

"You will see it's effect very soon Sonia, but now it is time we start this duel." Serena hissed as they both activate their duel disks.

Sonia's LP: 4000

Serena's LP: 4000

"The first move belongs to me… I draw!" Serena hissed as she draws her card. "It looks like the fear is about to begin for you, for now I activate Venom Swamp!" she said, then she activates her card, and then suddenly the field starts to go all murky as they enter the swamp water.

"What's this?" Sonia asked in fear as she is covered in murky water.

"It's my Venom Swamp, and you shall soon see its effects go into action. But first I shall place 2 cards face down, then I am going to activate the magic card… Venom Lead-Up!." Serena hissed, and then another card is now activated. "You will see its effects very soon because it activates during my standby phase, but now I must end my turn." Then her facedown appears.

Serena's Hand: 2

"Alright, thank you for that, I draw!" Sonia said, as she draws her card. "I summon Royal Dragon Statue!" then a statue appears.

Attr: Earth Type: Rock Atk: 0 Def: 1000 Level: 2

"And since I have a Royal Dragon monster on the field, I can special summon from my hand Royal Dragon Cleric using its own effect." Sonia added, then a Royal Dragon girl with a shield comes to the game.

Attr: Light Type: Dragon Atk: 400 Def: 1000 Level: 2

"And don't forget my Statue's effect, it summons another Royal Dragon monster from my hand, and in that case, it's my messenger!" Sonia added, and then the messenger dragon person (on the dragon) comes to Sonia's aid.

Attr: Wind Type: Dragon Atk: 500 Def: 200 Level: 2

"Now I know what you may be seeing now, I am about to tune these monsters, but let's go a step further, my messenger let's me add a Royal Dragon monster from my deck and straight to my hand." Sonia added, and she searches through her deck and adds her monster. "And what a useful one, since I have at least 2 or more Royal Dragons, I can summon Royal Dragon Skycharger to the game." Sonia added as then a flying girl with a fan on the dragon comes to the game.

Attr: Wind Type: Dragon Atk: 1800 Def: 1200 Level: 5

"Since I did it this way, it reduces all of the monster's level including it's own to Level 2 till the end of this round, but that's just a small thing as now I tune my Messenger with my Cleric and Statue." Sonia added as now her monster's tune together. "I am surprised you didn't summoned a monster, and I managed to bring out 4 on this round, and yet I am now tuning 3 of them to create my newest monster, a Royal Dragon Sorceress known as Eirin!" Sonia yells as now a dark dragon with a dark sorceress comes to her aid.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 2400 Def: 1550 Level: 6

"_This is what a true duelist should be, getting the strongest monsters out as quick as possible, and with that, Sonia should be commended, but I know Serena has something in store for Sonia." Edward thought to himself as he watches this move._

"I am literally surprised that you didn't managed to even put up a fight on your first round, and now you are about to lose instantly all because you have no monsters, what a rookie mistake. Now Skycharger, go in for the strike and attack Serena directly."Sonia ordered, and then Skycharger flew up and blows it's winds at Serena to knock her out a bit.

Serena's LP: 2200

"And with only 2200 life points to go, one hit from my Sorceress and this whole duel will be over right then… now Eirin… end this duel!" Sonia ordered as Eirin charges a dark energy ball with her hands and then sends it towards Serena, who was ready to sprang her trap.

"You just activated my trap… Venom Savior!" Serena yelled. "Since I have no monsters on the field, and Venom Swamp is active, I can negate your attack and place a venom counter on your monster on site." Serena hissed as the dark energy ball disappears, then a water snake jumps up and hits Eirin, and injects it with venom to weaken it. "And now I must tell you about the venom counters and Venom Swamp, whenever they are used in conjunction with each other, it weakens your monster by 500 attack points for everyone venom counter on them." (Atk: 1900)

"Oh well then… I will place 2 cards facedown and end my…." Sonia said before two more snakes appears and bites Eirin and then Skycharger." (1400 and 1300 respectively.) "What?!" Sonia gasped.

"Venom Swamp will place a counter on monsters that don't have the Venom name at the end of our turns." Serena hissed. "Fine…. That's my turn!" Sonia grunted.

Sonia's Hand: 1

"And that you should." Serena hissed as she draws her next card. Then suddenly her Venom Lead-Up activates, and appears was one counter. "I should tell you that Venom Lead-Up's effect has now activated, and it grants me a counter during my standby phases."

"Okay, now what?" Sonia grunted. "I am glad you asked, as I shall now summon from my hand, Venom Snake, in Defense Mode!" Serena added as a snake now comes to the game, it hisses at Sonia, making her scared.

Attr: Earth Type: Reptile Atk: 1200 Def: 600 Level: 3

"And just as its name states, it can spread venom. By opting not to attack this turn, I can infect one of your monsters with a venom counter, and I figure your Skycharger will fit the bill for this one." Serena smirked as her water snakes hits Skychrager again. (Atk: 800)

"And with that, my turn's done." Serena said as swift as a feather.

Serena's Hand: 2

"Okay, that makes one of us." Sonia said as she draws. "Eirin… attack Venom Snake with your Dark Energy Ball!" Sonia ordered, and her monster does her command and attacks the same way it did to Serena, and this time it succeed, and the snake was gone. "Now Skycharger, go get Serena!" Skycharger then attack Serena with the winds, and it hits her again.

Serena's LP: 1400

"And with that, my turn is complete… also I am well aware of your card's effect." Sonia grunted as the water snakes hit her monsters again. (Atk: 900 on Eirin and 300 for Skycharger)

Sonia's Hand: 1

"Predictable, I knew you were going to do that move anyway, so let me show you how a real move is done… I draw!" Serena hissed as she draws again. "I will first start off by activating my Pot of Greed magic card. You know what it means Sonia… it let's me draw 2 cards." Serena draws. "And now… the beginning of your defeat begins, as do to effect I can summon Venom Striker whenever it's drawn to my hand." Serena then summons her black snake and it gives Sonia the creeps again.

Attr: Dark Type: Reptile Atk: 800 Def: 600 Level: 3

"And whenever Venom Striker is summoned this way, it allows me to deal you 500 points of damage." Serena hissed as her snake now goes in for the strike, and it bites Sonia, making her scream in pain.

Sonia's LP: 3500

Then suddenly the thing on Sonia's neck begins to activate, and it starts electrocuting her, causing her to get even more pain and scream in terror, after a few seconds, Sonia struggles to stand, but is okay. "Ouch… what was that?" Sonia demanded.

"It's my electro-collar, I place it on my opponents like if it was a boomerang, and every time you lose life points, the collar will electrocute you, and should your life point's reach zero… expect death to happen as the electricity will fry your heart to a crisp." Serena threatened, then Sonia responds in shock after hearing that death tone.

"So this is a duel of life and death? HOW DID YOU DO THIS EDWARD?!" Sonia yelled out to Edward in anger.

"Well to convince you to reconsider your choices you make, sometimes pain, misery, fear, and loneliness are required to subdue an opponent's will, and when that happens, then they are strike like a viper, and then they fall down." Edward explained to her. "I figured your friends were the easy target, so in order for you to come here, Serena had to do her work of capturing your friends, then I bring you here to witness your fear!"

"Well it ain't getting to me yet… and I will go on to rescue my friends by any means possible, even if I have to risk my life to do it." Sonia yelled out.

"Watch what you say, as you may regret it, but enough talk with him, time for me to continue, and I will tell you right now you are going to regret those words." Serena hissed. "I now activate the effect of my Venom Lead-Up, and by removing it from play, I can now revive a monster from the graveyard, and call it straight to the field. So rise once more Venom Snake." Serena hissed as she brings back her snake. "Then I summon my Venom Coil!" and then a 3 headed snake comes, and it looks like a coil

Attr: Earth Type: Reptile Atk: 1000 Def: 1000 Level: 4

"And now your fear is about to awaken as I now tune both my snake, my coil, and my striker!" Serena hissed as her monster tunes together.

"Sonia… your fear is about to come true… I hope your ready." Edward said like an evil person, then the swamp starts to form a 5 headed snake, and a big one like a hydra, and it looks very monstrous, and it roars at Sonia, and she screams. "What's that?" Sonia gasped.

"Meet my Venomimega – Supreme Deity of Poisonous Snakes!" Serena hissed.

Attr: Dark Type: Reptile Atk: ? Def: ? Level: 11

"Oh my… what a monster, what can it do?" Sonia gulped in fear after seeing such a mighty creature.

"I am glad you asked, because for every Venom monster in my hand, my monster gains 1500 attack and defense points, and currently I am holding 2, so that gives my monster a grant total of 3000." (Atk: 3000) Serena states out in a hissing manner. "And it is now time to put those points into good use, now Venomimega… destroy Skycharger!" she ordered, then the Venomimega fires out a dangerous poison breath at the beast, and Skycharger comes down, and Sonia is knocked out and electrocuted even more.

Sonia's LP: 800

"And that's not all, because it gets worse… as now I activate the facedown trap card… Venomimega's Wrath! Since I destroyed a monster with Venomimega successfully, I can half my monster's points and then force your monster to engage in a battle with my beast, and as a nasty side effect, your spells, traps, and monster effects are all cancelled out." (Atk: 1500) Serena hissed again, and then Sonia's Eirin goes in for the attack, and then Venomimega then attacks again, and takes out Eirin. Since Sonia was unable to respond, she had no choice but take the damage.

Sonia's LP: 200

Sonia was now being shocked again, and this time it was so bad and lengthy to where she is now laying on the ground as if she was seriously injured, and in fact…. She is. She almost couldn't move her muscle as she is on the ground as if she was dead, and with that in mind, Edward starts to speak.

"So Sonia, feeling like you want to give up now?" Edward said sarcastically. "You know you are only at 200 life points left, plus Serena's monster's has another effect, since it deal battle damage twice, it gets 2 counters, and should you take another battle damage hit, you lose the duel automatically, and Serena will be the victor, and like stated, with 200 life points left, you cannot afford to take another hit like that."

"What he stated is true, and unless you want to continue this misery, you might as well give up right now and this can all be over." Serena hissed.

"And just in case you need any reasons to give up, here is one reason I will tell you right now… look around you." Edward states as Sonia gets up and looks around to see nothing. "Look at what?" Sonia said.

"Nothing, you are all alone…and right you are critically injured by the shocks, and you have no support from your friends anywhere, and God cannot hear your cries as he isn't here to bail you out, you are all…. ALONE!" Edward yells out, and then those words go into Sonia's head, and she starts to ponder in fear, and then she realizes that he is right, she is alone with no people on her side.

"That isn't true at all, I know my friends would never abandon me at all!" Sonia smirks as she tries to fight Edward's words. "Well they aren't here as I have them here, and should you lose they die, and not just that, but you will then be able to join them… in hell!" Edward added.

"And why's that, I read the bible and pray to God every day, and I don't stop." Sonia cried out as she starts to cry and fear the world around her suddenly.

"Well this is a new case, what you read from the bible is pure bullshit, and right now there is a case that me discussed here, but I will feel free to explain to you." Edward said before he gets into his story.

/

**Ever since your father came about in the dueling ring, I was researching on him and his entire life… in fact, I was close friends with him, I wanted to be his dueling promoter, but he wouldn't let me at all, and this all happened 15 years ago. He was a famous duelist that's for sure, and he was regarded as the next Yugi Muto, but then… his life took a nose dive for the absolute worst, and in such a way that you won't believe it.**

**You see, while he was dueling to make a living, he first enjoy the rich life, but then… he got sick of it, and he wanted out of the business. So that is where he meets Losa Monia, his girlfriend during that time, and she was just a farmer. Losa took him to see the farm life, and he liked it, and that is what makes me mad. People that are famous should live the rich life, and your father was one of them, and yet he was blinded to the word.**

**He of course marry him and he continues his story until one day Losa got pregnant and eventually… you came to the world, you were named Sonia Stryker and somehow the results show that you are a psychic person, but they took care of you none of the less. But here is thing… a year after you were borned… during a dinner one night that you can't remember… Losa was killed in a car accident that left her dead, and of course the husband (your father) was heartbroken, and you didn't even knew it, because you were just a baby.**

**/**

Sonia's heart starts to pump as she is now shocked and horrified of what she just heard. "It was all true, every single bit of it!" Sonia said.

"Exactly, but there is more to this story then you know, and to admit it, most of your life… you were alone!" Edward added.

**/**

**Your father have tried to get himself out of the business of dueling and being famous, so what he did most of his life is that whenever he wins money, he donates it to the poor, the charities, etc… because he said he doesn't want it. He wanted to live a normal life so desperately, and you were the only thing that made it happen, but before this all happened, your father was a drunk! He drank tons of beer, etc… and the effects of it makes him curse out to the public, and this happened before you were born, and he had such a rough childhood it was painful, he even went to prison when he was 18 years old and stay there for 10 years, because he robbed a store with a gun to provide for his family, who was dirt poor!**

**Now I know this may be painful to hear this again, but your father was killed by a bar owner when you were 5 for some reason unknown, and it shocked the world, and right on his dying bed he gave you his deck to care for, and then he passed away. This whole story was recorded in history as he was famous, but here is how things get worse from here… ever since that one day… you lived with your uncle till you were 8. That one day you life gotten 10 times worse for you… your uncle was on the phone and you tried to warn him, and he wouldn't listen, and then he died from the car wreck. Somehow you survived, but then you lost your whole family… and you were the last member to live on this planet, and right now… you are the one who holds the deck.**

**But back on the loneliness story here, you were then put in child welfare, and then someone adopted you, but I won't get into that as I don't want to offend your life anymore, but what offended you the most and what drove you the tears is that your dad's favorite card, and the only remaining memory you had of your father was gone… Gandroff the Dragon King, a powerful card that could have changed Duel Monsters forever, and it was the last one to ever be made, and the only one, and with it out of the picture, your deck isn't perfect or rare any longer, it is now every other deck in the world. There isn't any reference of your father to been seen, and worst of all… you are now all alone. Sure you may have made some friends, etc… but right now, you are all alone, crippled that you are about to fail a task and lose your life should you choose. So it comes down to this one choice.**

**I am going to give you 2 options. First… you can join the Blue Dorm, and I will make sure to make you feel right at home, and trust me… you won't ever have to be lonely again. You will be well respected, and I will cure you of your inferior dad's thoughts, etc… and make you into a legend, the other dorms will fall, I will upgrade your deck to make it feel special, and I can even help you defeat Jackie Eume, your rival… and make her suffer. In addition, I will release your friends unharmed, but they will surely be disappointed that you joined my side, and there they will be safe.**

**Or, you can refuse this offer right now, in which case… Serena will continue to torture you till you lose the duel, and should you lose… not only your life will end, but the lives of the others will go with it unless you win somehow, which I can tell right now, you won't. You are too weak to even get up, too weak to fight, and right now… I am offering a peaceful solution that doesn't have to result in this, but if this happens I will take the deck myself or give it to Serena, and then the entire Stryker family would have come finally to an end.**

/

"Just give up… and this can all end…" Edward stated, then Sonia knows what she has to do.

"I must… give up!" Sonia said to herself as she tries to lay her hand on the duel disk to submit to her defeat. "That's right Sonia… I know you will make the right choice, even if it costs you your friendship with your friends, I can always replace your friends somehow, and make things right for you, so right now prepare to accept the facts…" Edward convinces her as Sonia almost reaches her hands to the deck to surrender.

"_I got two options now, draw my neck card and continue and try to win, or surrender and accept the facts." Sonia thought to herself, then suddenly, the world disappears around her, and then 2 dark red eyes appear before Sonia, and then awakening from the slumbers is a dark dragon so powerful, it has Sonia in fear._

"_Sonia… I want to help you…!" the dark dragon said._

"_What do you want?" Sonia said in fear after seeing the mighty Dark Royal Dragon._

"_I know you want to save your friends, but sometimes you must let your emotions go, and let your anger take you over… accept my advice and I shall grant you a power unlike any other… and I will bring you victory…" the dark dragon said._

"_Is this true?" Sonia asked._

"_It is." The dark dragon said._

_What will Sonia choose as she is about to surrender?_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

/

A/N: WOW…. So far the voting is going good, and I hope to see more votes as they will be no ties, and if they are… I will be mad that I have to write 3 viewer chapters, so please try to vote on the characters, want more info… go to my page and look up the character, and look them up and vote on which one, it ends Thrusday, and I will try to have the last chapter in this saga up by then. But here is a preview…

Next Time: I won't reveal much of the info, and this weak there is no Card of the Chapter here, so I am going to postpone it and do a double Card of the Chapter next time, one at the beginning and one at the end. Say… the person who makes the best card for the Dark Dragon beast I have in this chapter will be featured if you can, so I like to hear your thoughts. But here is the idea… Sonia makes a move so shocking, that it has the entire world around her go blind… and trust me… this is one chapter that is destructive, shocking, and fun, so don't miss it.

Next Time: A Snake in the School (Part 4 out of 4) Sonia's Choice! A New Power Awakens!


	24. A Snake in the School Part 4 out of 4

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story Chapter 22

A Snake in the School (Part 4 out of 4) Sonia's Choice! A New Power Awakens!

A/N: Alright, this is it… the final part in the saga here, and trust me, you are going to love it as this has an unexpected surprised you won't see coming, I hope to see it.

/

**Last Time**

"Just give up… and this can all end…" Edward stated, then Sonia knows what she has to do.

"I must… give up!" Sonia said to herself as she tries to lay her hand on the duel disk to submit to her defeat. "That's right Sonia… I know you will make the right choice, even if it costs you your friendship with your friends, I can always replace your friends somehow, and make things right for you, so right now prepare to accept the facts…" Edward convinces her as Sonia almost reaches her hands to the deck to surrender.

_"I got two options now, draw my next card and continue and try to win, or surrender and accept the facts." Sonia thought to herself, then suddenly, the world disappears around her, and then 2 dark red eyes appear before Sonia, and then awakening from the slumbers is a dark dragon so powerful, it has Sonia in fear._

_"Sonia… I want to help you…!" the dark dragon said._

_"What do you want?" Sonia said in fear after seeing the mighty Dark Royal Dragon._

_"I know you want to save your friends, but sometimes you must let your emotions go, and let your anger take you over… accept my advice and I shall grant you a power unlike any other… and I will bring you victory…" the dark dragon said._

_"Is this true?" Sonia asked._

_"It is." The dark dragon said._

_Sonia was shaken and confused in fear of what option to pick. Sonia can either stick with her heart, or take the Dark Royal Dragon's side and awaken this new dark power in her. Sonia doesn't know what could happen, but she had to make her choice, but she is still uncertained._

"_I don't know." Sonia cried out._

"_Oh… but you do know, you are just too afraid to admit it!" The Dark Royal Dragon said with a vicious sneer. "Unless you accept the new power I am giving you, you won't win at all."_

_Then Kuridragoon appears before Sonia, terrified that Sonia is about to choose the dark side. Kuridragoon tries to get in front of the Dark Royal Dragon and Sonia to settle the conflict, but the Dark Royal Dragon roars._

"_You aren't of any worth Kuridragoon, you shouldn't even be in Sonia's deck….!" The dragon roared, and Kuridragoon disappeared. "Now Sonia, what is it going to be…. I know you want to save your friends and take out Serena right now, but think of it… that can all happen with me, but it can also give you the power you need to destroy Jackie Eume… just accept it, and I promise you, you won't regret it."_

_Then Sonia, coming to terms with herself, accepts it. "Alright… help me, give me the power I need to destroy my enemy!" Sonia accepted in tears._

"_A wise choice…" said the dragon._

_/_

Then Sonia starts to glow black and then she starts screaming in pain as if something is possessing her. A dark aura forms around her and then it engulfs her, much to everyone's shock, including Serena and Edward. "What the hell is this?" Edward said in surprised as Sonia gets possessed.

"This cannot be!" Serena added as she hisses. "Guess I got myself a challenge!"

"YOU WILL REGRET YOU EVER DONE THIS TO ME…. NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" the dark aura yelled out that sounded like a female voice as a new figure comes out. It looks like Sonia, but now her hair is dark black and her duel disk is now dark and black as her hair. In fact… she was dark beside her pale skin. Sonia had anger in her face and she points it at Serena, and boy was she mad, in fact… her psychic powers are now out of control the entire area starts to engulf in a dark blue fire.

/

Outside the warehouse an explosion was seen coming from one of the sides of the building.

/

**Principal's Office**

"Principal Thomas Getterson… you aren't going to believe this… but there was an explosion at the warehouse near the Blue Dorm." Said by one of the staff members as he runs into the office, Thomas wasn't amused by the incident and look at the reports to see there is a fire at the warehouse, but it is blue flames, so it cannot be Chizuru.

"Well it isn't Chizuru this time…!" Thomas grunted as he notices the fire. "It must have been an explosion caused by something." Thomas added.

Then suddenly crashing into the room is Konia, Danny, and Moon as they ran in, all completely shocked of what happened. "I just noticed the fire." Thomas grunted at the group. "Well we don't know what caused it, and unless you care about finding out…" Moon grunted angrily before Luke appears before them.

"Perhaps I can explain the entire situation to you guys. Sonia is right now dueling Serena Surfantina from what I witness, but also I intercepted her phone call conversation, you may want to listen to the message." Luke told Thomas as he hands him the phone and Thomas listens to it, hearing the entire Sonia/Serena conversation… and then Thomas starts to remember that one name, and her voice.

"Oh god… it's her." Thomas said weakly as he is in horror. "I know this person."

"You know this girl...?" Danny asked him. "Exactly… I do know her, I can't explain it to you, but… one thing for sure… I remember meeting her when she was young." Thomas replied in shock.

"Well somehow she killed 4 people the last few days by unknown means, although reports it was a snake attack, but there is nothing that can…" Moon said before Luke interrupted him.

"It's true… I read up her bio, and it was revealed that she works for the "League of Duel Assassins", a very special group of people who duel to kill, and the loser would always die, but there was something strange I found in this case that Sonia and her gang was in. I looked into the Obelisk list to see she just entered just about 2 days ago as an Obelisk Blue student." Luke said as he brought up the reports of Serena to Thomas, and he looks through it and sees all of the details, etc… and Thomas only got even more shocked. "I cannot believe this…" Thomas said, adding to this shock.

"There's more to it." Luke added. "It was seemed that Serena's service was brought by someone but I ain't sure who exactly as there isn't any specific info on who brought her service as all the info was censored."

"So we don't know who did….." Moon said until he starts to realized the person that could have hired Serena. "EDWARD!" Moon yelled as he runs out the room, causing the others to chase after Moon, who now gets a shotgun from one of the other rooms and runs out into the forest with the others on his tale (except Luke).

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch!" Moon yelled in anger as he runs for the warehouse, armed with the shotgun and heading towards the dorm. "Don't worry Sonia, I am coming to save you."

"Wait…. Moon… please!" Danny yelled at him as he, Konia, and Thomas chases after an enraged Moon to stop him before he gets worked up and kills someone. "Stop this… please!" Konia added.

"Fuck this… I won't stop till he's dead!" Moon snapped as he arms his gun now at the group. "You fucking asses try to stop me, I swear to God, I will blow your motherfucking head off!"

"Look, this isn't the way to go man." Danny said as he now stops at the point of Moon's gun. "This is going too far, we don't know if Edward could have hired her, there wasn't any info telling us who did it." Konia added.

"Edward or not I am going to kill that son of a bitch." Moon yelled in anger as the group tries to stop him. "Look, I know this is crazy, but calm down man… we don't want to have a instant in our mind, do we." Konia asked.

Moon thought about it for a moment, and does see the possibility that it may not be Edward. It was known that Moon has a complete hatred of Edward, and so much that he wants to rip his throat out of his body, but thinking about it now, he decides to stop.

"Maybe your right, but I am still keeping my gun armed just in case." Moon stated, calming the relief to the gang, and they continue on.

/

**Back at the warehouse**

Sonia is still getting possessed by the dark magic in her, and as the aura and her anger gets stronger, the area starts to have an earthquake feeling. The ground was rumbling, the lights are slowly dimming, plus many other stuff you can imagine happening at this moment. Sonia's anger was as if a drunken bastard would be, and as this continues to be the case in the area, her turn is about to start.

Serena's Hand: 2 (as her turns)

"It is about time that you ended your turn, because I have had it with these motherfucking snakes, on this motherfucking plane (stated from the movie Snakes on a Plane)." Sonia yelled out before Edward interrupted her. "Well we are in a warehouse, not a plane." "SHUT UP!" Sonia yelled in anger at her as she was annoyed by his speeches, etc. "I have just about had it with you Edward."

"Now, where was I, oh yeah, beating you Serena." Sonia said. "I draw." She draws her card. "I activate the magic card, Card of Sanctity, and it lets draw until we have 6 cards in our hand." Sonia said, and both of them draws 6 cards.

"Then I am going to activate the magic card… Dragon's Altar!" Sonia yells. "Now if I pay half of my life points, I can instantly summon my own monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard, but in return he isn't permitted to attack this turn, but I have better plans in mind." Sonia grunted as if she was pulling a Zane on Maddog. "I shall now summon…. Gandroff the Dragon Prince!"

Then suddenly a dark light erupts behind Sonia and coming out is her ace monster, which is the mighty dragon that looks armored like the Power Tool Dragon, but with a human face, a helmet, etc. You get the point.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Level: 7

The mighty dragon roars as it gets possessed by the dark magic and turns into a darker version of itself. It became black and more vicious, and Edward looks in shock, and even Serena looks in shock as well.

"So it's true, you have your father's deck… guess winning it from you will be more challenging than I thought." Serena smirked to her.

"Shut up! You are about to lose, and I promise you, vengeance is about to be mine!" Sonia grunted. "I shall now summon the tuner monster, Dark Royal Dragon Erton." Sonia said, and she summons a new Royal Dragon, it was black like her new form, and the monster was a dragon magic ball.

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 300 Def: 1200 Level: 4

"And whenever Erton is call to the field, I can automatically add any magic card from my deck to my hand." Sonia added, as she adds a magic card to her hand. "But now it is time for you to suffer, as I shall now tune both my Erton and my Gandroff, to summon the monster that will bring your doom."

Then the 2 monsters begin to tune with each other, but in a darker way. "First you put my friends in my danger, then you waste my time coming here to duel you and hear all of this shit, now I am about to have you where I want you." Sonia said in a dark voice, then suddenly the tuning light is complete.

"I SYNCHRO SUMMON…. MY ULTIMATE MONSTER, KNOWN AS DARK ROYAL DRAGON WYVRIN!" Sonia yells out to the mighty sky as the huge dark laser beam now emerges from behind her.

**Obelisk the Tormenter theme plays**

Then something mighty awakens. It was a dark dragon indeed, but it was metallic, dark, and powerful… it look like a gigantic version of Gandroff the Dragon King, but it was more monstrous and hideous, and it held in its hand a dark mighty blade made out of dark energy. It makes a mighty shattering roar that shatters the entire area, and even the ceilings start to fall apart, causing Edward to get out of there.

/

Back in the other room where the hostages are seen, Edward was seen coming in, and the rest of the group was completely scared. Trona, Jason, Charka, the Robins, and sooner or later, Havoc! "What do we do?" Trona asked. "I saw we get out of here before Sonia blows this place up!" Edward said, panicking after seeing Sonia's new power and what she can do with it. Sonia immediately started to use her powers to destroy the place as if she was like Pheonix from the movie X-Men The Last Stand.

The rest of the group scatters as the entire places starts to fall apart. The Robins immediately decided to turn the key to let the rest of the group escape. (Kari, etc… when they do wake up).

/

**Back in the dueling ring**

Attr: Dark Type: Dragon Atk: 3800 Def: 3600 Level: 11

"Since I summoned this mighty beast of your doom, your card effects don't affect my cards until the end of your next turn, so forget about using Venom anything against me this round." Sonia grunted in anger, and since my mighty monster has more attack points than yours… I am sure that it will do damage on you, so I prepare to accelerate your defeat, and your end."

Serena was now in horror and in shock after witnessing Sonia's full power now being used, and her darkself awakened, and she now's what's about to come. _"How could this happened, this plan was entirely perfect… there was no way this could have happened." Serena thought._

"I activate the magic card, Dark's Wrath!" Sonia yells out. "This lets me double the attack points of a Dark Royal Dragon monster until the end of this turn, but at that time the monster is removed from the game, but that's is all I need to destroy your wretched soul you bitch!" Sonia grunted.

"Now… Dark Royal Dragon Wyvrin, destroy her monster and the rest of her life points. (Atk: 7600)!" Sonia ordered as her monster charges its dark sword.

At this time Thomas, Moon, Konia, and Danny entered in the building, and soon waking up from their early capture was Kari, Chizuru, Soya, and Brandon, who all run to see Sonia (her dark side) about to destroy Serena's monster.

"Oh my god… what happened to this place?" Konia said in shock. "I know… but whatever happened, something must have happened." Danny added.

"Oh my god…. Serena! And Sonia… but Sonia isn't her normal self at all!" Thomas added, seeing both her and Sonia in shock, but more so on Sonia. Kari and the gang witness Sonia's vicious attack, and now tries to stop her.

"Oh my god, SONIA! STOP THIS PLEASE!" Soya yelled out.

"THIS ISN'T YOU, YOU GOT TO CALL OFF YOUR ATTACK, WHO'S KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPPEN!" Kari yelled out to Sonia to get her to snap out of it. "THIS ISN'T YOU!"

Sonia was just motionless and just soulless as her friend's pleases didn't work on her. Her monster then raises it's blade and begins its attack. Venomimega was destroyed, but just as Serena was about to be hit, Thomas decided to run and get himself in the attack. He jumps and pushes her out of the way, and both of them dodged the blast, but the blast hits the wall, and then the entire portion of the wall exploded on contact. There was then a huge amount of smoke in the room then from the explosion as everyone covers their own eyes and gets down, but suddenly there was then screaming from the battlefield as dark electricity was then seen.

"SONIA!" Konia yelled as she runs to save her, but then she was stopped in her track.

Moon then begins to shoot his gun in the smoke at the figure, but it suddenly reflects off of the blast, and to somewhere else. Soya, Kari, and Chizuru then runs in and tries to get Sonia, but then they were stopped by an electricity blast as well.

Suddenly the smoke clears, and it was revealed that Sonia was seen on the ground, severally injured from the shocks, but also for another reason. Sonia had her normal hair, etc… back, but there was another figure near her, and it was the one that injured Sonia. It had black hair, electricity was coming out of her hands (dark magic, etc) and she comes out. She looks just like Sonia, but with the black hair, etc…

"Who are you?" Moon yelled.

"I am just Sonia's darker self, you might think of me as…. Dark Sonia, but I like to be refered as…. Korina!" she stated (Dark Sonia.) Korina then walks to Sonia and takes her duel disk. "You won't be needing this anymore." Korina said, grabbing Sonia's duel disk and taking her deck with it. She then looks at her deck and then she takes out one card and throws it to Sonia, and Sonia… weakly picks it up, and sees that it was her Kuridragoon card, and the spirit was very sad at Sonia, but is extremely mad at Korina.

"What are you going to do?" Sonia asked in terror as Korina takes her deck, etc… "Well, I am going to leave you here for dead, but for now… remember my name Sonia…. As I am a mirror of you, but I am superior to you in every way, and it all started when you accepted the darkness in your heart, the will to save your friends by any means needed, and then this all happened, and I was able to take over for you, but now… since I have use yourself, I no longer have need for you." Korina said evilly as Sonia weakly turns her head.

"I swear… I will take you out by any means needed, even if I have to meet you at the gates of hell before you harm one of my friends." Sonia said to Korina with a hatred on her. "I will fight my own deck if I have to."

Then suddenly Korina disappears like magic and the entire scene just goes silent. What was a warehouse at the end was now just a former shell of itself. Sonia then passes out (not dead after Konia checks heart beet, but she is massively injured) on the floor, and the others were all in horror and shock. Even Serena was as she was seen in tears and then one of them calls the DA Hospital.

/

**Sonia's Diary (written by Kari)**

**After we got out of the warehouse, it was very clear that this day had taken a turn for the worse. Sonia was carried by Moon and Thomas to the hospital, and they told us that they won't be any punishment for this, but this is a serious case, as Sonia was critically injured, but not just in the body, but in soul as well, and we were all terrified of this on every level!**

**Sonia was taken to the hospital and the next day we got to see her, and she was just in complete tears. She said that this was all of her fault as she let her anger get to her, and now this was the end result. I was completely sad for her as not only she blamed herself, but she couldn't let it go. I tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't listen, and she even told me and the group to leave us alone. Since she demanded it, I had no option, so I just complied with it with the others. But then, something worse happened…**

**We got news from the medical people, and that we is going to be in the hospital for 1-2 months on the back of this, and she cried and cried and cried about it as she continues to blame herself. I really want to help her, but at the same time, I don't want to hurt her feelings any further. But at the same time, her dark self is out and loose, and with Sonia's actual deck, some bad things can really happen, and as Sonia recovers, we have to prevent Dark Sonia as much as we can, and if we are lucky enough, stop her before another person gets harmed, as for what I know, this could be the mother of all bad things to happen, so I am going to pray for the best.**

**/**

A/N: How did you like that? Next up is the origin chapters of the winning OC, then we are going to go for the Dark Sonia arc, so look forward to it.

Sorry I forgot about the card of the chapter, so here are 2 of them.

/

Dark Royal Dragon Wyvrin

DARK/Dragon/Synchro/Effect

ATK: 3800 DEF: 3600 Lv.11

1 'Dark Royal Dragon' tuner, 'Gandroff the Dragon Prince,' 1 or more 'Royal Dragon' or 'Dark Royal Dragon' non tuner monsters

This card can only be Synchro summoned from the Extra Deck using the Synchro materials listed above. When this card is removed from the field, remove this card from the Duel. When this card is Synchro summoned, your cards are unaffected by your opponent's card effects until your opponent's next End Phase. Once per turn, you can special summon 1 'Royal Dragon' card from your graveyard, other than 'Gandroff the Dragon Prince', ignoring summoning conditions. On the other hand, your opponent can special summon any monster from his/her graveyard, ignoring summoning conditions but cannot switch battle positions or activate its effects. When this card is removed from the field, destroy every other monster on the field and special summon 'Gandroff the Dragon Prince' from your graveyard.

/

Dragon's Altar

Normal Spell

If you have no monsters on the field, pay half your LP to special summon "Gandroff the Dragon Prince" from the Hand, Deck, or Graveyard. The monster cannot attack the turn it was summoned.

/

Next Time: OC chapters


	25. Enter Sydney Himura Part 1 out of 2

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story Chapter 23

Enter Sydney Himura, A Crush on Brandon Part 1 out of 2

A/N: The results are in, and your winner is Sydney Himura… but don't get me wrong, I will add all the characters from the contest into the story as it goes by, but this is the one I will be doing the origin chapter, but at first I am going to intro her character to the gang in a chapter, and hopefully try to do it in one, but reminder, (Origin Chapters won't count as Chapters, so 25 won't be her origin, but it will still be done, so let's get to it.)

/

Going on ahead and introducing a new OC today.

Name: Joseph Kesseler

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Key Card: Miner Bot Benax Attr: Earth Type: Machine Atk: 2800 Def: 2600 Level: 8

Appearance: (Ever heard of Joseph Tinnely from Hell's Kitchen, he's like that… a bit muscular, a bit younger, serious face, short black hair, etc) red jacket (wears black most of the time and a white shirt)

Dorm: Slifer Red

Background: He actually comes from a New York Background of trouble in the years prior to coming here. He was in a middle state, so normally he wouldn't be able to apply for Duel Academy at the time, but he didn't wanted to. He comes from a family of poor people who are so poor, they were about to be evicted from their house as the jobs were being taken away, plus New York City was riddled with crime during that time.

Joseph is the son of Con Kessler, a drunken alcoholic who spends all of his money on beer and drugs, and his wife was furious at Con as they were about to be evicted, and with most of their family killed by mafia groups. Joseph had a rough past, but this was just the beginning. Soon his sister Konia was very ill with a rare disease, and since they cannot afford to keep care of her. Joseph did the unthinkable, and resorted to crime, out of the need to provide for his younger sister Konia. This happened about a year before he went to Duel Academy, and on his 15th birthday. He grabbed his father's shotgun one night, left the house, and robbed a few stores until he was stopped by police. He was arrested and he was taken to jail for a few nights. Joseph reflects on his failure of his dad for not caring for his family and caring about being drunk, and then on the court day… Joseph did the unthinkable in the court. He attacked his father at the court, and he was stopped by police. Joseph then yells out to this family this chilling message… "FUCK THIS… YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARED TO EVEN CARE FOR THE FAMILY, PLUS YOU AND YOUR WIFE HAS DONE NOTHING ABOUT IT! YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN YOUR RESPONISBILITIES LIKE A MAN, AND NOW WE ARE IN THIS SHITHOLE! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU MOM! AND I AM SORRY TO SAY THIS…. KONIA…. I AM SORRY! I FAILED YOU… I WOULD RATHER BE DISOWNED BY THE FAMILY AS A HOLE, AND SENT TO PRISON TRYING TO SAVE KONIA'S LIFE, THEN TO LIVE YOU 2 FOR ANOTHER FUCKING MINUTE!" this shocked his father, his mother, and even Konia, and then they responded. "FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY… YOU ARE NO LONGER PART OF THE FAMILY!"

However… thanks to the drunk, they lose custody of Konia and she was sent to a foster home. (Who can care for her) Joseph was sent to a detention center (for 15 years to 30 for the police rob), and there he live out his life until someone came to him one day. He wanted to offer Joseph a better chance in life, and he said that he would provide for his sister and take her into my care for you… if you do this for me. Joseph told him that he would go for Konia, but he wants to insist in the U.S. Military as he feels it's the only place for him, and then the figure responded in a begging pled. "Please… don't risk your life, you had a rough life, and the path your going will only make it rougher… so please do this. Come to Duel Academy!" Joseph then accepts the offer, and he was signed off of the detention center, and was automatically put into the Slifer Red Dorm with a deck to get him going. He left prison and then joined Duel Academy in Slifer Red. He is monitored by his probation officers, with the only thing is to not get into trouble or any fights. There he joined the wrestling and MMA teams in the school, and comes out on as the best fighter. He also tends to get into a lot of fights at the school as well. He exercise alots, but hardly ever studies, but his dueling talents with his deck… he works good with it.

Personality: He is quite of a nice and calm guy at first, but piss him off and it will be the last thing you see out of him. He is also prone to attack anyone (especially the Blue Dorm) and he is always willing to provide for the poor when they don't have the best or even eough. He is like Robin Hood. He tends to beat up a lot of folks in the Blue Dorm (all male) with his fist, and while he never got in serious trouble, his officer asks him to start using words to fight. He was also prone to cuss a lot. His rough past makes it to where no one wants to ask, but he is willing to explain. He's good friends with Allen, Brandon, and Rick.

Additional info: He is also a Call of Duty fan, plays a lot of military video games, takes in a lot of military training, and is known to take the pain well, and learn from his mistakes, even from a psychic duelist. (Chizuru for example)

Deck: Will be unknown at this moment, but I will make it as the series goes on, while you may reveal your decks, I will keep mine a secret.

/

**Wednesday September 14 2020, 2 weeks after the Dark Sonia incident**

**Kari's POV**

**I didn't know what to say what the last weeks were, but ever since that incident with Dark Sonia or as she wants to be refer as Korina… the real Sonia is in the school hospital in critical condition. It was a devastating few weeks for Sonia as she was there… lying on the bed like a dead soul. Recent reports said that she is getting better, but she is still critically injured, but no longer to the point of death. During that time Sonia was able to keep up with all the assignments, etc for the other classes so she can keep her grade up… and for her, that is all she can do. She cannot leave the hospital, plus right now she has been bounded to a wheelchair as her legs recover.**

**We came by to check up on Sonia normally, and she is telling us that she is starting to get better, but she told us she doesn't intend on leaving till she's good enough to leave, as that duel with Serena left a big impact on her. The shock collar, and the Dark Sonia power, really put a damper in Sonia's ability.**

**Speaking of Serena… on that night of the incident, Serena and Thomas had a long talk, and at the end… Serena decided that she is done with this… so she just left the island. I still don't know much on her origin, plus Thomas wasn't willing to tell us, so that leaves a bunch of questions unanswered.**

**On the Dark Sonia report, she is on the island, not taking classes like anyone else, and instead she stalks the woods from my guess. But if by any means Korina (Dark Sonia) joins the Blue Dorm… there could be a disaster, as Edward stated that bringing her to the dorm would lead to the domination of the other dorms, and maybe the island, and with Sonia's deck (her father's deck to be exact), she can be a fearsome opponent. Sonia told us she intends on getting her deck back, but without a strong deck to fight against the Royal and Dark Royal Dragons, Sonia is going to need some serious help. Sonia's only card right now is Kuridragoon, (maybe her Kuriboost is included), and with her still in the hospital, we have to be on the lookout for her.**

**/**

**Slifer Red Dorm **

**6:59 AM**

We now see Brandon in his room, just sleeping like any tired fighter would be as he needed a lot of rest for good reasons. It was 1 minute before 7 AM, and he continues to sleep like anyone else, but then a minute later, his alarm went off, and then he just sprouts up from his sleep and into the real world.

"Why did I ever used that alarm clock in the first place?" Brandon muttered to himself as he turns off his alarm. He then gets dressed for the day like anyone world and puts on his black jacket with a skull on the back of it and heads out into the outside and heads for the bar.

When he gets to the bar, he sees only Moon, the bartender, and Rick Breaker here. (for yuruzel's character, Rick is very good friends with Brandon). Brandon takes a seat near Rick Breaker and then the 2 engage in a conversation.

"Say, beat up any people lately?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, last 3 days I beaten up 15 Obelisk Blue students (all male), broke some of one guy's teeth right off, and started a riot in the school. Got at in trouble and a 2 day suspension, but since it's over, pretty much came come back, but honestly… working on my plane and just having a good time at the school is all that matters." Brandon told him as he gets himself a Coca-Cola to drink.

"Well, that's great… those Obelisk Blue students and staff need to know respect… in fact… why can't everyone just be equal for a day or 2." Rick added.

"Yeah, it's like Blue students get all these Wellingtons, virtual reality stuff, surround sound systems, etc… and we get horseshoes, etc…" Brandon chuckled. "But to me… I like it here better than that Obelisk Blue crap."

Then suddenly we see another soul walking into the building and taking his seat near Brandon and Rick, and Brandon turns to see the fella. "Hey Joseph!" Brandon said. "Take a seat." Joseph then takes a seat near Bandon and Rick with a bit of a smile on his face. "What have you been up to lately?" Brandon asked.

"Nothing much, just winning matches for the MMA tournament, and other than you Brandon, I am the best there." Joseph replied before he orders a drink. "Say... in my honest opinion, I was thinking about today sending the Blue Dorm a message today, and beating up a female student will sure send them the message not to mess with us."

"Oh hell no… I would never… ever in my entire life hurt a female at all!" Brandon replied after hearing Joseph's evil plan to hurt a female Obelisk. "Do you know Anais, she is the Disciplinary Committee, do that… and you are sure to get yourself expelled."

"And do that, and you're for sure going back to jail. I like people who can stand against the dorm, but in my opinion, hurting the female is the last thing I would do." Moon chuckled to prove Brandon's point. Joseph still has quiet a bit of record with the police and at the school as he assaults people, etc… and Joseph chuckled after hearing that. "Of course yeah, but… you know me, can take any pain that comes my way." Joseph added, and after finishing their meal, Brandon, Rick, and Joseph got up and walk out of the dorm for the day.

/

**Obelisk Blue Dorm**

**Right at the same time**

We now go to seeing a room with 2 girls inside. Both of them are asleep in their respective beds, and they are just snoring as if there is no tomorrow. The two kids who were sleeping were Lola and Rachel, the Robin Twins. Quietly, the door opens, and peaking out was some guy in an Obelisk Blue suit, and this dude feels a bit of emotion for the kids. "I love you both." The guy whispered as he now closes the door.

The dude was now walking through the halls and was heading towards his room for some good reason as if he had something mega important to do right then, and to be honest, he does have something to do. It was Samuel Tech (to get more info, you can check up his info on Origins: Rick Breaker) just walking towards his super high-tech room, filled with computers a plenty, several gaming systems, phones, etc… and even a credit card printer. He then gets on one of the phones and begins to call some random person.

"I got some bad news, I have heard someone is about to steal your identity, so I am going to ask you to lend me your social number, your full name, and your date of birth." "I will be glad to take part, it's Palbodo Del Artez, number is 993482315, and my date of birth is 9/9/74." The phone caller responded. "I am thankful for your cooperation." Samuel responded before he types the information into the credit card printer, and prints out his credit card. "Best of all, since I bought my own router and change my ID a lot when I do this… there is no way I can lose, I will show him who's the master ID Thief." Samuel smirked himself before he goes out with the credit cards he has and out of the building to meet up with his friends, however… not far behind we notice a strange figure watching him. It was female like, but maybe the same age as Sonia.

"Time for some fun." She said to herself before walking out.

/

**Outside of the Blue Dorm**

**45 minutes later**

"Oh yeah motherfuckers!" Brandon yelled out as he meets up with his friend Samuel Tech in the forest with Joseph and Rick as they share out cards. "Good thing in deed you brought the cards… say, how do you managed to get into Obelisk Blue and get all this money… it's just like… WOW!" "Well… I got some talent I can say." Samuel smiled as he hands out the cards. (Yugioh cards, not the credit cards yet). "And you bought these… WOW! WISH I WAS YOU!" Brandon added.

"Well… sometimes I wish you were able to take part in it, but… you would fail at it since you are one plane flyer, and you guys all love to fight… you wouldn't be in my league." Samuel said as he hands out the cards. But then suddenly a figure jumps into the air and lands in front of Samuel and the group.

"What the hell?!" Samuel gasped after seeing this mysterious figure appeared before him and then the figure punches him in the gut and he is launched towards the tree, knocking him unconscious.

"Holy shit!" Joseph gasped when seeing this figure. After a few moments, the figure was revealed to be a Sonia look alike, but with the dark hair, and wearing black all around. It was Korina… (or Dark Sonia if you like to put it like that).

"What the hell is that?" Rick gasped as Korina walks towards them.

"It's one of my friends… Sonia Stryker, seems you got out of that hospital okay… but your hair is different." Brandon said in a friendly tone as he tries to introduce himself to her again as she recovers. However… Korina pays no attention.

Korina was silent for a moment, and Brandon tries again.

"Oh, don't say it. You're in one of those "rebellious" phases aren't you. Oh, those were the days. I remember my first one, painting gratuitous art on my middle school, knocking 3 guys teeth out and replacing them with jolly ranchers, and the always popular sombrero filled with...well, you get the idea. I'll bet, you have some clever ideas, so maybe I can hear them over a drink. What d'ya say?" Brandon said to get Dark Sonia (Korina) to cheer up, and Korina smiles.

"You are quite an amusing one that's for sure… and don't worry about my hair, that is the least of your concern." Korina replied with an evil smile as she prepares to walk away, but then Joseph caught on.

"But what dorm are you from, as if you are from Obelisk… I swear to fucking god I will beat the shit out of you!" Joseph grunted, and then Korina walks away, making Joseph even more pissed. "You get back here bitch, I am talking to you!" and then Joseph then walks up to Korina, pretty much ready to punch the shit out of her, but then suddenly she then turns at Joseph with a bit of a dark look, and Joseph looks in fear.

Then suddenly, Korina fires an dark energy blast from her hand and it hits Joseph, sending him flying towards a tree and knocking him out just like Samuel. "Guess you managed to get onto my bad side, so if they are some last words… please… I like to hear them." Korina replied.

Brandon, now pissed off that his friends got hurt, decides to take matters into his own hand just as Samuel and Joseph are moved to the sidelines by Rick. "I don't know what you are up to, or what the hell you just did to my friend, but one thing is for sure… I ain't going to tolerate seeing one of my friends getting hurt, so bring it on…" Brandon said as he gets his duel disk active. "Bitch!" Brandon added.

/

**A few minutes later, in a unknown location**

We now go to a home just near the docks, and it was a very special type of house as it is very Chinese/Japanese in terms of looks. We see at the edge of the cliff a Obelisk Blue girl with long black stockings. She's also wearing two silver cuff bracelets on each wrist and short black fingerless gloves was seen on her hands.

The girl was focusing tours the sun and was channeling some form of energy into her deck as she draws the card she predicts. About half of the time she would get the card she needs, but at other times she doesn't. "I have to perfect my skills to honor my family's history." She mumbled to herself, and then coming by was 3 people, all girls, and they wanted to talk to her.

"Sydney!" said by a girl.

The girl turns to see that it was here friends coming by. The friends that this girl was with was Kari, Soya, and Chizuru, and they have came by to check up on her. Sydney smiles to see that her friends have came by for a visit.

"It's been a while since we saw each other." Sydney replied as she comes to high five the group. "It sure has been." Kari replied.

Kari then gets Chizuru and the others to introduce her to them. "Hey… I am Chizuru, Kari's sister. Nice to meet you." Chizuru said as she shakes her hand with Sydney. "And I am Soya Piglet." Soya replied, slightly giggling as she mentions her last name to someone.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you both." Syndey replied as she brings them in to her house. Her parents brought her a house for her to live in for some good reasons, in which Sydney now mentions. "Say… I have heard what happened back at the blue dorm a couple weeks back. It really shook the core, and so did my parents when I told them of it."

"Really?" Kari asked.

"Exactly… I was there when it happened, and my family has a high history of every dorm. Everyone of them has potential just like you stated, and my parents believe that, and trust me… my parents are mad at Edward that's for sure." Sydney explained to her and the group.

**Fact: It is true, her family is a believer of everyone's potential, and they obviously share the same dislike for the Blue Dorm's spoiling ways, and how they treat others. The Himura family is a good friend to several families, like the Eume family, Kari's family, and hate to spoil it now, but will sure to be… The Stryker family. They do however hate the Robins and Forgenstaes though (at this time). They actually had a member of their family in the Pro Duelist League in the World, and they were the closest they have ever come to beating Stryker. Sorry for spoilers, but let you in on a fun fact here.**

"A lot of people don't like Edward that's for sure. Whip told me he despise him." Kari added to prove her point. "Yep… Edward is the most hated person on this island other than Havoc." Chizuru added.

"Yep… that is all true, say… why not you and your friends come in for a…" Sydney said before suddenly an explosion was heard. Everyone turns to see that it was in the forest that the explosion happen, and they look in shock. "What in the world?" Chizuru gasped. "Let's go check it out!" Sydney said, and the group begins to make a run for it into the forest to see what happened. "It's not too far from here."

/

Brandon's LP: 0

Suddenly we see Brandon knocked out on the ground just as Korina walks up to his weaking, aching body. The duel really and truly took a toll on Brandon's health, and Korina smiles in glee as she walks up to him for her… reward.

"You honestly not worth even of a challenge… what a waste of my time, and a waste of my life to even have duel a pathetic duelist like you." Korina smirked as steps on Brandon's chest, and he screams in pain. "Please… don't do it, please!" Brandon begged for his life as he cries for mercy. "Oh heaven will surely take your soul, to where it's at least its in a better place, then here!" Korina smirked just has her hand emits some dark electricity, and Brandon screams.

"KORINA!" Chizuru yelled just as the group appears, and Korina turns to see that Kari, Soya, Chizuru, and Sydney are now appearing. Korina is out of time to try to kill Brandon, so she tells him this. "This is an only one time ticket to life Brandon, better not waste it trying to go after me." Korina told him before she disappears.

"COME BACK!" Chizuru yelled in anger as she is after Korina. "Save your breath, she's gone." Soya told Chizuru. "Okay." Chizuru replied.

"Look! Brandon!" Kari yelled, seeing Brandon on the ground, injured, etc… and the group goes to him. He was unconscious at the time as he was badly injured, but suddenly Sydney takes her hand and places it in Brandon, and feeling his pulse somehow, and some other stuff, she was able to come to a conclusion. "He's going to be fine." Sydney told everyone. "How do you know that, from the look of his injures, he isn't doing all that well." Kari said to Sydney. "I know someone is fine when I feel it." Sydney added to prove a point. "How?" Kari asked.

/

**Next Morning (9:35 AM)**

We now go to Sydney's house near the ocean, and we go to the insides of the house, and it looks just like a Chinese/Japanese house, complete with some American stuff, like an actual bed, HDTV, etc…, kinda what you normally expect from a dorm room here in Duel Academy. We now see Brandon (in bandages) resting on the bed that Sydney and the group place him on. From the look of Brandon, he look really injured, so Sydney took him in for the night.

We now see Sydney now coming into the room and she was holding some sort of a soup bowl with something in it that comes with a steam that can be smelled. She walk toward Brandon and brings him a soup, and he wakes up to the smell of it, and turns to see the girl offering him food or the drink.

"Drink it." Sydney whispered and Brandon look to see some green grass something crap with liquid in the bowl, and from the look on Brandon's disgusted face, the food is replusive to him. "No… I am fine, I ain't eating that gar… wo!" Brandon said before suddenly Sydney made him put the food in his mouth (not like a baby) and force him to eat it, and suddenly Brandon swallowed it, and then Sydney sat down and relax his back. "I never though I would eat something that bad… but heck, at least back is now alright." Brandon said just as Sydney push pressure on his back. "Say… who are you? My name is Brandon Palmer in case you are asking."

"Sydney Himura." She replied. "You know, you really shouldn't try to injure yourself out in the woods, it's quite of a big place."

"And why's that? I tend to do that a lot, and I can take it." Brandon replied as he tries to get up, but Sydney keeps him down. "Relax yourself, don't try to push your body to a point where you cannot move."

"I can move just fin…" Brandon gets up again but then falls to the ground and Sydney pulls him up and places him back on the bed. "See, you aren't fine." Sydney told him again.

"You're right… thanks." Brandon thanked her for coming to his aid. "Say… if you mind coming out with me for a drink if you don't…" Brandon asked her, and then Sydney replied. "Not really." Sydney replied to him. "Kari told me about you, you tend to drink (not beer or wine) a lot."

"So your friends with Kari?" Brandon asked. "Of course I am a friend of Kari, she brought me to you, and we brought you inside, and you didn't woke up till now." Sydney explained to Brandon as she walks into the different room to get something. "I don't have classes till noon today, so I am just going to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't go."

"Okay, but like I said, I am fine… I don't need to be babysitted by you…" Brandon added as he gets up, and this time he is doing better, but is still struggling to get up. "I know… Kari told me you tend to get into a lot of fights at the school, and to me… it's not the wisest thing I would do, one day you may see yourself getting hit back hard." Sydney smiled as Brandon starts to get his jacket on, and prepares to walk out.

Suddenly, just as Brandon walks to the door, suddenly it opened on him, and it causes him to fall off and hit the ground, giving him more of a hard time. The people who were coming in at the time was Kari, Soya, Chizuru, Rick, and Joseph, and they all came by to see him.

"Hey…" Joseph told a on the ground Brandon as he gets back up. "Was just preparing to walk out." Brandon told Joseph.

Joseph chuckled and he pull Brandon up. "Thank goodness we were able to get you here, as if we didn't then you might have been toast." Kari replied with a giggled. "And I sure didn't wanted that to be the case."

The group then just giggles and laughs but Brandon starts to have some thoughts on something, and he begins thinking this. Did that girl really took him in? She was an Obelisk, and he was a Slifer. Normally Obelisk would trash Slifers, but just like Kari, Sydney doesn't trash Slifers at all, or even Ras. It was obvious that Kari and Sydney were friends, and share the same opinion. This gal was sure tough of Brandon when he tried to leave, and thinking about that now, maybe that is what Brandon needs, a tough chick. Just as he continues to think and admire her for her looks and riches, someone snaps him out.

"Brandon…" Joseph said, getting him to come back to his senses. "Don't tell me you are in love with her." Rick giggled, and Sydney didn't pay any attention to it, apparently conflicted by Rick's love comment. "Is there anything wrong?" Kari asked Sydney. "It's nothing..." Sydney replied, and that was all a reply she got.

However… sooner or later that entire peaceful discussion soon turned into something more unpleasant for Sydney, as the door rings, and Chizuru goes to answer it. The moment Chizuru opens the door, she sees that it was the 4 people that they dislike the most, and even despise them. Lola, Rachel, Trona, and Charka were all present and Chizuru's face turn into anger. "YOU!"

"Well… well…well, what do we have here, a bunch of Slifers in this marvelous home of a Obelisk, who is right now housing some Reds… I must warn her." Charka provoked, which only made Chizuru angrier, and then Joseph came to her ad. (Chizuru's ad) "What do you 4 bitches want?!"

"Nothing… we were just coming by to see Sydney, that's all." Trona told Joseph as if she was a little kid. Suddenly Sydney decided to come along on this fight along with the others, and Sydney is really, really angry at the 4, but they aren't amused by her at all. "State your business!" Sydney grunted.

"Well, one… you are the business… I have heard rumors that you house a Slifer for the night, is this true, you know that the entire Obelisk committee will hate you and trash you like one of them if you even support them." Charka warned her, but this just makes Sydney more pissed off. "And why is it a problem? You did the same thing to Kari, and I was friends with her, and plus… me and my family think the same way, so why not you take your business elsewhere before I have to personally do it myself." Sydney threatened.

"Like I amused with the threat, if you are so arrogant, why not you prove it in a duel with us." Lola added with a dang smirk on her face like a drill sergeant. "Besides, you aren't even such a psychic head like us." Rachel added.

"Stay out of this before we have to join in as well!" Chizuru yelled. "Do you want a repeat back at that dojo mountain?"

"Well to be honest I was thinking of even worst, but you know… keeps the suspense building up to that point." Rachel added.

"FUCK OFF YOU BITCHES BEFORE I HAVE TO BEAT THOSE ASSES MYSELF!" Joseph yelled just as he goes up to get them, but Rachel quickly summons her Red Eyes Darkness Metal Doomsday Dragon in response, which roars at him, but Joseph wasn't amused.

"ALRIGHT… THAT'S IT! IT'S ONE!" Chizuru said, preparing to join in, but suddenly Sydney gets into the field, and stops Chizuru from… summoning her dragon. "That is enough… if you want a duel, you got one. Now who will it be?!" Sydney snapped at the 4, and then Charka steps up.

"Okay then… perhaps we can settle this in a duel." Charka snapped at her, and then gets her duel disk on.

"If I win, you 4 must leave." Sydney said, getting her duel disk ready and heading to the duel ring for the duel to start.

"Bring it!" Charka snapped.

**To be continued**

A/N: Sorry if it took longer than usual, just got hanged up somehow with recent events, I will hope to get the next part soon, then we get to the actual origin chapter, but after that… any ideas, I will take them, hope to see you next time.

Enter Sydney Himura: Charka's Dirty Game Part 2 out of 2


	26. Enter Sydney Himura Part 2 out of 2

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story Chapter 24

Enter Sydney Himura: Charka's Dirty Game Part 2 out of 2

A/N: Alright, it looks like for a little while, I won't be updating Sonic, since I really love updating that fanfiction so much, and sorry for Rick not being the hater of Rule Breaker, etc… he just didn't knew it at the time. Other than that, enjoy the chapter.

/

Sydney's LP: 4000

Charka's LP: 4000

"I am taking the opening move… I draw!" Charka yelled as she draws her first card. "And I sure got a nasty surprise waiting for everyone… as this time, you are about to feel the wrath of a True Obelisk. I activate the field spell… Labyrinth of Vanity- Xuron!" Charka then plays her field spell, and then a green maze appears (middle of it) with chains and a Vanity symbol on the top.

"What in the world?" Chizuru gasped as the notices the field around her. "I am surprise Charka has a card like this." Kari added.

"I am glad you are surprised, as this field spell has a nasty effect, chain cards that require chain 3 or higher can just be activated right away, like I am about to right now with this Chain card known as Chain Summon." Charka said as she activates her magic card. "With this, I can do a 3 way summoning as I can summon for this turn 3 times. So why not I start things off by summoning 2 of these…. Both of then which are known as Vanity Deathstriker!" she said, and then 2 armored vanity beasts comes to the game with the symbols, and each of them with sharp teeth.

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 1000 Def: 1000 Level: 3

"And since they are summoned to the field, they each do 500 points of damage, and with 2 of them, you now lose 1000 points." Charka said, and then both of her monsters goes in for the bite and strike, and then both of them bites Sydney, causing her some pain (normal pain, not psychic pain).

Sydney's LP: 3000

"Sydney!" Kari gasped.

"See that, that is how a true Obelisk play, but that's not all, for now I tribute both my Deathstrikers, in order to summon Vanity Ruler!" she said, and then coming out is her tough green hair angel.

Attr: Light Type: Fairy Atk: 2500 Def: 1600 Level: 8

"Oh no… not this one, don't tell me." Chizuru remembered. "I saw this effect happened before, and it happened on me for a short time." Soya added.

"Great point Soya and Chizuru, my card does the unthinkable, and makes it to where special summoning is out of the question for Sydney with him on the field, but I done enough damage this turn, so I will end my turn at there." Charka said, ending her move.

Charka's Hand: 1

"Well then, it's my move then, I draw." Sydney said, drawing her card, and then she begins to think out her plan, and is quite confident on what to go with. _"I ain't falling for that trick Charka, I know what you are thinking. I am well aware that your card will let you control one of my monsters whenever you summon a Vanity beast, and since I didn't have one at the time, and since you have your Ruler out, it makes it to where I cannot set my cards, or special summon, but I don't intend on that, I intend on making you submit." Sydney thinks before she starts her move._

"_My card has already lock you out of using your facedown cards if you plan to set them, and your right to special summon, and with these two cards, beating you will be as easy as pie." Charka thought._

"It's my move, I draw! " Sydney said, drawing her card. "I summon Krebons in defense mode." And then suddenly a clown robot takes to the field in defensive position.

Attr: Dark Type: Pyschic Atk: 1200 Def: 400 Level: 2

"That's all for now." Sydney said, ending her turn.

Sydney's Hand: 5

"That's it?! just one monster and that's it?!" Charka laughed hysterically as if she had no soul and is completely evil. "Not to mention that it's a clown. Got any more clowns in your deck?"

Sydney was just silent, but still had her confidence in her, and for good reasons, as she is smiling at her, knowing something good is going to happen. _"Go on, attack me!"_ Sydney said, reading her mind.

"NOW! Vanity Ruler, show that clown who's boss… attac." Charka said before Sydney glows red, but doesn't feel anything.

Sydney's LP: 2200

Suddenly, Vanity Ruler stopped its attack dead in its tracks, and Charka was in shock and in disbelief. "WHAT! You got to be kidding me!" Charka grunted. "My Vanity Ruler didn't even attack, plus your life points went down, what's the meaning of this?"

"I am glad you asked. Since you were so sure in attacking me, I dare you to, and therefore I activated Krebons's special effect, by paying 800 life points, I can negate your attack that targeted my Krebons." Sydney explained to her. "Nice try!"

"_That's just perfect… she knows my field's effect restricts her ability to set cards since I have a monster_ _on the field with Vanity in its name, how did she?" _Charka grunted in her mind.

"_I know you quite well Charka, I ain't falling in for that trick." Sydney said in her head._

"My turn is done!" Charka said.

Charka's Hand: 2

"Very well, it's my move, I draw!" Sydney draws her card. "I shall start by activating the magic card, Book of Moon, so now your Vanity Ruler is in facedown defensive position!" suddenly Vanity Ruler goes to that position and disappears, affecting the whole field, making Charka angry. "Screw you!" Charka knows with Vanity not appearing, Sydney can set cards and special summon again.

"My turn isn't done though, next… with your field ain't as effect as it was, I shall now place a card face down, and then I activate the magic card… Emergency Teleport!" Sydney says as she places and plays her cards. "With Emergency Teleport, I am allow to special summon a Level 3 or below Psychic monster from my hand or deck, but at the end of the turn it's removed from play."

"So I now summon forth… Mental Seeker from my hand!" Sydney said, and now appearing out of space and onto the field is a blue Superman kid with glasses like Cyclops.

Attr: Earth Type: Psychic Atk: 800 Def: 600 Level: 3

"Then I will tribute my Krebons, in order to summon Psychic Emperor." She added, and then Krebons disappears for an old man connected to the psychic machine.

Attr: Light Type: Psychic Atk: 2400 Def: 1000 Level: 6

"And thanks to Psychic Emperor's effect, for each Psychic monster in my graveyard, I receive 500 life points, and since I have one that is 500 points." Sydney said, as her life points goes up.

Sydney's LP: 2700

"So what, you managed to delay your defeat, how is this supposed to help you, maybe have a greater lose at the end?" Charka mocked.

"Not really, it's just thoughtful planning. But enough of that, this duel is now about to take a different turn now, as I now tune my level 3 Mental Seeker with my Level 6 Psychic Emperor." Sydney said (no need to explain how the tuning process works).

"I Synchro summon, Hyper Psychic Blaster." She said, and then suddenly, a blaster like psychic jumps from the sky and drops down to it, and it brings out the guns.

Attr: Earth Type: Psychic Atk: 3000 Def: 2500 Level: 9

/

**Medical Room, same time the duel started**

As the duel between the 2 continues to go on, we now go to the Medical Room (that looks like a nursing home, etc… and etc) where Sonia in sitting in a desk, reading books and doing some writing. While she is there the only real things she can do is keep up with the assignments and keep up with her grades, because with her incapable of dueling without her deck, it's the only thing she can do.

Sonia was just done with another assignment which involved equations, etc… and since it was the last thing of the day, she was now started to feel very tired and weak, so she laid back on her bed once she walked there. Sonia started to walk again but quite slowly after some time, showing that she may be recovering quicker than expected, but it's still quite a bit before she's fully recovered.

"Man, I sure wish I was outside of the medical room and dueling right now, oh wait, I don't have my deck." Sonia said a bit depressed as she looks outside. "Don't know what trouble my other self could be causing right now."

Then her Kuridragoon spirit appeared behind her with a small grin of worry to heighten the mood. "Hey Kuridragoon, how are you doing?" she asked, and Kuridragoon smiled at her. "Good, because I hope I can get out in the future." Sonia smiled at the little fluff ball and Kuridragoon smiled before disappearing.

As Sonia returns to her bed however, we see Korina looking at the window and looking at Sonia. Korina smirks evilly but also smiles as she knows that she is still not leaving. "That's right, stay at bed, your time will surely come soon, and trust me, it will be something out of a nightmare that is for sure." Korina smirked as she walks out.

/

**Back to the Duel**

"Wow… Charka is getting herself owned by Sydney, is she a legendary duelist or what?" Trona gasped in shock to see how her friend is losing badly, thanks to Sydeny's skillful play. "She better think of something soon, otherwise this duel will surely not be on her favor." Rachel added, and then Sydney catches up quick. Not well that will be for sure on Charka's part.

"Exactly, now… Hyper Psychic Blaster, attack her facedown monster." She said, and her monster fires its blaster at the facedown monster, and then Charka covers her eyes from the explosion.

Charka's LP: 2600

"I should also mention that the difference of my monster's attack points and your monster's defense points come out of your life points." Sydney added. "Also the difference will also boost my life points as well.

Sydney's LP: 4100

"And with that and one more card face down, my turn's done." Sydney ended.

Syndey's Hand: 1

"Awesome… she's winning." Soya cheered. "You got this in the bag." Chizuru added. Sydney turns to see them cheering, and she puts a smile on their face since with them around, she has a greater amount of confidence. Sure she is a confidence and talent duelist herself, but with her friends around, that makes her more glad. While they offer the praises, the other (A.K.A. Charka) was mad.

"So, is that all you got, because that is so Sliferish?!" Charka mocked.

"Well it doesn't matter how you are in dueling talents, it's just you got to make the most out of the cards." Sydney told her.

"And that is what I will do, I draw!" Charka said, drawing her card. "I activate the Card of Sanctity, and it lets us draw until we each have six cards in our hands." Then both of them draws till they have their cards. "I will then place a monster in defense mode face down, and since I have quite of a stunning hand, I shall place 3 cards face down and keep you guessing." Charka replied.

Charka's Hand: 3

"_She has no idea what she is in for, as soon as she attacks my facedown monster, I will then activate my Chain Death Trap card thanks to my field's effect, and then her monster and mine will be destroyed and both players will take damage equal to half of the attack power of both monsters, however I have my Chain Life Force Shield and my Death Fuse trap ready as well, and as soon as that activates, all the damage I would take goes to zero, and since my monster under here has at least 1100 attack points, if this combo works, Sydney will lose, and I will win, so go on ahead and attack me if you dare!" Charka thought evilly._

"Go on ahead and attack me Sydney, I dare you!" Chakra provoked.

"_I am well aware of what you have planned."_ Sydney said in her head.

"Charka got this one in the bag." Trona said. "You bet she does, all she needs to do is to deceive her into attacking and then it's over for Sydney, and it will be great for us." Rachel added. "It's time those Slifers and the former Obelisk to learn their place." Lola added.

"Charka… I just got one thing to say." Sydney said to her.

"And what's that?" Charka asked.

"This duel… is all but finished!" Sydney said as she draws her card. "Before I start I shall set a card face down." She sets her card face down, and now I shall have my Hyper Psychic Blaster attack your facedown monster." She ordered, and then her Hyper Psychic Blaster arms its gun and goes for the strike.

"_Excellent, my plan is now all in motion." Charka said evilly to herself, excited that she just pulled the play for her defeat._

"I activate my 3 facedown cards, Chain Death Trap, Death Fuse, and Chain Life Force Shield." Charka said, and then suddenly her 3 facedowns activates right then. "First is my Chain Death Trap, it activates at Chain Link 3 or higher (my field spell in play allows me) and whenever you attack my facedown monster, so now both monsters are destroyed and we both take damage equal to half of their attack points, but that will change with Death Fuse, because for this turn only… all effect damages are doubled, and lastly is my Shield, and since I activated it, I am immune to the damage this…" Charka said before her 3 cards just explodes, and she gasps. "WHAT?!"

"I will care to explain this right now, I activate both my cards, the quick play magic card Emergency Escape, and Psychic Shot. I will start with Emergency Escape, it automatically removes a monster on my field from the game till the end of the turn, and I choose my monster to be the victim, then secondly is my Psychic Shot, and it's quite a powerful trap card, as if a Psychic monster is removed from the game at any time during my battle phase, you take damage equal to the original attack points of the banished monster." Sydney explained.

"Say what?!" Charka gasped.

"Oh yes I can, and I will!" Charka said, and then Hyper Psychic Blaster disappears, and then a cannon emerges from the trap card, and fires a laser that hits Charka, and knocks her out to the ground.

Charka's LP: 0

The field spell now disappears from everyone's sight and we now see Charka laying on the ground in defeat just as her friends come to aid her. "Are you okay?" Trona asked. "I am fine… but I hate losing." Charka replied. "Were out of here, see you next time losers." Charka mumbled just as Rachel summons her dragon again and they leave the area.

"That's right bitch… get out of here, and don't you come back!" Joseph cussed out as he throws a rock at them.

"That's the last we will see of them for now." Chizuru asked.

"Yes… now we can spend the rest of the day in peace." Sydney added as she takes Brandon back inside for check ups, and the rest go on with their day. However, looking from one the high trees was Jackie Eume, who has watched this event from afar to watch the duel.

"It seems Sonia may have to duel her soon, provided she gets her deck back, and I am sad for her, especially what happened lately." Jackie said to herself before she leaves.

/

**Back at the Blue Dorm Later**

We now go to a room where Havoc, the kids, and the others are in at the moment as Edward has quite of a surprise for them, and a good one at that. They wait open-mindedly for the surprise to occur, and now Edward is back with a person.

"It looks like we have are duelist we need for the revolution!" Edward said to them.

"Who is it?" Lola asked.

Revealing from behind Edward was none other than Korina herself, and she looks deviously evil as she gives a wicked smile. "It is a pleasure to work with you, and I hope to be friends with you." Korina said, being loyal to the Obelisk Blue clan.

/

A/N: Sorry if this is kinda more of a filler chapter than anything else, kinda been losing some creative ideas lately, I will work on the origin chapter next, but if you got any ideas, let me here them.

Next Time: Origins: Sydney Himura


	27. Origins: Sydney Himura

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story

Origins: Sydney Himura

A/N: I hope you had a good break, because I sure did because I am getting back into the writing business with the origin chapter of Sydney. Just like always this doesn't count as an actual chapter in numbers, but it does count as an origin to the character, so this would be Chapter 3 for Origins in that case, but after this chapter I will be working on another chapter for Sonic's Deception, as I been keeping people waiting for way…way….WAY too long, so I will work on that afterwards.

/

**Back at the Obelisk Blue Dorm**

"Another Obelisk against us… and befriending Slifers?" Edward said, surprise to hear the news of who revolted against the revolution. "It's one thing the person left the dorm, but another, and a very high ranking student….?"

"Exactly, it's Sydney Himura who left." Lola told him. At the time, the Robins and Edward were walking in the hallways telling all the info about Sydney, and Edward was shocked and somewhat horrified to hear this. "She is one of the best students in the school, and yet she befriends those other dorms, and even took Kari's side of the story. Kari disgraced the image here, and now we got a high ranking student disgracing us… and that makes us look like crap." Edward added.

"Of course!" Rachel added. "Normally we have everything we need for the revolution, a Dark Sonia, the real Sonia in the hospital, and everything, but I am going to still wait a few more weeks so we can start the full revolution, as they are some problems that can occur as they are a few, other people who may interfere." Edward told them as they continue to walk.

"Exactly, especially that Luke guy, head of security." Havoc added, now joining them in their walk. "We must ensure that all Obelisk sees the messages that we have made, and so far we are successful after a few years, after manipulating the images of the students views that used to be the once great respected balance that have destroyed this school." Edward added. "As long we keep the students in the high, they would see the others including former friends as the failures, and well… you get the point."

/

**Back at Sydney's Home, later that night**

We now go to Sydney house to see that Brandon is now feeling much better, but he is staying with Sydney for the rest of the day as he recovers from the prior incident involving Korina. Right now they are both telling each other their stories to each other, and Sydney is intrigued by Brandon's past of fights, and history background.

"Interesting, I never knew that your great grandfather was in the Air Force." Sydney said intrigued, and Brandon was glad that he was able to find someone that he can relate to truly. "It's true, and more about me in case you asked, I was born in Texas, in the city of Arlington! I love Texas, it was a great state, and then I moved to Astoria in Manhattan, New York when I was 9 years old when my parents' business is moving to New York, my dad was once a great fighter in the Vietnam War, and now he works as a business man for weapons, and my mom is a fashion designer." Brandon explained to her.

"Yeah, so…?" Sydney asked. "My family had a long generation of fathers who served in the war since the Revolutionary War, and it's a long family line. They were members who served in the war, and past away, and my grandpa and father told me stories of the legendary Air Force that we started to get in since the Red Tails, how the Tuskegee Airmen (a group of African Americans) fought in World War 2. I was really inspired by the story, and I know that after my father, I am next in line to join the military, yet my mom is totally against this, and wants me to control the life I want it to be, yet my family's trend must continue." Brandon added to prove his point. "After a few more years, I will be joining the military, and I really want to make a difference in the military."

"Well, I was glad you are alright." Sydney told him as she gets up to get him a drink, then it came to Brandon's thought, he told her his past, so what it is like to know her past. "Say… I told you about me, so… I hate to be rude, but… care to explain something about you?" he asked, and Sydney was going to be willing to tell you. "I was glad you asked that, but you may not like what you hear." Sydney warned him with a bit of sadness, and Brandon… seeing her sadness, might have offended her, so he decides to calm it up. "I hope I didn't offended you." Brandon asked. "It's alright, you didn't." Sydney replied as she walks to him with his drink.

/

**Sydney's Past**

_We now go to seeing a 4 year old Sydney (wearing cute clothes) in the Shanghai high skyscraper house where she was seen sleeping in her bed just as her butler was coming in to relax her as she was crying from something that have happened that day. The butler was a (Batman like) butler and he feels sad for her well being, so he decides to comfort her._

"_What's wrong Sydney?" the butler asked. "What's wrong… what's wrong with me? My mom and dad are never around here any day." Sydney cried as her butler comforts her. "It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay." the butler said as he hugs her._

"_**It started when I was 4. The doctor told them that I was a psychic person, a person with an ability to unleash pain from the game of Duel Monsters, and make it come to life. I also grew up from Shanghai in the high class of people, so that explains why my life back then would have been perfect, but it wasn't at all for me."**_

_Then we jump to another scene where she was going to town with her butler to practice when she notices a bunny laying dead on the world, and Sydney looked at that bunny for one moment, it's gory movie theatre. Sydney was sad for the little bunny as it meet an end, and it was just so adorable, and as they move on, so did her past._

"_Is there anything wrong Miss Sydney?" the butler asked, and Sydney replied. "It's nothing." "Well it's got to be something." The butler asked worried, and Sydney admits it. "Well I saw a rabbit on the road, and it looks… like it ain't…. living any more." Sydney told him, and butler was worried for her well-being, and thought this was a good time to teach her something._

"_Well they are something things in life that are meaningful, and they are some that they are meaningless. That bunny that died on the road, it was just a meaningless death, as they are thousands of them in the world, but if it was like your pet, then that would be a different case." The butler told her as an important lesson of meaningfulness._

"_**I started to notice my life falling apart when I was dueling, and that is where my powers were seen, and it was a traumatizing experience for me, as I was completely scared to death when I notice it. It happened when I was 7 years old when I was dueling my dad that very night when he and mom came back home from their business jobs.**_

_We now see Sydney crying on the ground as she have hurts her father in a pretty bad way, and her mom was crying with her, and holding her to ensure that everything was alright, and her father was also holding her as he hugs her. "I know you didn't intended to do it, it's going to be alright… it's going to be…" her mom said before Sydney pushed her away and ran into her room, and her mom and dad looked in shock, but the butler look at the 2 in anger. "Wait… Sydney!" her father yelled out to her. "I'm sorry!"_

"_No… it's I that should be sorry!" Sydney cried. "You never paid any attention to me… and heck, you aren't even at home at all…, it's like you don't love me."_

_Sydney then runs straight into her room and then goes straight to bed right then, crying herself to sleep from all she had witness with her family. Back in the other room, the butler was just baffled on how the mom and dad only paid a lapses of attention to Sydney, and now he takes a stand._

"_Sydney… I am so sorry." The father said, but the butler slaps him. "This is completely shameful on every level imaginable. Do you know how sad your daughter is?" the butler yelled at him. "Look, we didn't mean to do this to our daughter, we just want to provide the best for our daughter." The father added. "Well that isn't good enough!" he yelled. "She has been abandon by you 2 ever since she was 3 and had to psychic powers, and I been the closest thing to a parent for her for those years, and you don't even do anything about it. You are abandoning her just for your business, but you should find some time for your daughter, as so far… for 4 years, you paid the tiniest of attention to her as if you have left her up for adoption."_

"_**It was true, my butler was the closest thing I had to a family of any sort, as my parents were always away on their business trip. And even after wards, they still continue to leave me away, but I knew I had my butler to count on, as he was like an uncle to me. However, on that same year, my mom died from a plane crash while she was on for London. My life fell more than it has ever did, and all that remained was my father, and my butler."**_

_Lastly we now jump to a scene where her dad and herself (10 years old) were going to therapy after some big incident occurs and the 2 were holding hands as the father wanted to make sure she was okay. In this part we then go to a teacher having these things to say as they discuss this… case._

"_Wow… a lot of regrets for the things you sadly did to your daughter, and as a result it ended it this." The therapy teacher told the father, and the father was shameful. "Yeah… and it's something I regret doing ever since my wife passed away, my daughter's mom, and ever since I wanted to make things right." The father told therapy._

_The therapy teacher soon turned to Sydney, who was seen just looking away as if she was going through social withdraw. Sydney was completely quiet as she didn't wanted to talk to anyone at all for some reason, and both the father and the teacher was beginning to worry. "Sydney… it's okay, there's nothing wrong here." Her father told her, but she look at him, and didn't listen._

"_Just don't talk to me, I don't want to be bother." Sydney yelled suddenly in all of her anger as she was really annoyed at her father, etc. "Look, I just want to make things right, as I was truly sorry for you, and I have tons of regrets for leaving you most of your life, but it was because of your… gifts that made me so afraid of you, that I wouldn't wanted to be around you, fearing that you might not be able to control it, and all my life… I just wanted to help." The father said emotionally as he truly wanted to help his daughter, and then suddenly… she realizes the message that her father , but is still angry. "I get that, but does that explain why you left me, but it doesn't mean I will forgive you." Sydney said._

_The therapy had a theory that may work, what if she were to think only of good thoughts of her life, like the riches that she had, or those memories that she had a couple of times with her parents. So he decided to take an idea, and give it to Sydney. "I have a theory, just relax, close your eyes, and think happy thoughts." The therapy teacher suggested._

_**I had an incident at a dueling tournament where my powers truly gotten out of hand, and I was taken to therapy ever week ever since. My father thought that if I take his class, maybe I might be able to learn how to control it. I took it every week for a whole year, and eventually, I was able to control my powers, but I also learned that I can read the minds of other people, and at the time I was shocked that my powers were real, but it's something that can never be done as… it was in my blood. (this goes back a couple chapters where a percent of the world's population is a psychic duelist) and I had to live it. Around that November, my dad's business moved and expanded to New York City in the United States, so I moved there with my dad, saying goodbye to my friends it. Ever since I went to New York, I was living the life there, and of course learning my education like always. However I was homeschooled with my butler being my teacher, and then eventually… during the summer… I receive a message to come to this island, as I was going to be moving to Duel Academy to become a student there. Of course I took my exams and did well physically and as a duelist, and I was at the top of my class, so I ended up being at the Obelisk Blue Dorm.**_

_**It was a dorm of riches, and I would say that I loved every minute of it, being born in wealth would have been the case, but… I wasn't entirely like those people. I was friends with Kari when she entered 2 years later, but either ways I supported a view that everyone has a chance to improve on themselves. So I was always friends with all of the dorms, despite Edward's views of people who are friends with the other dorms are becoming them slowly. I handed them food when there wasn't any to them, I help them out when I can, and I even help some people duel well, and I felt like a great person to them, and I keep doing that today. I am a close friend of Kari, and we share the same views, and I even decided to follow her lead when she left the dorm at the beginning of the year, after the whole incident at the Blue Dorm. Me and my father wanted to help all of the classes, rich or poor, so he sent me a house to live it by the ocean, and ever since, I lived here. I continue going to class and helping others, and I even got the chance to meet Sonia Stryker today later on, and she told me her story, and I was really sad for her, and what all has transpired lately, and then finding you injured and watching you since you came, it's makes me feel like a good person.**_

_**/**_

Brandon was very memorized by the story that she told her, and he started to feel sad for her as it was a painful memory that she had to go through, despite her riches, and then he said this. "I am sad, after all the things you had to go through with your childhood. It's just… shocking." Brandon said, sad by her story.

"I know." Sydney replied.

"Well, I got to get going, if you need anything, let me know, and I will be here for you." Brandon said as he now gets dressed up and ready to depart for the night. Sydney gives him one tearful hug before he goes. "Thank you Brandon, I hope to see you soon again." Sydney cried as she has someone that she can turn to, and then Brandon leaves, and now she smiles for him.

/

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a filler on, just wasn't having a lot of thoughts on this one, but I can still say this is my most emotional chapter today, other than Sonia's past. Having to go through this was bad, so it was nice I can make this for my friend MercWithAMouth13, for his winning OC, so thanks. Well, got to get going… will make a chapter for Sonic's Deception before coming her again… so see you next time.

Next Time: A Soda Controversy: Student's Right Battle


	28. A Soda Controversy Part 1 out of 3

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story Chapter 25

A Soda Controversy: Student's Right Battle Part 1 out of 2 (maybe 3)

A/N: You know what, I just forgot something… I am using my netbook that I got from the school, and my Dell Insprion has the Sonic's Deception chapter, plus I forgot to bring it here, so…. May as well make another Yugioh GX America chapter right now, which is now my most viewed fanfiction… ever! Enjoy! Also, why can't I do a chapter just involving one simple duel without spreading it out to more and more chapters. (also the chapter for Sonic's Deception is now up, so disregard the message here) Plus, there is a bit of a surprise celebrity that I just like that will be in there (although never would in real life, just for fun) so have fun with it. I don't own the celebrities that is in this chapter and the next one, just for you know.

/

**Slifer Red Dorm Morning… 7: 35 AM Monday**

The setting we are now going to is the Red Dorm Bar where there is a huge scandal, involving Konia, Kari, Joseph, Brandon, Chizuru, Soya, Danny, Allen, Rick, and Moon, as suddenly they check up with Hebert (a Hebert Moon look alike from Red Dead Redemption) where they realized that all of the sodas and high sugar items, along with certain foods… are gone from the system, and while some are glad, others… weren't.

"WHAT?!" Brandon yelled out in complete shock and in anger as Hebert was completely sad that a lot of stuff the students used to have, are gone. "No more soda… I was so looking forward to drinking a Coca Cola right now, and for free as well."

"I am sorry… dude to what happened over the weekend… thanks to her, we don't have any soda anymore!" Hebert said, but angrily pointing at one of the girls (it was Konia, who smiled). "Yeah! Way to go Konia! Way to ruin life for thousands of students!" Moon smirked. "And us!"

_Then the camera zooms straight to Konia's face as she smiles, and she had these thoughts in her head. "I search did sabotage them, as I really wanted to make a difference in this school, as the health of the students was at an all-time high, so you may be asking… how did this came all about. Well, this is what I will be telling you." Konia said in her mind as we now transition to the next scene._

/

**2 Days Ago, 8:58 AM**

Somewhere in the hallways, we see Dr. Freeman, Konia, Kari, Chizuru, Soya, and even Thomas Getterson walking as they discuss some important problems that they have notice lately, the amount of unhealthy eating and drinking the students are doing. They have been some different views over the walk on how they view it, but overall, it's a debatable one.

"Man… I have seen so many people at this school, not healthy in any sort of way, want to know why I am this upset Dr. Freeman and Principal Getterson?" Konia smirked at the 2, along with Kari, Chizuru, and Soya. "Why's that?" Dr. Freeman asked. "Notice around!" Konia pointed out as they reach a bar where a staff is handing out soda, and students are there for the soda, and tons of them, several… even getting 3 or more sodas at one time per day. "Look at it!" Konia pointed to them. They all look to see all the dorms getting soda, and of course tensions were forming between the other dorms as always. They been shoving, and cursing, and well… all sorts of other chaos as the students want their soda before it's gone. "Move it you ass!" Joseph yelled, being one in the crowd as he shoves an Obelisk Blue student out of the line. "You Slifer scums shouldn't even be getting soda anyway, only the richer ones should!" the Obelisk Blue student responded, as he now gets back into the crowd.

"Oh great… see what I mean?" Konia asked them. "I can see it myself, it's great business for the companies who sell their soda." Thomas responded. "No, I mean the behavior problems that occurred because of the sodas, not to mention people getting sick, unhealthy, and all sorts of other crude you can imagine." Konia scorned straight at Freeman and Thomas. "Well we have mandatory P.E. so that balances it out the problems." Thomas replied.

"Konia got a point, the diet and health problems here are a major problem, I know we are here for a couple of years till we are 18 and graduate; so you try to create a similar environment for us, but however this also creates problems for everyone else! The behavior problems, the unhealthiness of the diet (even though it's free), and all of these other problems, this is something that must be addressed." Kari brought up as she notices the problem. "I agree, as must as I like to have candy, soda, and all those lovable sugar sweets, they really need to be some regulations on that, because I can end up going crazy on that if not careful." Soya added, deciding to take part in the situation. "Me too!" Chizuru added. "Although I would like a Coca Cola right now as I am needing a drink." Then Joseph came back with a few drinks, and hands Chizuru her coke. "Thanks!" she replied. "It's crazy at those lines." Joseph said, before he leaves to go to fighting class. "Yeah… it's crazy these days." Konia replied before getting back onto Freeman and Thomas.

"I am now at the breaking point on this case, as you 2 wouldn't even bother about this at all. The many other academies around the world do the same thing, so why not this? I have been a P.E. teacher for over 5 years, and I have a master's degree in health and fitness you know, so I know enough of this to become a problem, and yet you 2 didn't do a thing about it. I had to apply this case during all 5 of those years." Konia snapped at both the principal and Freeman. "Look Konia, we just…" Thomas wanted to say but was interrupted. "I am done hearing this excuse from you, so do you want to know who I called in to solve this problem." Konia interrupted.

"Your lawyer?" Dr. Freeman joked.

"NO! The United Academy Health and Diet Inspector!" Konia smirked at them, and both Freeman and Thomas froze in fear after realizing the company that Konia called in to inspect on this case. The UAHDI is an organization that checks up on the diet and health of the students, and even looks at meals that are unhealthy, etc… and if a school fails an inspection, the UAHDI will make major revisions to the school diet, and the health drastically, and some heard that they do in immediately (even if it's an island). Thomas and Freeman are scared for a major reason, as they know that the UAHDI is no joke at all. I mean if they fail it, UAHDI takes control immediately, and I heard that they can change the diet and menus of the school in a single day, and it's a billion dollar organization. "You would not…. Please… I beg you, don't do this to us… think of the reaction the students will have." Freeman said, afraid of what Konia just have done, and Freeman had heard of them. "He's got a point, the student's reaction will not be pretty." Thomas added. "Well you are the principal Thomas, can't you do anything about this." Freeman freaked out. "No… she has called the superintendent, and it's approved, they are coming here, so I have to respect what she did." Thomas replied to him before they left. "Great…!" Dr. Freeman replied. "Got to go check-up on a few records."

The 2 then disband and everyone goes their separate ways on their entire case, Konia and the girls decide to go and meet up with Sonia, while the other 2 check up on the records, however… secretly hearing this conversation was Edward, Moon, and Dr. Dyre, all horrified of the news that they have heard from a far. "Mary Mother of Jesus Christ! We are so screwed on every level… Konia is going to ruin it all, imagine all of the students… furious that they lose their favorite foods here, like the King Crab!" Dr. Dyre panicked. "Also the Wellingtons, and the Steak!" Edward added as he is scared as well. "And worst of all… the Double Chili Cheese Burger with hot sauce, chili…. Chili… it's horrible!" Moon smirked at the other 2. "But the sodas, coffee, will take the worst hit for all of the students as so many people loves the soda here."

"I know that… and with that girl of yours in your dorm Konia… everything is now in disaster, if those people at the UAHDI program says that this school fails the inspection… the entire menu, drinks, food, and everything will get controlled by the UAHDI, and I have heard that they make major changes in a single day at a school, some in an hour depending on the size of the school. " Dr. Dyre smirked, getting on for Moon having Konia as one of the red dorm staffs. "Hey… don't blame me… I didn't asked for this, she started it." Moon grunted. "It's true… you had some involvement." Edward giggled evilly. "Why is that?" Moon grunted. "For having her around, she is a tough, mean… son of a bitch!" Edward yelled. "Well that is what I like about her, she is tough, furious, and isn't afraid to kick your asses." Moon replied. "But here's the thing… those people are going to be coming here tonight… and they will be looking at our menus and tasting some meals, and then tomorrow they will watch the students exercise, and if we fail… all hell breaks loose, and I got a plan to stop them."

"And what's that?" Dr. Dyre asked. "My suggestion would be the beat the shit out of those members when they come, and then toss them out into the ocean and send them home." Moon suggested with a grin. "Oh hell no!" Dr. Dyre gasped. "Any better suggestions?" "Well… I can do my magic and convince them to leave as everything is fine over a beer or so?" Edward proposed. "That's just evil!" Dr. Dyre yelled out in anger. "My suggestion is that we make a fake list containing only good food like fish, grilled chicken, etc… and our respected dorm food, and not the super unhealthy stuff like soda, and everything, and give them the allusion that we are doing completely great with the health system. If it works, Konia's plan will fail, and our dorms remains safe from the UAHDI." Dr. Dyre suggested, and Edward and him agrees to the idea. "That's a nice idea, but since I have Konia… that might be a problem for me." Moon replied. "Well… that's your problem Moon." Edward laughed, but Moon punches him. "You better realize this, I am only doing this just to keep the student's rights safe, after this… you better don't bother with my business!" "I get that!" Edward replied, and then the 3 goes off their separate ways. "Our goal at this point… stop Konia, if she is successful of getting the information out to the UAHDI… all hell is going to break loose." Moon told them one more time before they leave. "Gotcha… see you guys later." Dr. Dyre replied just as the 3 (now separate themselves from each other and goes out).

/

**Jamie's and Jackie's Dorm Room**

"WHAT?!" Jamie shouted, surprised of the news that he has received from Jackie. "Yes… it's true… the UAHDI is coming here today… and is inspecting the menus and everything." Jackie replied with a bit of curiosity and worried if Jackie was going to take this very well. "Since the school have pretty much everything they want in a normal life style… UAHDI aren't going to be amused of what they see, and may in fact… be shocked."

"That would mean there would be no more soda, no more donuts, no more candy, no more Dr. Pepper (my favorite soda) no more anything that everyone love." Jamie added. "Well it was for good reasons of course as I ain't completely unhealthy, I do eat my fruits and vegetables."

"Of course… but still, best of all… no more Terence." Jackie smiled. "I have heard his life in the Slifer Red Dorm is an absolute nightmare for him." As the two continue to talk, soon we have heard a lot of panicking and screaming out in the hallway, and the two decided to go check-up what the hell is going on. When they got to the hallway, it was revealed that the students in the Ra Yellow dorm are grabbing sweats, soda, and all sorts of stuff as they are racing frantically to grab them for some reason.

"Grab what you can and eat them… the UAHDI has been called over and will be here in an hour." The Ra Yellow student yelled out in the stands as students in the dorm are frantically racing to grab their stuff and get to their rooms before the UAHDI shows up. Jackie and Jamie didn't even bother to take part in the offer and choose to stay out. "Well… there is a reason why the Duel Academy tries to give us a normal life as much as possible here, but I never knew that this is all about change so quickly." Jackie said. "Who knew?" Jamie added.

Just as the entire scene starts to intensify, Dr. Dyre was seen running in and seeing all of the commotion. "Grab what you can… the UAHDI will be here in an hour." The doctor said to the students as they were all grabbing what they can. Suddenly Jackie gets a phone call, and she proceeds to answer it, both Jackie and Jamie goes in their room again to hear the phone call.

"Jackie… this is Luke… please hold for Konia." Luke answered before suddenly he gets off and then another girl comes on. "Jackie… this is Konia, and I am going to ask you for a favor." Konia asked.

"Alright… what is that?" Jackie asked.

"Apparently Luke have heard from the 3 headmasters and they have plans to lie to the UAHDI by getting rid of all of the unhealthy items and make fake menus so they get away with it." Konia told her, and Jackie was in for it. "I am sure willing to help out anyway I can, me and Luke are known for exposing the truth on certain cases." Jackie replied. "Thank you." Konia replied, then the phone switches to the Luke. "It's about time the school diet gets an overhaul, so I do this job if I was you." Luke asked Jackie. "Will do." Jackie replied, and then the phone call ends and Jackie turns to Jamie. "Well… looks like we are going to save someone's life." Jackie told Jamie. "Alright… I am glad something is changing." Jamie added as they walk out back into the hallway for paper to print out.

/

**Outside at the Docks**

We now go to the docks of the Duel Academy and Konia, Soya, Chizuru, Kari, and even Sydney were present when they got to the helipad. They see a UAHDI helicopter flying by and landing a few minutes afterwards. The girls waited anxiously to see who came, and then the door opened. (People, prepared to be surprised…)

Coming out of the helicopter, wearing chef/doctor clothes, were none other than Chef Ramsay, Sous Chef Scott, and Andi (all from Hell's Kitchen). The girls were all surprised that the UAHDI members, were all famous chefs from across the globe (some may be old by now, but let's just say that they are not changed from their age appearance, and I won't explained their looks) and Konia comes up to greet them. "I am glad that you have arrived today, it's an honor to meet you. I am a huge fan of your show, and I am glad that you were able to arrive on such an occasion." Konia said to Ramsay, and he was interested in hearing what she had to say about the situation.

"Well I am glad to get a call over this case, it's always shocking for me to turn an entire Academy's menu upside down in a short time, but you know… complaints is the same as a compliant." Ramsay replied to Konia. "So, what is this business you want me to address?"

"Well there has been a bunch of problems on all levels I have saw in this very academy, and of course an academy here for duelists is a long journey till your 18 years of age (like High School) and they try to give them a normal life as they would expect, but here… it's an overboard. Tons of unhealthy food (not to mention since this is Academy it's all provided for free) bad exercising scores, and worst of all… free sodas for all students, everywhere!" Konia explained to Ramsay, and he wasn't amused at all. "Well that happens in all the Academies I had to change." Ramsay added. "Yeah, but this… this one is the absolute worst, and I will show you why in a little bit." Konia said just as the girls start walking, but then Ramsay had something to say.

"Stop… did you know that in the contract we agreed on a few hours ago?" Ramsay stopped her when she gasped and realize something was wrong. "What deal?" Konia said, a bit shocked but still smiling. "A duel." Scott answered. "What? I never heard in the deal a duel?" Konia complained surprised. "Ramsay does that every time he gets a complaint call regarding the school diet system, win the duel, we checks, lose, we leave." Andi added.

"Well that's surprising… first I call you guys to come over here, then you ask me for a duel when we should check right now? Man this game is so messed up." Konia complained, and Ramsay just laughed. "I know, I just ask for fun because, since this is an Academy, might as well have fun with it."

"Alright… sure thing." Konia said. "Alright, in fact… I like for one of the students to compete against me." Ramsay asked the girls. Ramsay and the chefs go to the helicopter to get his supplies ready (like his deck and Duel Disk) and the other girls go and talk to on another.

"Wow… I bet Ramsay is good, so maybe I should duel him? I am an admirer of him, and I believe I would have no problems going against him." Kari suggested to the group. "Well I thought he looks easy, he doesn't look so opposing." Soya added in. "Well I believe I can put some screws into him since he forced Konia into a duel, so mean of him, plus I did watch his shows with you lately." Chizuru told Kari. "I wouldn't be so cocky as I saw him duel before, and he is clever." Sydney added onto the case. "Well one of us has to go up and duel him, otherwise things won't get better in the school." Konia pointed out. "If I had to prefer one of you girls, I would say either Kari or Sydney."

As the girls continue to discuss who should duel Ramsay, Chef Scott and Andi comes by to check on the girl and see if they make their choice on who will duel Ramsay. "Say girls, have you made your choice yet?" Scott asked. "No, not yet, we are trying to pick." Soya replied. "You know what, I will!" Chizuru said as she got out and puts her duel disk on along with her deck inside. "What… I was just about to take part in…" Soya complained and Scott and Andi laughed. "Well, you snooze you lose."

Ramsay was then seen coming straight back to the docks where Chizuru was seen ready to duel. "So, who are you?" Ramsay asked. "Chizuru Kayala." Chizuru replied. "Well, you sure look ready, and I bet that from a cheerful girl like you, you really want to make a difference on the island along with the others." Ramsay said before he activates his duel disk and draws his cards. "But trust me… I am one chef you don't want to mess with it." Ramsay replied before he starts this duel.

"I bet you aren't, let's do this!" Chizuru got her game face on and draws her cards to get this duel on.

Chizuru's LP: 4000

Ramsay's LP: 4000

Just as the duel is about to begin, we see someone watching from a far to examine the duel. It was the same problem that Sonia and the Reds then to have when they are around, and that problem is known as Havoc. "I never even agreed to this at all, but I have to keep an eye out so Konia doesn't screw up everything for us." Havoc muttered as he uses his binoculars to watch the duel from afar, and right now, they seems to be a debate on who goes first. "What that?" Havoc said amused.

"Ladies first!" Kari yelled at Chef Ramsay. "Show that you are a gentlemen."

"Well she is a student, and I am a world class chef, so I should go first because of higher rank." Chef Ramsay said back, and his chefs agree. "Let the pro show you how it's done." Scott replied. "I would be nice if I were you." Konia yelled out, and Ramsay gives in. "Oh… alright, you can go first Chizuru." Ramsay said, giving in to Konia's request.

"Thank you." Chizuru said, glad for the offer as she now draws her card. "I will stop things off by summoning Kornia: The Black Rose Swordsman in attack mode." She said, and then a red warrior with 2 blades and a cute look comes to fight alongside Chizuru.

Attr: Wind Type: Warrior Atk: 1800 Def: 1300 Level: 4

"Then I shall place 2 cards face down, and call it a turn." Chizuru added as her cards go to the facedown position. "Your move Chef!"

Chizuru's Hand: 3

"Alright then… it's my move." Ramsay said, drawing his card, and looking at this hand as he thinks this over. _"I got a little something ready for you, and I will be sure to make it extra spicy." Ramsay thought out as he plans his move. _"I shall start off with a monster face-down in defense mode, then I shall place 4 cards face down, and end my turn." Ramsay as he places all his cards face down.

Ramsay's Hand: 1

"Well that was just a small move, no high power monsters, and 4 facedowns…? I think Ramsay is setting Chizuru up for a trap." Syndey think to herself as she watches the duel closely.

"I hope Chizuru is careful on this, as I think Ramsay is setting her up." Soya said, worried of what Ramsay is cooking up for her friend Chizuru, who is dueling Ramsay, but then Scott smiles. "Oh don't worry, your friend will be alright. Ramsay doesn't take dueling too seriously." Scott said, smiling at her.

"Well I hope she finds this out before she ends up walking into it." Kari said, worried for her sister as so far Ramsay just placed a huge bet by having 4 face-downs and a monster in facedown defense position.

"It's nothing too bad, watch this." Chizuru said as she draws her card. "Now Korina… attack Ramsay's facedown monster with your Flame Blade." She ordered as Korina's swords goes into flames and it comes in to slash down on Ramsay's monster face down, and that facedown monster was…. A tomato girl? The tomato girl was just sliced into pieces, but she smiles and disappears. Chizuru and the gang (other than the chefs) was in disbelief of what Ramsay summoned to the field) and proceeds to ask. "Out of all of the monsters you played, what in the world is that?" Chizuru asked surprised.

"It's was my Chef Girl Tomato Sala, and since you destroyed her while she was in her face-down position, I can draw another card from my deck. But more importantly, you have settled yourself to what is going to take you down in this duel." Ramsay explained as one of his face-downs now activates. "Reveal… Chef Girl Oveniorator." He yelled, and then appeared behind him was a giant oven robot girl with 8 cannons all around and one of the lights were shown, with tomato girl straight inside.

"Okay… this cannot get anymore crazier than it has already." Soya gasped. "Chizuru is now going to have to fight that powerful robot now." "That's pretty bad for Chizuru." Kari added. "I told you he was plotting something, and now it's going to make your friend's duel much more stressful now." Scott added.

"Chef Scott's right, I have set a trap, and you sprang it gloriously, and now it's time for me to explain its effect. Each time you destroy a monster with Chef Girl in its name, my robot receives one Chef Girl Counter (card on the robot), and when this card is destroyed by any sort of means, the cannon will fire, and then you will lose 500 points for each Chef Girl counter that was attached to the robot." Ramsay explained to her, and then everyone gasped.

"Oh no!" Kari gasped as Ramsay created a nasty trap for Chizuru to get around, and knowing Chizuru's anger and destructiveness, she is sure to go attack crazy and attempt to take his life points out first before he gets all 8 counters he needs. "Oh no it's right." Andi replied. "For your friend that is."

"_So he thinks that he can get away with using that robot to take me down by having all of his counters on that robot when I destroy his 8__th__ monster. But I don't intend to let that happen, in fact… I will take his life points first before he can complete his plan, and I just got the monster for the job." Chizuru thought this out before going back to the duel. _"Sorry Ramsay, I won't intend on letting you win with that plan so easily… and I am afraid that I got more bad news I must reveal to you right now, as Korina's effect now comes into play, since I destroyed one of your monsters in battle, I can now tribute Korina in order to summon my very own beast that will have you weeping in fear." Chizuru announced as Korina disappears from the field and a huge pillar of fire erupts from behind.

"I synchro summon… Black Rose Dragon!" Chizuru yelled out as her mighty red dragon arises from the fire and unleashes a glushing roar that shatters the ears of all those around. The winds unleashed by the monster even blown some of them off their feet, and this has Kari worry of her. "Uh… Chizuru, please be come, no need to use your powers here." Kari tells Chizuru in worried, but Chizuru turns to Kari. "Since Ramsay is a famous chef, may as well give him an great opening to my monster." Chizuru smiled, and then Kari understood her, and then Chizuru turns to Ramsay.

Attr: Fire Type: Dragon Atk: 2400 Def: 1800 Level: 7

"Now Ramsay… I hope you love to fear something, as my dragon is now going to put you to the position that you won't want to be in!" Chizuru said with her game face as Ramsay stood confident and is amazed by the dragon. "I will admit, your dragon's presentation was excellent, but let's see if you can show me all of what it can do." Ramsay said as both himself and Chizuru get tense as the match goes on.

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Sorry if I am cutting the chapter short, going to a 3 parter as of right now, but I just wanted to make a cool surprise with Ramsay as the guest start. Will work on getting quality to the chapters again soon. See you next time.

A Soda Controversy: Student's Right Battle Part 2 out of 3 (Ramsay vs Chizuru, The Heat Intensifies)


	29. A Soda Controversy Part 2 out of 3

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story Chapter 26

A Soda Controversy: Student's Right Battle Part 2 out of 3 (Ramsay vs Chizuru, The Heat Intensifies)

A/N: Okay, some of you are surprised I used a real life celebrity in my fanfiction, and kinda changed his character a bit, but it was because of the fact they were students and children around, but don't worry, I am restoring it later in this chapter, but other than that… enjoy.

/

**Slifer Red Dorm (same time as the duel started)**

"SHIT! Ramsay is coming here today… run for your lives." Hebert yelled out in a complete panic as he was trying to hide all the unhealthy items somewhere so Ramsay would not spot them. He was however stopped by Moon when he tried to put the chili in the pantry. "Calm down Hebert… everything is going to be alright." Moon said to calm him down, but the old cranky Hebert is still as panicky as always. "Don't you get it… Ramsay is coming, the head of the UAHDI… and he is inspecting all of the dorms today, and trying out our meals, and if we failed… he changes our entire kitchen right then… and the students will not be happy!" Hebert yelled.

At the same moment, we see Allen, Brandon, Rick, Joseph, and Danny all coming in as the entire fiasco was going out. "Say… what's going on?" Danny asked. "Well right now bad news is going on… the UAHDI were called over, and they are coming here to the dorms to test our food and drinks." Hebert explained to them, and they all just drop in shock. "WHAT?!" Danny gasped. "This is crazy!" "Well… rules aren't meant to be broken… they are to be followed." Rick replied. "Konia is upholding to them." "That is just evil!" Joseph grunted. "And so messed up on all levels, I just got Chizuru a soda today, and of course I had to beat and fight my way to get one."

"Well it would be messed up if all of our drinks end up going down the toilet like the bull riders back in Texas when they are all sent to the hospital." Brandon said in a Texas accent like way. "Yeah, it would be… but imagine the impact to the other dorms." Rick added. "Well they get screwed in some way like us." Moon added as he comes out and gets his cup of coffee.

"All we can do for now… is wait." Hebert replied. "I just hope to God that he lets my blessings go noticed and he tells Ramsay to fuck off." "That is what I am hoping for, but I am for sure getting pissed off at Konia now. First she beaten us up a few weeks ago when the whole snake incident broke out, then this… I don't know how this could get any worse!" Danny smirked. Suddenly, one of the tables instantly breaks when Joseph tries to put a drink on it, and it rids of his drink as well. "Fuck this man, and fuck Konia." Moon smirked, noticing the broken table. "She has made our lives a living hell, and I don't know how she gets along with the other students well."

/

**Back to the Duel**

"Ah yes… my Dragon has finally joined the game, and it's about to turn your world upside down next round, which is sad for me as Korina's effect requires me to drop the privileges of my monster attacking or using its effect till then, but other than that… I hope you can think of something soon. I end my turn." Chizuru told Ramsay as her turn is done.

Chizuru's Hand: 4

"Very well than… it's my move now." Ramsay said as he draws his card. "First I activate the magic card, Pot of Greed… and it lets me draw duce. Then I saw end my turn with another monster in facedown defense position." Ramsay said as he places one more card in position face down.

Ramsay's Hand: 2

"What… that's another lame play… is this a joke?" Chizuru said, surprised that Ramsay isn't even trying to go on the offensive at all. "No… and besides, I am cooking a surprise, and you are going to end up being the thing I need to complete it. Face it! You are now in a trap you cannot get out of." Ramsay told her is a nice way and funny way if you have to put it (he does that at times).

"Well where is one way I can get out, and that is burning your life points down first before your scheme ends up becoming a success, and that is what I plan to do right now." Chizuru said as she draws her card. "And right now I have the card that is going to ensure that. I activate the magic card known as Black Rose Soul Tribute." Chizuru yelled as she activates her magic card. "Now here is how this card works, it can only be played when Black Rose Dragon is present, and what I have to do is give up 1000 life points, and then I can take a look at the top 4 cards, and if any of them is a Plant Type monster, they will go straight to the graveyard, but for each one I send away, you lose a spell and trap card on your field."

"Quite a risky maneuver, but I am sure it will work." Kari said, confident that Chizuru knows what she is doing, but Scott disagrees. "I doubt that." He replied, and then this makes Kari question him. "Why you say that? It's a perfect plan for her, burn his life points down before he completes this plan." Kari told him. "Well she just accelerated her defeat, as now Ramsay will only need 6 to finish her off." Scott explained to her. "Still I feel it will work." Kari replied.

"Alright… let's see what I draw right now!" Chizuru said confidently as she draws her 4 cards, and she takes a good look at them, and then an evil smile forms around her face. "Well what do you know, I got lucky, I was able to draw 2 plant type monsters, and now they go straight to the graveyard, and since that was the case, two of your facedowns must now be burned." Chizuru said as red aura forms around her. (the other 2 cards were spells, and she was to send them to the top of her deck again)

Chizuru's LP: 3000

Then suddenly, two of Ramsay's facedown cards disappears from the field, but still Ramsay is not scared at all. "Good idea getting rid of my facedowns, because now your time to lost at a more horrific rate, because what you did destroy was my 2 Chef Girl Token traps, and when they are removed from the field, I can search to my deck, pick 2 Chef Girls from there then attach it to my Chef Girl Oveniorator." Ramsay said as he picks a lettuce and pork girl (won't give names) and lights up 2 more lights on the robot.

"3 to go… Chizuru better do something soon, and fast." Soya gasped as she starts to worry for her friend as she is losing time for each Chef Girl placed into the robot. "Oh don't worry Soya, I already planned to knock out a big portion of his life points right now." Chizuru said to her friend to be sure, and then she turns back to Ramsay with a fire in her heart that is being to spark.

"Alright, it is time for the fire to burn… as now I activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability, by removing one Plant-Type monster from my graveyard from play, I can weaken your monster's attack points, force it to flip right side up and into attack position." Chizuru said as she removes her Plant-Type monster from the game, and then Black Rose Dragon's thorns goes in and entangles the hidden monster that is on Ramsay's field. It was another Chef Girl, and this one was a fish, and she smiles happily.

Attr: Light Type: Plant Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 1

Ramsay still is standing there, still very confident in his abilities that he can pull off a good win at the end. "Aren't you scared, my monster has a lot more attack points than your Chef Girl, and the worst part of it all is the fact that your monster is in Attack-Mode, and as stated in rules of the game, the higher of the 2 will deduct from the score of the responsible person when destroyed. Show him Black Rose Dragon by turning his fish girl into a cooked catfish girl! And I like it well-done!" Chizuru ordered as her dragon now fires its deadly flames straight at the Fish girl, and she happily disappears from the game, and it sure gives Ramsay a bit of a burning.

Ramsay's LP: 1600

"Finally… Chizuru is taking the lead, and in a big way." Soya cheered as she jumps up and down like a little happy bunny. "Chizuru knocked off more than half of Ramsay's life points, if Ramsay does the same thing again next turn, we can look forward to seeing a much improved diet very soon." Konia added before she yells to Chizuru. "HEY CHIZURU… GIVE RAMSAY SOMETHING THAT HE WON'T FORGET ABOUT!"

"And with that, and one more facedown, my turn's done." Chizuru replied. At that time, another light appears on the robot.

Chizuru's Hand: 3

"_She's quite of a tough girl for a duelist, but now I am about to turn things up to the max." Ramsay thought as he draws his next card. "Ah… yes, Bomb Girl Noto, she will help me out for sure. As soon as Chizuru attacks this, her dragon will be gone, and then my plan will be an ensured success."_

"I shall place one more monster in defense mode face-down, and then place another card face down and then end my turn." Ramsay said as he places his cards down. "One last thing I must tell you Chizuru… I dare you to attack this facedown monster, you might be in for a surprise if you do."

Ramsay's Hand: 1

"_There's no way she can expect my next fucking move, as soon as she attempts to use her monster's ability, my trap will surely cause a huge claustrafuck for her." Ramsay says in his mind as he prepares his next big move._

"It's my move then, and right now… this duel is about to come to its end, as now I activate my monster's effect one again." Chizuru said as she picks another plant from the graveyard, and takes it out of the game. "I guess you know what my dragon does now, so I won't explain again." Chizuru exclaims at Ramsay as her monster goes with the thorns again, and now flipping the card was a happy girl with a bomb attached to her.

"BIG MISTAKE! And right now it's about to cost you this duel!" Ramsay yells out as he activates the card's effect. "You just attacked my Bomb Girl Noto, and since you flipped her up, guess what… your dragon is now destroyed, and so is some of your life points, which comes out from half of your monster's attack points." Ramsay says as his Bomb Girl throws a bomb at the Black Rose Dragon, and it was then blown straight out of the ground, knocking out Chizuru.

Chizuru's LP: 1800

"OH NO!" Kari, Soya, Sydney, and Kari gasped. "Oh yes!" Scott added.

"Oh yes is right, as now I can destroy my robot and end this duel right now. I activate my facedown magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon!" and then a lightning storm starts hitting the robot as the 4 lights goes to overload, and powers up the cannon and aims straight at Chizuru. "You played a bloody good duel, and I am admirable for your talents, but at the end… you just lost your way and now you are about to pay the ultimate price." Ramsay added as the cannons now fired straight at Chizuru, and the explosion covers her field.

"CHIZURU!" Kari gasped. "She lost the duel!" Soya added. "Man… great! Looks like the guys get away with it." Konia grunted. "Well to be honest, Chizuru shouldn't have been aggressively attacking the whole time, and as a…." Sydney explained to the group before the smoke clears, and it sees that Chizuru is standing, and with a smile on her face.

"What?!" Kari gasped, seeing Chizuru standing, and not damaged at all. "Chizuru is still up, and look… she has her facedown's active." "So… Chizuru survived?" Soya said, and then Chizuru turns and grinned at her friend. "I didn't just survived, I won on the back on this move."

"How…?" Kari asked.

"I will explained it to everyone right now. I first activated the trap card Dragon's Bond, where since my Black Rose Dragon was destroyed due to an effect, I was able to gain life points equal to all of its attack points, and I did it right before your cannon blown me off my feet, but right then I activated Oberon's Prank, and both of us don't get any health, but we can hit with damage for the same amount, and then lastly was Black Rose Soul Cure, and by removing my Dragon from my graveyard from the game, all the damage I would have taken becomes zero for this turn, which means your cannon had no effect on me." Chizuru explained to everyone, just as Ramsay collapses to the ground at the end. "Which means I lost at the end." Ramsay said as he downs himself "Someone managed to outcook me."

Ramsay's LP: 0

"YEAH!" Konia screamed in happiness and joy along with Kari and Soya as they run up and toss Chizuru into the air for her victory. Sydney, Scott, Andi, and Ramsay smiled as Chizuru was able to pull off a victory, right from the ashes of defeat. Ramsay sure had a lot of fun dueling Chizuru, and was super close to pulling off a victory that would have never occurred in a normal duel, an entirely effects base damaged from a trap, but at the end, Chizuru pull through, and was declared the victor. Ramsay came up to Chizuru with a smile on his face. "Bloody good duel, bloody good duel. In fact you gave me one of the best duels in years." "Well I am glad you put up quite a of a good duel yourself Ramsay." Chizuru replied just as they all laughed.

"BLAST!" Havoc said from afar as he witness Ramsay's lost, and now he must warn Edward and the others what's coming soon. "Edward isn't going to be pleased to hear this."

/

**Konia's POV**

**Chizuru sure had a fun duel today as she won against Ramsay. Ramsay wasn't a bad duelist at all, in fact… he was pretty clever in setting up the trap that Chizuru wanted straight into, and Chizuru was able to pull off a close victory at the same time. I was able to hold up my part of the duel, but Ramsay told me that he did all just for fun, as he never rejected any offer at all. Ramsay just loves to duel one of us before he checks, and he enjoyed every moment of it. Kari, Soya, Chizuru, and Sydney decided to go check up on Sonia while I take Ramsay to inspect the dorms, and I am going to stop off with our infamous Red Dorm, the dorm that has me disgraced in terms of health. I also brought up exercising problems as well, as many would rather play Call of Duty online in the dorms, rather than exercise, and he finds it strange, but something worth addressing. But now… it's about time I tell you the rest of this story, and how it all played out. But… one thing about me you should know, I always know someone will stop me, so I plotted one step ahead of them, and you are now about to see why.**

/

**The Red Dorm: 30 minutes later**

Konia, Ramsay, Scott, and Andi all arrived at the Red Dorm bar, where Moon, Danny, and Hebert were talking about something, and Joseph and Brandon playing an arm-wrestling game. The moment the group walks in, Moon, Danny, and Hebert turn in fear to notice Ramsay is here. Hebert was screwed on all levels since he knew this day was coming. "You guys… leave us." Konia asked Joseph and Brandon, and both of them left. "Fine… bitch!" Brandon muttered angrily as he walks out with Joseph. "She is one tough son of a bitch." Joseph added.

The setting was real tense as Hebert, Moon, and Danny were in absolute disbelief and horror by the stern eye of Konia as she has brought Ramsay and his guess here on a day they didn't wanted him to be here. Konia's eyes were as stern as hell as blood and time itself, and Hebert was just ready to snap as he was twitching like a monkey. "Wow… it's like some of you have saw a ghost here." Konia muttered at Hebert, Moon, and Danny as she was real strict and serious about her warning. "Of course… and that fucking ghost, is me!" Ramsay added with a strict seriousness in his head. "I have got a call from here as you guys were having a diet problem, free sodas to kids, bad exercising results, etc… and they have interested me about this place, and for an Academy for students that will be here till they graduate as a senior at the age of 18… just imagine their only time of unhealthiness would be during the holiday breaks and summer."

"We never do something like that, Konia is lying to you about our dorms." Hebert tried to say to Ramsay before he replies angrily. "Shut the fuck up you old fucking donkey of an ass." Hebert was absolutely shocked and he just frozen in fear, but Moon was just about to get on to his ass just as he, Konia, Hebert, Scott, and Andi walked inside the kitchen (it functions like any other kitchen you can expect, but with a fryer, and a grill, etc). "First problem when serving to students already spotted. You don't fry your foods for the students, all schools I changed involve this problem, no fried foods." Ramsay smacked talked straight at Moon and Hebert. Scott and Andi also looked around and sees that there was something being fried, and it looks like a chicken. "We are noticing a fried chicken here." Scott said, and Ramsay looks at the chicken, and he is repulsed. "Oh fucking god! Jesus Christ… what do you guys serve? And be honest!"

"Well tonight we are serving a fried chicken to the students, along with French fries, and ketchup, if they wanted the main meal, but they can request for free what they want. It's their rights here." Hebert explained to Ramsay, but then Moon grabs him and is upset. "Why did you told him that? I thought I have asked you to keep this a secret." Moon grunted at him, but then Ramsay noticed this, and is now about to get really pissed off. "OH MY GOD! Now you admitted you fought… so this was all a setup for a lie." Ramsay snapped just as he breaks up the fight, and then Konia decides to admit things right now.

"They were sure to fight, as right now I got to show you this." Konia said, and then she brings up a paper with a long menu, and then she shows it to Ramsay. Ramsay looks at the menu for a few minutes, and then he started to get sicker and sicker and sicker. "Oh god… lord have mercy on me and these fucking staff members who are just making me sick." Ramsay said to himself as he noticed the menu having tons of bad items.

"I must inform one last thing though, and you may be surprised. These 2 actually forged a different menu that didn't had these items on here, and I am about to show him that, guess your plan failed to stop me." Konia told Moon and Hebert as she leds Ramsay into the other room just as she shown Moon's forged menu, and Ramsay was even more disgusted. "Now he plotted to lie to me now… first we got a bad kitchen, then you got soda, then you got this… how could this get any worse?" he asked himself, and then after about a minute he has had it.

Ramsay slams his fist down on the floor and yells this. "MOON! HEBERT!" the two came in, only for Ramsay to look them at the eye in a massively mean way. "You just failed this dorm, and I ain't going to taste anything. First you got the fryer, then you tried to forge this menu when Konia shows me the actual menu, then you have all these other problems, you just quickly justified my opinions for this dorm for me. It's absolute dogshit on all levels. An embarrassment that I cannot stand in any level, and you give "recreation" a new rank, and I got two dorms to go, but I know this one is for sure getting a recreation after this, so better pray to God that the other dorms do well, as if they fail, this whole school is getting an overhaul, and I have a team that will ensure this in a day. I wouldn't even let my son come to this dorm or this school because of the shit I have saw here today!" Ramsay yelled.

"Well these are my students, and they eat what they want, drink what they want, and there is no limit (except beer, etc), and they are happy, and I am glad for it." Moon grunted straight back before turning to Konia. "You… you seriously ruined a lot of fucking lives for the Slifer students here."

"Well I am in for her case the whole time, and you and Hebert shouldn't be glad you are helping the students, you should be absolutely ashamed, for better yet…. FUCKING DISGRACED! YOU SHOULD BEEN FIRED! I am however finishing my investigation here, but I ain't going to taste anything here from this dorm. Triple Chili Cheese Burger with Chili Cheese Fries, Steak, etc… I don't give a shit. They should be like lean meat, and fish, and grilled chicken, and not to mention the smell. Just…. Fuck off! Me and the rest of the group goes off their way to look at the other dorms, but this one lost massively… in fact, this is the worst dorm I have look in all of my life. JUST…. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE ON THIS MESS!" Ramsay yelled as he, Konia, and the others leave to go check at the other dorms. Hebert just collapses and cried like a baby, and Moon gave him a middle finger as he walks out, and Konia snaps his finger and kicks his balls. "Fuck off… Moon!" Konia said as she walks out.

**They are 2 more dorms to go, the question is…. How will they fare?**

**To Be Continued**

/

A/N: Brought Ramsay to his routes, and it's awesome on all levels, and I hope you guys though about the same way as I did when I made this chapter. Sorry if the duel was lackluster, may as well give Chizuru her first onscreen victory. See you next time, and here's the preview hint.

"I AM ABSOUTELY DISAPPOINTED, FUCKED, AND WELL….. FUCKED!" Ramsay yelled.

Next Time: The other 2 dorms are put to the test, and from what we may be looking at, could they be better than the disastrous Red Dorm, or will it be even worse than it? And if you thought that wasn't bad… wait till one of the students or headmasters, does something so shocking… that it may have the entire school in a rumble. All of this… in the next episode of Yugioh GX America.

A Soda Controversy: Student's Right Battle Part 3 out of 3 (Ramsay's Rage: The Counterattack Unlike Any Other)


	30. A Soda Controversy Part 3 out of 3

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story Chapter 27

A Soda Controversy: Student's Right Battle Part 3 out of 3 (Ramsay's Rage: The Counterattack Unlike Any Other)

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter in the Soda Controversy saga. There is sure going to be a shocking conclusion right at the end that is for sure, and then I have a very big announcement that I will be making at the end of this chapter, and it's going to be something I have never ever… ever done before! So enjoy.

/

**Ra Yellow Dorm (a little while later)**

Konia, Ramsay, Scott, and Andi were walking straight inside the Ra Yellow dorm where they noticed an entire mess was seen, and Konia and Ramsay wasn't amused from the mess that came in when they entered the dorm. They were candy wraps everywhere, tainted drinks on the floor, and it was just a horrific scene in Ramsay's eye. "My god… is there like a wild child here?" Ramsay said disgusted. "Yes… there is, in fact… they are many." Konia replied just as another student comes in, with tons of sodas in his hand. Konia then had to sneak one out of his hand while he wasn't looking, and Ramsay giggled.

"Sorry… just have a bad habit for this type of drink, but I control it way better than anyone else here." Konia replied, and the group giggled, and then suddenly Dr. Dyre was seen coming in while he is on the phone, but the moment he saw Ramsay, he replied to the caller. "Got to call you back, Ramsay is here!" Dr. Dyre replied as Ramsay looks at him eye to eye, about the mess and ruckus that was made.

"First of all, you should always have your fucking dorm cleaned up in time for an inspection, and right now… it doesn't look like your passing that simple concept." Ramsay told Dr. Dyre, and he started to freeze in fear a bit as he notices this is one of the downfalls of this dorm. "The first fucking mistake in a inspection is having it become a mess, and yet you are the idiot that made this dumb mistake, you donkey! "

"Well it was crazy that was for sure, but seriously… our dorm is in good and nice conditions, so can you please for one moment just listen to what I am saying… I will get this all addressed when I can…" Dr. Dyre said before Ramsay interrupted "Shut your fucking mouth you dogshit and take me straight into the kitchen, I like to know what shit you are serving to the students here at this Duel Academy." Ramsay grunted just as Dr. Dyre escorts them to the kitchen. At the moment, the kitchen look fine, there was crab that is being prepared, and there is much of grillers and greasers, etc… and just like the Red Dorm, Ramsay is repulsed and disgusted by it. "Oh dear… oh Mary Mother of Christ Jesus, what the fuck is this, don't tell me it's a repeat of the Red Dorm." Ramsay said to himself just as he notices the greasers and the fryers all active and cooking, and then he goes to the pantry to see that there is tons of snacks and sweets, and soda… (along with the meat, chicken, etc…). "Cross Contamination at its worst!"

"Well we had a lot of problems lately since this was all in a short…" Dr. Dyre said to give Ramsay an excuse to get out of this mess, but Ramsay is still pissed off. "Shut your fucking mouth up, before I have to fry that fat mouth of your shut, and I might even ram my fist in up your fucking ass." Ramsay yelled. "DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! First we got the fry foods, etc… but now you got cross contamination as another thing, and now you think this is funny… it isn't… in fact, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Well it's our dorm, we do what we want you fat ass, so get yourself, and Konia… the fuck out of our dorm right now, and if I ever see you…." Dr. Dyre snapped, having enough of Ramsay and Konia bargaining in on his own business, and then suddenly there was tons of noises (all from students) that was heard in the rooms, and Konia goes to see this, and when she opened it, she finds the most horrible thing imaginable. There was a huge fight in the rooms, all over the a candy bar, and it was two males fighting. "I am taking that candy you fucking asshole, not before the UAHDI inspector comes by to…" the Ra Yellow student yelled just as Konia furiously snaps now, and walks into the conflict, and grabs the candy bar. "That's enough…. I don't know what is going on with these dorms lately in terms of health, but one thing is for sure, I am seriously done with this, and…. The inspector is here with me right now." Konia snapped at all of the students, and then (people know about her, they all coward in fear).

Ramsay was a bit blown away by Konia's viciousness when it comes to certain students, and is actually quite intrigued by it, and Dr. Dyre was just now in fear just as Ramsay comes to say this to him. "Tell your cooking crew, to get the fuck out of there, as tomorrow…. I am for sure making changes, and not just this dorm, but the Red Dorm as well. I will now be on my way to the Blue Dorm, and worst of all…. I didn't even tasted anything here, and I will look at the records myself, but it's clear that this dorm lost as well. Now fuck off!" Ramsay yelled, and then Dr. Dyre screams like a kid and runs for his life, and into the kitchen.

Konia, Ramsay, and his Sous Chefs were now walking out of the Ra Yellow dorm, and is now heading towards their final target, which is none other than the Blue Dorm… a.k.a. Obelisk Blue. However, in the sky and for them unaware were Lola and Rachel, who were riding their Red Eyes Darkness Metal Doomsday Dragon as they spy down on Ramsay and Konia as they heads towards the dorm.

"Man… this is not good, so far 2 dorms have taken the fall, and right now our dorm is next… I just hope we pass the inspection." Rachel said to Lola. "That is something I am hoping as well, let me call Edward." Lola replied just as she reaches her pocket, picks up, and dials the phone number, and then a signal is brought, and she begins the call. "Edward… Ramsay is heading towards you now, and so far… 2 dorms have failed." Lola told Edward on the phone. "Don't worry, I got a plan all setup. Sorry if you been looking forward to blowing Ramsay up with your dragon, as I can tell that what's you were about to do.

/

**Medical Room (at the same time)**

We now go to the medical room to see that Sonia is getting done with her last batch of assignments for her classes, and then eating the rest of her meal, which consist of a salad, a grilled chicken, and water. Sonia's body has mostly recovered by now, and (she is wearing hospital clothes in case you asked) coming right in the room right now was Kari, Soya, Chizuru, and Sydney. (I will get into why Sydney and Sonia are friends later, just bear with me). "Hey Sonia, how you are doing?" Kari asked, just as she comes into the room with the other 3.

"Doing fine, and you?" Sonia asked. "Likewise." Kari replied. "Say… I am going to be out of here by Monday, and that will be a blessing as I ain't wanting to be here for another day, completely bored out of mind, and not being able to explore the island." "I can really see why." Sydney added. "But still, without a deck I wouldn't be able to fight anyway, and that is something I have to prepare to address myself if I am going to get back into business." Sonia added.

"Well things will all be better soon, besides… we can always make you a new deck at the "create a deck" shop." Soya said cheerfully. Sonia smiled a bit, but went back into depression. "Well the hard part is, is that it's my dad's deck, and I need to get it back, as it's something that reminds me of my dad, and… I cannot let that memory go to waste, as it's the last thing of my dad left. "Sonia replied, and then Chizuru comes up to her. "Well, we will find a way to make that happen, and at the same time show that Korina who's boss!" Chizuru added as well as she prepares her fists together.

"Sorry, my sister has been all psyched lately, and for a big reason." Kari added just as she gets Chizuru to drop her fists. "Chef Ramsay came here to Duel Academy today, inspecting the dorms as there was a huge crackdown on unhealthy diets, etc…. and Konia is leading the whole thing. It's the UAHDI if you like to call it that."

"Oh… yeah, I have heard that Konia was really getting upset at the school for the bad health the school is, well…. At least I am upholding to eating healthy, and I hope Konia succeeds at the end with this." Sonia replied just as she goes gets a drink of water. "I can see how Chizuru is excited, she gotten to duel him?" Sonia asked. "How did you know?" Chizuru gasped in surprise. "Well… you were making your fist, and Kari told me on her PDA, and I replied to it." Sonia said.

"Well yeah, I called to check up on you." Kari smiled just as she sees the amount of work Sonia had to do. It was quite a bit, for at least 2 weeks to a month's worth of stuff, from all of her classes, and since she couldn't leave, Konia's exercising lessons was dropped, but she understood this as it was a critical situation. "Wow… I can see you exhausted after a day's worth of work, history, reading, science, math, etc." Kari said as she looks through her work that was graded. "Seem to be getting better on them." As she sees a lot of good grades "maybe when you were unable to duel or anything, you are sure making good grades." Kari replied, and Sonia giggled and smiles. "Well, it looks that way, but I intend to get back on that sooner or later." Sonia replied.

**While the girls continue to talk, back with Ramsay and Konia, they have just arrived at the Blue Dorm, and this is where the last of the inspection, begins.**

Waiting outside the Blue Dorm was Edward himself, and Konia and Ramsay head to see him. "Gordon Ramsay, it's an honor to see you in person, so how was your cooking business going?" Edward asked. "Well it's going good, glad that you can come here, so for an Blue Dorm… I can see some very high standards set, so let's hope that your kitchen can meet that condition." Ramsay replied, and then he and Ramsay enters in. "Konia… leave us, I will take things from here." Edward asked nicely, and Konia respected it. "If you say so Edward (she doesn't work for him, and dislikes him, but since he is a higher member, may as well respect them) just hope you can actually keep to your word." Konia muttered to herself, but just as they walked in, Konia makes a phone call. "Luke here." The caller responded on the phone. "Ramsay and Edward have entered the building, you go from here, and your sister did an excellent job on her part." Konia replied. "She told me, and it happened, thanks." Luke replied just as he goes in to do his part.

Inside the dorm, we see Ramsay, the Sous chefs, and Edward walking around as they see the many students royally enjoying their ranks and all the benefits that come with it. High priced entertainment systems, great pools, and much… much… more. "Here, our students that are in Obelisk Blue are treated to the highest of standards on the island, and they reap the highest of benefits unlike the other dorms, plus we are more calm and peaceful than the other 2 dorms in every way." Edward explains to Ramsay as they see the students doing high quality stuff, like listening to the DJ, eating Wellingtons, etc. "I can really see your family if they ever come to school being here."

"Well my family has mixed views on that, on one hand it's nice to have all the benefits of the dorm provided, but at the other hand in my opinion, they have to earn it to be here, but at least something better than the Slifer Red dorm, which was an absolute disgrace." Ramsay said as they walk into the huge kitchen, and surprisingly it looks pretty awesome, with the high quality grillers, and all the other stuff that you might imagine from a high quality dorm. Much of it was in silver, and it had some of the world's finest chefs and cookers here, and the servers and waiters/esses were all wearing suits and serving their food to the hungry students. "Well I will admit, your kitchen is flawless in terms of looks and staffs, but can your food hold up to the standards of the UAHDI guidelines." Ramsay tells him, just as he takes his seat at a chef's table, and prepares to get into his meal. "What would like for you to start as we serve you as an appetizer?" Edward asked.

"Just bring me out anything, I will eat it." Ramsay replied. "As long it is in the health guidelines, and my standards." "We will have it right out." Edward said, and then he goes into the kitchen, where Havoc was waiting. "Okay… just serve him the champagne with the virus we placed in there (it's some sort of virus that can make someone really sick), and Ramsay will be so sick, he wouldn't want to even try our food, as he will be going to the hospital." Edward whispered to Havoc, just as he hands him the drink to hand to Ramsay. "Oh I will sure love this." Havoc said to himself, just as he walks out to greet Ramsay with his poisoned drink. However, seen what was coming was Luke Eume, who was now just seen entering the room, and Havoc had to move quicker to get to him, but Luke beats him to it in a normal walking way, and Luke was able to hand Ramsay a drink. "Your drink sir," Luke said (kinda out of character, but trying to ruin their plans) "Thank you." Ramsay replied. "Damn!" Havoc grunted out, getting everyone's attention.

"I was supposed to hand him the drink, not you Luke." Havoc yelled angrily to Luke, who just looks at him amused. "Well… I will tell you this… you would have tainted him if you had handed that drink to him." Luke revealed to them and Ramsay, and this shocks Ramsay, and then he gets up angrily and yells "That's it, I had enough, I haven't tasted anything here, and now my decision is final… and for this dorm to try to kill me after a good impression, that's horrific, I have had enough, fuck off all of you." Ramsay yelled, and then he and Luke walked out of the dorm. Havoc was just stunned in shock and in horror as the plan has completely failed, and then Edward came in asking. "Did he got the drink?" Edward asked. "No… in fact… Luke gave him the drink and spoiled our plans." Havoc said in horror and terror as he cries like a child. "Oh no… and blast that Luke." Edward scolded himself.

/

**A few hours later, at the principal's room, there is now a showdown between Thomas and Ramsay**

"I am exhausted… physically, and mentally exhausted. I have never seen, such disastrous results, in all of my fucking life. First you got the red dorm for their use of grease, and then one of the staff members attempted to kill me with a poisoned drink, and someone had to point it out for me, that drink had poison. Overall, this whole school was an absolute disaster!" Ramsay yelled at the principal. "Well there is a reason that this is what it is, because these students are going to be year till they are 18 and passes senior level, and then until that time, we must provide them with a system that makes them feel right at home, this isn't a strict academy, and I have spent billions to make this happen. Some of them would feel homesick, so we got to make them feel at home, and make it like an society they would normally be in, so please reconsider." Thomas Getterson grunted straight at Ramsay's face.

Konia was in the room at the time where she and Ramsay were explaining the results to Thomas, and how he failed at every single one of them. The soda, the health, the exercise, etc… and apparently Thomas is an absolute jerk when it comes to changing the school's system unless it's for good reason, Thomas intended the school to be this way, and it will remain this way. " Thomas grunted, before he turns angrily to Konia. "Way to go, thanks to you… now we are about to waste even more money just so we can get the dorms' new equipment… we may end up going…" he grunted angrily before Ramsay added. "I am financing the change for you… but however… I do have a consideration that might at least keep it fair for those hundreds of thousands of students who are here." Ramsay did suggested as he was about to turn the tables on the thing, and Konia smiled as she knows that her work is done.

"We make it instead of a right, a privilege." Ramsay suggested. "Exactly… if the students do well in their classes, and keep their dueling records high, they can at least get to have some of those sweets, chocolate, etc… make it a grab to aim for." Konia suggested. "Exactly… and we just have talked about that idea, and everyone liked it… so do you fucking like it? Because you got no other choice!" Ramsay threatened.

Thomas did thought of this for a moment, and seeing that the students having potential, and the dire situation with the student's help, he had no choice but to comply. Any great principal wants best for their students, and he couldn't thought of anything other than that. After a few moments of thinking, struggling, and much contemplation, he had a second thought on the matter. "Well in that case… I must agree, the results itself, and also… wanting the best for my students, I think we should make soda, fry foods, etc… a privilege that they must earn, and not a complete right. We will improve the health of the students, and you got yourself a deal." Thomas said, shaking hands with Ramsay.

"I am glad we were able to come to a reasonable conclusion. We will be here tomorrow to make the changes, I hope that all students eat their breakfasts, lunch, and dinners' tomorrow at the school, as we will be working at the dorms tomorrow to make the changes that are required. We are going to improve the health of these students by any means necessary." Ramsay replied as he shook his hands, and then the scene ends.

**Konia's POV (The next day)**

**At the end… I was able to achieve something greater than I ever expected in all of my career as a gym teacher, even though it caused a lot of hatred among the many people here at the school at me, especially my boyfriend Danny, Slifer dorm headmaster Moon, and even Havoc, who was real mad at me, but heck… I did the same thing I did to him when he threatened my students, and I enjoy every moment of that. Tomorrow that day, everyone was moved into the stadium just as helicopters were coming by, and the boats soaring to the island, where they begin to go to the dorms and change all of the fryers and replace them with grillers, change and teach the new menus to cook, take all the soda out of the school, etc. A lot of students were wondering what happened to the dorm's food when they woke up, but they didn't expect what they were in the next day… and it is a surprised no one expected.**

**/**

**Back to Monday**

The setting we are now going to is the Red Dorm Bar where there is a huge scandal, involving Konia, Kari, Joseph, Brandon, Chizuru, Soya, Danny, Allen, Rick, and Moon, as suddenly they check up with Hebert (a Hebert Moon look alike from Red Dead Redemption) where they realized that all of the sodas and high sugar items, along with certain foods… are gone from the system, and while some are glad, others… weren't.

"WHAT?!" Brandon yelled out in complete shock and in anger as Hebert was completely sad that a lot of stuff the students used to have, are gone. "No more soda… I was so looking forward to drinking a Coca Cola right now, and for free as well."

"I am sorry… dude to what happened over the weekend… thanks to her, we don't have any soda anymore!" Hebert said, but angrily pointing at one of the girls (it was Konia, who smiled). "Yeah! Way to go Konia! Way to ruin life for thousands of students!" Moon smirked. "And us!"

"Yeah… that was just rude… and something we didn't expect at all." Joseph grunted as he was taking his seat and getting his new meal (eggs, bacon, etc). "Well it was for your own good." Konia replied. "I remember seeing you having to fight a few students for a soda, you know your probation officer is sure to get on to you regarding your record."

Then suddenly the door opens, and then everyone turns to see who is coming in… and everyone of them was shocked to see who just came in. "Sonia…?" Kari said as she comes to greet her, and then she starts hugging her. "I am so glad you are back, it was sure a long time, but it's worth it." Kari said as she hugs Sonia. Everyone comes in to greet Sonia back into the dorm, and Hebert smiles. "Good old Sonia, she reminds me of her dad at times when I see her duel."

"I am so glad you are back… we sure got a lot of catching up to do, and it was just a crazy few weeks." Moon chuckled as he goes with Joseph, Rick, and others as they take her stuff up to her room. "Well it's good to be back in the dorm, but too bad still I don't have a deck to fight, but heck… that is something I hope to get addressed in the future, right now… just want to rest right now." Sonia said as she tiredly walks up to her room and gets into her bed to rest for the day. After doing so much work and walking a long way back to the dorm, she needed the rest, but known to her that she was about to take part in something more serious than ever.

Then suddenly, we hear a noise as we see a spirit of Princess Koyuki in the room, and then she smiles as Sonia rests.

"_It is time that you learn the truth." The princess said just as Sonia fades asleep._

/

Next Time: I am going to diverse things up and do a series based off Sam Stryker's past, as many of you seem to be worrying about his past, and how he ended up becoming how he is today, and to his death. It's a 8 part arc that will focus on Sam Stryker exclusively, and Sonia is about to understand something you never expected.

Next Time: Origins: Sam Stryker Part 1 out of 8: (His criminal past and prison)


	31. Sonia's Dangerous Journey Part 1 of 5

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story Chapter 28

Sonia's Dangerous Journey of Life and Death Part 1 out of 5: Sonia in the Spirit World, Plus her Father's Past (Part 1 of the past out of 2)

A/N: Out of the Ramsay arc, and into this new arc, which…. I am going to warn everybody right now… this is going to be the darkest arc in this story to date, as we are going into Sonia's father's history, and Sonia's dangerous mission into the Spirit World, where it's all going to be about life and death, and survival at the end. Plus this trip will be emotional for all of those involved, but it's going to be a heartfelt arc, and since it's long, I can be able to use the ideas I want for it, so prepare yourself… because if the shocking surprise didn't get you in the last chapter, this one is going to bring you to tears.

/

**In an unknown forest**

We now transport into an unknown forest, where the trees are high and the environment is like the jungle that is. We see Sonia (wearing a red shirt, black jeans) laying on the ground as if she was fast asleep, and she was, unknown to her of the dangerous around her. For unknown reasons, Sonia in the real world fell into a coma, and then she was faded out of her human body, and now she is relaxing on a new world. Sonia starts to wake up, just as she adjusts her eyes to the new scenery around her. "Wow… so strange, one minute I was just resting back in my bed back in the Red Dorm, and now I am here." Sonia said to herself as she wakes up. She looks around to see that the trees around her aren't seem to be. Some of them were tall and opposing, and others were just up to Sonia's toe. Something wasn't right.

"Where am I?" Sonia asked herself. Sonia decided to walk for a little while, for about 5 minutes, and starts to see that this isn't as what she seems. Sonia started to worry as she started to feel the fear of loneliness, but then suddenly… there was a rustling in the bushes near her, and Sonia turns to see the rustling, and Sonia carefully walks up to it, afraid of what it could be, and then she sees it was Kuridragoon, and apparently… it was scared. Sonia's fear started to fade away, but she started to question why it's an actual living being, and not just some ghost that she can only see. "Kuridragoon?" Sonia asked, but then the dragon furball panicked and hide to another tree. "Don't harm me… I didn't do anything wrong!" the Kuridragoon said with an incredibly cute voice. Sonia gasped a bit as the duel spirit just spoke to her in real, and it sounded like a scared little boy.

"Do what wrong?" Sonia asked in worry as she comes to the Kuridragoon and pets it as she is so caring, and the Kuridragoon lights up. "I didn't know you can speak." Sonia said to him. "Well, I kept it a secret from you till now, as I would be afraid you would be scared if you founded out." Kuridragoon said tearfully, but got back into the happy side. "Well… I just have to ask a question… where am I?" Sonia asked him.

"Well… that's a hard question to answer without shocking you, so I will just show you, follow me." He said as he flies up into the air and then Sonia follows him towards the forest until they reach a cliff, and then Sonia just suddenly stops to see that the world around her has changed, and she was in awe and in shock. She saw flying islands, some dragons in the sky, and much, much more… it's was like as if she was in a completely new world, completely different from her own. Sonia realizes that this isn't a dream at all in any sort of way, and she was both in awe, fear, shock, and… whatever expression you can come up with, and well… she was just stunned.

"Wow… I cannot believe this… guess my stepfather's stories are true after all, there is a world… different from our own." Sonia said, amazed by the scenery change, and she starts to take it all in right now. "Well Sonia… it's true, this is a new world, it's the Duel Monster's Spirit World, and you have just now joined it. It's a world for us duel monsters, like me." Kuridragoon said with a lot of spirit in himself as Sonia smiles. "Well… this is a vastly different world, so may as well go exploring." Sonia said before she starts heading into the forest again, and this time, she takes in a jump and takes in what the world has to offer. They were tons of water, they were tons of trees, they were tons of everything, and it is all at Sonia's eyes, however… unknown to her that something unpleasant is about to happen.

It was about 5-10 minutes when Sonia and Kuridragoon were playing with each other in the forest where they heard a monstrous roar that shattered the area, and then suddenly, Kuridragoon's playful attitude soon turned into absolute dread and fear as it hides behind Sonia, and Sonia wonders, she hear a beast, but she wasn't as scared as Kuridragoon at all. Then suddenly there was movement behind the trees, and then this made Sonia scared, and for a few moments the rumbles got closer and more intense, until then… a huge beast arises, and suddenly, both of them were in fear.

It was Ultimate Tyranno or whatever you want to call it. It was a huge dinosaur that would had anyone in fear with it's fire breath, and Sonia and Kuridragoon was just motionless and completely in shock and in fear as the dinosaur starts moving closer to the group, and then it smelled them for a moment, and then the dinosaur opens its big mouth and lays down a massive roar that would have shattered the ears of the amazing beast, and it was truly shocking that was for sure. However… moments later, the dinosaur didn't do anything at all to them, and it went off on its own business right afterwards. "Well… I am glad that dinosaur didn't hurt us at all, because I bet it's too stupid for a dino brain to think of." Kuridragoon smiled and joked, and Sonia had a small giggle, but however… the Dinosaur heard it, and it unleashed another roar, and then start running towards them.

"Run!" Sonia yelled just as she and Kuridragoon started to panic and make a break out into the forest, with a huge dinosaur chasing them through the forest. The dinosaur tried to stop them by throwing trees at them, but Sonia dodges them without a problem, and heck… she did it with some acrobatics that would have many Olympic medalist real jealous of her, as she did it swiftly and without problems. (She was also holding Kuridragoon at the time as well.)

Sonia kept running and running and running as if she was the female version of Sonic the Hedgehog (yes a Sonic fanfiction reference) and eventually they get to the end where there is a cliff, but below it was nothing but skies, clouds, etc. Sonia had to immediately stop when she was just about to run right off to the cliff, and suddenly emerging right from the trees was the Ultimate Tyranno, which roars again as she continues on its way to eat the two, who are now scared and screaming.

The Ultimate Tyranno opens its mouth again just as Sonia holds Kuridragoon with all of her life as if it will be the last thing she will hold on to, and just as the monster was about to slash them, suddenly…. A roar of wind was seen arising from behind the two, and emerging right out of was a white dragon with a armored girl, and with a sword on the right, it was a teenage girl from the look of it, and something that Sonia recognizes just as she turns around to see it. It was Princess Koyuki, and Koyuki looks down at Sonia and Kuridragoon, knowing that they are in danger, and she yelled "Sonia… RUN! I will handle this!" Koyuki shouted, and just as the dinosaur goes in for the bite, the dragon spits out flames to knock the dinosaur back some feet. Sonia than begins running again with Kuridragoon, just as Princess Koyuki and the Dragon duke it out with the Ultimate Tyranno.

The Ultimate Tyranno was no problem when it comes to brute force, and as the dinosaur charges at the dragon, the dragon was easily to evade it by going up, then it spit fire out of its mouth again, damaging the beast again with no problem. The dinosaur was angry and piss, and now it tries to breath a fire ball at the beast, but Koyuki slashes it with her sword, and then she jumps out of her dinosaur and then comes down and slashes the dinosaur's chest. It was then screaming in panic as it was balancing itself in pain, but it ends up falling off the cliff after stumbling a bit.

The dinosaur was no more, Sonia and Kuridragoon (who hid behind a tree) was safe at the end, and then they comes out to see Princess Koyuki and her dragon, and Koyuki was having a bit of a face that had a bit of a smile, but also with the seriousness you would see in any real life situation.

"Sonia… we were expecting you." Koyuki said, and Sonia just comes up, amazed that what she saw was real. "Koyuki… is that you?" Sonia asked. "Yep, it's me, and in the flesh. You might have been wondering how you came into this world. Well I can tell you this, there is a big reason why you were summoned here." Koyuki explained to Sonia just as she comes to Sonia and bows down to her. "Why so?" Kuridragoon asked. "It is that it is time that Sonia understands her father's past, and the reason she has been brought here." Koyuki replied, and then Sonia gasped a bit in shock as her father's name came up. "It's true… Sonia, your father had a connection with us that passed onto you, and we have been assigned to bring you to the kingdom, so that Gandroff can show you." Koyuki explained completely in details, before she and the gang gets onto the dragon for flight. Sonia was pretty unsure as she never experience flight before in her life, so she was a bit scared. "Hang on tight." Koyuki said, but then Sonia immediately gasped "Wait… what?" Sonia before suddenly the dragon suddenly jumps in the air and begins flight.

Sonia was flipping and screaming in absolute fear and terror as she now experience flight firsthand, she used to always be on the ground, but now she is now flying on an actual dragon for a little while and in high speed, with Koyuki controlling it. Koyuki seemed to smile at Sonia's terror… "Sorry, I just tend to take the thrill of flying, in fact… I am sure not the princess you expect to see." Koyuki said, just as she continues her flight to the beautiful diamond/crystal stone kingdom. It has a town what you normally expect, people, monsters, etc… but that isn't the case here, but it was jaw dropping that is for sure. Koyuki flew all the way into the gate, where the incredible blind light then takes Sonia and Kuridragoon, but not before Sonia says this. "Hope you have a good time in there, he's waiting for you." Koyuki smiled just Sonia and Kuridragoon fades straight into the huge castle as a light.

The next part of all of this now involves Sonia stopping right in front of a pool of water that was unlike anything she saw. It was crystal clear (like… 100 percent clear, no mess, etc) and they were many symbols of the dragon language, historical past of the Royal Dragons, and so many other things you can imagine. Sonia notices the dragon had brown wings that flied like a demon, its claws were raw and dirty, the teeth was sharp, and it's face and body look like an old man, the dragon was none other than the King itself, and it had a smile for Sonia just as she appears. Sonia notices the incredible dragon beforehand, and she was just shocked as she just saw for real her father's ace monster, Gandroff the Dragon King. The dragon came to Sonia, and had a story to tell.

"Welcome Sonia Stryker, to the Duel Monsters Spirit World, you may have been surprised how you been brought into this world, but it isn't without a good reason, recently you have undergo something terrible." The dragon said to Sonia to begin the tale, and Sonia knows what he is referring to. "You mean the incident where I got so angry to where it cause myself to awaken a dark power within me, and therefore I ended up unleashing a dark evil." Sonia replied in a low point. "Exactly… but I feel your way Sonia. Anger is like a weapon unlike anything you ever would have, everyone is pushed to their breaking point at some point at life, and even in the game that unites us all. You were so desperate to save your friends and knowing that you would have failed caused you to go into the dark world, where you accepted the power into you, and therefore a different image awoken out of you, an image known as Korina." The dragon also added. "That's correct, but why are you telling me this, it was all my fault." Sonia said as she now starts to cry. "I lost my deck because of it, and I have been in enough hell as it is… lost my dad's favorite card which is the only thing I have left of his memory (one thing) and recently I awoken my dark image, then ended up in the hospital, and I have a lot of regret abusing my cards." Sonia cried passionately just as the dragon begins to comfort Sonia by warping its tale around her.

"It's okay Sonia… it's alright, whatever happened, happened… the will to save your friends was more than anything that you had to do, and you shown something that your father would have done, he would have done anything to save anyone, as he had a heart for others just like you." The dragon replied. "And that is why today Sonia… we have brought you here, so that I can show you your father's past. Step into the water, and see your father's past." The dragon asked her, and Sonia slowly walks up to the water, and when she touched the water, she fell in easily… and then she begin to see things that no human can see…. The past.

/

**July 28, 2000 (1:35 PM)**

**El Paso, Texas**

We now go to a highway road where we are seeing vehicles heading to and from town, and what we see, is a group of bikers all driving muscle bikes heading into town. All of them were wearing gang like clothes as if they were from the Wild West, and they are all armed with guns as they head into town. They soon eventually stop at a small nearby bank as they park their bikes in a nearby building to cover themselves. All of the members were soon revealed (won't get into them in detail) but what we see from one of them is a 28 year old Sam Stryker with brown hair, brown eyes, a face that isn't heavily scarred (yet anyways). His skin is a bit orange and tan, and he is muscular enough to be athletically capable, and he looks younger as if he was like the new member, but he is actually the leader.

"Okay guys, y'all know what we are here for, the money… get in, get out!" Sam ordered just as he hands them their bags and their guns to commends with the job. "We are going in fast and brief, we don't want to here long, as I heard the police here are hard as hell itself." Said by the member in an Texan accent as he loves his voice. "Carlos… you know what you are doing?" Sam asked. "Exactly… I been doing this since for 6 years, and been a master at it." Carlos (won't get into his look) replied with a stern seriousness in him. "Glad you remember… now remember everyone, protect each other as if they were your brothers, because that is all what you are… brothers." The leader said before they barge in with the guns and bags.

Everyone in the bank started to panic and worry as the leader of the group (Sam) yells angrily at everyone. "Everyone get fucking down and keep your mouth fucking shut!" Sam yelled as he and 6 other members of the group all points their guns in the room at people and at the cashier. Sam keeps his gun pointed at the cashier as he walk towards him. "Get the fucking vault open right fucking now." Sam grunted as the cashier was frozen and was force to open the vault in fear. "If you see something you like, it's yours… free of charge, if you don't kill me." The cashier said in fear as he enters in the codes to open the vault. "I said keep your mouth fucking shut!" Sam yelled as he and the crew now go into the vault and start taking the money out, and then placing it into their bags, but not before Sam blows the cashier's fucking head off when he try to say "Sheriff…..!" he yelled, and then his head was blown off by Sam's shotgun, and this cause the people to gasp and attempt to scream in fear but he yelled again. "I said keep your mouths' shut!"

Sam and the gang pretty much have the entire bank in fear, and they slowly walked out through the back door, in case any police may come, and then they ran to their bikes and immediately loads up their money and then they ride out of the bank and into the desert as they went to their next location. It was a bar where the guys hang out every day, and surprisingly the runner of the place has no problems with it.

**Darleos's Bar (miles away from El Paso)**

"Darlesos… how you doing?" Sam said, coming in with his members with the bags of cash all on the floor. "Great… and I'm glad you managed to pull me another job, because… with our economy so far into the shits right now, it's very rare if we will be getting out at all." Darlesos (he looks like a Mexican dude) replied just as he gets his men to get all of the cash and places it in the vault. Darlesos is Sam's employer for this gang of bank robbers that commits the bank robberies and other stuff, and he is a well-known kingpin in Texas. He is sometimes the Godfather of the crime industry as crime rates in Texas was real high during the years lately (it's not a true story by any means, but I am making it up as we go) and Sam was hired for very good reasons, along with his brother. They were both extremely poor, and were evicted while they were young, and their family was killed after a funeral shooting of Santigo Stryker, a U.S soldier by an unknown gang, and eventually a crime group that Darlesos adopted them from an orphanage (both the 2 were abused while they were there) when they were 5 years of age. Darlesos was seen to them as a father to them as he thought them how to read and teach them their subjects, but he also teach them how to rob, to shoot, how to fight, etc. Sam sure took him seriously, and so did his brother as he was seen as a father to them during this time, and throughout the years that was the only thing that mattered to the 2, and the other members of the gang, is that they look out for each other, no matter what happens.

"I agree… but y'all just end up wasting it all before you have any real purpose for it… but heck… beer is one of those things I need to live on." Sam added just as he gets himself a beer bottle and drank some as he watches some strippers strip down to showing their vaginas and all, and it was sexy for everyone, but for him, it's just the same old methods. "Say… there is another job we are doing tonight, a bank down at (the fictional town) Manquiez is up for robbing tonight, going to need to keep this place open at all cause, and the more money the better, so… , my advice would be is to keep up on your guard, as you may hit a road's end before you know it." Darlesos added just as the other men got ready for their job 30 minutes later.

They got their guns packed, and everything ready, but suddenly (in a twist of fate as one of them had a different gun at the time in the hand that was loaded) … one of them had different thoughts… and one of the members shot Darlesos for no reason whatsoever, and then the remaining men attacks and knocks out Sam and his brother. Then suddenly everyone was screaming and running just as the other members were being shot at the same time. Darlesos was killed with a bullet in the head, and soon they bodies were multiplying.

After the slaughter that occurs, as Sam starts to fall unconscious… one of the members come and spit on his face. "You were just nothing but a luck scape piece of shit… you never really care for the business… you just did it as if he was your father, well guess what, your father is fucking dead…. You were a good member… but this is meant for the baddest of the tough… and I was expecting for someone truly in our league, plus I just hate taking orders from you." Said by that unknown member just as he lays the guns on the Sam and the brother.

**15 minutes later**

**Suddenly…**

"Texas Police... stay where you are!" the policeman yelled at the 2 just as they wake up to see that the policeman had guns pointing at both of them. "You are both under arrest…!" yelled again. The 2 suddenly were forced to get up and head into the police car, with their hand already cuffed. Then suddenly time flashes on in the next paragraph here.

"**Did you murder Darlesos and those people?" yelled by the policeman.**

"**I fucking didn't do it… I was doing this all my life, but I would never do that… I rob banks and kill anyone that gets in my fucking way." I yelled (Sam's POV).**

"**You and your brother has been sentenced to life without parole on Cortozs Prison Island… this court case has closed." The judge told both his brother and himself.**

"**Get on that ship you dumbass shit!" said by one guard just as he pushes the 2 onto the ship (they were wearing orange jumpsuits) and heading towards to prison.**

"**Welcome to Cortozs Prison Island… your new home for good… get used to it… you are here till the day you rot away." Mocked by the guard captain just as Sam and his brother walks in.**

"**New flesh blood is here… I want some of him!" said by an aggressive prisoner just as he charges at Sam, but was suddenly stop by the other members.**

**Sam and his brother was soon separate from each other as the guards take them to their rooms, but Sam gives him one last smile for now before they reach their rooms. "Don't even look at that dick…!" said by the old guard as he pushes Sam away, and as much as Sam wants to hit him in the jaw right now… he cannot as he was being escorted.**

**Then we see Sam and his brother getting hosed in cold water and sprayed viciously on them as they are then put to work in the minefields. The two worked for hours and hours and hours on end as they are just mining away their lives.**

**The 2 saw each other talking as they were eating their meal, which was meat with green beans, corn, and mashed potatoes, bland shit as always.**

**It was just month after month, after month, after month, of the same shit that they had to go through for 5 years. They got stronger with their muscles, but they were trapped in a world they cannot get out of. The brother of Sam came to accept this fate, and so did Sam… but one day out on the field... that all changed.**

**/**

**Outside on the prison field (2005)**

We now go and see a field where it's full of male prisoners doing sport stuff. There was basketball, there was a place where they can walk, a few tables, and a couple other things, and all above the towers are the guards with their guns as they make sure nothing happens to the prisoners (like a riot, or a incident, etc). We right now see Sam and his brother just sitting at a table, just reading a book, when suddenly an old broken down 70 year old black man came by. He was in an orange jumpsuit like everyone, but his teeth was rotten like a dog's poop, his white chin hair as noticeable as hell and most importantly… he had no hair on him. He was holding a book in his hand that seemed really important to him, and he came to the table where Sam and the brother is, and he begins reading this book, and a little bit out loud.

"I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely." The old black man said as he reads the book, and he keeps rambling on and on and on, much to the annoyance to the other 2, as they try to tell him to stop. "Sir… can you please take your reading somewhere else? We are trying to have a conversation." Sam asked nicely, but the old man wouldn't listen at all, and continues to read the bible. Eventually… Sam had to yell at him. "Shut the fucking hell up… take your fucking reading somewhere else!" Sam yelled in anger at the black man, and it finally got his attention, but instead of walking away in fear, he just smiles at the 2. "Two men who were haunted by their past… I can see." The man replied, but Sam just got angrier. "What the fucking hell are you talking about?" Sam demanded just as he grabs the man in anger, ready to attack him, and his brother just watches. "Well I wanted to help you 2 by opening your dark hearts to the Holy Spirit, so that your soul can be cleansed and washed as white as snow, I vowed my life to the bible and to God ever since, sorry if I was annoying you. I'm Freeman Soyler." Freeman said, and then Sam lets go, and both of them are no longer angry. "Sorry if I attacked you, we were just having a conversation… and… we needed privacy." Sam told him, but is now understood, but is still quite upset.

"It's fine… but I hope you would listen to what I say… as I am trying to help you 2. I have heard of what took place in El Paso, and I felt that the Lord has told me to come to you 2." Freeman said, and Sam and his brother is listening. "BTW… I know you 2… Sam and Clark." (Sam's brother is Clark) and I hope to help you 2."

"Well I am glad that you are… but we are fine." Sam replied just as the 2 prepare to walk away to leave the old man to himself, but Freeman places his hand on Sam, and he turns and ask "What?" Sam asked, annoyed now.

"Well the Lord is telling me you 2 aren't fine at all, and he has told me to help you 2, so I suggest you let me try to help you before…" Freeman asked but Sam interrupts. "We appreciate the offer, but we are good on our own… so mind your own fucking business!" Sam grunted before suddenly the talk that they are having brings the attention of a couple of man, including one tough white male with iron teeth.

"Yeah you fucking old man piece of shit… fuck off before I do something to that fucking face of yours!" the white male yelled just as he grabs the old man in the chest, but he continues to smile no matter what. "I ain't afraid of y'all good folks, but I be concern if God sentences you folks to hell to burn for all eternity." Freeman stood up for himself, but this made the man punch him hard with his fist, and then suddenly he and 2 other folks start beating the old man up. Sam turns around with his brother Clark to see the 3 people beating up Clark, and then suddenly the 2 joins in on the fray. Clark holds his own against the 2 other members of the white male's group, and Sam goes in for the man beating up the old man, who is now covering his nose and face with blood.

Sam punches the man who attack Freeman hard like an iron fist, and the white man was knocked to the ground. Suddenly a riot was breaking out, and they was a massive brawl on the field with the prisoners, and some even went for the policeman. Suddenly they were shots being heard, and sadly the white man was shot in the head, and his brains exploded, covering both Sam and Freeman in some blood, but it didn't stop him. However… he is conflicted now, could he just save himself the trouble and get Freeman to safety, or just let the old man die. The words of the Lord started to get into him… then suddenly Sam had a bit of a change in himself, as he now grabs Freeman's body (still okay) and moves him to under a picnic table to where no bullets or anyone else can hit him. Sam then goes back inside and helps out his brother in beating the other 2 members of the group, just before police and riot gear started to show up with police batons, and starts hammering all of them down. The only person who wasn't hit constantly was Freeman, who turns to see Sam and Clark getting beaten down to the ground by the police. As Freeman watches in horror as Sam is getting beaten up abusively… he also says this. "Thank you Lord… thank you for saving me." Freeman said in tears.

**Sam's POV (1 year later) 2006**

**Ever since I have saved Freeman from the riot, me and my brother started to get more invested in him. He is a fragile 70 year old man after all, and he change mind and my brother's life forever ever since I saved him. I was beaten, pushed, and abused, but at the same time… I was glad I was able to do something good in my life, after all of the bad things I have done with my brother. Freeman told me that he was sentenced to jail for murder, however he was just trying to defend his family, and sadly his daughter died, so he kill the men enraged, and still got in trouble, and he came to know the Lord years ago. I stood up for the old man as I felt it in my heart, and I took that action. He read me some of the bible, starting with Genesis, and during that one year… I started to get more and more interested… and as I read the bible with my brother, we both became different man. I would give food to prisoners who don't have enough, I put in a lot more work to get the job done like a strong man, and even my brother would do that. Half way in that year, we both accepted Jesus Christ into ourselves and we got baptized in the water. I thank God that Freeman came into our lives, as we became new men, and it was a decision that was able to finally let me be able to move on, but still… the past haunts us, but with the Lord on our side, he will guide us to the light.**

**I also learned during that year that Freeman has something called a Duel Deck, and recently the game of Duel Monsters was getting popular, in fact… so popular… where we see virtual systems known as Duel Decks being used. Freeman thought me and him how to play the card game, and it took me some time to understand the game, but eventually we got it down. Clark got it down better than me, and he started to duel. He had a Earth-Type Machine Deck, and for me… Freeman gave me a special deck… I didn't duel with the virtual system, as I just watch… but this new day… it was going to be the day that I stood for myself, for Freeman again, and for the Lord.**

Clark's LP: 0

Clark was beaten in a duel by an unknown person who looks like a Mexican and he was beaten down hard as this one was a psychic duelist. He was laying on the ground, seriously injured just as Sam witness it, and he was mad and furious at whoever did this. Freeman was also present. "Oh my… I pray to the Lord have mercy." Freeman, noticing that Clark (a close friend) is now being sent to the emergency room just as the armed men comes in. For some reason, an unknown monster is beating the police man, and it's being a high point for a bunch of prisoners to are prepared to start a huge riot as they have a new duelist. His name is "Deadlock Namo" and he is a dangerous criminal, convicted of the murder of 12 officers, and even 3 SWAT members during a heist, and he is completely black in hair like a rocker.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked the police. "So far… none of us are able to stop those criminals, and eventually if things continue to stay bad, we may have a riot on our hands, and possibility a escape attempt. I saw you duel before Freeman… can you help us?" the police asked the 2. "Sorry… but I am too old for this… plus… recently I was having heart problems.." Freeman said, as he was struggling to breath, and Sam was concerned the whole time, but at the same time… he is a changed man, so he took stand. "I will duel him!" Sam replied. "But you don't have a deck, plus you will get yourself killed if you duel Deadlock." Police yelled in anger as Sam is willing to take a dangerous move. "In normal rules, you must take safety…" "Let him do it… he's a changed man, plus… I like to give you something Sam." Freeman said just as he weakly pulls out his deck and his duel disk, and places it on Sam's arm. "You are giving me your equipment… why?" Sam asked in concern as Freeman falls to the ground. "Trust me… you will need it." Freeman said, before he passes away. Sam then walks inside to the arena, which is now filled of prisoners ready to attack… and then Sam… with an angry look, turns to Deadlock.

"Deadlock! You want someone to duel… I'm right here!" Sam yelled in anger, taking a stand for the police who stood behind him, but they all laughed (the prisoners and Deadlock) "Well you just fuck off dick… I beaten your brother, and I might do the same to…" Deadlock mocked before he was interrupted by. "Me…. Sam Stryker, a man of God, why not we get this out of the way. I win, you stop your prison scheme, you win… I will offer my life for everyone else." Sam yells, and this shocks everyone…. And for minutes, there was nothing but silence, but after 45 seconds…. Deadlock said this.

"**Fine… let's duel!" Deadlock said, and both of them arms their duel disk.**

**To be continued**

**/**

A/N: Wow… my first chapter from Georgia… I was in Texas when I made this… so new environment… will try to update soon, this is the beginning of a big saga, so no previews. It will be nothing but surprises.

Next Time: Sonia's Dangerous Journey of Life and Death Part 2 out of 5: Sam's Duel for his Life…, Sonia's Mission!


	32. Sonia's Dangerous Journey Part 2 of 5

Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story Chapter 29

Next Time: Sonia's Dangerous Journey of Life and Death Part 2 out of 5: Sam's Duel for his Life…, Sonia's Mission!

A/N: Alright, very personal note here…. I recently had a fight with an author, and it was so bad… I felt something, and to be honest…. To everyone who was a fan of my Sonic trilogy, I am now discontinue it as I felt it was getting in my way, and if you want more in depth story, feel free to ask, but it is personal and I would not want to discuss about it, but anyway…. Time to get into more of this arc… so here is chapter 29. Plus I am shortening the arc to 5 chapters as I have decided to work my ass more now.

/

Deadlock's LP: 4000

Sam's LP: 4000

"It's my turn…. I draw!" Deadlock yelled as he drew his card, and looked closely in his hand, and notices he had some good cards that he can deal damage with on Sam. "Alright, it's time for you to feel the pain as I now activate my Dark Machine Token Creator magic card." Deadlock said as then 2 dark machine ball tokens appear. "First I give up a 1000 of my points, and then I can special summon two dark machine tokens, but they won't be here for long as now I will tribute them to summon my Termination King Dead Knight in Attack Mode." Deadlock said in anger/happiness just as a huge dark robot knight with an axe that can cut through steel came to the scene, and the prisoners started to cheer.

Attr: Dark Type: Machine Atk: 2800 Def: 2300 Level: 8

Deadlock's LP: 3000

"And here's the great news, whenever it's summoned this way… with tributes that is, you automatically take 1000 points of damage. I be ready to take a duck if I was you." Deadlock mocked as the monster's axe opens an cannon, and fires a shot at Sam, and he gets knock out and takes quite of a beating with it, but is still standing, much to the surprise of many of the prisoners. "What? Why is that guy not going down and crying to his mommy?" some of the prisoners said.

Sam's LP: 3000

Sam was seen recovering from that attack very quickly and in addition to that he didn't seem amused at all, even with Deadlock's psycho powers. He learned how to survive out on the criminal gang, and he takes a lot, so this wasn't no different for him. "Sorry… but even with Psycho powers, I'm still standing." Sam said with confident just as he walks back to his place. The prisoner's started to boo Deadlock for not knocking him out and making him suffer early, but Deadlock isn't amused.

"Well it's going to take a lot more for some, but I am just getting warmed up for my fans, I will next place 2 cards placed down. That will do for now!" Deadlock replied to calm his fans, then the cards appear.

Deadlock's Hand: 2

"Very well then…. My move." Sam said, as he drew his card. He looks at his hand and sees that he has really nothing useful for attacking strength, but it doesn't mean he can play a good defense, but he sure to have something on his head that is currently cooking through right now. "I will start this turn by summoning Royal Dragon Knight in attack mode." Sam said as she summons the famous… of course, Royal Dragon Knight, by now everyone should be able to know what he is.

Attr: Wind Type: Dragon Atk: 1600 Def: 1300 Level: 4

The prisoners were laughing at this very move as Sam plays his monster in attack mode, a stupid move if you compare Deadlock's monster's attack points to Sam's. "Oh man…. That was just the stupidest move I have ever seen in my entire life." Said by one of the prisoners "Man, this guy is dumber than he looks viciously." "I agree, he is a fucking retard, bet that prison status is way too much on his head." "What a loser!" "Fuck you dick!"

"What is my brother thinking? Playing his monster in attack mode, that is the craziest move I ever saw in my life." Clark thought, knowing his brother (not playing the game a lot) has took a risky move by playing Royal Dragon Knight in attack mode. "Trust me… I think he can pull it off, have some faith." Freeman told him.

The many comments that the prisoners made weren't even moving Sam at all, in fact… he was actually digging it with a smile as he had more to his move. "Make all the mockeries you want you dicks! I actually am about to give your hero a taste of his own fucking medicine." Sam replied, before he plays his next card. "I now play the spell card, Royal Charge… with this, I can charge up my monster's attack power by 2 times until the end of the round, at that point my monster will be destroyed, and I will take damage to its attack points, but that is a risk I am willing to take as right now I declare my attack." Sam exclaimed just as his knight (3200 points) doubles up into the air and comes down.

"Big mistake, I play my face down magic card, Limiter Removal." Deadlock said during the middle of Sam's attack. "With this bad boy, this doubles my monster's attack strength until the end of this round, but that would destroy my machines in the process, but may as well take more of your life points this round while I have the…." Deadlock mocked, but then suddenly the knight appeared in front of him, and slashed him, and he is knocked out by pain.

Deadlock's LP: 2400

"Who said I was attacking your monster, what I was meaning to do is attack your life points, because Royal Dragon Knight's effect allows me to cut my monster's attack strength in half, and then it can bypass your monsters and go straight to you without any problems at all, guess you should have paid closer attention to my move, guess you got fucked back. I will place 2 cards face down, and end my turn. Sure I have to lose more life points and my monster, but that makes it worth the effort to get to you somehow." Sam said, just as his monster vanishes, and a red aura covers him.

Sam's LP: 1400

"But let me bring up another thing, you did play a machine…. Right, your Limiter Removal still takes your monster at the end, and it failed to attack, so…. Adios." Sam added with a cocky nature, just as the machine explodes, and then Deadlock gets really pissed off then.

Sam's Hand: 2

"You dick…. You just destroyed my monster, and that is such bull-ass-shit! I won't forgive you, not to mention it was my best monster in my entire deck, now I will really fuck you up right now, so watch this…. I draw!" Deadlock grunted, as he drew his card. "Alright you slime piece of cock shit, let see how you deal against this. I play the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon, and with this, I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field, and I will use it on my face-down." Then a tornado appears and destroys the card without problem, and then Deadlock continues to laugh. "Oh this is going to be good, because the trap card I destroyed is Hell's Regeneration Capsule, and whenever that trap card is destroyed, I can summon one Fiend monster from my hand to the field, for the cause of half of my life points that is." Deadlock smiled before something from the ground emerges. It was blue, with monstrous wings and claws. "Meet…. Zoa!"

Attr: Dark Type: Fiend Atk: 2600 Def: 1900 Level: 7

"Sure I will have to give up half of my score, but with the end in sight, might as well finish this duel right now." Deadlock smirked, and then red aura caught up to him.

Deadlock's LP: 1200

"Oh boy… this is really bad for him, one more attack, and he is sure to end up dead, then the prison breakout will happen for sure." Clark said, worried for his brother, but Freeman gives a smile. "Oh… I think he can pull it off, just watch and learn, when I did play him, he can sure win in a few rounds."

"Now Zoa… fuck this guy up and end this duel." Deadlock ordered, and Zoa goes in for the strike, but unknown to him, Sam had something up his head.

"Sorry, but your luck have just ran out, as this duel… is all but finished!" (sorry if the duel isn't as great and ends quickly, but it is true… Sam can win in a few turns, and is known for sometimes luck, just like Sonia). Sam replied, and then he activates his face-down, which is a Monster Reborn card. "Try this on for size." Sam added, and then suddenly Termination King Dead Knight reappears but on Sam's side, and then suddenly Zoa was slashed, and wind knocks Deadlock out. "No! This cannot be happening." He screamed in panic.

Deadlock's LP: 1000

"Also, if he is summoned in anyway, the opponent takes 1000 points of damage…. This cannot be happening!" Deadlock screamed just as the Knight's cannon fires on him, and then he was the one being knocked out, and he was down and out for the cold.

Deadlock's LP: 0

(sorry if the duel wasn't great, but it is true…. Sam knows how to play the game, even for his first match, if anyone makes a better duel, please send it to me, and I will use that one).

"I cannot believe this…. That son of a bitch did it." one of the prisoners said, and then they were many comments like. "I cannot believe it, he won." "Deadlock was all bark and no bite." "Yeah…. I think he has potential to be a great duelist." "I think there is a future for him."

Sam stands their proud, and notices the prisoners now being escorted out of here and back to their cells, to be locked up again, however though… Sam, Clark, and Freeman were brought in by an unknown man who had…. Some…. Business that they are interested in hearing. They were brought to the office where the guards are watching them, and the person who is talking to them over the incident is a black hair, tan skin, business suit man with a scar and is in his late 50s.

"So…. Guess I am in trouble huh?" Sam smirked as he chuckled. "No…. you saved that officer's life, you in fact…. Stopped an entire prison breakout with that duel." The man told him, and he brings out a suit. "I saw your duel, and seeing it…. I know, you have a god-given talent for dueling, and I want to help you reach that potential." "Why me? I am still in prison, and I am going to be here for the rest of my fucking life for my crimes against the people. I robbed banks, murdered lawmen, etc. I was doing that all my life." Sam replied. "Me too…. We got life sentences." Clark replied. "I ain't talking about you 2, I am talking to Sam." The man replied. "What's the offer you are trying to make with me?" Sam asked. "I am going to offer you the chance to not only get yourself out of prison, but also get the others out of prison, as I see great potential in you, and…. There is a chance… of redemption… and I hope to see you out there, living life of the free, and the home of the brave." The man told him. "I am Victor Goriznol… runner of Duelist Death Island, and I am here to cut you the deal. You can take yourself and your friends to the island, and duel for your freedom, or die trying. Duelist Death Island is a place for the criminals who are dangerous to be here, and I will cut you out if you win, along with the other 2. But be warned, if you make this choice right now…." He said as he got more serious….

"_**There is no turning back." The man said.**_

"So…. Do we have a deal?" the man told him, and then now… Sam was conflicted with 2 choice, either stay in prison forever and seal his shame, or attempt to try and maybe die to escape on Duelist Death Island.

/

**Back to the Spirit World….**

Sonia wakes up back in the Spirit World where she was horrified and shock that her father was once a serious U.S. criminal. She woke from the water in absolute shock, to notice her past was not as it seemed to be for her father. Sonia didn't know this till now, and now seeing his vision, she was shocked. She would wanted to cry, but she can only be pity to him, but she was still very shock, and she took it really hard on her. "I cannot believe it…. my real dad, was a criminal." She said to herself, before Gandroff came to her.

"I know it is really hard for the truth to be told, but you saw it for yourself. He is beginning to turn into a good man, from a past that was shrouded by darkness that was soon overcome. But fear not… he is not the man who he once was, and as you continue your journey, you will find out the remainder of your father's past, and see that there is hope for you at the end. For now, there is a very important task you must undergo… you have a dark side that needs to be conquered, and only you know the answer to how she can be defeated. You are to face your inner darkness head on, and only by facing your fears, you should be able to conquer it. Go on Sonia…. Your destiny is and only shaped by the choices you make. Make your father proud… and win!" the dragon said, and then suddenly a light emerges and engulfs Sonia and Kuridragoon out of here.

/

**Back at the real world….**

Sonia was suddenly jolted back to her world as she wakes up from that nap she had when she got back from the hospital. Sonia was now feeling alright, and she got up without problem. She sees Kuridragoon's spirit again, sad that she had to understand that past, but smiled up to her. "It's alright, it's over… there is no more need to worry now. I think I know what I must do, but now I got to hang out with my friends a bit." Sonia said, before she got back down to see the rest of the group.

"So… Sonia, how was it being in the hospital? No offense." Joseph asked, but Kari glared at him. "That was rude Joseph." Kari remarked. "Sorry, didn't mean to ask." Joseph replied.

"It was fine, but it was boring. Doing assignments, getting some grades, (passed everyone of them thankfully, a new record) and it stinks just being in a room for the past few weeks. I sure got some catching up to do." Sonia replied. "Well I am glad you are back… so, anything up in your head?" Chizuru asked. "Well one thing is for sure, I had this real dream when I was resting, and… I just…" Sonia said before Moon interrupted. "It's alright, we will get your deck back… that's for sure." Moon smiled, knowing that the promise of her deck coming back is high, but then Sonia catches on quick. "Well…. I think I know something that may help, but I will need some time." Sonia said. "But other than that… let's enjoy the day." Sonia smiled as she is now ready to start the day.

Unknown to her, someone was completely watching this from afar, and this figure was very familiar to everyone. Korina was using her "magic" to see into her mind, and right now she is hiding outside of the building in an area that no one can see her, and she is now really…. Really… really…. Pissed off to hear what she said, and for some reason, she was actually using her powers to go into her dream, and she watched it from afar (I know I don't have a big reason for this, but she is clever).

"This is impossible, she is trying to figure out how to beat me, and she needs time huh…. Well…. Since you are out of the hospital… perhaps it is time to settle this… once and for all, and this time…. I am about to bring the worst out of me… yet!" Korina smiled evilly before a dark aura shrouds her, and then she teleports away.

/

**A few minutes later… at the Prinicpal's Office**

Principal Thomas Getterson was having a meeting with a few of his staff members over something big, and Ridley Parson was presented there, and there are a couple of armed security guards presented in the area for protection reasons. Thomas Getterson is discussing about the upcoming school duel that is coming up in about a month from now, and he is trying to decide on which duelist should be permitted to duel at the school duel. It's a high stakes thing, and it will be broadcasted live around the world in every major city on the globe, and the world wants to know the big student that is excelling in dueling for good reasons. Some can be scholarships, some can be promotion deals, and some can be… well, just for publicity.

"Gentlemen, we have only about a month before the school duel, and we are number 2 in the world, just behind our rival… prestigious school… Nector Duel Academy: The number 1 Duel Academy in the world. Not to mention you have to be the best, of the best to even get to that Duel Academy in a number of things. Recently they have sent Ridley Parson a letter of invitation to come to the Academy, and I don't want to lose our star… so… we need to pick an alternative in his place." Thomas Getterson said with such urgency in his heart.

"Well to be honest we don't have any duelists beside Ridley who can apply to duel in the School Duel. Jackie Eume is the only other student that can apply, along with others like Charka Silvers, Syndey Himura, etc… and I will be surprised if a Slifer Red duels, which I hope I don't pick… unless he or she can prove him/herself." said by one of the men involved in the meeting, who doesn't like the idea of picking a Slifer Red for the competitor of the School Duel.

"Well they are some good Slifer Red students, if she was here…. Sonia Stryker could be the one that leads us in the School Duel, but of course her grades are not great, and because of the incident that happen earlier a month ago, she is unable to duel, as she doesn't have a deck. But if she did, I would pick her, I saw her duels, and she can duel, but at the same time, she is just a Slifer Red student, and not make it even more offensive… she is coming from a dueling legend named Sam Stryker, the next Yugi Muto." A female said, and everyone starts debating for a few minutes, and then suddenly someone comes in.

Also, right that very moment, there was a loud screech that can be heard as everyone covers their ears. The figure that came right into the room was Korina, and she was just smiling evilly as her dark magic starts to fill the room, turning off the lights for a few moment, and then suddenly they were sudden screams of terror that was going on as something was eating them, killing them in horrible ways. They were gore, blood, bones cracking, etc… and then suddenly… a few of the men attempted to shoot at what the hell it was, but they were killed to, and then… the lights turn back on.

Thomas and Ridley were the only ones that were alive at the end, but what they looked at right afterwards, was scary. There was blood and gore everywhere of the 10-15 people that was murdered by Korina's dark magic. Both of them were repulsed and shocked of what Korina did, she easily killed everyone of them in the room without any problems at all, and then Korina had this to say.

"Well…. Well…. Well…. Guess who I got to meet. The principal of this Duel Academy, right in person… how was it?" Korina said seductively just as she lays on the ground and engulfs herself in darkness again.

"What the hell are you?" Thomas grunted in anger as he tries to pull out a gun, but then suddenly Korina appears again, and then she grabs Thomas's throat and raises his whole body up. "What I am… I am Sonia's dark side, and you are going to help me with something." Korina said in a sinister way, and just as Ridley attempts to make a run for it, Korina throws a card, and then Dark Royal Dragon Wyvrin appears, and it shocked and stopped Ridley right in his tracks. "Where do you think you are going?" Korina said with a devious smile in her face, before she turns her attention to Thomas. "Now Thomas… I want you to get on the computer, and send Sonia a message to come here, and within a good time, otherwise… I will kill you, kill Ridley, and perhaps everyone in this entire school, and then Sonia will be next, so… type!" Korina said, and then Thomas begins to type that message in fear.

/

**A few seconds later….**

Sonia then gets a message on her PDA system, and it is from Thomas, and then Sonia reads it, and it says this.

"Sonia…. Please come to my office immediately."

"Oh great… what in the world now?" Sonia asked herself. "What's wrong?" Kari asked. "The principal is calling me up to the office, I just hope I ain't in trouble." Sonia said… and then she and the gang follow her all the way to the office.

When they got to the office about 5 minutes later, she notices Korina using her dark magic to hold up Jackie (who was captured a few minutes right after the incident), Ridley, and Thomas. But what really freaked everyone out was the gore and blood in the room, and that made a few of them puked. "Korina… what the hell you done?" Sonia asked, scared and terrified as Korina killed a few people in here.

"I just barged in on a meeting and kill some people to bring you here, you and I got a score to settle, and we are going to settle this right now." Korina smiled evilly, just as she shrouds the room in darkness, in a purple fog to put it lightly. "Well… one thing is for sure… this duel will not be complete with a twist, and the twist is…. This is a shadow game!" Korina said with such evilness in her heart, and then the others are then completely engulfed and turned into stone, and this made Sonia even more scared, as Korina just turned her friends into stone.

"Here's how this duel is going to go out, should you lose the duel… your friends will remain as stone forever, and they will be transported to the Shadow Realm, where they will suffer for all entirety, now I bet you heard stories of the Shadow Games in the past before, but this one will be for real, and if you lose… not only they will go, but you will join them as well, and the worst part of it all, you have to do it all alone, without any support whatsoever." Korina smiled, but then Sonia got angry.

"Korina…. You're a coward, and merles soul of a person, a dark, evil… twisted crook! You just made me sick to the max, and I am tired and sick of you hurting my friends and bringing this onto me. I don't know how many people you sent to the Shadow Realm, but I am going to get them all back, even if it takes my life to do it, and while I may not have a deck, I will fight with my heart… and I won't stop till I win, or die trying, just like my father did in the past when I understood it. You came out of myself, you hurt incidents, you killed the people, and now you threaten my friends, well it all ends here, and right now!"…. Sonia yelled, and then suddenly a blight light appears before Sonia, and it came straight into her arm. It was her duel disk, and her deck was now back where it needed to her, and Sonia was surprised to see that it is all back. "Finally…. My deck!"

"No…. this is not possible, but no matter, I will still beat you, as I am superior to you." Korina mocked but scared at first.

"I know how I am going to beat you Korina… by facing my fears head on, I am ending your dark self for good, so let's start this duel…." Sonia said, just as she drew her cards.

"Oh I intend to start the fun right now!" Korina said, and then the two are now meeting eye to eye.

**To Be Continued**

**/**

A/N: Sorry about the duel, etc… I am just getting hyped up for this epic showdown between Korina vs Sonia. It will be a rough duel, so let's see it happen.

Next Time: Sonia and Korina are going to go straight at it with each other, and neither will back down, but Korina's shadow game is going to put Sonia into a surprise that no one once to be… and Korina had a surprise so shocking, that it may just be Sonia's final duel… will she survive? Find out next time on the most intense episode of Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story… of the season. You don't want to know how this one ends.

Next Time: Sonia's Dangerous Journey of Life and Death Part 3 out of 5 (The Shadow Game Begins… Korina's Wrath Unleashed


End file.
